Si vis amari, ama
by Celi
Summary: Den fortsätter precis där bok fem slutade och innefattar hela sjätte året på Hogwarts, med nya och gamla lärare, nya elever och allt annat som det innebär att gå på Hogwarts. Skrevs innan HBP och följer inte alls den. KLAR, men fortsättning på G.
1. Prolog

_Hela Harry Potters värld och dess karaktärer tillhör JK Rowling och jag gör endast anspråk på medlemmarna av familjen Icera och upplägget av historien. All credit(!) tillkommer JK Rowling för hennes fantastiska värld! _

Den här historien utspelar sig under Harrys sjätte år på Hogwarts med allt vad det innebär av nya lärare och nya äventyr. Oj, det där lät rätt pretentiöst, heh. Läs så får ni väl se om i gillar den, den kan nog bli ganska lång...men skrivandet går ganska sakta så ni får ha överseende med det..

Just det ja, titeln betyder fritt översatt: **Om du vill bli älskad, älska**

* * *

**Si vis amari, ama**

Hela vägen från Kings Cross till Privet Drive 4 blängde Vernon på Harry i backspegeln. Petunia kastade nervösa blickar på honom över axeln. Dudley stirrade envetet ut genom fönstret på sin sida. Inget av detta gjorde Harry speciellt upprörd. Det var inte som om han hade väntat sig att de skulle ta emot honom med öppna armar. Så fort de stannade på garageuppfarten hoppade han ur bilen och släpade upp sina saker till sitt rum. Han släppte ut Hedwig ur hennes bur och lät henne flyga ut genom fönstret. Sedan tog han sig ner för trappan i två steg och rusade förbi sina stirrande släktingar. Han sprang ut på gatan och upp till Magnoliagränden. Där saktade han ner stegen och gick fram till en stor lummig ek. Det doftade från magnoliorna. Han såg sig omkring, det fanns inte en människa inom synhåll. Snabbt klättrade han upp i eken och doldes effektivt av dess väldiga krona och täta bladverk. Där uppe satte han sig till rätta i en grenklyka. Först då tillät han sig att tänka. Tänka på det han hade försökt förtränga. Han förbannade om och om igen sin dumhet att rusa iväg utan att kontrollera säkert att det var sanningen han hade sett. Men det som skett var inte enbart hans fel utan också till stor del Snapes. Om Snape bara hade gett honom ett tecken på att han hade förstått vad han menat. Då hade han inte behövt förlora Sirius. Han släppte fram snyftningarna som han hade hållit inne och tårarna rann ner för hans kinder utan att han gjorde något försök att torka bort dem. Han mindes hur Sirius hade varit, alltid på språng, alltid velat så mycket. Vilken glädje han hade känt när han fått veta att han hade en gudfar som levde, som ville ta hand om honom. Tankarna vandrade vidare till hans föräldrar som han aldrig fått lära känna. Det fick honom känna sig ensam. Han satt länge och stirrade ut mellan bladen. Tårarna torkade på hans kinder.

Plötsligt kände han ett par klor gräva sig in i hans axel och hörde ett välbekant hoande. Det var Hedwig som hade hittat honom, hon nafsade honom i örat och sträckte fram benet. Där hängde ett brev och han kände genast igen handstilen, Hermione. Han lossade det försiktigt och upptäckte samtidigt att det hade blivit mörkt. Han klättrade ner med brevet i handen och började gå hemåt. Hedwig satt fortfarande på hans axel.

Harry struntade i Vernons ilskna blickar mot Hedwig och fortsatte upp för trappan. Ingen av hans släktingar hade yttrat ett ljud till honom sedan Kings Cross och det verkade inte som om de tänkte bryta den trenden nu. När han var inne på sitt rum flög Hedwig in i sin bur och drack vatten. Själv satte han sig på sängen och öppnade brevet. Han stirrade oseende på den prydligt skrivna texten en lång stund innan han började läsa.

_Harry,  
__Ron hindrade mig hela tiden från att prata med dig om vad som hände.  
__Han sa att du inte ville prata om det och fortfarande inte vill, men du  
ska veta att jag alltid finns här om du vill ha någon att prata med. __Om  
två och en halv vecka kommer jag och mina föräldrar och hämtar dig.  
Dumbledore har pratat med dem. Du kan väl förbereda din morbror  
och moster på det. Sedan tar vi oss till Kråkboet strax innan din  
födelsedag.  
__Lova att inte grubbla för mycket och håll ut, vi tänker på dig._

_Hermione_

Han log ett blekt leende när han läste de sista raderna. Att inte grubbla skulle bli svårt. Det var liksom det han var bäst på. Speciellt nu när hans vänner inte var här och distraherade honom. Han kände ändå en viss glädje över att han bara skulle behöva vara här två och en halv vecka till. Den största delen av tiden skulle han ägna till att hålla sig så långt borta från sina släktingar som möjligt. Äntligen kändes det som om han kunde se en liten, liten ljusning.

Tack vare hoten från Moody och mr Weasley till Vernon och Petunia på Kings Kross var tiden på Privet Drive dräglig. Ingen av Harrys släktingar besvärade honom speciellt mycket. Faktum var att de höll sig undan från honom så mycket som möjligt. Han vandrade långa ensamma promenader i grannskapet. Han var ensam med sina tankar, bara brev från hans vänner skingrade dem ibland. Hans vistelse hos sina släktingar blev den kortaste hittills, efter två och en halv vecka kom Hermiones familj och hämtade honom.

Det var en trevlig tid hos Hermione. Hon frågade inte hur han mådde, istället sysselsatte hon honom med diverse mugglarsaker. Saker som han alltid hade velat göra som liten, till exempel gå på bio. Nu var det inte längre något han längtade efter, istället saknade han trollkarlsvärlden. Ett speciellt minne från tiden hos Hermione fick honom alltid att le. De hade besökt ett tivoli och Hermione hade tvingade upp honom i bergochdalbanan, fast han var orolig att han skulle skämma ut sig om han tyckte att den var otäck. Men hon hade propsat på att man en gång i sitt liv måste ha åkt en bergochdalbana. Sedan när de väl åkte visade det sig vara hon som tyckte att den var läskig. Annars hade han svårt att styra sina tankar och de vandrade ofta till Sirius, trots att han inte ville tänka på honom. Under tiden han bodde hos henne fick han regelbunden post från Ron och Tonks. Även Lupin, Fred och George skickade ett par brev. Två brev från Sverige hade han också fått, från Luna, hon och hennes pappa hade ännu inte hittat någon skrynkelhornad snorkacka, men de fortsatte att leta. Dagen innan Harrys födelsedag använde de flampulver och tog sig till Kråkboet. Arthur hade låtit ansluta familjen Grangers spis till flammnätverket.

I Kråkboet ställde de till med ett riktigt stort kalas på hans sextonårsdag. Mrs Weasley hade överträffat sig själv i sin kokkonst. Tvillingarna hade ställt till med ett stort fyrverkeri för hans skull. Han blev så rörd för att de ville göra så mycket för honom. Flera medlemmar från ordern kom och gratulerade honom. Till och med professor Dumbledore tittade in en kort stund och Harry förlät honom en smula för hans svek tidigare under året. Det var den bästa födelsedagen i hela hans liv, även om han saknade Sirius mycket. Därefter tog han det lugnt och de roade sig så gott det gick i den tryckande värmen.


	2. Kap 1: Sommarlovet

_Kapitel ett_  
**Sommarlovet**

Hela sommaren hade det varit tyst från Voldemort och hans dödsätare. Runt Kråkboet fanns en mängd olika besvärjelser uppsatta. Om något av larmen gick skulle de genast ta sig därifrån med flampulver. Inte en enda gång hade de behövt använda sig av sin flyktväg. Det hade inte heller rapporterats om några attacker, vare sig mot mugglare eller mot trollkarlar. De flesta misstänkte att dödsätarna fått sig en knäck vid den senaste striden. De tillfångatagna dödsätarna var ännu inte frisläppta, inte heller fritagna.

I mitten av augusti var Harry och Hermione fortfarande kvar i Kråkboet. Det var en otroligt varm sommar, till och med varmare än förra året. De tre vännerna låg ute i gräset på en filt. Harry och Ron spelade trollkarlsschack, den senare såg ut att vinna som vanligt. Harry brydde sig inte speciellt mycket om det. För att vara helt uppriktigt så brydde han sig inte om speciellt mycket om någonting nu för tiden. Han tyckte att tiden hade stannat den dagen på trolldomsministeriet, när han hade förlorat Sirius. Han visste att de två andra var oroliga för honom så han försökte inte visa att han mådde dåligt. Men han misstänkte att det sken igenom ganska tydligt ibland. Hermione var som så ofta annars fördjupad i en tjock bok, _Hogwarts Historia_. Hon hade läst den flera gånger tidigare, men hon tyckte så mycket om den och hon upptäckte hela tiden nya saker i den.

De såg upp när Ginny kom utspringande med The Daily Prophet i handen.  
– Ni kan aldrig gissa vad, sa hon flämtande efter språngmarschen.  
– Vad, frågade alla tre samtidigt.  
Ginny slog sig ner bredvid dem och när hon hämtat andan sa hon:  
– Dumbledore kunde inte hitta någon lärare i försvar mot svartkonster detta år heller. Det var visst ingen som sökte, så ministeriet kommer att tillsätta en i år också. Det är bara en liten notis och det står inte vem det är. Se här!  
– Bara det inte är en till som haggan Umbridge, utbrast Ron.  
– Fudge är fortfarande minister, även om han har mindre förtroende nu, han vill säkert fortfarande hålla kontroll på Hogwarts, sa Hermione fundersamt.  
– Vi kan fråga pappa, sa Ginny, kanske han vet.  
Ron nickade.  
– Det vore ju idiotiskt om vi skulle få en likadan lärare, nu när alla vet att V...Voldemort är tillbaka, suckade Hermione, men Fudge kanske fortfarande tror att Dumbledore vill ta över ministeriet.

De fick ingen klarhet i saken för mr Weasley visste ingenting om det. Ingen mer artikel syntes heller till, det verkade som om det skulle förbli en hemlighet. De sista veckorna rann tiden iväg och ett par dagar innan den förste september befann de sig återigen i Diagongränden. De fick lov att gå omkring själva för säkerheten ansågs vara så pass hög bland alla de häxor och trollkarlar som rörde sig där. Nu var de flesta medvetna om att Voldemort hade återvänt och hade därför större beredskap. Det var tre år sedan Harry varit där eftersom mrs Weasley åren innan hade inhandlat alla deras skolsaker. De skiljdes från mrs Weasley som skulle uträtta lite egna ärenden. Först begav de sig till Gringotts, därefter till _Madame Malkins Klädnader för alla tillfällen_. Både Harry och Ron behövde nya skolkläder. Hermione ville fortsätta till _Flourish & Blotts_, men de andra ville först till _Förstklassiga quidditchtillbehör_. Ginny tänkte pröva som jagare det här året eftersom Harry var tillbaka i laget som sökare.

De stod en lång stund och tittade på den mängd olika tillbehör som fanns till sporten. Ginny stod länge och tittade på kvastarna, men till slut slet hon sig därifrån och förenade sig med Hermione som stod utanför butiken och väntade på att de skulle bli klara. Harry och Ron dröjde kvar. Ron hade fått syn på ett par nya handskar specialdesignade för vaktare. Harry gick fram till kvastarna där Ginny stått en stund tidigare. De sålde fortfarande Nimbus 2000. Han mindes hur det kändes när han flög för första gången, som om han aldrig gjort något annat. Hur överraskad och glad han hade blivit när han fått sin Nimbus, de hade dock inte vunnit cupen det året. Nästa år hade Malfoy köpt sig en plats i Slytherins lag med hjälp av kvastar till hela laget, Nimbus 2001, de fanns också här, han noterade förstrött att de nu såldes till extrapris. De hade inte vunnit det året heller till Woods stora förtret, men året därpå hade de faktiskt vunnit, då hade han fått Åskviggen, av Sirius. Han andades häftigt in, det gjorde ont att tänka på Sirius. Han vände sig bort från kvastarna och kunde genom fönstret se Hermione som väntade otåligt. Bredvid henne stod Ginny och beundrade åskviggen i fönstret. Han såg Ron som suckande lade ner handskarna och vände sig mot Harry och ryckte på axlarna. Harry tänkte att det vore en bra julklapp till Ron, han skulle försöka komma ihåg det. De gick tillsammans ut till flickorna.

– Nu kan vi väl fortsätta till Flourish & Blotts, frågade Hermione otåligt.  
Harry och Ron suckade. Ginny såg upp och sa:  
– Kanske vi ska ta det sist, så behöver vi inte släpa på dem hela dagen, det är ju så tungt?  
Hermione såg lite missnöjd ut men gav till slut med sig. De gick in i Apotekareboden och fyllde på sina förråd av ingredienser. Därefter satte de sig på en av Diagongrändens restauranger och åt lunch. Efter lunchen gick de till Digongränden 93 där Fred och George hade sin butik _Weasleys vassa varor_. De blev glatt emottagna av tvillingarna och de tillbringade en lång stund med att gå runt i butiken och titta. Den hade definitivt gett _Skämtartiklar för trollkarlar_ konkurrens. Till sist påminde Hermione de andra att de var tvungna att gå och handla sina böcker nu, innan de skulle återvända till Kråkboet. De gick från butiken med varsin skolkgodispåse och några andra små saker som kunde vara bra att ha om den nya läraren i försvar mot svartkonster skulle vara som Umbridge varit. Äntligen kom de fram till bokhandeln och de tog fram sina boklistor.

_Grundhandboken om förtrollningar(6:e graden) av Miranda Goshawk  
__Svartkonster och förbannelser av Curuxe Townyell  
__Försvarskonst, teori eller praktik? av Sander Rodceld  
__Draconis, Gigasgantis, Phoenicis av Dardra Burrile  
__Världens alla varelser, ett försök att skildra deras väsen av Amanda Brand_

Utanför bokhandeln stötte de på mrs Weasley, hon suckade över boklistorna och sa:  
– Jag förstår inte varför de måste byta böcker varje år. Att de inte kan ha samma lärare i alla fall några år.  
– Jag undrar, sa Hermione, kanske vi har en ny lärare i skötsel och vård av magiska djur i år, eftersom vi har två nya böcker i ämnet.  
– Nej, utbrast Ron, de kan inte byta ut Hagrid. Det har inte varit någon notis om det.  
– Det är ju inte säkert, sa Hermione, det var bara en tanke.  
– Bara för att du inte tycker att han är bra, men det ska jag säga dig att han är den bästa läraren, sa Ron med hög röst.  
De andra suckade, det verkade som om de två skulle ryka ihop igen som de redan gjort ett par gånger under sommaren, så Harry kastade en blick på Ginny och drog snabbt med sig Ron undan från Hermione. Till slut hade de inhandlat alla sina böcker och de begav sig hem till Kråkboet, i övermorgon skulle de återvända till Hogwarts.

När de kom hem till Kråkboet sa mrs Weasley åt dem att genast börja packa, för att de skulle ha det lugnt imorgon dagen innan de skulle fara. Hermione packade snabbt och ovanligt slarvigt för att vara henne, ner sina saker i sin koffert. Sedan dök hon ner i en av de nya böckerna hon köpt. Ginny tog längre tid på sig, hon packade ordentligt ner sina klädnader och skolsaker. Sedan tog hon fram sin kvast, Rons gamla Stjärnskott. Hon hade fått ärva den när han hade fått en ny förra året. Med en suck lade hon kvasten på sin koffert, den var inte precis den snabbaste kvasten i världen. Harry kom in i rummet och talade om att det var middag.


	3. Kap 2: Tillbaka på Hogwarts

_Kapitel två_  
**Tillbaka på Hogwarts**

De var som vanligt försenade till Hogwartsexpressen och fick springa in på perrongen. Rök vällde fram ur lokets skorstenar. Överallt stod det trollkarlar i ministerieuniform som förmodligen skulle se till så att inget hände barnen som skulle åka till Hogwarts. Harry och de andra tre hoppade på sista vagnen, och fann en ledig kupé. När de fått in all sin packning och placerat den på bagagehyllorna satte tåget igång. Det rullade ut från stationen, äntligen på väg mot Hogwarts. Hermione och Ron gick fram till prefektkupén för att få instruktioner. Harry och Ginny blev lämnade kvar och de diskuterade livligt olika slags anfallsspel i quidditch.

När matvagnen kom köpte de kittelkakor och pumpapastejer så att det skulle räcka till Ron och Hermione också. Strax efter kom Neville in till dem och satte sig.  
– Har ni haft en bra sommar, frågade han.  
Ginny nickade och såg sedan tveksamt på Harry. Harry mumlade något obestämt och nickade. Neville bleknade lite när han kom ihåg vad som hänt i början av sommaren.  
– Hur är det med din _mimbulus mimbletonia_, frågade Ginny intresserat för att avleda Nevilles uppmärksamhet.  
Neville sken ivrigt upp och berättade livfullt om hur han skött om den under sommaren och hur stor den hade blivit. Han hade den kvar i kupén där han suttit innan, de skulle få se den sedan. Harry satt och stirrade ut genom fönstret, samtidigt som han längtade tillbaka till Hogwarts så kände han ett lätt obehag över att behöva komma dit. Han funderade över den nya läraren, han hoppades att det skulle vara en riktigt bra lärare. Men han hade inte stora förhoppningar, personen var trots allt utsedd av ministeriet. Sedan vandrade tankarna vidare till Hagrid, han hoppades att han skulle vara kvar, men antagligen hade Hermione rätt, hon brukade ha det. Han tänkte också på Voldemort, det hade varit alldeles för tyst från honom för att det skulle kännas bekvämt. Han hade inte fått en enda vision under sommaren, han var säker på att Voldemort planerade något hemskt. Han visste också att de vuxna inom Fenixordern var oroliga över detta, de hade höjt beredskapen för varje dag som gick.

Harry väcktes ur sina tankar av att Ron och Hermione kom tillbaka. De fördrev tiden med att spela knallkort och äta godis medan det mörknade utanför fönstret. Tåget saktade in och bromsarna gnisslade. Ron och Hermione begav sig iväg igen, den här gången för att se till förstaårseleverna. De andra skyndade sig av tåget och över allt sorl hördes en välbekant röst:  
– Förstaårselever hitåt, hitåt förstaårselever.  
– Hagrid, utbrast både Ginny och Harry samtidigt och log mot varandra. Då var han kvar i alla fall. De satte sig i vagnarna som tog dem mot slottet och sorteringsceremonin. Harry kastade en snabb blick på testralerna, han blev inte längre besvärad av att se dem även om de påminde honom om en kväll han inte ville minnas.

Stora salen var som vanligt magnifikt dekorerad. De fyra elevhemsborden stod uppställda och bänkarna fylldes snabbt med elever. Harry och Ron satte sig bredvid varandra, mittemot Ginny, Hermione och Neville. Alla fem spanade nyfiket upp mot honnörsbordet efter den nya läraren. De kunde inte se någon ännu. Det fanns två tomma platser, Hagrids och den där läraren i försvar mot svartkonster brukade sitta. De avbröts i sina funderingar när professor McGonagall kom in med förstaåringarna. De såg väldigt små ut och var blöta allihop. De tryckte sig närmare varandra och såg nästan ut som om de var en enda varelse. Hon placerade pallen, med sorteringshatten på, framför honnörsbordet. Hatten sjöng sin sång, den innehöll samma varning som förra året.

_För länge sedan, när Hogwarts nybyggt var,  
__de fyra grundarna här i salen stod,  
__de hade bestämt sig för att tillsammans ge de unga svar,  
__Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw och Hufflepuff så god.  
__Gryffindor ville de modiga lära,  
__Slytherin satte de med listigt sinn i ära,  
__Ravenclaw tog de med bäst tankeförmåga,  
__i Hufflepuffs hjärta för de trofasta brann en låga.  
__Deras vänskap stod sig länge i vått och torrt,  
__men så en kil mellan dem drevs in  
__Slytherin sig gav av för att aldrig återvända  
__de tre blev ensamma kvar och sorgsna i sinn.  
__Jag, sorteringshatten, till för att sortera er är,  
__men vill trots det säga det här,  
__att vänskap mellan eder må råda,  
__annars kan vi snart slutet skåda.  
__I striden måste vi stå starka enade,  
__tillsammans är vi segrare,  
__låt inte mig begränsa er vänskap.  
__Så kan då sorteringen börja._

Allas ögon vändes mot förstaåringarna när hatten slutade sjunga. Professor McGonagall började ropa upp eleverna från sin lista.  
– Adams, Peter.  
Harry satt fortfarande och såg sig omkring efter den nya läraren. Han applåderade lite förstrött när någon blev sorterad in i Gryffindor, men tankarna var på annat håll. Kanske det var så att inte ens ministeriet hade lyckats få tag på någon professor. Tänk om de fick ha Dumbledore, det vore bra. Han hoppades bara innerligt att de inte skulle få Snape. Just när han tänkte det såg han upp och mötte Snapes blick som illvilligt gnistrade till. Harry såg snabbt bort. Det började mumlas runt omkring honom och han såg på professor McGonagall.  
– Icera, Saga, sa hon en gång till.  
Sedan skakade hon på huvudet och fortsatte med nästa  
– Ice…, började hon säga, men fortsatte inte utan hoppade vidare.  
– Jacobs, Duncan.  
Mumlet steg i salen, det hade aldrig hänt förut att någon uteblivit från sin sortering. Alla pratade upphetsat tills professor McGonagall såg med sträng blick utöver dem och slutade ropa upp namn. När det åter blivit tyst fortsatte hon med listan. Hagrid smög sig in under tiden, men satte sig inte på sin vanliga plats, utan längst ut vid kanten istället på en stol Harry inte uppmärksammat tidigare. Det måste betyda att det var en ny lärare i skötsel och vård av magiska djur. När professor McGonagall var färdig vände hon sig till professor Dumbledore med en frågande min. Han höjde handen och alla hörde att dörren till stora salen öppnades.


	4. Kap 3: Nya lärare

_Kapitel tre_  
**Nya lärare**

I dörröppningen stod fyra personer, våta av regnet, en ung kvinna, en ung man och två flickor. De började gå fram mot honnörsbordet. Kvinnan gick främst, mannen gick sist och manade på de två flickorna. När de var framme sa kvinnan:  
– Professor Dumbledore, ursäkta att vi är sena, men vädret hindrade oss. Precis över norra Skottland så drog en hagelstorm in.  
Samtidigt mumlade mannen en trollformel som fick deras kläder att torka. Professor Dumbledore log och nickade mot Professor McGonagall som tog upp sin lista igen.  
– Icera, Saga.  
Den unga kvinnan la en hand på den äldsta flickans axel och förde henne fram mot pallen. Flickan var liten till växten med långt ljusblont hår i två flätor och blåklintsblå ögon, hennes hy var ljus och hon hade en antydan till fräknar. Hon hade liksom de övriga i sällskapet en tjock mantel, hennes var blå och gick färg med hennes ögon, under den bar hon en röd klädnad. Hon såg lite nervös ut när hon satte sig på pallen och tog på sig hatten. Det dröjde en stund och så ropade hatten:  
– Gryffindor!  
Flickan gick ner mot det applåderande Gryffindorbordet.  
– Icera, Wynja, sa McGonagall.  
Den yngsta flickan tvekade, men när kvinnan viskat något i örat på henne gick hon fram till pallen och satte på sig hatten. Hon hade rödbrunt hår, knallblå ögon, trubbnäsa och tusen fräknar i ansiktet. Hennes mantel var ljusgrön och hon hade en gul klädnad under den.  
– Gryffindor!  
Salen applåderade igen och hon sprang lättat och satte sig bredvid den äldre flickan. Deras klädnader lyste bland alla de svarta Hogwartsklädnaderna. De två äldre gick upp och skakade hand med Dumbledore. Sedan satte de sig till allas häpnad på de två tomma platserna vid honnörsbordet. Det började genast surra av prat i salen, men Dumbledore reste sig upp och höjde händerna. Alla tystnade genast.  
– Välkomna till ett nytt år, både nya elever och gamla. Jag har ett par saker att meddela, men låt oss först äta!

Tallrikarna fylldes med mat och alla kastade sig genast över maten. Ron lassade in så mycket mat i munnen att han inte kunde säga något på en hel minut. Harry däremot vände sig till Hermione.  
– Varför ska inte Hagrid undervisa oss tror du?  
Hermione ryckte på axlarna.  
– Vi får nog veta snart. Det var synd att de inte satte sig närmare oss, sa hon och nickade mot de två flickorna. De tittade upp mot de två andra som satt vid honnörsbordet.  
– Så unga de ser ut, båda två, sa Harry, de kan inte vara speciellt gamla.  
Hermione nickade samtidigt som hon började äta och Harry insåg att ingen hade lust att konversera nu med maten på bordet, därför började också han äta. Efter en lång stund, när alla ätit sig mätta, reste sig Dumbledore på nytt och äskade tystnad.  
– Som vanligt har jag ett par saker att ta upp innan ni får bege er till era sängar. Jag hoppas att maten har smakat och att ni är mätta, sa han.  
Han fick ett rungande bifall.  
– Alla elever ska vara i sina uppehållsrum senast klockan nio om kvällarna. Skogen på skolans mark är förbjudet område för _alla_ elever. Vidare har mr. Filch bett mig att tala om att det är förbjudet att utöva trollkonster i korridorerna. Dessutom finns det en kompletterad lista på Mr Filchs kontor där en hel del andra regler finns, den bör ni ta del av, sa han och blinkade okynnigt ut mot eleverna. Han fick lite spridda skratt till svar. Han fortsatte:  
– Vi har två nya professorer bland oss. Det är med glädje vi hälsar professor Icera välkommen. Professor Icera ska ha hand om lektionerna i skötsel och vård av magiska djur.  
Den unge mannen reste sig upp och såg ut över eleverna. Han var lång och hade axellångt mörkbrunt hår och mörkblå ögon. Han var klädd i en marinblå klädnad och såg allvarlig ut. Det gick en susning bland de kvinnliga eleverna, han såg rysligt bra ut.  
– Sedan har vi professor Icera, professor Dumbledore log lite när han upprepade namnet, som kommer att ha hand om er i försvar mot svartkonster.  
Den unga kvinnan reste sig upp och log ut mot eleverna. Hon hade midjelångt rågblont hår i en fläta, det lockade sig lite runt ansiktet och hon hade samma mörkblåa ögonfärg som den unge mannen. Hon var en bit kortare än honom. Hennes klädnad var mossgrön, med blåa inslag. Hon vände sig mot Dumbledore och sa något tyst till honom, han log och nickade.  
– Professor Icera har något att säga er, sa han och gav ordet till henne och satte sig ner och iakttog henne intresserat.  
– Tack professor Dumbledore, först av allt vill vi, jag och min bror, sa hon och nickade mot den unge mannen, tacka för att vi fått den äran att få undervisa här. Det är underbart att vara tillbaka på Hogwarts igen, det känns som om det var igår senast vi tog examen. Sedan vill jag bara säga att till den första lektionen i mitt ämne behöver ni inte ta med någonting, varken böcker eller trollstavar, så att ni inte släpar på det i onödan. Eller ja, trollstavarna kan ni ju ta med er, de är ju inte speciellt tunga, men ni kommer inte att använda dem.  
Hon log lite när hon satte sig ner igen. Harry såg oroligt på de andra.  
– Tror ni att det betyder att det blir som förra året, en ny Umbridge?  
– Ja, suckade Ron, om vi inte ska använda några trollstavar så är det nog så.  
– Men inga böcker heller, sa Hermione fundersamt.  
– Det var ju bara till den första lektionen, sa Ginny, jag tror att hon blir bra, hon ser snäll ut.  
Ron himlade med ögonen.  
– Det är väl ingen garanti, jag ska ha med mig min skolkgodispåse i alla fall.  
– Ron, utbrast Hermione, du är prefekt!  
– Än sen då, sa han surt.  
Stora salen började tömmas och Ron och Hermione gick för att samla ihop förstaårseleverna. Harry, Ginny och Neville gjorde dem sällskap.


	5. Kap 4: Första lektionen i försvar mot

_Kapitel fyra_  
**Första lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster**

Harry, Ron och Hermione gick mot klassrummet för försvar mot svartkonster. De hade trots lärarens uppmaning tagit med sig sina trollstavar i hopp om att de skulle få använda dem, Hermione hade dessutom de två kursböckerna med sig. Framme vid dörren mötte de Neville som log strålande.  
– Jag hittade hit och på rätt tid, sa han glatt.  
De gick tillsammans in i klassrummet. Där inne satt redan de andra, det verkade som om hela sjätte året i Gryffindor skulle fortsätta att läsa ämnet. Dörren öppnades och professor Icera kom in. Hon log när hon såg trollstavarna och skakade på huvudet.  
– Sa jag inte att ni inte skulle behöva de där i dag?  
Eleverna suckade och stoppade undan dem. Hon tog fram en lista och började ropa upp namnen i den lilla gruppen.  
– Brown, Lavender. Finnigan, Seamus. Granger, Hermione. Longbottom, Neville. Patil, Parvati. Potter, Harry. Thomas, Dean. Weasley, Ronald.  
Alla var närvarande.  
– En lagom stor grupp, sa professor Icera fortfarande leende, jag har förstått att det varit lite si och så med er undervisning genom åren? Ni har egentligen bara haft en kompetent lärare.  
Klassen drog efter andan, hon var som Umbridge. De började genast mumla med varandra.  
– Tyst, i klassen. Ja, miss Granger?  
– Professor Icera, Professor Lupin var en av de bästa lärarna vi haft.  
– Ja, det var just det jag skulle komma fram till, svarade hon och log. Klassen andades ut och såg uppmärksamt på henne. Hon nickade åt Dean som räckte upp handen.  
– Så vi kommer att få lära oss att utföra försvarsförtrollningar, professor Icera?  
– Javisst, annars är ämnet ganska meningslöst, inte sant, sa hon och höjde ett ögonbryn. Bara en sak angående mitt namn, jag skulle hellre se att ni kallar mig för Embla. Jag har så svårt att lystra till professor Icera, dels för att min bror svarar på samma namn också och dels för att det får mig att känna mig urgammal, fortsatte hon leende. Klassen såg förvirrad ut, att kalla en professor vid förnamn, det var något nytt.  
– Ja, ni får säga professor Embla, om det känns bättre, men jag tycker att det verkar krångligt.  
Hon började skratta när hon såg deras miner. Hennes ögon strålade av värme, håret hade hon uppsatt i en knut och satt på katedern med benen i kors.  
– Så, då kanske vi ska börja vår lektion då, om ni ställer er upp allihop, sa hon och eleverna följde hennes uppmaning. Hon flyttade undan bänkarna med en enkel trollformel och ställde stolar mitt på golvet i en ring. Sedan hoppade hon smidigt ner på golvet.  
– Varsågod och sitt. Det är trevligare att sitta i ring, då ser vi varandra.  
Alla satte sig, fortfarande lite förvirrade, på varsin stol.  
– Jag tänkte att vi skulle prata lite om vad ni har för förväntningar på den här kursen och hur mycket ni har lärt er sedan tidigare. Men först vill jag fråga en sak, är det någon som kan svara på vad det bästa försvaret mot svartkonster är?  
Det var tyst en lång stund, ingen räckte upp handen, de skruvade lite på sig. Så öppnades plötsligt dörren och alla vände blicken dit. Ginny stod i dörröppningen, hon såg lite förvånad ut.  
– Ursäkta, jag gick fel, sa hon och gjorde en ansats att stänga dörren.  
– Vänta lite, vem är du?  
– Ginerva Weasley.  
– Syskon, sa hon med en frågande blick på Ron. Båda två nickade till svar.  
– Du kanske kan svara på en fråga? Vad är det starkaste försvaret mot all ond magi, ondskan i sig?  
– Kärlek, svarade hon enkelt. Embla nickade.  
– Alldeles riktigt, vilket år går du?  
– Femte.  
– Då ses vi imorgon efter lunch då.  
Ginny nickade och stängde dörren. Embla vände sig till klassen igen.  
– Jag är inte så förvånad över att ingen av er kunde det för det är inte allmänt godkänt som svar på frågan. Jag hade ändå trott ändå att någon skulle ha kunna svara, sa hon och kastade en snabb blick på Harry, nåväl, ni har mycket att ta igen, det är bäst att vi sätter igång.

Lektionen gick fort, de fick alla tala om vad de ville lära sig och ungefär hur mycket de kunde. Nästa lektion skulle de ha ett skriftligt prov och ett praktiskt. Det var inget de skulle plugga till, utan hon ville bara se vilka kunskaper de hade.  
– Mr. Weasley, är du möjligen släkt med Charlie Weasley, frågade Embla nyfiket när Ron var på väg ut genom dörren.  
– Ja, svarade Ron, det är min bror.  
– Aha, vad gör han nuförtiden, undrade hon.  
– Han arbetar i ett drakreservat i Rumänien.  
– Det var inte så förvånande, han var alltid fascinerad av magiska djur, vi gick här samtidigt, log hon förklarande.

De gick tysta och fundersamma ut från klassrummet och ner till stora salen för lunch.  
– Jag tror att hon blir väldigt bra som lärare, sa Harry fundersamt.  
– Men ett prov, andra lektionen, jag måste läsa på, sa Hermione en aning stirrigt.  
– Det var ju inte det som var meningen, hon ville ju se hur mycket vi redan kunde, svarade Harry och skakade på huvudet åt henne.  
– Tänk att ingen kunde svara på frågan, bara Ginny, sa Ron med broderlig stolthet i rösten.  
Hermione såg hastigt på Harry som log ett snett leende och nickade. Ron uppmärksammade inte alls blicken mellan de andra två utan studerade sitt schema för att se vad de hade härnäst, det visade sig vara förvandlingskonst.

Nästa morgon gick de ner till fängelsehålorna, deras första lektion i trolldryckskonst skulle strax börja. Harry såg inte alls fram emot det. De var mycket färre elever i den här klassen än tidigare år. Neville hade inte tagit den här kursen vilket var en stor lättnad för honom och kanske även för Snape. Tyvärr så var Malfoy fortfarande kvar, även om hans kumpaner Crabbe och Goyle inte gjorde honom sällskap. Snape kom in i klassrummet med sin svarta klädnad svepande omkring sig. Eleverna tystnade genast och satt spikraka i bänkarna. Han såg ut över klassen med svarta ögon som smalnade när han såg Harry.  
– Idag ska vi göra ett glömskeelixir, praktisk för de som inte kan formeln, sa Snape med iskall röst som ekade mot de fuktiga väggarna i klassrummet.  
– Instruktionerna står på tavlan, fortsatte han och pekade med sin trollstav på tavlan där text började visa sig.  
De satte genast igång under tystnad. Harry hade föresatt sig att inte bli upprörd eller göra något dumt på Snapes lektioner. Han följde instruktionerna till punkt och pricka och hans elixir såg nästan lika bra ut som Hermiones, mycket bättre än Rons. De hällde upp dem i flaskor för att få dem examinerade och ställde dem sedan på katedern. När de skulle lämna klassrummet sa Snape vasst:  
– Potter, du har inte lämnat någon flaska.  
– Det har jag visst, svarade Harry ilsket.  
– Då kan du ju komma hit och peka ut den då, sa Snape illvilligt.  
Harry vände tillbaka till katedern, men han kunde inte se sin flaska någonstans. Han sa detta till Snape som svarade nedlåtande:  
– Då kan du ju inte ha lämnat någon då, du får i uppgift att skriva om denna brygden, ett halvt pergament.  
Harry stirrade argt på honom och vände sig sedan om och gick rakt ut ur klassrummet och ifatt Ron och Hermione.  
– Vad var det nu, frågade Hermione.  
– Min flaska fanns inte kvar där, men ni såg ju att jag lämnade den.  
– Vi kan intyga för honom att du lämnade den, sa Ron upprört.  
– Det spelar ingen roll, svarade Harry och skakade på huvudet, han tror er ändå inte. Jag är säker på att det var Malfoy som gjorde det. Men vi förlorade i alla fall inga poäng under lektionen.

På vägen till lunchen stötte de på Ginny. Hon hade precis haft lektion i spådomskonst. Hon såg ganska trött ut, men sken upp när hon såg dem. De kunde förstå det, det var inte precis upplyftande att ha det ämnet.  
– Hon spår fortfarande din död, fast du inte är där, sa Ginny till Harry och himlade med ögonen. Harry skrattade och höjde ögonbrynen.  
– Ja, ingen kan väl ta ifrån henne hennes enda verkliga nöje, svarade han muntert.  
De satte sig vid ena änden av bordet och maten dök genast upp på deras tallrikar. Vid honnörsbordet var det glest mellan lärarna, bara Embla och Dumbledore satt och samtalade i mitten och vid sidan satt professor Sprout. Ginny såg upp från sin tallrik och vinkade till någon bakom Harrys rygg. Harry vände sig om för att se vem det var.  
– Kom och sitt här, sa Ginny till Saga.  
Saga log blygt och satte sig bredvid henne. Ginny presenterade sig själv och de andra för henne.  
– Vi ska ha lektion ihop efter lunchen. Är du och professor Icera släkt, frågade Ginny nyfiket.  
– Ja, svarade Saga, om du menar Embla så är det är min syster.  
– Aha, vi undrade just, sa Ginny och visade med handen på de tre andra. Lite av blygheten släppte och Saga fortsatte:  
– Jadir är min storebror, de är tvillingar han och Embla, det kan man inte tro va?  
De såg en smula förvånade ut.  
– Wynja är min systerdotter, fortsatte hon och såg genast lite sorgsen ut, hon går första året. Det hade varit roligt att fått börja här från början.  
– Var har du gått innan, undrade Hermione.  
– Ingenstans, Embla och Jadir har undervisat mig, svarade hon.  
Plötsligt ringde skolklockan och de fick bråttom iväg. Harry, Hermione och Ron skulle ha skötsel och vård av magiska djur och Ginny och Saga skulle ha försvar mot svartkonster.

– Hitåt är det, sa Ginny och gick före Saga in i en korridor. De skyndade sig in i klassrummet. Embla log snabbt mot Saga när hon kom in. De sjönk ner på stolar som redan var uppställda i en cirkel på golvet. Embla gjorde en närvarokontroll och satte sig sedan på den sista stolen i ringen.  
– Jag ska ställa samma fråga till er som jag ställt till de andra klasserna, förvånansvärt få har klarat av att svara på den. Det finns två här inne som redan vet svaret, jag får be er vänta med att svara så att de andra får försöka. Frågan är, vad är det allra starkaste skyddet mot svart magi, mot ondska?  
Det var ingen av eleverna som sa något på en lång stund. Så var det en som trevande räckte upp handen och Embla nickade mot honom.  
– En riktigt bra skyddsformel.  
– Nej, inte riktigt rätt, någon annan, frågade hon. När ingen svarade nickade hon åt Ginny.  
– Kärlek, svarade Ginny och rodnade lite denna gången.  
– Alldeles riktigt, kärlek är det starkaste skydd vi kan få. Kärlek ger oss styrka och kraft att stå emot ondskan, kärleken ger oss det självförtroende vi behöver för att resa oss mot ondskan, kärleken ger oss ork att i sin tur älska andra och ge dem styrka.  
De fortsatte lektionen som sjätte året gjort, med önskemål om innehåll och vilka kunskaper som redan fanns. Ginny och Saga gjorde sällskap från lektionen.  
– Hon är jätteduktig, sa Ginny entusiastiskt, vad roligt det måste vara att ha en sådan storasyster. Jag har bara sex stycken äldre bröder, fortsatte hon med en liten suck.  
– Jag vet, hon är duktig, log Saga, både hon och Jadir gick ut med tolv FUTT, när de bara var femton år. Jag har lite att leva upp till.  
– Var de bara femton, utbrast Ginny.  
– Ja, de började ett år tidigare, så de gick sammanlagt fem år här. De var tvungna att sluta sedan, de var tvungna att komma hem och ta hand om mig och Wynja, svarade Saga tyst.  
Ginny såg undrande på henne, men hon frågade ingenting, så de gick tysta vidare mot lektionen i förvandlingskonst.

Samtidigt hade Harry, Hermione och Ron sin första lektion med Sagas bror. De kom ner till Hagrids stuga och sa till varandra att de skulle hälsa på honom efter lektionen. Jadir log ett stilla leende mot eleverna. Tyvärr var Malfoy kvar i den här klassen också. Ron blängde surt på honom. Jadir såg ut över klassen som tystnade.  
– Först av allt vill jag göra klart en sak för er, ni ska kalla mig vid förnamn, annars kommer jag inte att svara.  
– Förlåt professor Icera, men vad heter ni då, frågade Parvati och klassen fnissade lite.  
– Jadir, svarade han och log lite.  
Parvati rodnade och Lavender viskade till henne att han var supersnygg, vilken tur de haft med lärare i år.  
Jadir tog ingen notis om fnisset, istället började han genast gå igenom hur kursen skulle vara upplagd. Idag skulle de börja med en _ashwinder_, en liten grå orm med lysande röda ögon som föds i magisk eld. Jadir skapade en magisk eld i en trälåda med halm och ett halvt lock. Snart kom det fram en liten, liten, tunn orm. Den vickade huvudet från sida till sida och försvann sedan in i mörkret under locket. Jadir berättade medan de väntade en historia där det kommit lös inte mindre än 25 ashwindrar i ett hus. Jadir tog av locket efter en stund och de kunde alla se att det låg tre glödheta ägg i hörnet och ashwindern var död.  
– Om man nu inte flyttar äggen härifrån kommer de att sätta eld på lådan, vilket ni snart kommer att få se. Äggen är en ingrediens som ingår i vissa trolldrycker. Ah, se där, nu händer det saker, sa Jadir.  
Äggen hade nu blivit så varma att de satte eld på trälådan. Jadir gjorde en snabb rörelse med sin trollstav och elden släcktes, äggen var nu kolsvarta.  
– När de ser ut så här har man ingen användning av dem, man måste ta dem tidigare. I läxa får ni skriva om Ashwindern och användningsområdena för deras ägg. Jag tror att vi håller där för idag, det är ju trots allt första lektionen.

Efter lektionen gick de till Hagrids stuga och knackade på. Hagrid ropade åt dem att komma in, samtid som han höll Fang i halsbandet. Han log glatt åt dem och började plocka fram tekoppar.  
– Hur är det, frågade Harry, har du haft en bra sommar?  
– Bara fint.  
De drack te och åt stenhårda kakor till. Efter en liten stund frågade Hermione:  
– Hur kommer det sig att du inte är lärare i skötsel och vård av magiska djur?  
Ron sparkade till henne på smalbenet och Harry gav henne en ilsken blick. Hagrids skratt mullrade genom stugan.  
– Ja har så mycket å göra, har fler uppdrag åt ordern å så har ja ju Graup, han har blivit mycket bättre på engelska nu. Så när de fråga mig om ja kunde tänka mig att sluta som lärare så sa ja ja. De va ju för en god sak också, de behövde ett jobb te Jadir när Embla fått, sa Hagrid, å han e dukti på de.  
– Har du kvar Graup, utbrast Harry och tystnade sedan abrupt när han insåg vad han sagt.  
Hagrid nickade.  
– Han bor i skogen, fast lite längre bort, mer vid bergen. Vi hitta en fin grotta åt honom. Dumbledore hjälpte till.  
– Varför behövde han också ett jobb? Jadir alltså, la Hermione till när hon såg deras förvirring.  
– Det…, började Hagrid att säga då det knackade på dörren. Han reste sig och öppnade, i dörröppningen uppenbarade sig Jadir.  
– Åh, jag visste inte att du hade besök, sa han.  
– Det e ingen fara, sa Hagrid, va ville du?  
– Jag hade bara några frågor angående testralerna, jag tänkte ta femteklassarna till dem om några veckor.  
Harry, Ron och Hermione reste sig upp.  
– Vi skulle precis gå, så det är ingen fara, sa Hermione och log mot Jadir. De passerade Jadir i dörren och gick upp mot slottet för att äta middag.


	6. Kap 5: Quidditchuttagningen

_Kapitel fem_  
**Quidditchuttagningen**

På lördagseftermiddagen var det dags för uttagningarna i quidditch. Katie Bell var Gryffindors nya kapten och hon höll i deras uttagning. Hon samlade hela det gamla laget, Harry, Ron och Jack Sloper, en av slagmännen. De behövde två nya jagare och en slagman. Ginny tänkte prova som jagare, nu när Harry var tillbaka som sökare. Hon gjorde sällskap med Saga ner till quidditchplanen. Båda hade med sig sina kvastar, Sagas kvast var en nimbus 2000.  
– Ska du också prova för laget?  
– Jag får se, kanske. Tog med den här för säkerhets skull.  
– Är du bra på att flyga, undrade Ginny nyfiket. Saga såg inte ut som om hon var speciellt stark, hon var så liten och späd. Fast hon visste att skenet kunde bedra, hon var ju själv inte speciellt storvuxen.  
Saga ryckte på axlarna.  
– Vi flög hit från Sverige.  
– Från Sverige! Men det är ju jättelångt.  
– Ja, men vi landade emellanåt. Det var därför vi var så sena, vi hamnade i en hagelstorm över norra Skottland. Det var lite kämpigt, speciellt för Wynja, men Embla och Jadir turades om att ha henne på sin kvast när hon inte orkade mer. Vi skulle egentligen ha använt en flyttnyckel, men det blev inte så.  
Ginny var helt förstummad. Att det över huvud taget gick att göra så. När hon hämtat sig sa hon:  
– Du måste definitivt vara med i laget om du kan flyga i en hagelstorm.  
Saga log lite bredare, det syntes att hon var släkt med Jadir, de hade samma leende.

Det var en hel del Gryffindorare samlade på quidditchplanen. Katie ordnade upp dem i två grupper, först skulle de pröva ut två jagare. Ginny och Saga ställde sig i den gruppen som bestod av sju elever. Två och två fick de komma upp i luften och tillsammans med Katie göra ett anfall mot Ron. De bytte par några gånger så att alla hade varit uppe i, luften tre gånger. När de sista landade samlades alla runt Katie som höll upp händerna för att få dem tysta.  
– Då tar vi slagmännen, sedan samlas det befintliga laget för en diskussion.  
Det var bara två som ville pröva för slagmansposten, de steg fram och fick göra provslag mot dunkaren. Den första missade totalt och fick dukaren i magen så att han tappade andan. Han drogs undan av sina kamrater och näste man steg fram. Det gick lite bättre, men han fick ingen kraft i slaget och dunkaren kom snabbt tillbaka. När han skulle slå till den en gång till flög slagträet ur handen på honom och han fick skynda sig att hoppa åt sidan. Katie suckade lite, det var ingen idé att låta dem provflyga. Hon vinkade åt laget att de skulle dra sig undan.  
– De är ju hopplösa båda två, sa Katie misslynt.  
– Kanske med lite övning, sa Harry tveksamt.  
– Till och med jag skulle klara det bättre, sa Ron.  
– Men jagarna då, där fanns fler bättre.  
– Ginny är självskriven som en av den, sa Katie bestämt, frågan är bara vem den andra av dem ska vara.  
Ron lyste upp av stolthet, hon var duktig hans lillasyster.  
– Den nya tjejen, Saga var duktig, sa Jack fundersamt.  
– Ja, men även den lilla mörka tjejen, Tili hette hon va, inflikade Harry.  
– Ropa hit Ginny, hon kan var med och diskutera, hon är redan utvald, sa Katie.  
– Ginny, ropade Ron och vinkade åt henne att komma.  
Ginny sa något till Saga och kom sedan snabbt bort till laget. Ron dunkade henne i ryggen.  
– Snyggt syrran, du är uttagen, sa han.  
De andra gratulerade henne och lade fram problemet.  
– I värsta fall får vi skjuta upp beslutet till imorgon, sa Katie nedstämt.  
– Vet ni, Saga skulle kunna prova som slagman, hon sa att hon kunde tänka sig det när hon såg vilken klass de andra höll, sa Ginny efter en stund och log.  
– Men hon är ju så liten, utbrast Ron.  
– Hon kan väl knappast vara ännu sämre än de två andra, sa Harry och ryckte på axlarna, hon kunde ju testa, så har vi i alla fall tre att välja ifrån.  
Katie nickade sakta.  
– Ja, hon flög bra, och om hon kan träffa dunkarna så vore det ju guld värt. Jag vågar inte tänka på hur de andra klarar att flyga och slå samtidigt, om hon kan vara slagman så kan Tili bli den tredje jagaren. Det vore perfekt, sa Katie och flög upp från bänken hon suttit på. De gick bort mot gruppen och bad Saga prova som slagman. Hon fick ett slagträ i handen och Ron släppte tveksamt loss en dunkare. Ginny såg att Katie höll tummarna hårt.  
– Jag tror att hon kan bli bra, hon flög genom en hagelstorm hit, sa Ginny till henne. Katie log lite nervöst tillbaka.  
Saga såg upp mot himlen där dunkaren hade försvunnit. Så hörde hon plötsligt ett susande ljud till vänster om sig och måttade ett slag. Smack sa det, hon träffade perfekt och dunkaren försvann iväg bortåt planen. Så hörde hon applåder och såg sig förvirrat omkring.  
– Här har vi vår slagman, sa Katie och klappade om henne, och Ginny och Tili är våra nya jagare.  
Ginny kramade snabbt om Saga och laget blev kvarlämnade av de övriga. Katie var nöjd, det skulle nog bli ett starkt lag i år, trots att de stora profilerna lämnat laget.

Efter en snabb och kort träning, så att de fick känna var de hade varandra i luften också, så gick de tillsammans upp mot slottet. Ginny gick sist, hon var glad över sin plats, men samtidigt så var hon inte nöjd med sin kvast, den var så långsam att hon kunnat springa snabbare än den. Hon suckade och sparkade till den.

Harry hade svårt att somna den kvällen, äntligen hade han fått spela quidditch igen. Det hade varit allt för länge sedan. Han tänkte på åskviggen som han hade fått tillbaka och tankarna föll genast på Sirius, det gjorde fortfarande ont, men han ville inte tänka på det, bara glömma. Han undrade flyktigt om han skulle tvingas möta Voldemort igen. Tankarna vandrade vidare till profetian, han hade ännu inte talat med någon om den och han var säker på att Dumbledore inte hade sagt något till någon. Han kände till slut sömnen närma sig, då fick han plötsligt en bild av Ginny när hon höll på att packa, han visste att hon inte var nöjd med sin kvast. Han hade sett hur hon sparkat till den efter träningen och han hade sett att hon kämpat med att få den att gå fortare. Han kände sig lite olustig över att han själv hade så mycket pengar, men inte kunde hjälpa familjen Weasley. Så fångade sömnen honom.

Harry vaknade tidigt nästa morgon, han hade drömt om quidditch. Att alla hade haft supersnabba kvastar och hans egen var så långsam att matchen var slut när han väl hade kommit upp i luften. Då kom tankarna på Ginny igen och sedan gick de vidare till Nimbus 2001, det hade ju varit till nedsatt pris när han såg den i Diagongränden. Han fick plötsligt en idé, han klädde sig tyst för att inte väcka de andra. Så smög han ut ur sovsalen och skyndade sig bort till ugglesalen. Ljudet av hundratals ugglor slog emot honom, han spanade runt och fick syn på sin snövita Hedwig. Hon flög ner och nafsade honom lätt i örat. Han strök henne över de mjuka fjädrarna och sa:  
– Snart ska du få flyga ut, jag ska bara skriva breven först.  
Han tog upp ett pergament och sin fjäderpenna. Han funderade på hur han skulle skriva, han ville inte ha paketet levererat till stora salen, kanske han skulle be att få det till postkontoret i Hogsmeade. Det skulle nog fungera, han skrev snabbt ner det första brevet och sedan ett till, han fäste båda två vid Hedwigs ben och lät henne flyga iväg. Han kallade ner en skoluggla och skrev snabbt ett kort meddelande på ett stycke pergament och skickade iväg ugglan. Det var ett meddelande till postkontoret i Hogsmeade att han ville ha en uggla när hans paket hade anlänt. Han gick nöjd ner från ugglesalen för att äta sin frukost.


	7. Kap 6: En ny vecka

_Kapitel sex_  
**En ny vecka**

Det var måndag igen och dags för en ny lektion i försvar mot svartkonster. De hade haft en lektion i fredags också, då med ett skriftligt och ett praktiskt prov. De undrade om de skulle få tillbaka resultatet idag. Hermione var lite nervös eftersom hon hade kommit på ett fel efter att hon hade lämnat in sitt skriftliga prov. Harry hade inte tyckt att det var så speciellt svårt, inte heller det praktiska provet. I det praktiska hade de först fått besegra en boggart och sedan försvara sig mot diverse förbannelser som Embla kastade mot dem. Hon hade gett honom ett leende när han lämnade klassrummet efter provet, så han var säker på att han klarat det bra. Han hade kunnat blockera nästan alla hennes förbannelser.

De klev in i det solbelysta klassrummet och satte sig i bänkarna. Embla kom leende in och satte sig på katedern.  
– God morgon, har ni haft en trevlig helg? Inte för mycket läxor? Det var bra det, skrattade hon när de skakade på huvudet.  
– Först vill jag säga att ni gjorde mycket bra ifrån er både på teorin och det praktiska. Efter det resultatet har jag lagt upp kursen. Vi kommer att börja med att studera _Expecto Patronum_, som en hel del av er redan kan sedan kommer vi att gå vidare med en lite mer okänd försvarsformel, _Inrisoris Patrocinor_, den är till viss del släkt med Patronusformeln. Jag har rättat era teoritest och ska strax dela ut dem. Anledningen till att ni inte fick några kommentarer efter era praktiska övning är att jag ville jämföra det med er teorietiska, därför har ni fått en kommentar om det praktiska längst bak.  
Hon delade snabbt ut papperna och de förvånades över att hon kom ihåg vem som var vem. Hermione bläddrade snabbt till den frågan som hon visste att hon hade fel på och läste den kommentaren som stod i marginalen.

_Det var inte riktigt rätt svar på fråga, tror att du har blandat ihop __det lite med  
fråga numer tolv. Dock tror jag att du har tillräckliga kunskaper i ämnet._

Hon suckade lättat. De reste sig från bänkarna som flyttades undan. Så ägnade de hela lektionen till att öva på Patronusformeln.

På tisdagsförmiddagen hade de en påfrestande lektion i trolldryckskonst, Gryffindor hade blivit av med 30 poäng. Därefter var det dags för en ny lektion i skötsel och vård av magiska djur. Lavender och Parvati var redan där och det syntes att de hade gjort sig fina just för den här lektionen. Hermione fnös lite.  
– Idag ska vi studera det här djuret, är det någon som vet vad det är, frågade Jadir.  
Hermione räckte genast upp handen.  
– Ja, miss Granger.  
– Det är en _sendilsalamander_, de lever i våtmarker och deras fjäll är mycket värdefulla.  
– Alldeles riktigt, fem poäng till Gryffindor. De har en andedräkt som inte är att leka med, den kan ge er brännblåsor om ni inte är försiktiga. Om ni delar upp er i två grupper så kan ni ta varsin och studera. Rita av dem och se om ni kan se vad som skiljer dem från en vanlig salamander. Och ta inte några fjäll från salamandern, hur frestande det än kan tänkas vara, sa Jadir allvarligt.

Eleverna delade snabbt upp sig i två grupper, Slytherinarna i en och Gryffindorarna i den andra. När de var färdiga med att rita av dem flinade Malfoy och sa lågt:  
– De är värdefulla, fjällen. Dem skulle man kunna sälja dyrt i Svartvändargränd.  
Han skrapade av en näve och stoppade i fickan, hans elevhemskamrater såg beundrande på honom. De samlades runt Jadir som försiktigt stoppade ner sendilsalamandrarna i den låda där de för tillfället bodde. Så såg han upp på klassen.  
– Som miss Granger sa tidigare så är fjällen värdefulla. Någon som vet vad de kan användas till? Ja, miss Granger.  
– De kan användas bland annat till att göra _veritaserum_ och kan användas som en ganska bra ersättning för _bicornpulver_.  
– Mycket bra miss Granger, fem poäng till för Gryffindor.  
Lavender och Parvati såg avundsjukt på när Jadir berömde Hermione.  
– Mr Malfoy, jag skulle råda dig att genast ta upp de sendilfjäll du ha lagt i fickan.  
Malfoy rodnade lite, men försökte se ut som om han inte visste vad Jadir pratade om.  
– Nu, sa Jadir med skarp röst.  
Malfoy stack ner handen i fickan, men där fanns inga fjäll, bara en flytande vätska. Han tog förvånat upp handen som var svartfärgad nu. Det började sticka i handen och plötsligt slog stora blåsor ut.  
– Du bör nog gå till sjukhusflygeln, det är ingen fara, men madam Pomfrey får nog titta på det. Och glöm inte att byta klädnad, annars tränger vätskan genom kläderna och då kan du få problem, sa Jadir med en irriterad blick på honom.  
Malfoy skyndade sig upp till slottet medan blåsorna spred sig upp för armen, Crabbe och Goyle följde med honom. Gryffindorarna hade svårt att hålla sig för skratt. Jadirs blick tystade dem dock.  
– Som ni såg så hade fjällen förvandlats till en svart vätska. Det gör de strax efter att de är avlägsnade från djuret. Den vätskan är inte till så stor nytta och inte speciellt värdefull. Det är om man vet hur man tillreder dem så att de behåller sin fasta form som de blir riktigt dyrbara. Vet miss Granger kanske hur man gör, frågade han och log mot Hermione.  
Hon rodnade och svarade:  
– De ska läggas i en kittel med kokande vatten, två droppar ätticka, en sked torkad alruna och två nypor salt. Dessutom behövs en trollformel.  
Jadir nickade.  
– Tio poäng till Gryffindor. Då så, då är lektionen slut för denna gången, vi ses på torsdag.  
De gick upp mot slottet.  
– Bra jobbat Hermione, sa Neville, tjugo poäng, det gör att vi nästan tagit igen det ni förlorade under Snapes lektion.  
– Vad du flirtade med honom, sa Lavender, försökte du ställa dig in?  
– Gjorde jag väl inte, sa Hermione upprört, man flirtar inte med en lärare.  
– Du rodnade ju när du skulle svara, erkänn att du tycker att han är snygg, sa Parvati.  
– Han är gammal, varför skulle jag tycka att han är ser bra ut, utbrast Hermione frustrerat.  
– Det gör han ju, sa Parvati.  
– Så gammal är han ju inte, svarade Lavender förnärmat.  
– Tjugotre, sa Jadir och log mot dem, varpå de rodnade alla tre. Han fortsatte förbi dem och in genom porten.  
– Jag tror att jag dör, det där var pinsamt, sa Lavender och Parvati höll med henne.  
– Tror ni att han hörde allt, undrade Parvati fnittrande.  
Hermione sa inget men tänkte:  
"Varför sa jag något, varför höll jag inte bara tyst, var tror han om mig nu? Nu tror han att jag är som dem."  
Hon suckade tyst och gick ifatt Harry och Ron.

Harry, Hermione och Ron gick trötta upp till uppehållsrummet på onsdagskvällen. De hade haft en ansträngande lektion i förvandlingskonst och avslutat dagen med dubbellektion i trolldryckskonst. Det var som vanligt mycket folk i uppehållsrummet, dock var det tystare än det varit förra året, ingen hade tagit Fred och Georges plats som skämtare. Många satt och pluggade, de hade fått många läxor redan andra veckan. Neville satt med näsan djupt begraven i _Örter för vardagsbruk och livshotande situationer_. Han hade fler timmar i örtlära än vad de tre hade, men så var det ju hans favoritämne. Till deras stora förvåning satt även Parvati och Lavender där, ivrigt bläddrande och antecknande. När de kom närmare såg de att det var _Världens alla varelser, ett försök att skildra deras väsen_. Ginny som kom fram till dem försökte undertrycka ett skratt.  
– De har suttit där hela kvällen, jag gissar att ni har lektion i skötsel och vård av magiska djur imorgon, sa hon till de tre.  
– Jag förstår inte det, sa Ron, han är ju bara en människa, mycket äldre än oss också.  
– Tjugotre, svarade Hermione automatiskt.  
De andra såg förvånat på henne.  
– Ja, han sa det, sa hon och rodnade lite vid minnet av det tillfället.  
– Det stämmer, sa Saga, de är tjugotre.  
Hon log mot dem.  
– Han brukar ofta göra det intrycket på tjejer, sa hon och nickade mot Lavender och Parvati, vi systrar är vana vid det. Ginny, har du fått rätt på uppsatsen om sömnelixiret?  
Ginny skakade på huvudet.  
– Kan vi inte titta på den tillsammans, jag får inte ihop den, sa Saga.  
– Visst, jag ska bara hämta den, svarade Ginny och skyndade sig upp för trapporna.  
Hermione följde med henne upp och erbjöd sig att hjälpa dem om de körde fast. Sedan lade hon sig på sängen och lät tankarna vandra.

Ginny och Saga, vars torsdag började med skötsel och vård av magiska djur, var på väg ner mot Hagrids stuga. Ginny trivdes bra i Sagas sällskap, hon var sprallig och samtidigt duktig i de flest ämnena.  
– Jir sa att vi skulle få studera _ebaxhjort_ idag, de är väldigt skygga, sa Saga.  
– Vad spännande, lektionerna i det här ämnet har aldrig varit så bra som de är nu. Hagrid har ju en förkärlek för monster och då fick vi se de mest hemska varelserna, den andra läraren som vi hade ibland var väl rätt bra, men det var så vanliga djur, förutom enhörningarna och hon gjorde det inte alls lika spännande.  
– Jadir har alltid varit tokig i djur. Hade det inte varit förbjudet så hade han haft minst en drake och fem griffins som husdjur, skrattade Saga muntert.  
De lade båda märke till att tjejerna varit mer måna om sitt utseende idag och Saga petade till Ginny.  
– Där ser du, det var det jag sa.  
Ginny nickade och log tillbaka. De hade lektion tillsammans med Ravenclaw.  
– Så då är alla närvarande, sa Jadir.  
– Inte Luna, sa en Ravenclawtjej och rodnade genast.  
– Ah, det måste vara hon som kommer där uppe, sa Jadir, vi kan gå bort mot inhägnaden så länge.  
Innanför staketet stod två hjortliknande djur, förutom att de hade klart lysande röda horn och bakdelen på dem gick i regnbågens alla färger. Alla eleverna såg beundrande på dem. Luna hann ifatt dem och Jadir vände sig till henne.  
– Så, Luna, frågade Jadir, miss Lovegood antar jag, kan du svara på vad detta är för ett djur?  
Luna såg drömmande på ebaxerna och svarade:  
– Ebaxer, sällsynta och väldigt dyrbart skinn.  
– Mycket riktigt, fem poäng till Ravenclaw.  
Många av flickorna såg avundsjukt på när han tog Luna med sig in i inhägnaden.  
– De är väldigt skygga, vi ska se om vi inte kan övertala dem att komma lite närmare. Om du tar den minsta, sa Jadir till Luna, kalla mjukt på henne och om du ser en skiftning åt blålila i hornen så litar hon på dig.  
Han vände sig sedan mot den större ebaxen och gick mot dem med utsträckt hand. De såg alla hur hornen genast gick från röda till azurblåa. Han fortsatte fram till den och tog ett lätt tag om ena hornet och ledde den lite närmare eleverna. Vid mitten av inhägnaden var det stopp, den vägrade gå längre och hornen började skifta tillbaka till rött. Det tog lite längre tid för Luna att få den lilla att lita på henne, men hon var inte långt efter Jadir. Den lilla stannade bakom den större.  
– Släpp henne nu, sa Jadir och vände sig till klassen, jag vill att ni kommer in, en och en för att försöka få dem att lita på er.  
Luna gick ut ur inhägnaden och en annan Ravenclawtjej gick in. De tog olika lång tid på sig, en del klarade det relativt snabbt medan några inte klarade det alls.  
– Som ni ser så är det olika om man lyckas med det, det kan bero på om man är rädd, eller helt enkelt inte har tillräckligt med respekt för djuren, sa han och nickade åt Ginny att komma in. Hon var lite nervös, men gick fram med utsträckt hand samtidigt som hon pratade lågt. Efter en stund började hornen skifta färg, de blev inte helt blå, men något åt det hållet.  
– Det är bra, du kan nog med lite träning övertala dem till att lita på dig. Så, då är det bara Saga kvar.  
Saga gick in i inhägnaden med utsträckt hand samtidigt som hon nynnade en sång. Till allas förvåning skiftade hornen med detsamma till blå och ebaxerna tog några steg fram emot henne. De nosade lätt på henne och hon fick klappa dem. Jadir log brett.  
– Det ligger nog i släkten, sa han med ett skratt, då är lektionen slut för denna gången, jag vill att ni skriver en kort uppsats om ebaxerna, hur deras beteende är och vad som är allmänt känt om dem.

På torsdagseftermiddagen hade sjätte året lektion i skötsel och vård av magiska djur, även här såg man att tjejerna ansträngt sig mer än vanligt med sitt utseende. De skulle också studera ebaxhjorten och lektionen var ungefär som för femteårseleverna. Hermione misslyckades med att få djuren att lita på henne och hon var helt uppriven efter det. Några av tjejerna fnissade åt henne, men Jadir såg ut över klassen med sträng blick och sa:  
– Detta är en kunskap som inte går att läsa sig till, men den går att öva upp och har man bara viljan och inte är nervös så kan man klara det.

Direkt efter lektionen försvann Hermione upp till slottet så fort att varken Ron eller Harry hann med. De hade sett att hon hade tårar i ögonen, gissade att hon hade försvunnit in på en av tjejernas toalett och ansåg att hon borde få vara ifred. När klockan började närma sig sex hade hon ännu inte kommit tillbaka och de började bli oroliga. De letade upp Ginny och bad henne gå och söka efter Hermione på de ställen de inte hade tillträde till.

När Ginny närmade sig tjejtoaletten på andra våningen mötte hon Saga. Hon frågade om hon hade sett Hermione men Saga skakade på huvudet. Ginny förklarade snabbt vad som hänt och Saga gick med henne för att leta. De fann henne till sist inne på en av tjejernas toalett. Hon torkade tårarna ur ögonen och försökte le mot dem.  
– Det var ju många som inte klarade av det, sa Saga mjukt, det var väl inte så farligt.  
– Ja, sa Ginny, jag klarade det inte helt heller och efter vad jag hörde så klarade inte Malfoy det heller.  
– Jämför du mig med Malfoy, sa Hermione och skrattade till lite bittert. Det var så hemskt allting bara låste sig, jag kunde inte göra någonting. Det var sant som Jadir sa, man kunde inte läsa sig till det. Jag kan ingenting om det inte står i böckerna.  
– Det är klart att du kan sa Ginny uppmuntrande.  
– Jag vet, kom, sa Saga och drog med dem båda två ut från toaletten. De följde något förvirrade efter henne ner mot Hagrids stuga. Det var lite kyligt i luften och de kunde se ljus från Hagrids stuga. Hermione ville säga att de inte hade lov att gå ut så sent på kvällen, men hon sa inget. Saga sneddade mot inhägnaden där Jadir stod och förberedde ebaxerna för deras återfärd.  
– Jadir, vänta, ropade Saga.  
Han vände sig om och såg på dem, från Sagas lysande ögon till de torkade tårarna på Hermiones kinder.  
– Hermione kan väl få försöka igen, innan de går tillbaka, frågade Saga.  
Jadir nickade och log lite.  
– Saga, du kan hämta dem, sa han samtidigt som han lade en arm om Hermiones axlar.  
– Tog det så hårt, frågade han mjukt.  
Hermione kunde inte göra annat än att nicka. Det var bra att det hade mörknat så att det inte syntes så tydligt att hon rodnade.  
– Det kan ha berott på att det var för mycket människor som tittade på, både för din del och ebaxen. Du var bland de sista och de kan ha blivit stressade. Det går nog mycket bättre nu, se här kommer de. Vänta en liten stund och prova sedan, försök andas lugnt och prata mjukt med dem.  
– Saga, fortsatte han högre samtidigt som han släppte Hermione, gå ut utan att de följer efter dig.  
Saga och Ginny lämnade inhägnaden. Det gick mycket bättre för Hermione den här gången, hornen ändrade sig efter en liten stund till lila, med en dragning åt blått. Jadir berömde henne och tog henne i handen fram till ebaxen där han lät henne klappa den. Hon log och ögonen strålade.  
– Så, vi ger väl tio poäng till Gryffindor för det här, sa Jadir och log, om ni väntar lite ska jag bara stänga in henne, så ska ni få sällskap upp till slottet.

Sista lektionen på fredagen var försvar mot svartkonster. De gick förväntansfullt in i klassrummet, de skulle få lära sig en formel som inte ens Hermione visste vad det var för någon.  
– Så, sista lektionen för dagen, jag hoppas att ni inte är allt för trötta, för nu ska vi jobba, skrattade Embla. Hon nickade åt Hermione som räckte upp handen.  
– Den formeln vi ska lära oss idag, den finns inte med i våra böcker.  
– Nej, det är riktigt, det är för att den inte är allmänt känd, men det är en behändig liten formel om man kan klara av den. Som jag sa så liknar _Inrisoris Patrocinor_ patronusformeln. Dock bygger den på lite andra principer. Det finns en annan sak som är ett bra skydd mot svartkonster, förutom kärlek och det är skratt, glädje. Det är ju till viss del förknippat med kärlek och bygger på att ni inte är helt känslokalla, vilket jag inte heller tror att ni är. Inrisoris står för skratt och patrocinor för försvar. Den ger er ett skydd av glädje, som en sköld ungefär, som gör att de som kommer nära er brister ut i gapskratt, sa hon och log åt deras förvånade miner.  
– Att få en sådan stark och stor sköld är dock svårt, oftast används formeln bara för att tvinga bort mörka tankar ur ens eget sinne. Den är även ett litet försvar mot dementorer, även om den inte får dem att försvinna som patronusen. Men den måste utföras innan de får allt för stort grepp om dig. Den ger dig en slags lyckokänsla, som gör att dementorn inte kan nå dig lika lätt. För att kasta denna formel krävs liksom patronusen ett lyckligt minne eller en lycklig tanke, dock inte lika stark. Då kanske ni tror att den här formeln borde vara enklare att kasta, men så är inte fallet. Svårigheten ligger i att uppbringa tillräckligt med styrka för att få skyddet att expandera och täcka hela dig. Det är enkelt att få den att muntra upp dig lite, som en låga i ditt hjärta, som visserligen räcker för att hålla sig vid dina sinnens fulla bruk men inte skyddar dig. För att formeln ska fungera helt måste ni kunna hålla kvar den, utan att tänka på den, så att ni kan fortsätta besvärja er motståndare. Ni måste alltså kunna hålla två formler i huvudet samtidigt, det är det som gör den så svåranvänd i riktig strid.  
Hon såg upp på klassen som antecknade febrilt vad hon sa. Hon log lite och pausade lite innan hon fortsatte:  
– Besvärjelseformeln lyder så här: _Insori Patroci_. Om ni övar en liten stund på orden så ska jag flytta undan lite här. Sedan får ni prova att utföra formeln.

Hon flyttade undan bänkarna som vanligt och eleverna började pröva. Det gick lite olika för dem, en del fick inte fram någonting, de fick hjälp av Embla med att uttala orden rätt. Harry stod tillsammans med Ron och Hermione. När han ropade ut orden kände han en varm känsla i kroppen som en lyckokänsla. Hermione och Ron försökte och efter en stund lyckades även de frammana något av den känslan. Den som hade lyckats bäst var Neville, hans formel hade täckt hela honom och han hade tjänat in tio poäng till Gryffindor.  
– Bra allihop, nu har ni känt på hur det ska kännas och med lite träning så kan ni få den att expandera, det kommer att bli er läxa, att få den att täcka er som ett extra skinn. Efter det kommer vi att öva på att frammana en annan formel samtidigt som vi håller kvar den här. Jag ska visa er hur den här ska se ut om man lyckas göra en riktigt sköld och samtidigt frambesvärjer en patronus.  
Hon backade undan lite från eleverna och ropade:  
– _Insori Patroci_! _Expecto Patronum_!  
De såg först hur en silverskimrande glob tog form runt henne och sedan ur toppen på hennes trollstav sprang fram en patronus. Det var en skimrande enhörning, som stegrade sig, galopperade runt klassrummet och sedan vände sig mot Embla. Hon nickade mot den och den försvann i en silvrig rök, men hon höll kvar sin sköld.  
– Ser ni nu, frågade hon.  
Alla eleverna nickade förstummade.  
– Ni ska prova att gå in i skölden så ni får se vad som händer, sa hon och pekade på Neville att han skulle börja. Han såg lite förskräckt ut men gick rakt in i den silverskimrande skölden. Så fort han rörde den ryggade han tillbaka och föll ihop på golvet i skrattkramper, han skrattade så att tårarna rann. Embla log och vinkade åt de andra att också nudda skölden. En del av dem nuddade bara vid den med fingertopparna, medan andra gick rakt in i den som Neville. Alla föll ner på golvet gapskrattande. Embla släppte skölden och log:  
– Effekten avtar något efter en stund, sa hon när de slutat skratta, är det en riktigt stark sköld så kan skrattet hålla i sig tills bäraren släpper skölden.  
De såg helt utmattade ut, men lyssnade uppmärksamt på henne.  
– Jag hoppas att jag inte tog i för hårt, sa hon leende, om ni samlas här nära mig så ska jag visa ett sätt till att använda den på. Ställ er i en ring runt mig, med ryggarna mot mig, så nära att ni rör vid varandra.  
De lydde hennes uppmaning och stod snart i en tät ring runt henne.  
– _Insori Patroci_, ropade Embla.  
De ryckte alla till och förberedde sig för skrattkramperna igen, men de uteblev. De som slutit ögonen öppnade dem förvånat. De stod nu inne i en stor silverskimrande bubbla.  
– Den kan även om skaparen är stark skydda andra, ni kan nu kasta ut trollformler utan att bekymra er om att hålla skölden. Men stiger ni utanför sfären så kan ni inte gå tillbaka utan faller offer för skrattet. Dock är det viktigt att tänka på att den inte skyddar mot förbannelser riktade mot er, de måste ni parera med andra formler.  
Hon bröt skölden.  
– Ja, det var allt för idag, om ni övar på den här under helgen så ska vi fortsätta på måndag. Ha nu en trevig helg och plugga inte för mycket, sa hon och blinkade okynnigt mot dem.

De lämnade klassrummet diskuterandes.  
– Det var en av de bästa lektioner jag varit med om, utbrast Neville, till och med bättre än örtlära.  
– Ja, svarade Ron, den var super.  
– Det var intressant att den inte står i böckerna, men den är kanske inte tillräckligt kraftfull för att anses viktig, funderade Hermione.  
– Den var väl tillräckligt kraftfull, du såg ju vad den kunde göra, sa någon.  
– Jag tror att hon kan mycket mer än det som står i böckerna, svarade Hermione tankspritt.  
– Så, allt står faktiskt inte i böckerna då, retades Ron.  
Hermione himlade med ögonen åt honom och Harry gav honom en knuff för att påminna honom om vad som hänt dagen innan. Ron mumlade någon liten ursäkt och de fortsatte upp mot Gryffindortornet.  
– Det verkar inte som om vi kommer att behöva starta upp Dumbledores armé igen, sa Harry när de var framme vid Tjocka damen.  
– Inte med henne som lärare, utbrast Hermione.  
– Jag kommer att sakna det lite, funderade Ron.  
Harry nickade.  
– Jag med, men samtidigt är det skönt att inte behöva smyga med det och man kan alltid fråga henne om det är något man undrar över.  
– Du var en bra lärare, sa Hermione allvarligt, men jag tror att hon kan mer.  
Harry skrattade åt hennes min.  
– Om hon kan, svarade han.  
– Men vi skulle ju kunna ha en sådan klubb i alla fall. Bara det att den inte behöver vara hemlig, fortsatte Hermione.  
– Ska ni gå in eller ska ni stå där hela dagen och tjattra, frågade Tjocka damen irriterat.  
– Toffelblomma, sa Hermione och de klättrade in genom hålet.


	8. Kap 7: En utskällning & Hogsmeadehelg

_Kapitel sju_  
**En utskällning och Hogsmeadeshelg**

– Lilla ängelunge vad har hänt, frågade Embla oroligt när Wynja, måndag strax innan lunch, kom springande och kastade sig om halsen på henne.  
– Jag.., Snape, snyftade hon och kunde inte få fram mer. Embla lyfte blicken från de rufsiga lockarna och såg Snape komma från trappan till fängelsehålorna långt bort i korridoren.  
– Vad hände vännen, berätta, sa hon lugnande.  
– Snape ho…hotade med att om vi inte hade alla rätt på vårt prov så skulle han låta oss dricka en bryggd och att vi fick skylla oss själv om inte vårt motgift som vi ska göra hjälpte, sa hon snubblande snabbt med tårar på kinderna. Emblas blick mörknade och såg upp på Snape som inte var längre bort än ett par meter nu.  
– Professor Snape, ett par ord med er om jag får be, sa Embla skarpt.  
– Ja, professor Icera, sa Snape kallt och såg värderande på henne.  
– Tror du att du kan skrämma dina elever till kunskap? Jag ska inte lägga mig i dina undervisningsmetoder, men det är väl inte nödvändigt att gå så hårt åt förstaåringarna? Jag tror att du är inne på fel spår, det är viktigt att ha elevernas respekt, men det är också viktigt att du som lärare har respekt för elevernas integritet. Man får ingetdera genom att skrämma dem, sa hon och naglade fast honom med blicken.  
Hon stod rakryggad med händerna på höfterna, hennes ögon hade mörknat ytterligare. Hon tog ett djupt andetag och fortsatte:  
– Jag har hört ryktas om en boggart som föreställde dig och jag undrar om det kan kännas bra att vara det som en människa fruktar mest? Du skulle nog vinna på en mjukare framtoning.  
– Är ni färdig nu, sa Snape med ett höjt ögonbryn, bra. Ni borde inte sätta er tilltro till alla rykten som cirkulerar. Lägg er inte i mina undervisningsmetoder, så bryr jag mig inte om dina. Kan vi göra det som en överenskommelse, fortsatte han med iskall röst.  
Embla nickade och hennes ögon smalnade.  
– Men jag skulle uppskatta om du inte skrämde livet ur min systerdotter något mer, avslutade hon och la armen om Wynja och gick mot stora salen.  
Snape såg irriterat efter henne och vände sedan tvärt om och försvann tillbaka ner för trappan.

På anslagstavlorna i elevhemmen hade det kommit upp en lapp om utflykterna till Hogsmeade. Den första skulle inträffa om fjorton dagar ungefär. Alla från tredje år och uppåt pratade upphetsat om det. Ron såg fram emot att få fylla på sitt godisförråd och Hermione hade hört att det öppnat ett antikvariat bredvid Zonkos skämtartiklar som hon gärna ville besöka. Harry undrade om hans beställning skulle hinna i tid, han hoppades på det.

En eftermiddag när de hade haft förvandlingskonst bad McGonagall Harry att gå till Dumbledores kontor. Harry skiljdes från sina vänner och började gå upp för alla trapporna. Han mindes senaste gången han var där, tankarna på Sirius kom direkt, men han sköt dem argt ifrån sig. Lite skuldmedvetet tänkte han på allt han hade slagit sönder och på hur han hade uppfört sig förra gången. Han var lite kluven till att prata med Dumbledore, det hade redan gått en månad sedan de började skolan och först nu hade Dumbledore tid att prata med honom. Han kunde fortfarande inte riktigt förlåta honom för att ha undanhållit information förra året.

– Dumlekola, sa Harry och trappan upp till kontoret började visa sig. Han ställde sig på översta trappsteget och lät trappan bära honom upp.  
– Kom in Harry, sa Dumbledore.  
Harry öppnade dörren och steg in. Han såg sig omkring och observerade att allt han slagit sönder var lagat igen. Fawkes satt på sin vanliga plats och sov med huvudet under vingen. Dumbledores blå ögon log mot honom och han blev ombedd att sitta ner.  
– Te, frågade Dumbledore och sköt fram en tekopp mot Harry.  
Harry tog upp den och drack en klunk innan han satte ner den på bordet igen.  
– Så Harry, hur har du det?  
Harry såg fundersamt på honom innan han ryckte på axlarna.  
– Nå, det var kanske en onödig fråga, hur har du haft det i sommar då?  
– Det har varit bra.  
– Har du haft några syner eller känt av ditt ärr?  
Han skakade på huvudet. När han tänkte efter så var det väldigt konstigt, han hade inte reflekterat över vad det kunde betyda. Han hade bara varit glad över att slippa både syner och smärtan.  
– Är det bra eller dåligt?  
– Det är en bra fråga, log Dumbledore, det är bra på så vis att det inte har skett några attacker eller dylikt under sommaren. Men det kan också bero på att Voldemort planerar något stort, som vi inte får kännedom om. Nu när han vet om länken mellan er så är han förmodligen mycket försiktigare.  
Dumbledore tystnade tillfälligt.  
– Ordern är mycket orolig över detta, tillade han sedan.  
Harry såg upp på honom och ville fråga vad ordern höll på med just nu, men kunde inte förmå sig till det.  
– Jag skulle vilja berätta våra planer för dig, men det kan jag inte. Först måste vi diskutera en annan sak, ocklumenering. Du måste ta upp lektionerna innan jag kan berätta något för dig.  
– Men jag har ju inte märkt av honom på hela sommaren.  
– Det betyder inte att han inte längre har tillgång till ditt sinne, svarade Dumbledore eftertänksamt. Han skulle kunna lägga in tankar som är så snarlika dina egna att du inte skulle märka det.  
Harry ryckte till, det var för att han inte hade lärt sig ocklumenering som Sirius var död. Men det var också Dumbledores fel. Lite av den gamla ilskan kämpade sig upp till ytan.  
– Det är inte ditt fel, sa Dumbledore som om han hade läst hans tankar.  
Harry såg upp.  
– Jag borde ha insett att det inte skulle fungera. Det är mycket jag har gjort fel. Du gör alldeles rätt i att klandra mig, sa Dumbledore och fortsatte lite lägre, jag saknar honom också.  
Harry kände ett sting i hjärtat, han kunde inte längre vara arg på honom. Han kunde inte längre klandra den man som bara ville allas väl och speciellt hans eget. Han kände tårar i ögonvrårna, både på grund av tankarna på Sirius och på grund av mannen framför honom.  
– Förlåt, sa han tyst.  
Dumbledore lade en brunbränd och rynkig hand över Harrys.  
– Tack för ditt förtroende, svarade han sakta och såg in i Harrys gröna ögon.  
De fortsatte prata om Sirius en stund och Harry kände sig lugnare till sinnes än på länge. Sedan övergick de till att diskutera ocklumeneringen. De var båda överens om att Dumbledore inte kunde lära ut det ifall Voldemort skulle tränga igenom igen.  
– Professor Snape har avböjt att ta upp träningen igen.  
Harry lyste upp och svarade att det var bra. Efter en stunds diskussion kom de ändå fram till att Snape var den enda som kunde lära ut det. Harry såg lite dyster ut, han tyckte inte om att behöva ta upp lektionerna med Snape igen.  
– Jag ska tala med professor Snape igen och be honom att ändra sitt beslut, sa Dumbledore innan de skiljdes åt.  
Harry nickade och sa:  
– Jag ska försöka lära mig det så snabbt som möjligt, både för min skull och för professor Snapes.

Veckan gick väldigt fort, de hade mycket läxor. Femte året hade sin GET att se fram emot och sjätteklassarna hade mycket bara för att de gick sjätte året. Tre dagar innan det var dags för Hogsmeadesbesöket fick Harry en uggla, den hade med ett brev om att hans saker nu fanns att hämta. Han pustade ut, han hade inte varit säker på att han skulle hinna få det i tid. Nu var han bara tvungen att planera så att han kunde hämta det utan att någon fick syn på det. Han grubblade på det under hela dagen och likaså dagen därefter. Hermione som iakttagit honom sa till sist under professor Binns lektion:  
– Harry, vad är det som bekymrar dig.  
– Inget, sa han och skakade på huvudet.  
– Något är det, viskade hon tillbaka, du har varit så frånvarande ända sedan du fick den där ugglan i förrgår.  
– Sen, viskade han tillbaka, vi tar det sedan.  
Lektionen var precis likadan och lika tråkig som alla tidigare lektioner, med det undantaget att Hermione inte antecknade utan istället bekymrat iakttog Harry. Harry försökte le uppmuntrande mot henne samtidigt som han funderade på hur han skulle lösa sitt problem. Ron hade somnat med huvudet mot bordet och varje gång han var på väg att börja snarka knuffade antingen Harry eller Hermione till honom.

När de lämnade klassrummet drog Hermione ut Harry ur strömmen av elever som bildats nu vid lunchtid.  
– Nå, vad är det, frågade hon uppmanande.  
– Det är inget allvarligt, sa han och log lite.  
– Har det med ugglan att göra?  
– Ja, inget undgår dig eller, skrattade han. Jag har ett paket att hämta på postkontoret och jag vill inte att någon ser det, eller rättare sagt, det är vissa som inte ska se det.  
– Okej, svarade Hermione och log lättat, jag tar med mig Ron till Zonkos och håller honom kvar där, om jag så måste använda en försteningsförbannelse.  
Harry log, det var skönt att hon förstod så bra, han behövde inte förklara något. Han hade inte reflekterat över det innan, men han undrade om han inte tidigare underskattat henne som vän.  
– Du är bäst vet du, sa han till henne och hon log till svar.  
När de nådde stora salen och satte sig ner frågade Ron:  
– Vart tog ni vägen?  
– Vi blev uppehållna lite, för mycket folk, sa Hermione med en snabb blick på Harry som log flyktigt.

Det var dags för eleverna att ge sig av till Hogsmeade, alla från tredje klass och uppåt var där. De myllrade in i Hogsmeade och in i butikerna för att inhandla det som de saknade på skolan. Harry, Hermione och Ron gick först in till godisbaronen och fyllde på sitt godisförråd. Sedan tog de en tur till tre kvastar och beställde varsin honungsöl. Hermione såg frågande på Harry som nickade diskret.  
– Ron, följer du med mig till Zonkos, frågade hon.  
Ron såg förvånat upp.  
– Vad ska _du_ göra där, utbrast han.  
– Tänkte titta lite på en sak där, det är en prefektgrej. En ska vi kanske måste förbjuda, så det är bäst att du kommer med.  
– Men Harry då, han kan väl också följa med.  
– Nej, sa Hermione bestämt, jag tror att det är bäst att bara vi prefekter tittar på den först.  
– Men vi kan ju inte bara lämna Harry.  
– Det är okej, sa Harry och försökte hålla ansiktet i styr så att det inte syntes hur roligt han hade åt dem.  
– Kom nu, sa Hermione och drog iväg med Ron. Ron kastade en urskuldande blick på Harry innan han försvann ut genom dörren. Så fort han var säker på att de var borta sprang Harry ut och upp till postkontoret. Där var fullt med ugglor som väsnades, han lade fram sitt ärende och fick sina paket, det största av dem var misstänkt likt en kvast. Han skyndade sig tillbaka till slottet och väl inne på området så drog han upp marodörkartan ur fickan. Med den till hjälp klarade han sig upp till sovsalen utan att stöta på någon.

Han gömde det stora paketet under sin säng, de mindre stoppade han längst ner i sin koffert. Något stack honom i handen och när han drog upp det såg han att det var en skärva av Sirius spegel. Han kände hur minnena vällde över honom. Den här gången kunde han inte hålla tillbaka tårarna. Han tog sin osynlighetsmantel och försvann ut i korridorerna. Efter en stund fann han en nisch där han kunde sitta utan att bli upptäckt.

Han satt där tills han hörde den stora klockan slå nio. Då gick han tillbaka till uppehållsrummet och möttes av en orolig Hermione.  
– Var har du varit?  
– Suttit och tänkt lite, svarade han svävande.  
– Blev lite orolig bara, log hon svagt och de gick och satte sig hos Ron.  
Ron glodde argt på Hermione, han förlät henne inte för att hon velat förbjuda en perfekt sak för att fejka yrsel. Harry tittade fram och tillbaka på dem, Hermione såg lite olycklig ut.  
– Är ni ovänner, frågade han plötsligt. De tittade förvånat upp, de hade aldrig förut varit med om att han var så rakt på sak, inför dem båda dessutom.  
– Hon ville förbjuda yrslesnurran, utbrast Ron.  
Harry log lite åt Hermione.  
– Men det är väl ingen anledning till att vara arg på henne, sa Harry, det är ju hennes uppgift som prefekt.  
– Ska du också komma dragandes med det, hon går för mycket in för prefektsysslorna, sa Ron argt och pratade som om Hermione inte var närvarande. Hon kan aldrig ha roligt. Jag går och lägger mig.  
Han reste sig häftigt och skyndade sig upp för trapporna. Harry såg ursäktande på Hermione som hade tårar i ögonen. Han tryckte snabbt hennes hand och skyndade sig efter Ron. Det var hans fel att det blivit så här. Hermione hade ställt upp för honom, trots att hon vetat att Ron skulle bli sur över det. Han hann ifatt Ron på översta trappsteget.  
– Ron, nu har du gjort henne ledsen igen, allt var ändå mitt fel. Jag tror inte att hon ville förbjuda den, hon behövde bara en ursäkt. Jag var tvungen att göra en sak, som du inte fick veta om, sa Harry snubblande snabbt.  
Ron vände sig om och såg förvånat på honom.  
– Så, ni lurade mig båda två?  
– Ja, fast Hermione visste inte heller vad jag skulle göra, hon bara ställde upp som alltid, sa Harry tyst.  
Ron skrattade befriat, sedan såg han lite moloken ut.  
– Så då har jag varit arg på henne i onödan.  
– Som så ofta, log Harry och höjde ögonbrynen.  
Ron tog trappan ner i några få kliv och var snabbt framme hon Hermione som satt kvar där de lämnat henne. Han drog upp henne ur stolen och gav henne en häftig kram och ställde sedan ner henne på golvet.  
– Förlåt, jag var dum, sa han.  
De som var kvar i uppehållsrummet såg förvånat på dem, de hade aldrig kunnat tro att Ron någonsin skulle krama någon frivilligt. Ginny gjorde stora ögon, men den som var mest förvånad var nog Hermione. Hon samlade sig dock kvickt och svarade att han var förlåten, men hon fortsatte:  
– Men jag tycker fortfarande att vi ska förbjuda yrselgrejen.  
– Yrselsnurran, rättade Ron och granskade henne.  
– Du bara skojar, du är inte allvarlig, sa han triumferande.  
Hermione kunde inte hålla sig för skratt och Harry föll in i skrattet och glömde de dystra tankar han haft tidigare under kvällen.


	9. Kap 8: Ny kvast & Gryffindorträning

_Kapitel åtta_  
**Ny kvast och Gryffindorträning**

Söndagen efter Hogsmeadesbesöket skulle Gryffindorlaget ha träning. Harry gick upp tidigt, Ron hade inte vaknat än. Han hoppades att antingen Ginny eller Hermione skulle vara vaken, han visste att han inte kunde gå upp till deras sovrum. Han log vid minnet när Ron hade försökt förra året. Då hade de inte vetat om att pojkar inte fick gå upp till flickornas rum. Han muttrade lite när han såg att uppehållsrummet var tomt, men så hörde han steg från flickornas trappa och såg upp. Det var Hermione som kom ner, hon såg pigg och utvilad ut.  
– God morgon, jag tyckte väl att jag hörde någon här nere. Är du uppe så tidigt?  
– Är det ett prefektöra du har, skojade Harry, du hör alltid om det händer något.  
Hermione skakade på huvudet, men log.  
– Ni ser ut att få bra väder på träningen, sa hon och nickade mot fönstret där solen höll på att stiga utanför.  
– Ja, svarade Harry lite tankspritt, Hermione vill du, eh.. hämta Ginny?  
Hon log frågande, men sa inget utan nickade bara och gick upp för trappan igen. Harry skyndade sig upp för sin egen trappa och hämtade paketet som han hade gömt under sin säng, paketet som var misstänkt likt en kvast. Ron rörde lite på sig, men vaknade inte. Neville pratade i sömnen och Dean snarkade lätt. Han skyndade sig ner för trappan och såg Ginny. Hon stod i solskenet och solen gjorde gnistrande reflexer i hennes röda hår. Hon såg sömnig ut, som om hon precis vaknat och hon hade morgonrocken över pyjamasen. Harry log och skyndade sig fram med paketet och la det i hennes famn. Hon såg förvånad ut och tittade undrande på honom.  
– Tänkte att du kunde behöva den här, sa Harry och gjorde en gest mot paketet.  
Hon la paketet på ett bord och öppnade det, när hon såg vad det var kunde hon inte säga ett ord. Hermione kom fram och tittade, det var en Nimbus 2001.  
– Om du ska vara jagare måste du ha en snabbare kvast, sa Harry och ryckte på axlarna. Ginny såg upp på honom, röd i ansiktet. Hon tvekade en kort stund men kastade sig sedan om halsen på honom.  
– Tack, men, hur…, varför, stammade hon väldigt osammanhängande, det är en alldeles för dyr sak, hur kan du ge mig den?  
– Du kan väl se det som en försenad femtonårspresent, sa Harry och skrattade, och räkna det som de närmaste fem årens julklappar och födelsedagspresenter.  
Hon släppte honom och började genast undersöka kvasten. Hermione log strålande mot Harry. Samtidigt kom Ron ner för trappan och in i rummet. Han såg förvirrad ut, men när han fått förklarat för sig såg han på Harry med en konstig min. De två gick bort till fönstret utom hörhåll för tjejerna.  
– Varför, frågade Ron. Harry ryckte återigen på axlarna och svarade:  
– Hon behövde en som går snabbare än din gamla, den är ju ett riktigt skämt.  
– Men varför skulle _du_ ge den till henne?  
– Varför inte, hon är min bästa väns syster, svarade han skrattande, dessutom fick hon ingen födelsedagspresent av mig i år.  
Ron såg fortfarande misstänksamt på honom. Harry slog ut med armarna.  
– Jag försöker inte förföra din syster, hon är ju din lillasyster, vad tror du ? Det var bara en vänskapspresent.  
Ron muttrade något till svar, boxade till Harry på axeln och flinade sedan.

Efter en stärkande frukost var Gryffindors lag på väg ner mot quidditchplanen. Ginny gick ikapp Harry. De gick tysta bredvid varandra.  
– Du vet, du hade inte behövt ge mig Nimbusen, sa Ginny efter ett tag.  
Harry log och svarade:  
– Jag vet, men jag ville det och du är ju Rons syster, nästan som en syster för mig.  
Ginny log blekt tillbaka. Hon saktade stegen lite och gick efter honom. Hon undrade varför hon kände sig sorgsen, trots att hon borde vara glad. Hon suckade lite, så kände hon en hand på sin axel och vände sig om. Saga log lite tröstande mot henne och Ginny fick en känsla av att Saga visste precis vad hon kände.  
– Ska bli skönt att flyga, sa Saga, det rensar tankarna. Ginny nickade och log, allting kändes genast ljusare, hon hade en vän som förstod henne.

Det var en underbar upplevelse att få flyga på en ny kvast. Den var så oändligt mycket snabbare än hennes gamla. Alla dystra tankar försvann när hon susade fram genom luften. I sin lycka gjorde hon en liten loop och lyckades räta upp sig så att hon inte skulle trilla av kvasten. De andra log förstående mot henne, de hade också upplevt den känslan. Det var en mycket lyckad dag tyckte Ginny, men snart nog var det kväll och imorgon skulle en ny vecka börja.

Embla stod några dagar senare i korridoren, mitt i en vild diskussion med Snape. Eller snarare så var det så att hon som vanligt talade om för honom att han faktiskt inte kunde behandla sina elever på det viset. Saga hade kommit till henne dagen innan helt förkrossad över att han hade tvingat en av hennes klasskamrater att dricka sin felaktigt tillredda bryggd. Klasskamraten hade svullnat upp och ilsket röda utslag hade täckt hela henne. Embla var så arg att hon först inte märkte att Jadir pratade med henne. När han till sist fått hennes uppmärksamhet sa han:  
– Sys, tycker du inte att du är lite väl hård nu, du får allt ta och ge dig. Jag har inte hört att professor Snape har klagat på dina undervisningsmetoder.  
Hon vände sig mot honom med ilsket gnistrande ögon.  
– Så, du tycker att professor Snape har rätt. Sedan när tycker du att det är tillrådligt att försöka skrämma sina elever till kunskap?  
– Det tycker jag inte, svarade Jadir lugnt. Men det ligger kanske ändå något i det professor Snape säger, han har trots allt arbetat som lärare längre än dig och det är en avsevärd åldersskillnad mellan er.  
– Men…  
– Jag har inte bett om att få diskutera det här, sa Snape med kall röst och gjorde en ansats att gå.  
– Ni visar inte era elever respekt, utbrast Embla och kinderna brann röda av ilska.  
– De förtjänar ingen respekt, svarade Snape och gav henne en isande blick.  
– Professor Snape, ni får ursäkta henne, hon blir så lätt upprörd över saker och ting, sa Jadir och höjde ett ögonbryn mot Snape. Jadir drog iväg med henne och försvann ur Snapes synfält. Snape undrade flyktigt varför han reagerat på att det var en avsevärd skillnad mellan dem i ålder, sedan skakade han huvudet och fnös frustrerat. Hon var bra irriterande den flickan, kvinnan, eller vad man nu skulle kalla henne. Det gick inte ens att benämna henne på ett vettigt sätt.

Jadir tog med sig Embla till sitt arbetsrum.  
– Varför får jag inte diskutera med honom?  
– Kallar du det diskussion, log han, det var mest du som pratade. Om jag inte missminner mig så är det alltid du som pratar och han som lyssnar eller vad han nu gör.  
– Hmm…ja, så är det väl, log Embla och ögonen glittrade av okynne.  
– Det vore kanske klokt att inte vara osams med Snape, det kan var dumt att ha honom som ovän.  
– Jag kan bara inte hålla med honom, han har blivit värre än när vi gick här.  
– Ja, du "diskuterade" redan då med honom, skrattade han.  
– Vad var det egentligen du ville?  
– Jag fick en idé, en studieresa för att studera drakar.  
– Charlie, log hon.  
Jadir nickade. De var otroligt samspelta ibland och förstod genast vad den andre tänkte på bara genom några få ord eller en blick.  
– Det skulle vara en idé, sa Embla.  
– Jag vet inte hur man skulle organisera det rent praktiskt, men…  
– Jo, men jag vet, svarade hon och de satte sig och började skissa på ett förslag.


	10. Kap 9: Alla helgons dag & Quiddich

_Kapitel nio_  
**Alla helgons dag och Quidditch**

Dagarna gick fort, för en vecka sedan hade det som vanligt varit allahelgonsfest. Gigantiska pumpalyktor hade prytt stora salen och i taket hade tusentals fladdermöss svärmat omkring. Nu var de redan inne i november. Dagen hade börjat med en klar och kylig morgon, som följts av en lite värmande sol. Det var perfekt väder för matchen mellan Gryffindor och Slytherin. Gryffindorlaget hade samlats tidigt innan matchen för att gå igenom den taktik de lagt upp och var nu ombytta och klara för att börja spela. Harry log när han hörde Katies uppmuntrande kommentarer och mindes Wood som alltid skulle hålla ett hysteriskt tal innan varje match. Angelina hade gått i hans fotspår, även om hon inte varit riktigt lika besatt av spelet som Wood. Katie däremot var en helt annan typ av ledare, lugn och bestämd. Hon brusade aldrig upp och var inte ens synligt nervös nu innan matchen och sa att de inte kunde göra mer än sitt bästa och det skulle räcka gott och väl. Då hörde de madam Hooch som blåste signalen för lagen att komma ut på arenan.

Dean hade äntligen förstått skönheten i quidditch och även om han fortfarande höll på sitt fotbollslag så var han numera väl insatt i quidditchreglerna. Därför hade han fått ta över som kommentator efter Lee Jordan. Han presenterade lagen, först Slytherins och sedan Gryffindors.

Hela Slytherins lag som bestod av kraftiga killar, med undantag för Malfoy, flinade mot Gryffindor och Malfoy ropade:  
– Är det så dåligt ställt i Gryffindor att ni tar in småtjejer. Hon där ser ut som om hon skulle kunna gå av bara man petade på henne och orkar hon där, han nickade mot Saga, verkligen hålla i slagträet, det är ju lika stort som henne. Är ni säkra på att ni vågar spela? Det är ju patetiskt, vi kommer att krossa er i ett slag.  
– Bry er inte om dem, sa Katie dämpat.  
– Vi ska visa dem, sa Ron argt och blängde på Malfoy.  
Ginny lade en uppmuntrande hand på Sagas axel. Saga log blekt tillbaka, hon var nervös, men samtidigt helt inställd på att de skulle vinna matchen.

De flög upp i luften och intog sina positioner. Harry såg lugnt in i Malfoys hånfulla ansikte. De skulle vinna, Slytherins lag bestod bara av en samling tjockskallar, stora visserligen, men utan speciellt mycket hjärna.

En gäll signal från madam Hooch förkunnade att dunkarna var utsläppta och strax därefter var klonken uppe i luften och spelet igång. Harry såg sig omkring för att se om han kunde få syn på kvicken. Malfoy betraktade honom föraktfullt, men gav noga akt på Harrys rörelser. Själv var han inte någon jättebra sökare och försökte istället dra nytta av det andra lagets sökare i de matcher han spelade.

Katie hade fått tag i klonken och susade snabbt fram mot Slytherins ringar. En av Slytherins slagmän skickade iväg en dunkare mot henne, Saga uppfattade snabbt situationen. Hon susade fram mellan Katie och dunkaren och drämde tillbaka den mot Slytherins slagman. Hans belåtna flin försvann långsamt ur ansiktet när han insåg att dunkaren missat sitt mål och var på väg tillbaka mot honom, i hög hastighet. Han duckade och undgick med en hårsmån att bli träffad. Saga log brett och såg när Katie gjorde ett mål och fick tio poäng till Gryffindor. Hon kände sig lycklig att hon kunde spela och gjorde en snabb liten piruett innan hon spanade efter dunkarna igen.

Slytherins lag upptäckte snart att de grovt underskattat Gryffindor. Deras båda slagmän var hela tiden på dunkarna och skickade dem mot Slytherins, jagarna passade snabbt klonken mellan sig och gjorde det ena målet efter det andra. När Slytherins jagare någon gång fick tag i klonken så lyckades de inte få den förbi Ron som skyddade målet. Efter en dryg timme stod det 160–0 till Gryffindor och Slytherins spelare började bli mer desperata. De sköt iväg dunkare mot Gryffindors jagare med sådan kraft att det rök flisor från deras slagträn. Deras jagare gjorde allt för att få Gryffindors att tappa klonken, de körde på dem, armbågade dem och allt vad de kunde komma på. Under tiden hade Harry dykt efter kvicken en gång, men den hade försvunnit igen. Malfoy var honom tätt i hälarna, men just för tillfället så spelade det ingen roll vem som fann kvicken, Gryffindor skulle vinna ändå. Så plötsligt fick Slytherin tag på klonken och susade snabbt mot Gryffindors ringar. Deras båda slagmän var med på noterna och skickade samtidigt båda dunkarna mot Ron. Ron fokuserade på den jagare som höll i klonken, samtidigt som han visste att det kom två dunkare mot honom. Han skulle inte ha en chans, men han skulle försöka. Hela läktaren höll andan, Hermione höll så hårt i räcket att knogarna vitnade. Gryffindors slagmän var för långt bort för att de skulle kunna hinna dit och hjälpa honom, även om de satte in allt på att hinna. Slytherins två andra jagare flankerade den första för att skydda honom mot angrepp. Harry såg allt uppifrån, men kunde inte göra något för precis i samma ögonblick hade han fått syn på kvicken och satte genast av efter den.

Gryffindors jagare skyndade till Rons undsättning, men både Katie och Tili blev nermejade av de två flankerade jagarna. Ginny såg bara en lösning och flög så fort som hon någonsin kunde, hon kunde inte låta båda dunkarna träffa Ron. Hon fångade den ena dunkaren i magen och kraften i träffen slog henne av kvasten. Det hördes skrik från läktaren när hon föll som gjorde att både Harry och Malfoy tappade koncentrationen och såg ner. När Harry såg att hon föll glömde han allt och dök för att fånga henne även om han visste att han inte skulle hinna. Saga var närmast Ginny och dök samtidigt, hon tänkte "det finns inte en chans att hon slår i marken, jag hinner fram till henne". När Ginny hade drygt två meter kvar till marken fick Saga tag i hennes arm och flög snabbt uppåt för att motverka tyngdkraften. Samtidigt kastade Slytherins jagare klonken mot Ron som reagerade instinktivt och sträckte sig efter den, samtidigt som han höll ögonen på Ginny och Saga. Han fick tag i den med fingertopparna, men samtidigt träffades han av den andra dunkaren i sidan och snurrade runt på kvasten. Han lyckades räta upp sig men tappade klonken. Jack hade hunnit fram och slog iväg dunkaren långt bort samtidigt som han plockade upp klonken och kvickt kastade den till Katie.

Harry kom ner till Saga och fick upp Ginny på sin kvast. Han frågade oroligt om hon var okej. Hon såg plågad ut, men nickade. Det gjorde fruktansvärt ont i magen där hon blivit träffad, men hon försökte hålla sig upprätt. Saga såg bekymrat på henne och såg sig omkring, plötsligt utbrast hon:  
– Harry, kvicken, bakom dig.  
Harry tog ett fast grepp om Ginny och vände tvärt, där var den. Han såg snabbt på Ginny som nickade och han susade efter den. Den extra vikten gjorde hans åskvigg långsammare, men Malfoy skulle inte ha en chans, han var alldeles för långt borta. Harry sträckte ut handen och hans fingrar slöt sig om kvicken. De hade vunnit.

Både Ginny och Ron blev förda till sjukhusflygeln för att bli undersökta och omplåstrade. Hela laget följde med trots madam Pomfreys protester. Båda två var lagets hjältar, Ron hade hållit nollan och matchen slutade med 310–0 till Gryffindor. Slytherin skulle gräma sig länge över detta. Saga log glatt vid tanken på hur Slytherinarna nu kände sig efter sina övermodiga ord i början av matchen. När Ginny fått ett elixir för att lindra smärtan och Ron blivit omplåstrad lyckades madam Pomfrey köra ut den större delen av laget. Ginny bad att Saga skulle få stanna kvar och Ron flyttade sig inte ur fläcken, han tänkte stanna hos sin syster. Det blev tyst i sjukhusflygeln och Ginny log svagt mot Saga:  
– Tack för att du fångade mig.  
Ron flög upp från stolen där han satt sig och kramade om Saga:  
– Ja, tack för att du…tänk om…vad skulle jag sagt till mamma om…, han skakade på huvudet för att klara tankarna, tack så hemskt mycket, fortsatte han.


	11. Kap 10: Möten och dödsmöten

_Kapitel tio_  
**Möten och dödsmöten**

– Albus, sa Embla när hon reste sig från honnörsbordet, har du tid för ett samtal någon gång under veckan?  
– Självklart, nu med det samma om du vill?  
Hon nickade och de gick tillsammans upp till hans kontor. Han visade på en grupp fåtöljer vid brasan där de kunde sitta. Genast dök det upp te och kakor på bordet framför dem. Dumbledore bjöd henne att ta för sig och tittade sedan på henne med vänligt intresse.  
Hon började berätta om sina och Jadirs tankar om en studieresa i syfte att studera drakar och utländska trollkarlssamhällen. Dumbledore log och nickade instämmande medan hon talade. När hon var färdig sa han:  
– Det är en mycket bra idé, men då måste ni övertyga de övriga lärarna också. Det får bli på vårt nästa möte om fjorton dagar.

En kulen höstdag några dagar senare kom som vanligt en uggla med The Daily Prophet till Hermione vid frukosten. Hon betalade och tog loss tidningen. När hon vecklade upp den försvann färgen från hennes ansikte. Ron stannade med sin macka halvvägs till munnen och Harry tappade ner skeden i sin grötskål. Ginny såg upp vid det plösliga ljudet och betraktade sedan Hermione intensivt. Hon lade ut tidningen på bordet så att de alla kunde se, även Neville och Saga lutade sig fram för att läsa. Det var en stor bild på ett totaltförstört hus, över huset hängde mörkrets märke. Hela familjen som bodde i huset hade blivit dödad, även det minsta barnet på tre år. Saga kunde inte hålla tillbaka tårarna, hon blinkade häftigt. Embla reste sig snabbt från sin plats vid honnörsbordet och gick med raska steg ner till dem. Saga kände ett par armar om sig och visste att det var Embla som höll om henne. Embla vaggade henne sakta samtidigt som hon viskade tröstande ord i hennes öra.

Dumbledore tystade eleverna och de som inte visste vad det handlade om fick snart veta det av sina kamrater. När han hade elevernas uppmärksamhet sa han:  
– I natt har dödsätare slagit till igen. De har utplånat en hel trollkarlsfamilj. Jag ber er att vi håller en tyst minut för dem.  
Hela salen stod tyst med böjda huvud. Efter en mycket ilsken blick från Embla gjorde även Slytherins elever det. När minuten var över tog Dumbledore åter till orda:  
– Detta är en sorgens dag och vi måste minnas att vi endast kan stå emot detta om vi håller ihop. Minns vad sorteringshatten sa till er i börja av terminen.  
Han satte sig tungt ner i sin stol och stirrade ner på sin tallrik.  
Harry undrade om Dumbledore hade känt familjen. Han kunde ändå inte låta bli att tänka att barnen ändå hade tur som inte behövde växa upp föräldralösa. Han kände sig fruktansvärt cynisk och självisk när han tänkte det, men kunde inte förneka att han kände så. En hand lades på hans axel, han vände sig om och såg in i Emblas lugnande ögon. Han upplevde att hon förstod var han tänkte och log ett blekt leende av samförstånd tillbaka.

Dagarna återgick till sitt normala, trots det hemska som hänt. Det rapporterades inga fler attacker. En tisdagskväll två veckor senare var alla professorerna och all övrig personal samlade i Hogwarts väl tilltagna lärarrum. De gick igenom punkterna på dagordningen och hade efter tre timmar tagit sig ända till slutet med endast en fråga kvar. Dumbledore nickade åt Embla och Jadir som reste sig upp och gick fram till tavlan. Embla log mot den församlade personalen som alla uttryckte olika känslor. McGonagall såg förvånat på dem och Snape blängde surt.  
– Jo, vi hade tänkt så här, sa Embla, femte och sjätte året behöver lite mer praktisk erfarenhet, utanför Hogwarts. De har inte så lång tid kvar innan de kommer ut i den riktiga världen där de bli lämnade helt åt sig själva. Därför har vi ett förslag på att dessa två årskurserna ska få göra en mindre studieresa.  
– Med mindre, vad menar ni då, undrade professor Sprout.  
– Tre, eventuellt fyra dagar.  
– Tre dagar, utbrast professor Vektor, det är då alldeles för lång tid för dem att vara borta från sitt skolarbete.  
– Vart hade ni tänkt att resan skulle gå, frågade McGonagall och granskade dem ingående.  
Dumbledore betraktade sina professorer under tiden de ställde frågor och han reflekterade över att de två syskonen inte kommit längre i sin beskrivning innan frågorna kom. Han log lite, de andra professorerna ansåg sig klokare än de två eftersom de var äldre, men han tvivlade på att så verkligen var fallet. Han höjde handen och alla tystnade.  
– Om vi låter Embla och Jadir berätta färdigt så kanske vi kan ta alla frågorna sedan.  
Embla fyrade av ett strålande leende mot honom och tog upp tråden där hon blev avbruten tidigare, precis som om ingenting hade hänt.  
– Resan skulle gå till Rumänien, vi har kontaktat Charlie Weasley som har gått med på att ta emot oss. En av avsikterna med resan är att i Jadirs ämne studera drakar. En annan är att eleverna ska få se hur trollkarlar lever i andra länder. Då är det praktiskt att slå ihop de här och få ut det på samma ställe. Dessutom finns det ett ställe i närheten där det lever _dender_, de skulle utgöra ett perfekt objekt att studera utifrån mitt eget ämne. Jag är säker på att det finns möjlighet att plocka in andra ämnen också. Vi inser att det behövs fler lärare med, kanske en, två till, det beror på lite. Mars månad skulle passa bra, där infaller inga quidditchmatcher och inte heller några examensprov. Vi tänkte lägga upp det på fyra gånger, med två elevhem från en årskurs åt gången. De skulle ligga från fredag till söndag, eventuellt torsdag till söndag. Vad tror ni om saken?  
– Jag tycker att det är en utmärkt idé, utropade professor Flitwick entusiastiskt, jag ställer gärna upp.  
Snape reste sig upp och fixerade Emblas blick.  
– Båda årskurserna har trolldryckslära på fredagar, jag tror inte att de blir bättre i ämnet om de missar en lektion, sa han högdraget.  
Emblas blick mörknade en aning, men hon log fortfarande.  
– Professor Snape, tror ni inte att det kan finnas något de kan studera där som har samband med ert ämne?  
– Nej professor Icera, det tror jag definitivt inte att det finns, sa han kyligt.  
– Då lovar jag att ni får ta lektionstid från mina lektioner för att kompensera den förlusten, svarade hon med ett höjt ögonbryn.  
– Men tiderna är ju så osäkra nu, är det verkligen försvarbart att ta iväg eleverna så långt från skolan, frågade madam Pomfrey.  
– Vi har diskuterat det, svarade Jadir lugnt, jag har talat med ministeriet som tycker att det är en mycket bra idé. De kommer att skicka med två till fyra aurorer vare gång och grupperna blir ju på högst tjugo elever. Det blir nästan en vuxen på två elever. Det är ganska bra skydd, och inte att förglömma de som redan finns på plats och arbetar där.  
De diskuterade fram och tillbaka, till slut var det bara Snape som inte gett med sig. Då beslutade de att resan ändå skulle genomföras. Elevhemsföreståndarna skulle resa med åtminstone en gång, helst båda gångerna deras elevhem var iväg. Vilket innebar att även Snape skulle behöva åka iväg, trots att han var emot förslaget. I övrigt skulle även någon lärare utöver det följa med. Snape såg ut som om han bitit i en citron och lämnade snabbt rummet med sin svarta klädnad böljande omkring sig. Embla och Jadir log mot varandra, de hade fått igenom sitt förslag, nu gällde det bara att genomföra det också.

---

Harry styrde stegen mot Snapes arbetsrum. Han hade fått veta av Dumbledore i förrgår att Snape hade gått med på att ta upp lektionerna igen. Varje tisdag klockan fem skulle han infinna sig för lektion. Om någon frågade hade han samma anledning som förra året, extralektioner i trolldryckskonst. Han stannade till utanför dörren och tog tre djupa andetag för att kunna behålla sitt lugn. Han knackade på dörren och stod genast öga mot öga med Snape. Han såg den krokiga näsan, det flottiga håret och sedan de svarta ögonen som lyste av hat. Harry backade ett steg och Snape log försmädligt, samtidigt som han beordrade honom att komma in.  
– Jag hoppas att du kommer ihåg vad jag försökte lära dig förra gången. Men det är väl för mycket begärt, sa Snape hånfullt.  
– Jag tror att jag minns tillräckligt, svarade Harry med ilska i rösten.  
Snape bleknade nästan omärkligt och spände ögonen i honom, samtidigt som han höjde sin trollstav. Harry stålsatte sig, men såg sedan att Snape förde över minnen till Dumbledores minnessåll. Han slappnade av lite igen och försökte lugna ner sig, men det var svårt.  
– Då ska i se vad du minns, försök att tömma dina tankar, sa han torrt och fortsatte, om du nu är kapabel till det.  
– _Legilimens_!  
Harry kände hur minnen flimrade förbi, minne som han inte ville minnas, som han inte ville dela med någon. Han försökte stå emot, men blev bara mer och mer arg. Han klarade inte av att slå bort Snape på något vis. Till slut bröt Snape kontakten och såg kallt på honom.  
– Något borde du har kunnat komma ihåg. Men du är för lik din far, han ville aldrig läras sig sådant som var svårt.  
– Tala inte om min far, det har du inte rätt till, sa Harry hest. Han kände sig snurrig i huvudet och samtidigt väldigt arg på Snape.  
– Du är lika svag och bortskämd som din far. Du försöker inte ens. En gång till. _Legilimens_!  
Han såg Sirius falla genom slöjan gång på gång. Alla minnen strömmade över mot Snape. Det där var när han blev lämnad av Cho förra alla hjärtans dag, när Dudley slog honom och blev belönad för det. Han kunde inte komma undan, Cedrics död spelades åter upp för honom och sedan Sirius igen. Han slog knäna i golvet och huvudet värkte, han kände hur hela rummet snurrade.  
– Patetiskt, anmärkte Snape föraktfullt.  
När rummet slutat snurra så reste sig Harry och efter att ha kastat en hatfylld blick mot Snape så lämnade han rummet.  
– Nästa tisdag samma tid, sa Snape maliciöst.


	12. Kap 11: Snö och ocklumenering

_Kapitel elva_  
**Snö och ocklumenering**

Klockan var halv elva, natten efter novembers Hogsmeadebesök. Snape hörde fotsteg bortifrån en korridor och han skyndade på sina egna steg för att ta fast nattvandraren, han misstänkte att det var Potter. Potter som inte brydde sig om regler, som gjorde vad han ville, han kände en sur smak i munnen bara han tänkte på honom. Han blev därför förvånad när han fick se Embla med sin systerdotter i famnen och sin syster gående bredvid. Han klev fram ur skuggorna och sa kallt:  
– Jaså, regler gäller inte för de som är släkt med professorer.  
Embla såg upp på honom, hon hade inte märkt honom förrän han började prata.  
– Vad jag vet så gäller reglerna för _alla _elever, alltså kan det inte vara rätt att de är här mitt i natten, fortsatte han, det blir poängavdrag, det ska inte vara en fördel att vara släkt med professorer.  
– Så, det ska inte heller vara en fördel att tillhöra ett elevhem där föreståndaren favoriserar sina elever gentemot de andra, svarade Embla med en viss skärpa i rösten.  
Snape stirrade på henne och hon fortsatte:  
– Jag följer dem tillbaka till deras torn, Wynja har äntligen somnat. Det var svårt för henne inatt.  
– Barn ska inte daltas med, varför kan hon inte sova själv, frågade han med sträv röst.  
Embla såg på honom med så mörka ögon att de nästan var lika svarta som hans.  
– Därför att hon har haft svårt att somna och drömt mardrömmar sedan hon var tre.  
– Mardrömmar har väl alla haft, svarade han med smalnade ögon.  
– Hon såg sina föräldrar mördas, kort därefter sina morföräldrar. Hennes mormor tvingades dricka en _invertiloserum_ som gjorde att hon vändes ut och in och morfar utsattes för cruciatus tills hans hjärta slutade slå. Hade du sett det skulle du inte heller velat somna själv, svarade Embla lågt med ilska i rösten, kan vi fortsätta nu?  
Snape svarade inte, han flyttade sig bara ur vägen och lät dem passera. När de försvunnit runt kröken lutade han pannan mot väggen och andades häftigt. Han kände hur illamåendet kämpade sig upp, han ville inte, ville inte minnas. Han tvingade sig att tömma sina tankar. Kylan från väggen lugnade ner honom och efter en liten stund var han kapabel att återvända till sina rum.

Den sista november kom snön. Den vräkte ner tre dagar i sträck. Alla lektioner i örtlära och skötsel och vård av magiska djur var inställda. Men på morgonen den tredje december sken solen klart. Harry hoppade piggt upp ur sängen, det hade inte varit fint väder på länge. Han ryste när han tänkte på det regnoväder som hade varit när Ravenclaw spelade mot Hufflepuff. Han var glad att det inte hade varit Gryffindors match den dagen. Han drog snabbt på sig sina kläder och sprang sedan ner för trappan. Han tittade ut genom fönstret och såg Hagrid skotta upp en gång till slottet från sin stuga. Solen gnistrade i snön och han kände sig ganska glad ända tills han kom på att det var tisdag och han skulle ha ocklumenering igen.

Förmiddagen var väldigt seg med en dubbellektion i trolldryckskonst. När det väl var lunch var de både trötta och arga på Snape. Han hade tvingat dem att göra en bryggd utan att få hjälp av en ingredienslista och sedan hade de varit tvungna att prova den på sig själv. Dean hade råkat illa ut och fått gå till madam Pomfrey för att ta bort det extra par öron som växt ut på varsin sida om näsan. Det enda som var bra med lektionen var att se Snapes missnöjda min när Harrys dryck fungerade som den skulle.

När de kom ner till Stora salen satte de sig bredvid Ginny och Saga. Ginny såg väldigt trött ut, men underhöll dem med referat från sin spådomslektion. Både Ron och Harry grinade stort när hon talade om på vilket sätt Harry skulle dö den här gången. Han skulle sticka sig på en slända, precis som i sagan om Törnrosa. Hermione drog lite på munnen åt det och vände sig sedan till Saga.  
– Jag tror att jag har missat det, vad läser du eftersom du inte läser spådomskonst?  
– Talmagi och runlära. Embla lät inte mig läsa spådomskonst, inte för att jag är speciellt ledsen över det, log Saga till svar.

De skiljdes åt efter lunchen, femte året skulle ha försvar mot svartkonster med Embla och sjätte året skulle ha skötsel och vård av magiska djur. Harry, Hermione och Ron hade klätt sig varmt och pulsade genom snön ner mot Hagrids stuga. Ginny och Saga skyndade sig upp för trappan mot sitt klassrum.  
– God eftermiddag, sa Embla.  
– God eftermiddag, sa hela klassen i kör.  
– Jag hade tänkt att vi skulle studera patronusformeln idag, men jag har ändrat mig. När det är så här fint väder ska man vara ute. Därför får ni springa iväg och hämta era ytterkläder så ska vi gå ut och utmana Jadirs klass på snöbollskrig.  
De såg på varandra och en efter en började de le, sedan sprang de iväg för att hämta sina kläder. När de kom tillbaka var även Embla klädd för att gå ut.

De gick ner till Hagrids stuga där Jadir precis börjat berätta om _Tryffelsnoken_. Embla hyschade på sin klass och kramade sedan en snöboll. Hon smög fram runt knuten och siktade. Snöbollen träffade Jadir i bakhuvudet. Han flög upp och vände sig hastigt om med trollstaven i högsta hugg. Hans ögon smalnade när han såg sig omkring. Eleverna såg sig också förvånat omkring och Harry, Ron och Hermione var på helspänn.  
– Femte årets elever utmanar er på snöbollskrig, törs ni ställa upp, ropade Embla samtidigt som hon klev fram bakom knuten.  
Jadirs ansikte sprack upp i ett stort leende.  
– Jag undrade just hur länge du skulle kunna hålla dig inomhus, svarade han.  
– Antar ni utmaningen, sa Embla retsamt.  
– Ja, vi antar utmaningen. En halvtimmes förberedelser?  
Embla nickade och samlade sedan ihop sina elever. De skyndade upp en bit i backen och började bygga upp en borg. Längre ner i backen byggde sjätte året sin. Slytherineleverna vägrade vara med på sådana löjligheter. Malfoy sa högt och tydligt att det inte var det här han väntade sig av en lektion. Dock vågade han inte säga något om att han skulle skvallra för sin far, eftersom det inte var mycket med det hotet längre. Jadir svarade att det ingick i lektionen att vara med, om de gick skulle han vara tvungen att anteckna dem som frånvarande. Malfoy fnös och gick sedan upp mot slottet med alla sina elevhemskamrater i släptåg. Gryffindoreleverna var väldigt glada åt att de försvann, nu skulle det bli ännu roligare.  
– Det bästa är att inte göra en för stor borg, dels är det lättare att försvara den och dels får vi mer tid över till att bygga upp ett lager av snöbollar, sa Embla.  
Eleverna nickade och började genast forma snön till väggar. Embla skar med en formel ut små gluggar i väggen så att de skulle kunna se ut. Sedan mumlade hon en förstärkningsformel över murarna.

När halvtimmen hade gått stod två borgar klara, sjätte årets stor och ståtlig, femte årets mindre, men stabilare. Ett lager av snöbollar fanns också i varje borg. Embla stack två fingrar i munnen och visslade, det var signalen till att de kunde börja. Det gällde att ta fångar och hålla dem kvar i borgen, man fick lov att göra en ben– och armlåsning på dem. Snöbollarna började vina i luften.  
– Om ni anfaller på högra sidan, så följer ni med mig och resten förvarar borgen, ropade Embla. Ni som är kvar försöker distrahera dem så att de inte förstår att alla inte är här. Ta det säkra före det osäkra och backa tillbaka om det känns otryggt. Se till att ni håller koll på varandras ryggar, så att ingen går oskyddad.  
Hon tog med sig sin lilla grupp och smög ut på högra sidan. När de kommit en bit bort hukade de bakom en snödriva. De såg Hermione stå en bit bort och krama snöbollar. Embla nickade mot henne, de skulle ta henne för hon verkade inte ha något skydd. Innan de började ta sig vidare, la hon en kamouflageförtrollning på deras mantlar. Två kröp runt så att de hamnade bakom Hermione, samtidigt som två andra anföll framifrån. Hon såg hastigt upp och kastade iväg en snöboll mot dem innan hon vände sig om för att springa till tryggheten i borgen. När hon vände sig om fick hon en snöboll i ansiktet och kände sedan armar om kring sig som drog iväg med henne. Hon hade blivit fånge, hon log lite, de hade uppenbarligen underskattat femteåringarna.  
– Eftersom du är fånge, sa Embla, så kan vi kräva arbete av dig. Du får till uppgift att krama snöbollar till vårt försvar.  
Embla kastade en benlåsningsformel på Hermione som blivit placerad i en snöhög. Sedan kastade hon en värmeformel över henne.  
– Inga förfrysningar hos våra fångar inte, skrattade hon innan hon gick ut för att kasta sig in i snöbollskriget igen.

Under tiden snöbollskriget pågick kom de ett flertal åskådare, bland annat Dumbledore och Hagrid. En del fångar togs och en hel del blev också befriade. Neville kände sig upprymd, han matade snöbollar mot anfallarna så att de inte kunde komma en meter närmare. Han fick en klapp på axeln av Jadir.  
– Nu ska vi ta fångar, sa han, följ med mig.  
Neville reste sig och följde efter Jadir fram emot "fienden". Samtidigt en bit bort:  
– Ginny, akta dig, ropade Saga, bakom dig!  
Ginny snodde runt och fick se en glimt av sin bror och Harry, sedan såg hon inte mycket mer för hon fick hela ansiktet fullt med snö. Hon kände att hon blev buren och hon antog att hon var inne i deras borg när hon blev nersatt. Harry borstade av henne snön och log mot henne.  
– Ni tror väl inte att ni kan vinna över oss, skrattade han mot henne. Hon kunde inte låta bli att le tillbaka, det var länge sedan hon sett honom så otvunget glad.  
– Det kan vi visst och det kommer vi att göra, vänta bara, sa hon och räckte ut tungan. Hon kände hur armar och ben blev tunga närhan kastade förtrollningen över henne. Han drog hennes mantel om henne så att hon inte skulle frysa. Sedan tog han av sig sin egen och svepte den också om henne. Hon var tacksam för det, för hon kände att hon var blöt av all snö och det började bli kallt.

Samtidigt ute på slagfältet kämpade femte året sig fram mot sjätte årets borg. Harry skyndade sig ut, lagom för att få se Jadir kasta en förtrollning mot Embla. Hon hoppade smidigt undan och skrattade åt honom.  
– Du ska då alltid fuska, akta dig så att jag inte ger igen.  
– Hah, som om du kunde det, svarade han utmanade.  
Embla kastade en blick på klockan, det var bara en halvtimme kvar av lektionstiden och snart skulle det bli mörkt. De hade hållit på i nästan två timmar och de flesta var blöta och snart skulle de vara trötta.  
– Jag utmanar ert lag på duell, det lag som är bäst av tre vinner, tre duellanter. Vad säger ni, går ni med på det?  
Jadir vände sig om och såg frågande på sina elever. De nickade ivrigt.  
– Vi antar utmaningen.

Alla fångar släpptes. Embla vände sig mot sina elever och samrådde med dem. De flesta var lite tveksamma till att duellera, de andra var ju trots allt ett år äldre. Men Embla svarade att det inte gjorde dem till bättre duellanter. Till slut kom de fram till att Ginny skulle börja, sedan Saga och sist skulle Embla avsluta. Alla var ivriga att det skulle börja. Från Jadirs lag skulle Harry, Hermione och Jadir duellera. Hermione hade blivit framröstad av de andra. Hon log lite tveksamt, men var glad åt att de hade så stort förtroende för henne. Harry ställde sig mitt emot Ginny och åskådarna ställde sig runt dem. Hon såg väldigt nervös ut, hon visste att hon inte hade en chans mot honom. Hon hade rätt, han avväpnade henne på första försöket och det stod ett noll till Jadirs lag. Harry log stort när han lämnade tillbaka hennes trollstav. Nästa par var Saga och Hermione, de var mycket jämnare och åskådarna hejade vilt. Mitt bland de alla stod Dumbledore leende och betraktade dem. Till slut så lyckades Saga komma åt Hermione och vann den omgången. Nu blev det spännande, det stod lika och Embla och Jadir steg upp. Det hade nästan blivit mörkt ute och det strömmade till fler elever eftersom deras lektioner var slut. De flesta lärarna var också närvarande. Dumbledore ordnade så att de fick lite ljus och så satte duellen igång.

Till en början hoppade båda bara undan varandras besvärjelser. Sedan kastade de allt mer komplicerade formler som den andre fick blockera med försvarsformler. Det haglade isformler, försteningsformler, skyddsformler mellan dem. Embla blev träffad av en formel som slog omkull henne, men hon var snabbt uppe på fötter igen. Hon log ett hänsynslöst leende innan hon kastade sig framåt, samtidigt uttalade hon en formel som ingen hade hört förut. Den fick Jadir att stelna till och skicka tillbaka ett klot av eld mot henne som hon precis undgick. Alldeles precis efteråt frammanade hon en patronus och i nästan samma andetag ropade hon ut en formel som skapade rep runt Jadirs vrister. Patronusen kastade sig fram emot honom och sekunden efter ropade hon:  
– _Expelliarmus_!  
Hans trollstav flög ur handen på honom och hon satte spetsen på sin mot hans hals.  
– Vem vann, frågade hon retsamt och log.  
Hon löste upp repen och hennes elever jublade, de hade vunnit. Hon kramade lätt om honom och de skrattade.  
– Seså, in med er nu och duscha varmt och ta på er torra kläder så att ni inte blir förkylda, ropade Embla till sina elever.  
Dumbledore slöt upp vid hennes sida.  
– Det var en intressant match, sa han leende.  
– Det brukar alltid sluta med duell, svarade Embla glatt, det är svårt att vinna i ett snöbollskrig, speciellt om man har begränsad tid.  
– Ni avgjorde på ett alldeles utomordentligt sätt. Det var en fin uppvisning i försvar och anfall.  
– Det vore kanske bättre om professor Icera inriktade sig på att försöka lära sina elever något istället för att leka med dem, hördes en kall röst bakom dem.  
Embla snurrade runt, hennes kinder var röda av kylan och hennes ögon glittrade, men nu mörknade de något.  
– Jag är inte förvånad över att ni anser det, svarade hon alltjämt leende. Helst skulle ni väl vilja kedja fast era elever i bänkarna, så att de inte kan göra något annat än skolarbete.  
Snape fnös.  
– Att låta dem springa omkring som dårar är inte min uppfattning om en bra lektion, svarade han torrt.  
– Jag vet inte om ni missade det, men detta var inte bara ett snöbollskrig, vilket som helst. Det var även en övning i strategi och taktik. Detta kommer eleverna ha med sig just för att de hade roligt, även om de inte reflekterar över det just nu.  
– Då var det ett misstag att de från Slytherin inte fick vara med, sa han strävt.  
– Ja, professor Snape, det är kanske bäst att ni talar med era elever om att de inte bör lämna sina lektioner under lektionstid och att de ska göra som deras lärare säger, svarade hon, jag ser det som ert ansvar som elevhemsföreståndare.  
Snape öppnade munnen och stängde den igen. Han skyndade sedan förbi henne och in genom porten.  
– Tror du att han kommer att tala med dem, frågade Embla och såg på Dumbledore med höjda ögonbryn.  
Han log till svar och bjöd henne armen på vägen in i slottet.

Harry stod i duschen och kände de varma strålarna slå mot hans frusna hud. Han skulle kunna stanna här hela livet. Om han fick välja att stanna tiden en viss dag, så skulle det vara idag. Det var länge sedan han känt sig så fullständigt lycklig. Så för en sekund försvann varmvattnet och duschen blev alldeles iskall. Han mindes genast att han hade ocklumenering om en kvart. Han var tvungen att skynda sig. Det goda humöret försvann omedelbart och dystra tankar kom för honom istället när han klädde på sig. Men på vägen till Snapes kontor kunde han inte låta bli att le, det hade verkligen varit roligt och vilken syn det hade varit att se duellen mellan Embla och Jadir. Gladare än han hoppats vara knackade han på dörren och klev in. Snape såg ut som ett åskmoln, vilket fick Harrys glädje att sjunka en smula. Han pekade på den plats där Harry skulle ställa sig.  
– Jaha, så ni har roat er färdigt nu då. Här blir det minsann ingen lek. Jag hoppas att du har tränat ordentligt Potter. Jag vill inte behöva träna dig längre än nödvändigt, spottade han fram.  
– Ja sir, sa Harry som kände sig motiverad, idag skulle han klara det.  
– _Legilimens_!  
Minnen kom åter upp för Harry, minnen han inte ville se. Plötsligt kände han att han kunde stå emot, men så tappade han koncentrationen och minnena fortsatte att flöda över till Snape. De höll på i en timme, utan att uppnå något resultat. Snape var fortfarande arg och sa med iskall röst i slutet:  
– Har du inte övat till nästa gång, så blir det strafftjänst. Jag gör inte det här för att jag tycker att det är roligt, jag gör det för att Dumbledore bad mig. Personligen tycker jag inte att du förtjänar den här uppmärksamheten. Du vet att det inte är något speciellt med dig, du är bara en bortskämd tonåring som får oförtjänt mycket uppmärksamhet. Ge dig av nu och minns att om du inte tränat till nästa gång så blir det till att skura hela trolldrycksklassrummet. Det kanske kan motivera dig till att öva.  
Harry gick snabbt ut ur rummet och när han kom fram till trappan satte han sig tungt ner. De här lektionerna rörde upp så många minnen han inte ville minnas. Han tvivlade på att de hjälpte ett dugg. Han blev bara tröttare och tröttare. Han var inte helt säker på att Snape verkligen var på rätt sida. Han hade fortfarande en liten misstanke om att Snape försökte mjuka upp honom inför Voldemort.


	13. Kap 12: Två anslag

_Kapitel tolv_  
**Två anslag**

På anslagstavlan i uppehållsrummet hade ett stort anslag kommit upp. Eleverna trängdes runt det för att se vad det stod. De som anslaget inte gällde droppade besviket av, samtidigt som de som var berörda stod kvar och läste.

_**Studieresa till Rumänien  
**Ett meddelande till alla elever som går femte och sjätte årskursen.  
Under mars månad kommer en studieresa att genomföras. Den  
kommer att fördelas på fyra gånger. Resans syfte är att genomföra  
studier i ämnena: Skötsel och vård av magiska djur, Försvar mot  
svartkonster, Trollformellära, Förvandlingskonst, Trollkarlshistoria  
samt beröring av andra ämnen._

_Första: Femte året – Gryffindor och Ravenclaw  
Andra: Sjätte året – Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw  
Tredje: Femte året – Hufflepuff och Slytherin  
Fjärde: Sjätte året – Gryffindor och Slytherin_

_Mer information kommer längre fram. Om ni undrar över något så  
tala med er elevhemsföreståndare._

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione och Ron såg glatt på varandra, en studieresa, till Rumänien dessutom. Hermione tänkte genast på hur mycket de skulle lära sig på resan och Ron tänkte dels på att få träffa sin bror och dels på att det skulle bli häftigt att resa iväg. De skyndade sig iväg för att möta Harry som borde ha kommit från sin lektion med Snape nu.

De gick ner för trappan till fängelsehålorna. När de svängde runt hörnet lade Ron en hand på Hermiones arm. Hon stannade till och såg frågande på honom. Han pekade ner mot trappan där Harry satt med ansiktet gömt i händerna.  
– Han kanske vill vara ensam, viskade Ron.  
Hermione skakade på huvudet och fortsatte ner för trappan med Ron några steg bakom sig. Hon satte sig bredvid Harry och lade en hand på hans axel. Han såg upp på henne och hon nästan ryggade tillbaka. Han såg helt utsliten ut, han var grå i ansiktet och ögonen såg ut som om han inte längre hade hopp om någonting längre. Ron satte sig på Harrys andra sida, han visste inte riktigt vad han skulle göra eller säga. Han hade aldrig förut sett Harry så uppgiven.  
– Harry, hur är det, vad har hänt, frågade Hermione oroligt.  
– Jag har haft ocklumenering, svarade han lågt.  
– Vad hände, frågade Ron.  
– Vad tror ni, vi fikade och hade trevligt, bara jag och Snape, utbrast Harry och reste sig häftigt upp.  
Han stirrade på dem och fortsatte anklagande:  
– Ni förstår inte hur det är att få alla minnen kastade i ansiktet igen, jag drömmer om dem på nätterna. Sedan jag började med ocklumenering har jag knappt kunnat sova en hel natt. Ni vet ingenting och ni kan aldrig förstå hur det är, ni har allting, skrek han.  
Både Hermione och Ron ryggade tillbaka för hans utbrott. De såg hjälplöst på varandra. Harry blängde på dem och gick sedan snabbt upp för trappan. De satt tysta kvar en stund och tänkte, var och en på sitt håll. Hermione kvävde en snyftning och kände Rons hand runt sin egen. Hon tryckte den lätt och de reste sig.  
– Jaså, två prefekter roar sig med varandra här nere, hörde de en kallt triumferande röst bakom sig. Det här blir naturligtvis poängavdrag, tio poäng var eftersom ni är prefekter och borde veta bättre. Tjugo poäng från Gryffindor.  
– Professor Snape, började Hermione men blev avbruten.  
– Miss Granger, jag tror att det är bättre att du är tyst, sa Snape med ett skadeglatt leende.  
Ron hyschade på henne när hon tänkte svara. Han tog tag i hennes arm och drog henne upp för trappan. Snape fortsatte maliciöst:  
– Det är riktigt, för en gångs verkar du tänka lite, Mr Weasley.  
– Jag trodde att man tänkte för det mesta, sa en ljus röst bakom Snape.  
Hans ögon smalnade och han vände sig långsamt om. Han suckade djupt inom sig och undrade hur det var möjligt för henne att dyka upp överallt. Samtidigt försvann Hermione och Ron upp för trappan.  
– Professor Icera, sa han kyligt, så ni är inte längre ute och roar er.  
– Nej, log hon, faktum är att jag letade efter er.  
Snape stelnade omärkligt till, och hans ansiktsuttryck hårdnade.  
– Se inte så förskräckt ut, jag tänkte bara höra efter om ni har lite _sebredextrakt_.  
Han såg för en kort sekund förvånad ut, men samlade sig sedan.  
– Varför behöver ni det, frågade han beskt, den ingår bara i avancerade elixir.  
– Jag tänkte brygga ett avancerat elixir, svarade hon med ett skatt.  
– Det är restriktioner på sebred, svarade han med kall röst, vem som helst får inte använda det.  
– Jag är kapabel att handha det, sa hon, nu med viss skärpa i rösten.  
– Endast de som har examen i trolldryckskonst få handskas med det.  
– Professor Snape, jag innehar mästarbrev i trolltryckskonst, jag tror nog att jag är behörig att använda det. Jag har funnit att sebredextrakt är nyckelingrediensen i det elixir jag har för avsikt att bereda.  
– Skulle ni ha ett mästarbrev i trolldryckskonst, frågade han mycket tvivlande.  
– Ja, vill ni att jag ska hämta det, svarade hon lite irriterad.  
– Jag har svårt att tro att _ni_ har det, sa han torrt.  
Embla bet ihop tänderna och hennes ögon smalnade.  
– Ni minns det nog inte, men jag var en av de bästa i er klass och jag har en FUTT–examen i trolldryckskonst på 200.  
Han mumlade något och de hörde klockan slå sju.  
– Jag kommer ner med det efter middagen och förhoppningsvis kan vi komma överens om i fall jag får använda extraktet eller ej, sa Embla med irritation i rösten och gick förbi honom upp för trappan.

Lite senare på kvällen gick Embla ner för trappan till Snapes kontor. Hon gick med bestämda steg och höll en pergamentsrulle hårt i handen. När hon knackat hårt på hans dörr en gång tryckte hon ner handtaget och gick in. Snape såg irriterat upp på henne. Utan ett ord räckte hon fram pergamentet till honom. Han tog emot och rullade upp det. Han granskade det ingående samtidigt som han slog sin trollstav lätt emot det. Ingenting hände. Han stelnade till, en väldigt svag skiftning mot rosa spred sig i hans bleka ansikte och hans svarta ögon vidgades nästan omärkbart.  
– Nå, är jag behörig, frågade hon skarpt och såg honom rakt i ögonen.  
Han såg stint tillbaka på henne och vände sedan om och försvann in genom en dörr. Efter en liten stund kom han ut igen med en liten, liten ask i handen. Han räckte tyst över både asken och pergamentet till henne. Hon nickade kort mot honom innan hon försvann ut genom dörren. Snape såg efter henne samtidigt som han tänkte på pergamentet. Hon hade verkligen ett mästarbrev i trolldryckskonst. Även om det inte var utfärdat här i England så var det otvivelaktigt att det var äkta. Han hade provat en kraftig avslöjarformel som skulle avslöja förfalskningar och den hade inte gett något utslag. Om det var falskt så var det en riktigt skicklig förfalskare som gjort det.

---

På fredagsmorgonen gick Ron och Hermione tillsammans ner till frukosten. Harry pratade fortfarande inte med dem och de var oroliga för honom. Han såg fortfarande sliten och trött ut som han gjort i tisdags, men han var inte längre grå i ansiktet. Hermione ville prata med honom, men varje gång hon försökte så mumlade han något och vände sig bort. Hon suckade inombords och vände sig till Ron för att höra vad han hade sagt. De var bland de första som kom ner till Stora salen och Gryffindorbordet var helt tomt. De satte sig och började äta. Ron slevade i sig en stor skål gröt, medan Hermione bekymrat tuggade på en bit rostat bröd. Båda två såg upp när Harry kom och satte sig bredvid dem. Han såg något piggare ut idag, om än ganska sömnig. Han nickade kort mot dem innan han såg ner i sin gröt. Ron och Hermione såg snabbt på varandra, det här var en klar förbättring mot tidigare.

Ugglorna kom som vanligt med posten den morgonen och Hermione betalade för sin tidning. När hon vecklade upp den slog hon handen för munnen för att kväva ett förskräckt utrop. Både Harry och Ron såg upp på henne.  
– De har slagit till igen, sa hon lågt med darrande röst, mot mugglare denna gången.  
– Inte din föräldrar, frågade Harry plötsligt klarvaken och mycket orolig.  
Hermione stelnade till, hon hade inte tänkt så långt. Hon räckte tyst över tidningen till Harry, hon klarade inte själv av att se efter. Han bläddrade snabbt fram till sidan där resten av artikeln fanns och ögnade igenom den.  
– Det var strax utanför Oxford, sa han, ett äldre par.  
Hermione släppte ut det andetaget hon hållit inne. Det var inte hennes föräldrar. Samtidigt som hon var lättad kände hon sorg över dem som hade drabbats. Harry sträckte ut handen och kramade hennes hand. Ron lade en hand på hennes axel och de satt tysta ett par minuter.

Lite senare på dagen hade de lektion i Försvar mot svartkonster. Stämningen var lite dämpad i klassen efter nyheten om attacken. De satte sig tysta i sina bänkar när Embla kom in genom dörren. Hon såg sammanbiten ut, men gav dem ändå ett varmt leende.  
– Godförmiddag.  
– Godförmiddag, svarade de i kör.  
– Ja, miss Granger.  
– Jo, vi...eh, jag undrar över den formeln som du använde vid duellen i tisdags.  
Embla log igen, även om ögonen var oroliga.  
– Vilken av dem?  
– Den som fick Jadir att skicka ett klot av eld mot dig. Edom, ed...  
– _Endmon alvanis_, svarade Embla.  
Hermione nickade.  
– Det är en lite underlig formel, vem som skapade den vet man inte. Och den personen var antingen fullkomligt galen eller ett geni. Det skulle vara en bra formel att lära sina fiender att kasta, eftersom det vore de själva som blev drabbade. När man kastar den formeln mot en person aktiveras ett mycket gammalt skydd hos trollkarlar. Det är ett skydd som lägger sig som ett extra skinn och som genererar eldklot av vissa besvärjelser, till exempel _Rictusempra,_ samt när den kastas första gången. Nackdelen för den som blir träffad är att den även fungerar som lamslå under ett par sekunder, därför är det inte så stor idé att kasta den mot sig själv. Jag använde mig av överraskningsmomentet med den. Det är nog den sista formel någon förväntar sig att får kastad mot sig och det kan ibland vara en fördel. Eftersom jag vet om att den skickar tillbaka ett eldklot och jag vet ungefär hur lång Jadir är så kunde jag väja undan för det. Var eldklotet hamnar beror dels på längden på personen och dels på var man siktar in formeln. Jag vet inte riktigt om ni skulle kunna ha någon nytta av den, men jag skulle kunna lära er den. Man kan aldrig kunna för många formler när det gäller ens försvar.

När lektionerna var slut för dagen hade det kommit upp ännu ett anslag bredvid det tidigare och eleverna pratade upphetsat om det. Hermione gick fram för att se vad som orsakat denna uppståndelse. Det stod att eftersom det nu var oroligare tider så bjöd skolan in föräldrar till eleverna att fira julen där tillsammans med sina barn. Inbjudningar hade utgått till samtliga föräldrar med anhållan om svar senast den 15 december. Hon snurrade runt för att leta upp Harry och Ron och berätta för dem. Hon såg dem komma ner för trappan från sin sovsal.  
– Vad coolt, så mamma och pappa skulle kunna komma då, utbrast Ron när Hermione berättat. Hon nickade till svar och fortsatte:  
– Det skulle vara roligt att fira här med dem, det var så länge sedan jag tillbringade julen med dem. Bara det gäller de med mugglarföräldrar också, tillade hon oroligt.  
– Bekymra dig inte om det, i så fall skulle det väl ha stått det och jag kan inte tänka mig att du läst igenom det slarvigt, skrattade Ron, det kommer att bli roligt.  
De pratade glatt om hur de skulle få plats alla med föräldrarna, men det var ju inte säker att det var några som ville komma. Men Ron var säker på att hans skulle komma.  
– Som om Dursleys skulle komma, inte för att jag vill det, sa Harry tyst. Det var vi sådana här tillfällen som han saknade att ha några riktiga släktingar. Hermione såg på honom och la en tröstande hand på hans axel.

Den natten kunde Harry inte sova, han smög sig ut ur deras rum och slog sig ner i en soffa i uppehållsrummet. Men han var för rastlös för att sitta still. Det var så svårt att hålla tankarna stilla. Utanför fönstret gnistrade snön vit och svepte in hela skolområdet i ett vitt täcke. Han saknade sina föräldrar och Sirius så att det gjorde ont. Han ältade om och om igen varför det hade blivit så här. Varför han inte hade fått dö tillsammans med dem. Han gick upp till sovrummet igen och drog på sig sin skolklädnad över pyjamasen. Sedan gick han ut genom porträtthålet. Han vandrade planlöst fram och tillbaka i korridorerna, lika planlöst for hans tankar omkring. Plötsligt hörde han steg och stannade förskräckt till. Han vände sig om och fick, inte helt oväntat, syn på Snape.  
– Så, Potter, vad har du för ärende ute mitt i natten. Det här blir det poängavdrag på, sa Snape illvilligt och de mörka ögonen gnistrade.  
– Jag, jag… kunde inte sova.  
– Sååå, och det ger dig rätt att bryta mot skolreglerna. Men jag är inte förvånad, du verkar aldrig ha tyckt att de gäller dig. Du är precis som din far, sa han och pekade mot honom med sin trollstav. Harrys ögon smalnade, han avskydde Snape av hela sitt hjärta. Han hörde steg och runt hörnet uppenbarade sig Embla.  
– Professor Snape, sa hon skarpt och ställde sig bredvid Harry.  
– Professor Icera, spottade han fram till svar och såg irriterat på henne, Potter här har brutit mot regeln att inte vistas i korridorerna efter tio och säkert ett par andra också.  
– Må så vara, men du kan inte ge poängavdrag för att någon inte kan sova, svarade hon argt.  
Harry stod tyst och såg mellan de båda, han visste att de sällan var sams, men han undrade hur han skulle komma undan det här med skinnet i behåll.  
– Men för att han har brutit mot en regel, tio poäng från Gryffindor. Och tio till för att han säkert tänkte hitta på något mer olagligt, precis som sin far är han.  
– Inte _precis_ som sin far, professor Snape, du glömmer att hans far är död. Harry står här helt levande, även om du uppenbarligen önskar annat, sa hon med ännu mer skärpa i rösten och lade armen om Harrys axlar, jag tar med mig Harry tillbaka till Gryffindortornet. Tio poäng till Gryffindor för att Harry fortfarande lever och orkar ta upp kampen mot ondskan. Kom Harry så går vi.  
Hon vände sig en sista gång mot Snape och sa:  
– Kanske du borde fundera på vad det är som håller dig vaken och får dig att vandra omkring i korridorerna varje natt innan du anklagar andra.  
Snape stod mållös som så många gånger tidigare, hon var inte riktigt klok. Han slog argt knytnäven i stenväggen och kände blodet sippra fram på knogarna.

---

– Saga, vakna, viskade Embla och ruskade henne lätt.  
– Mmm…, mumlade hon till svar och satte sig sedan häftigt upp. Vad är det, frågade hon oroligt.  
– Det är luciamorgon, svarade Embla leende. Klä på dig och kom till mitt rum sedan, jag ska väcka Wynja.  
Saga gnuggade sig i ögonen och log, hon hade nästan glömt bort att det var lucia. Det var så mycket annat att tänka på när man var här. Hon klädde sig snabbt och gick ner för trappan och ut genom porträtthålet. Bara en liten bit bort hann hon ifatt Embla som bar på en sovande Wynja.  
– Jadir kommer också, svarade Embla på Sagas outtalade fråga. Saga nickade, hon var inte riktigt säker på var detta skulle leda. Men om hon kände sin syster rätt så skulle det säkert involvera sång och levande ljus. Kanske till och med för några andra än de själva.  
De gick in på Emblas kontor där de möttes av en sömnig Jadir.  
– Jaha sys, vad är det nu du vill att vi ska göra, frågade han samtidigt som han kvävde en gäspning.  
– Vi ska gå ett luciatåg, till frukosten, svarade Embla muntert.  
– Va, utbrast Jadir och såg med ens mycket mer vaken ut än tidigare, du kan inte mena allvar?  
– Jo, jag har pratat med Albus och han vill hemskt gärna att vi skulle göra det. Han tyckte att det var intressant att se seder från andra delar av världen.  
– Erkänn att det var du som föreslog det för honom, jag vägrar tro att han själv kom på det.  
Embla log strålande.  
– Ja, men jag bara berättade för honom vad vi brukar göra och då frågade han om vi inte ville visa hela skolan.  
– Och då sa du naturligtvis ja, sa Saga och himlade med ögonen.  
– Ja, vill ni inte gå så gör jag det själv, svarade Embla, men då blir det ju inte lika vackert.  
– Jag vill vara med, sa Wynja som nu hade vaknat och såg med tindrande ögon på dem.  
Jadir och Saga såg på varandra och ryckte på axlarna.  
– Javisst, det bara kom så plötsligt, sa Jadir och log.  
Det var inte alltid som de kunde avläsa vad den andre tyckte och tänkte.  
– Vilka sånger ska vi ha, borde vi inte övat på dem lite tidigare, frågade Saga fundersamt.  
– Äh, dem kan vi. Vi kör dem trestämmigt, alla utom Nu tändas tusen juleljus, den kan vi sjunga i fyra stämmor. Men vi kan väl köra den vanliga repertoaren, fast vi plockar bort några så att de inte somnar under framförandet. Stilla natt kan vi ju ta på engelska, så förstår de något i alla fall. Jag har kläder till oss allihop. Klockan är fem nu, så vi hinner sjunga igenom det innan de har bänkat sig vid sju, kvart över sju ska vi gå in.

Klockan var sju, eleverna satt trötta vid frukosten. På något vis hade alla samlats i salen, kanske var det tack vare att spökena hade drivit upp dem ur sängarna. Det var mörkt i salen, men undantag för några enstaka ljus på borden. Eleverna satt lite undrande och pratade förstrött med varandra om varför de inte fick någon frukost. Hermione sa att hon hoppades att det var husalferna som äntligen gått i strejk. Harry drog handen genom sitt ostyriga hår och försökte få det att vara mindre rufsigt, men lyckades bara uppnå motsatsen. Ron gäspade stor och klagade över att han var hungrig. Plötsligt öppnades dörren och hela salen tystnade. De hörde sång och fick se Embla klädd i ett vitt linne med ett rött band om midjan. Hon hade en ljuskrona på huvudet och ljusen gjorde gnistrade reflexer i det utslagna håret. Efter henne kom Saga och Wynja, även de klädda i vita linnen. De hade glitter i håret och runt midjan och varsitt ljus i handen. Sist gick Jadir med en stjärngossestrut på huvudet och ett ljus i handen, också han hade ett vitt linne på sig. De gick sjungandes upp mellan borden och ställde sig så att hela salen kunde se den, det var bara lärarna som fick deras ryggar mot sig. Eleverna stirrade förvånat på dem. Den största delen av flickorna i salen hade bara ögon för Jadir och många suckade hänfört. Hermione himlade med ögonen och suckade sedan när hon såg pojkarnas blickar fästa vid Embla. Hon visste att hon hade läst om den här seden någonstans någon gång, men hon kunde inte komma på var och det retade henne lite. När de sjungit färdigt sina sånger så försvann de ut genom dörren igen.

Dumbledore log mot de förvirrade eleverna och lärarna. Han förklarade att det var en högtid från Sverige och vad den innebar. När det sedan dök upp en lussebulle, en pepparkaka och glögg framför dem talade han om för dem att det var den sedvanliga frukosten på luciamorgonen. Han skrattade lite och lovade dem att de skulle få mer mat sedan, vilket fick Ron att sucka av lättnad.


	14. Kap 13: Julbesök i Hogsmeade & kära

_Kapitel tretton_  
**Julbesök i Hogsmeade och kära återseenden**

– Jag vill också gå, sa Wynja argt, det är orättvist att de som går i trean får gå.  
– Det är en regel som finns och vi kan inte göra några undantag, svarade Embla trött. De hade diskuterat det här den senaste veckan.  
– Men då kan jag ju inte köpa några julklappar till er! Jag vill! Får jag inte så går jag ändå…  
Embla suckade djupt och i ögonvrån såg hon Snape gå förbi.  
– Wynja, sa hon och spände ögonen i henne, nu får du sluta. Jag har förklarat för dig att det inte går. Man kan inte alltid få som man vill.  
Wynjas ögon fylldes med tårar och underläppen darrade.  
– Det är ju till er jag ska köpa dem, sa hon snyftande.  
– Du behöver inte köpa julklappar till oss lilla ängelunge, det räcker med att du finns, sa hon mjukt.  
– Du fattar ju inte, skrek Wynja och sprang ifrån henne upp till Gryffindortornet. Embla såg sorgset efter henne.  
Hon kände en hand på axeln och vände sig om. Hon log trött mot Dumbledore.  
– Embla, dagen då föräldrarna anländer är barnen under vårdnadshavarnas ansvar, det betyder att inget kan hindra dem från att ta dem till Hogsmeade. Jag tänkte att du kanske ville veta det, sa han med glittrande ögon.  
Embla stirrade på honom och log sedan brett. Hon ställde sig på tå och kysste honom på kinden och han log mot henne. Hon gick upp till Gryffindortornet för att leta rätt på Wynja.

Saga gick bredvid Ginny ner till Hogsmeade, ett par steg framför gick Hermione, Harry och Ron. Det snöade lätt och var nästan helt vindstilla. Det lyste hemtrevligt från fönstren i byn och snön låg tjock på taken. Det såg riktigt juligt ut, det var bara sju dagar kvar till julafton. Först gick de till Godisbaronen, dels för att handla julklappar och dels för att handla godsaker att ha över julen. Därefter skiljdes de fem åt, för att sedan träffas igen på Tre kvastar klockan ett. Saga och Ginny följde med Hermione till bokhandeln. Saga var på jakt efter böcker i julklapp till Embla och Jadir.

Ginny ropade på henne inifrån affären och visade en bok hon hade hittat. Det var en bok om drakar, handskriven med handmålade bilder och den såg mycket gammal ut.  
– Atlantisk havsdrake, det har jag aldrig hört om tidigare, sa Hermione över axeln på Ginny.  
– Inte heller Arktisk istand, kommenterade Saga.  
Boken innehöll fler arter som de inte kände igen. De tog med boken till disken och frågade vad den kostade. Bokhandlaren studerade boken noga och svarade att den kostade sju galleoner. Ginny svalde, så mycket för den boken. Då kunde hon nog hitta något annat till Charlie. Saga såg fundersamt på boken och frågade om Ginny skulle ha den.  
– Nej, svarade Ginny och skakade samtidigt på huvudet.  
– Jag tar den, sa Saga, men jag ska titta lite till först.  
Bokhandlaren nickade och la boken åt sidan.  
– Är det inte väldigt dyrt för en bok, frågade Ginny.  
Hermione skakade på huvudet och förklarade skillnaden mellan en handskriven och tryckt bok. Och hur åldern spelade in på priset, samt om det fanns många exemplar av boken. Saga lyssnade förstrött på Hermiones utläggning, samtidigt som hon botaniserade bland hyllorna. Nu behövde hon bara hitta en present till Embla också. Hon började fundera på om hon kanske skulle ge henne något annat än en bok för en gångs skull. Om hon bara kunde komma på vad.  
– Saga, klockan är ett, vi skulle ju träffa dem nu.  
Saga såg upp från boken hon tittade i, _Hur du upptäcker förföljare och gör dig av med dem_, det var definitivt inte en bok som skulle passa Embla. Hon skulle få återkomma hit sedan. Som tur var skulle hon hit igen om ett par dagar med tvillingarna och Wynja. Hon betalade boken om drakar och gick ut till Ginny och Hermione som väntade utanför. De gick med raska steg till puben.  
– Vad bråttom ni har, det är nästan som det vore en dejt ni är på väg till, skrattade Saga.  
Ginny rodnade och saktade ner stegen lite.  
– Jo, visst, de två är ju rena drömdejterna, fnös Hermione.  
De gick vidare, men inte fullt så fort.  
– Vill inte känna mig som femte hjulet, sa Saga plötsligt.  
De andra två stannade och stirrade på henne.  
– Det är ingen risk, svarade Hermione, ingen av oss är intresserad av någon av dem och inte heller de av oss.  
Saga gav Ginny en menade blick som Hermione inte såg. Ginny rodnade men instämde i Hermiones uttalande och de fortsatte.  
Inne på Tre kvastar var det fullproppat med folk. De kunde knappt ta sig fram mellan borden. Till slut fann de Harry och Ron längst in i ett hörn vid ett litet bord.  
– Vi blev av med ett par stolar, men vi kanske kan klämma ihop oss här i soffan, sa Harry.  
Det var en hörnsoffa med plats för tre, men efter lite pysslande så hade de tryckt ner sig allihop där. Ginny satt intryckt mellan Harry och Hermione. Saga hamnade ytterst på kanten bredvid Ron, där satt hon intryckt mellan armstödet och honom. Hon kände hjärtat slå några extra slag på grund av närheten. Det hade varit skönt att ha någon som Ron till pojkvän, trygg och stark, att luta sig mot. Hon skrattade lite åt sig själv, hennes tankar virrade alltid iväg. De satt där länge och pratade om allt möjligt och drack honungsöl. Saga tystande efter ett tag och studerade de andra besökarna. Hon började hitta på historier om dem, varför de var här just nu. Det var ett tidsfördriv hon brukade sysselsätta sig med när hon var i stora folksamlingar. Hon kunde inte hjälpa det, hennes hjärna började skapa berättelser alldeles av sig själv.  
– Saga!  
Hon ryckte till och såg förvånat upp.  
– Du var långt borta, skrattade Ginny. Skulle inte du tillbaka till bokhandeln?  
– Jo, just det, svarade Saga och kastade en blick på klockan. Hon reste sig och avböjde att få sällskap, de kunde sitta kvar. Kanske hon skulle hinna tillbaka innan de gick, annars skulle de ses på slottet.

---

På morgonen samma dag som elevernas föräldrar skulle anlända gick hela familjen Icera ner till Hogsmeade. Jadir och Saga gick först och diskuterade quidditch, strax efter dem gick Embla och Wynja.  
– Varför frågade du inte Jadir, han hade låtit dig gå innan, frågade Embla fundersamt.  
– Jag vet, men det hade inte varit rätt mot dig, svarade Wynja eftertänksamt.  
Embla skrattade och kramade om henne.  
– Lilla tokunge! Du är för underbar.  
De gick runt i Hogsmeade som nu var ganska lugnt utan en massa elever. Wynja fick köpt alla sina julklappar, de fick gå i omgångar i olika affärer. De gick trötta och nöjda upp till Hogwarts.

Alla elever hade fått tillåtelse att gå ner till tåget och möta föräldrarna. Både Hermione och Ron hade insisterat på att Harry skulle gå med och han hade till sist gett med sig. De var på väg ner till stationen och Harry kände sig ganska glad. Det var skönt att komma ut i friska luften och det snöade lite smått. Det skulle bli roligt att se Molly och Arthur igen. Hermiones föräldrar också, de hade varit så vänliga mot honom när han varit där. Ginny skuttade bredvid dem uppenbarligen mycket glad, Harry log när han såg henne. Det var ovanligt att se henne utan Saga i sällskap, de två hade verkligen blivit bra vänner under hösten.  
– Där kommer tåget, ropade Ron och de skyndade sig ner.  
De såg genast mr. Weasley och efter honom och mrs. Weasley kom mr. och mrs. Granger. De stormade fram och kramade om sina respektive föräldrar och Harry kände sig åter lite utanför. Så fångades han plötsligt in i en hård kram av Molly som sa att det var roligt att se honom. När hon släppte honom och han vände sig för att hälsa på mr Weasley stannade han upp. Av tåget klev nämligen Lupin, tätt följd av Tonks, Harry kunde inte förstå vad de gjorde där. Båda två kom leende fram till honom.  
– Ni? Vad gör ni här?  
– Ja, som du förstår så ville inte Dursleys komma och jag bad att få komma istället, sa Lupin. Han såg trött men glad ut. Harry visste att det inte var länge sedan det varit fullmåne. Lupin kramade snabbt om Harry som sedan tittade frågande mot Tonks. Lupin log och skakade på huvudet:  
– Hon envisades med att få följa med, ett av hennes sämre argument var att det i inbjudan stod till föräldrarna, det vill säga två stycken och då var det inget att prata om längre, om jag var pappa så behövde du en mamma. En något ung dock, svarade Lupin och skrattade.  
– Lyssna inte på honom, sa Tonks och kramade om Harry, han vet inte vad han säger.  
Dagen till ära hade hon julrött hår med gröna slingor i, hon såg pigg och frisk ut. De började gå upp mot slottet igen och Lupin frågade Harry om hur det gick i de olika ämnena.  
– Jo, det går bra i år, vi har ju två nya lärare, de är jättebra båda två, sa Harry och berättade sedan om studieresan de skulle genomföra i vår. De nådde slottet och skakade snön av skorna innan de klev in.  
– Åh det var ett tag sedan man var här, sa Tonks och såg sig omkring. Eleverna med föräldrar droppade in lite pö om pö och det var inte direkt någon folksamling i hallen. Lupin skakade på huvudet, som för att frigöra sig från minnena som vällde över honom. Tonks lade en hand på hans arm för att lunga honom. De fortsatte in i stora salen där det var meningen att de skulle samlas.

Plötsligt hörde de någon ropa:  
– Nynna! Vad gör du här?  
Tonks vände sig kvickt om med ett brett leende och Embla omfamnade henne.  
– Emmi, det var länge sedan. Jag är här som, eh, Harrys mor, svarade hon och log, att du kände igen mig efter alla dessa år.  
– Skulle känna igen dig var som helst, det vet du, utbrast Embla och skrattade, du kunde aldrig förvända synen på mig. Jir är också här, vi är professorer båda två.  
– Harry har inte sagt att det är ni som är professorer här, sa Tonks och vände sig till Harry och Lupin.  
– Det här är Remus Lupin, sa Tonks och fortsatte skrattande, han är här som Harrys far.  
Embla höjde ögonbrynen en smula och log.  
– Så det här är den berömde professor Lupin, som gjort ett så outplånligt intryck på mina elever.  
Lupin log och skakade hand med henne.  
– Embla och jag gick här samtidigt, förklarade Tonks för Harry som såg förvirrad ut. Han nickade.  
– Men vad gör du nu då, förutom när du är Harrys mor?  
– Auror, svarade hon glatt, det kunde man inte tro när jag gick här va, alla dessa saker jag hade sönder och allt jag gjorde.  
– Du vet att jag alltid trodde på dig, log Embla, men vi får prata senare, Albus vill visst säga några ord. De satte sig ner vid borden.  
När de lyssnat på Dumbledore och ätit en god festmiddag började de församlade resa sig upp och eleverna visade sina föräldrar skolan. Embla och Jadir skyndade sig ner till Tonks för att hinna byta några ord med henne. Hon sken upp när de kom och när hon reste sig slog hon omkull ett glas. Det gick sönder och innehållet rann ut.  
– _Repario_, sa Jadir innan han drog in Tonks i en hård kram som lyfte henne från golvet. När han släppte henne sa han:  
– Du är dig lik, det går inte att ta miste. Där Nynna drar fram går alltid något sönder.  
Han log och hon visste att han inte menade något elakt med de orden. De andra skrattade och de gick ut i hallen. Där skiljdes de för att Harry skulle få visa dem runt och ha dem lite för sig själva. De bestämde sig för att mötas i stora hallen om två timmar.

När Harry visat dem runt tog han dem till det rum de skulle bo under julen. Lupin och Tonks såg på varandra, i rummet fanns bara en säng, en stor, dubbel himmelssäng.  
– Jag tar soffan, sa Lupin ridderligt.  
– Det är nog inte nödvändigt, sa Embla som precis kom ifatt dem. Jag tänkte kidnappa Nynna den här kvällen, eller snarare natten, fortsatte hon leende, vi kan sova skavfötters om det nu blir något sovande av.  
Tonks log och nickade glatt. Hon var glad att hon fått träffa sina gamla vänner här, det var ännu bättre att komma hit än vad hon hade trott. De bestämde så och de försvann under skratt bort i korridoren, arm i arm.


	15. Kap 14: Tvillingarnas historia & jul

_Kapitel fjorton_  
**Tvillingarnas historia och julklappsöppnande**

– Vad har hänt sedan vi senast sågs, undrade Tonks när de slog sig ner framför brasan i Emblas julpyntade rum.  
– Det är en lång historia, svarade Embla, Jir kommer strax, då kan han hjälpa till och berätta. Hur har du själv haft det?  
– Jag saknade er när ni försvann, men jag hade ju i alla fall Welie¹ kvar på skolan. Även om vi inte umgicks jättemycket, han hade mycket med quidditch och så. Sedan kom jag ju in på aurorutbildningen, misslyckades med första året, men fick gå om det och blev färdig auror för två år sedan. Sedan dess har jag inte gjort speciellt mycket. Försökt skydda Harry på uppdrag av Dumbledore.  
– Så det är därför du och professor Lupin känner varandra?  
Tonks nickade eftertänksamt. Hur gärna hon än ville så kunde hon inte avslöja något om ordern till Embla. Även om hon litade på henne och skulle ha anförtrott henne sitt liv, till och med Harrys liv, så var det upp till Dumbledore att avgöra om hon och Jadir kunde vara med i ordern.  
– Är det mer än så, frågade Embla med ett brett leende.  
Tonks såg upp och kände att hon rodnade en smula. Hon hade glömt att Embla var en av de få som kunde läsa av henne så väl. Som tur var behövde hon inte svara för dörren öppnades och Jadir steg in.  
– Fastnade i ett samtal med Snape, muttrade han, under julen kunde han väl åtminstone avhålla sig från att klaga.  
Sedan log han sitt typiska leende mot dem.  
– Jaså, jag trodde att du var ense med honom i det mesta, skrattade Embla. Han puffade skämtsamt till henne på armen, för att sedan sätta sig sidan om henne. De såg på varandra och Tonks log, hon visste att de pratade med varandra utan ord, det hade de gjort så länge hon känt dem. Embla rätade upp sig och tog ett djupt andetag innan hon började berätta.  
– Du vet ju att Voldemort hade anhängare utanför England, de fanns i Sverige också. När han försvann 1981 dog också kampen i andra länder, dödsätarna drog sig tillbaka. Men 1987 återuppstod ett par gamla dödsätare under namnet _Rättens män_. De samlades under en ny ledare, Carlius Frohm. De gick efter samma principer som dödsätarna, men var ännu mer frenetiska. Det vet du ju redan en del om, vi förlorade hela vår släkt under de två åren som följde.  
Tonks nickade nedstämt, hon kom ihåg de två sista åren tvillingarna gått på skolan. De hade fått många ugglor med bud om dödsfall.  
– Vår syster dödades och lämnade Wynja efter sig, fortsatte Jadir. Mor och far tog hand om henne. Helt plötsligt var vår släkt väldigt liten, bestående endast av vår lilla familj. Den sextonde juni…  
Han avbröt sig när rösten inte längre bar. Tonks såg uppmärksamt på dem båda, hon förstod att det inte var lätt att tala om. Embla tog över berättandet.  
– Den sextonde juni fick vi en uggla som talade om att våra föräldrar var döda och att endast Saga och Wynja överlevt. Med ugglan kom också ett brev från Saga, där hon bad oss komma hem så fort vi kunde. Vi packade våra saker och gick upp till Dumbledore. Han konstruerade en flyttnyckel som tog oss till det svenska ministeriet.  
Embla såg plötsligt illamående ut och Jadir drog in henne i sin famn. Han svalde hårt innan han fortsatte.  
– Vi var tvungna att identifiera mor och far. Även om det var nästintill omöjligt med mor, eftersom hon tvingats dricka _invertiloserum_. Jag fattar inte att man lät två femtonåringar se den synen, de kan inte ha tänkt, sa Jadir med låg röst och skakade på huvudet. Ilska och sorg syntes i hans blick. Tonks stirrade chockad på dem. Embla rätade upp sig och fortsatte:  
– Därefter begravdes de snabbt och vi fick inte träffa varken Saga eller Wynja. Båda två var omhändertagna på ett barnhem och Jir och jag blev utplacerade i varsin fosterfamilj. Vi fick inte träffa varandra, knappt skicka ugglor. Till slut skrev jag till Dumbledore och bad honom hjälpa oss. Han lyckades få oss myndigförklarade här i England och det svenska ministeriet kunde inte kringgå det och var tvungna att förklara oss myndiga även där.  
– Det var en lättnad att slippa ifrån familjerna vi bodde hos. Tänk dig en familj bestående av sju tonåringar och så två "föräldrar" som dessutom kräver att man ska arbeta för dem, sa Jadir och himlade med ögonen.  
– Sedan fick vi hämta Saga och Wynja från barnhemmet och vi utsågs till deras förmyndare. Flickorna hade haft det ganska bra på barnhemmet. Men vet du vad de hade gjort, sa Embla indignerat, de kastade _silencio_ på Wynja för att hon drömde mardrömmar och väckte de andra med sina skrik.  
Hon reste sig upp och började gå fram och tillbaka framför brasan. Jadir log snett mot Tonks och drog ner Embla i soffan igen.  
– När vi återförenats alla fyra, fortsatte Jadir, så flyttade vi till våra morföräldrars hus. Det ligger lite avsides och är ganska svårupptäckt. Dessutom förstärkte vi besvärjelserna kring det ytterligare. Där har vi bott de senaste sju åren.  
– Vi studerade i omgångar, så att det alltid var någon hemma hos flickorna. Jag har mästarbrev i både _Trolldryckskonst_ och _Försvarskonst_. Jir har ett mästarbrev i _Bestologi_² och en halv mästargrad i _Försvarskonst_. Han hann inte längre, han har alltid varit lite långsam, sa Embla och knuffade till Jadir som svarade med att blänga lite på henne.  
– Nu i somras fick Embla en uggla från Dumbledore där han bad henne att ta platsen som professor i Försvar mot svartkonster. Han hade visst haft svårt att rekrytera någon, det var visst något med att det vilade en förbannelse över posten, log han.  
Tonks nickade, hon hade också hört det.  
– Jag tänkte först tacka nej, men så hade Rättens män blivit mer framfusiga. Vi såg indikationer på att de hade hittat vårt tillhåll. De gjorde inte längre skillnad på trollkarlar och mugglare utan dödade allt som kom i deras väg. Tror att det har att göra med Voldemorts återkomst. I alla fall så insåg jag att inget ställe kan vara säkrare än Hogwarts och svarade att jag accepterade platsen om han kunde ordna så att flickorna och Jadir kunde följa med. Kort efter fick Jadir erbjudande om platsen som professor i Skötsel och vård av magiska djur. Saga och Wynja fick de sedvanliga breven från Hogwarts och allt verkade lösa sig till det bästa.  
– Tills den dagen då vi skulle ge oss av. Då kom anfallet. Som tur var kunde vi göra motstånd då de inte var speciellt många. Vi lyckades ge oss av på våra kvastar och fick plats på en båt som via Norge anlände till Orkneyöarna. Därefter var vi tvungna att fortsätta på kvastarna eftersom vi inte hade hunnit registrera oss i spöktransferregistret än. Irriterande att man måste omregistrera sig vart femte år här, annars hade vi snabbt varit framme med tandemspöktransfer. När vi kom in över Skottland drog en hagelstorm fram och försvårade flygningen. Det resulterade i att vi blev försenade och kom precis när sorteringen var slut.  
– Sedan dess har vi varit här, smålog Jadir.  
– Att ni har klarat er igenom allt, sa Tonks. Hennes blick uttryckte beundran men samtidigt ilska över det som skett.  
– Vi har alltid haft varandra och flickorna. Man kan klara det mesta om man måste, sa Embla sakta.  
De hörde en avlägsen klocka slå tolv och Jadir gäspade. De fortsatte prata långt in på morgonen och stupade i säng när klockan var närmare halv fyra.

Julafton gick snabbt förbi. Eleverna umgicks med sina föräldrar under dagen och på kvällen var en riktig festmåltid framdukad. Nu var det tidig juldagsmorgon och hela slottet sov, alla utom Harry. Han hade vaknat för en halvtimme sedan och känt sig helt klarvaken. Den stora klockan i klocktornet slog fem och han satte sig upp. Ett leende spred sig på hans läppar när han såg julklappshögen som låg vid hans fötter. Han var säker på att de inte legat där för en minut sedan. Det fick honom att fundera lite på hur klapparna egentligen kom dit. Där var ett stort paket som såg ut att innehålla den sedvanliga Weasleytröjan. Ett paket verkade vara en bok och han misstänkte att det var från Hermione, hans misstankar blev bekräftade när han såg lappen som satt fast på det. Vidare var där ett litet, litet paket från Tonks och ett större från Lupin. Det från Lupin var riktigt tungt, så han misstänkte böcker där också. Dursley verkade ha skickat ett par strumpor igen. Ett paket från Ron var där också, han skakade det lätt och hörde hur det rasslade, Bertie botts bönor. Han log brett, Ron var ganska förutsägbar. Ett ganska stort paket som han inte sett först rörde på sig. Han stirrade förskräckt på det och han blev inte förvånad över att det var från Hagrid. Han visste inte om han skulle våga öppna det. Då fick han syn ytterligare ett paket, han tog upp det och vred och vände på det men kunde inte hitta någon lapp på det. Han var en smula förbryllad och bestämde sig för att ta ner sina klappar i uppehållsrummet där han inte skulle störa de andra som fortfarande sov.

Han öppnade paketet från Molly och Arthur, mycket riktigt innehöll det en Weasleytröja och dessutom en ask med kittelkakor. Han stoppade en i munnen och drog på sig den blågröna tröjan. Han fick _Försvarskonst genom tiderna_ i tre band av Lupin. Han började genast bläddra i band I, det tog sin början redan på 800–talet. Efter att försiktigt lagt ifrån sig boken öppnade han paketet från Hermione innehållande _Quidditch – sport eller konst?_, den verkade vara riktigt bra. Plötsligt hörde han steg från flickornas trappa och såg upp. Det var Saga som kom ner för trappan, i famnen hade hon en hög julklappar. Hon log mot honom och slog sig ner mitt emot honom.  
– God jul, sa han och log mot henne.  
– God jul. Är du vaken så här tidigt? Eller, ja, det ser jag ju att du är, men…, sa hon och skrattade.  
– Det är ju du också, svarade han med ett brett leende.  
– Ja, men jag vaknar alltid tidigt på juldagsmorgon. Har varit vaken sedan fyra och väntat på att julklapparna ska dyka upp. Så när jag hörde dig här nere tänkte jag att det kunde vara roligt att öppna tillsammans med någon. Ville inte väcka Ginny eller de andra flickorna.  
Han nickade och tog upp paketet från Ron. Samtidigt öppnade Saga ett av sina paket.  
– Åh, typiskt Embla, sa hon och skrattade. Hon höll upp en bok och Harry kunde se att den hette _Formler du inte trodde fanns och deras användning_. Han log och sträckte sig efter paketet från Tonks, det var litet men ganska tungt. Han drog av pappret och ut i hans hand föll en tunn silverkedja. Den skiftade till i rött och guld och han såg förbryllad på den.  
– Vad fick du, frågade Saga nyfiket när hon såg hans fundersamma min.  
– Jag vet inte riktigt, ett halsband, svarade han och räckte henne kedjan.  
– Ah, det är ju en _focillo_ och den antar dessutom Gryffindors färger, häftigt! Vem fick du den av?  
– Tonks. Men…vad är det för något, frågade han utan att bli klokare av hennes svar.  
– Focillo betyder värme på latin, alltså när du bär kedjan så ger den dig värme. Praktisk att ha när du är ute till exempel. Den memorerar din kroppsvärme när du knäpper den. Sedan ger den dig värme när din kroppstemperatur sjunker. Den ger alltså inte värme jämt utan bara när du behöver det och då blir den guld- och rödfärgad.  
Han log brett, det var den bästa presenten hittills. Nu hade han tre paket kvar, det från Dursley, Hagrids och det okända. Dursleys paket innehöll inga strumpor i år utan ett par helt nya vantar. Han stirrade på dem och rynkade ihop ögonbrynen. Sedan när skickade de julklappar till honom som verkligen var julklappar?  
– Vad var det nu, något mer oidentifierbart?  
Han skakade på huvudet och visade henne vantarna. Han lade dem snabbt åt sidan och tittade på de två kvarvarande. Under tiden hade Saga hunnit öppna alla sina paket och såg på honom.  
– Vilket ska du öppna först? Det stora ser ut som om det är något levande i det. Det rör ju på sig.  
– Mmm, det är från Hagrid. Jag är inte riktigt säker på om jag vågar öppna det, sa han och skrattade, det andra vet jag inte vem det är ifrån.  
– Oj, har lappen trillat bort? Det är ju från mig och Ginny, log hon.  
Harry tog upp det. Då kunde det inte vara något farligt i alla fall. Han öppnade det och såg att det var hans favoritgodis, trollstavar av lakrits. Han tackade henne och vände åter blicken mot det stora paketet. Nu hörde de ett krafsande från det.  
– God jul, sa Hermione som stod i dörröppningen, de vände sig mot henne. Hon såg ganska sömnig ut och i famnen höll hon Krumben. När hon satte sig hos dem hoppade Krumben ner och började nosa på paketet. Han jamade och de kunde höra en jamning till svar inifrån paketet. De såg på varandra.  
– Det är nog en katt, öppna det och släpp ut den stackaren, sa Saga och Hermione nickade.  
Han tog försiktigt av pappret och öppnade lådan. I lådan satt en liten katt, den var vit med svarta fläckar och en svart svanstipp. Han sträckte ner handen mot katten som nosade försiktigt på honom och tog sedan loss lappen som satt på insidan av lådan.  
– Vad står det, undrade Hermione.  
– Hagrid hittade henne övergiven i Diagongränden. Hon heter Tizla och är förmodligen en fjärdedels kneazle.  
Krumben buffade på lådan och Harry lyfte upp Tizla. Hon nosade förundrat på omgivningen och ryggade tillbaka när Krumben kom fram till henne. Så sträckte hon försiktigt fram nosen mot honom och de luktade på varandra. Han blev tydligen godkänd för plötsligt hoppade hon ner ur Harrys knä och strök sig mot honom. De båda katterna försvann ut genom en dörröppning. Harry, Saga och Hermione såg på varandra och brast i skratt.  
– Hon hade i alla fall inte svårt att hitta vänner, sa Saga.

Hermione tog ner sina julklappar för att öppna dem. Under tiden de tre satt där kom fler och fler sömniga elever ner i uppehållsrummet. Ron kom klampande ner för trappan strax innan sju och strålade som en sol. Han tackade Harry för vaktarhandskarna sjönk ner i en fåtölj.  
– Har du inte din tröja på dig, sa Ginny leende.  
– Den är rödbrun, utbrast han.  
De skrattade åt honom.  
– Hämta den nu, du måste ha den på dig så att mamma ser att du tycker om den, sa Ginny bestämt.  
Han suckade men halade upp sina långa ben och gick långsamt upp för trappan. Han kom strax ner igen med tröjan över armen.  
– Jag tror att den är för liten _och_ rödbrun, det är alltid samma varje jul, sa han med en anstrykning av bitterhet i rösten.  
– Den är fin, sa Saga leende, men plötsligt bleknade hennes leende bort och hon såg ut genom fönstret och fortsatte tyst, du ska vara glad att du har någon som vill sticka tröjor till dig.  
De andra tystnade och såg undrande på henne. Hon bara skakade på huvudet och pressade fram ett leende.  
– Ska vi gå ner och äta, sa Neville och bröt den olustiga tystnaden som uppstått.  
De nickade och gick ut genom porträtthålet. Ron drog motvilligt tröjan över huvudet och upptäckte att den precis som alla år tidigare passade precis.

Embla och Tonks träffade på varandra när de var på väg ner till Stora salen för att äta frukost.  
– Hur gick det att sova, vem sov på soffan, undrade Embla nyfiket.  
– Ingen…  
Embla höjde ett frågande ögonbryn. Tonks skrattade bara och skakade på huvudet.  
– Kommer att sakna dig när ni reser hem imorgon, suckade Embla.  
– Jag kommer att sakna er också, ni två och Welie är de som alltid fått mig att vara glad. Det kommer att bli tråkigt att resa hem.  
– Du kommer väl inte att sakna sysselsättning precis, skrattade Embla menande, jag kan fundera ut många saker du skulle kunna sysselsätta dig med.  
Tonks skrattade och knuffade till henne lätt.

* * *

¹ Charlie Weasley  
² Ämnesordet för magiska djur 


	16. Kap 15: Marodörkartan

_Kapitel femton_  
**Marodörkartan**

Stora salen var full med folk. Barn som sömnigt tackade sina föräldrar som i sin tur stolt visade varandra vad de fått av sina barn. Frukosten stod på bordet, ljusen i taket var tända och mellan dem föll snöflingor. Embla gick ner till bordet där Saga och Wynja satt med sina kamrater och deras föräldrar. Hon gav dem båda varsin kram.  
– Tack för boken, sa Saga, den kan säkert vara nyttig, fortsatte hon lite ironiskt.  
– Man kan aldrig veta när man kan ha nytta av en formel, skrattade Embla, det skadar inte att kunna även de simplaste formlerna.  
Jadir kom fram till dem och kramade om alla sina systrar.  
– Embla håller just på att övertyga mig om nyttan av en manikyrformel, skrattade Saga.  
– Ja, kanske du till och med kan ha användning för en sådan. Till exempel om du blir anfallen av någon med långa klor så kan du ju alltid klippa dennes naglar. Om inte annat kan du ju använda den för att distrahera, sa Embla med glimten i ögat.  
– Du har då svar på allt sys, sa Jadir och ryckte henne lätt i flätan.  
– Ja, någon måste ju ha det.  
Tonks som satt precis bredvid brast ut i skratt och Lupin drog på munnen.  
– Det är precis som det var förr. De retades alltid med varandra inför folk, men var egentligen helt överens, sa Tonks med tårar glittrande i ögonvrårna.  
Embla och Jadir satte sig ner hos dem. Molly och Arthur satt lite längre bort och pratade med Hermiones föräldrar.  
– Vilken kvartett vi var, skrattade Embla.  
– Ja, aldrig en lugn stund att studera fick man, suckade Jadir med skrattet i ögonen.  
Embla knuffade lätt till honom.  
– Som om du så gärna ville då.  
– Ja, och du borde säga det samma, speciellt inför dina studenter, sa han och nickade mot Harry och de andra.  
– Ni ser, log Tonks och torkade tårarna ur ögonen.  
– Vi var väldigt olika alla fyra, sa Jadir till svar på de nyfikna blickar som riktades mot de tre.  
– Jadir var väl den som var mest ansvarsfull, tänk vad saker ändrar sig, retades Embla.  
– Embla var den som älskade att reta gallfeber på lärarna med sina kunskaper och samtidigt bryta flest regler, fyllde Jadir på.  
– Welie var besatt av Quidditch och så delade han Jirs intresse för allehanda bestar.  
– Jag var den som mest var ivägen och slog söner flest saker under min tid här på skolan, sa Tonks med ett snett leende.  
– Du var den vi tyckte bäst om av alla, utbrast Embla.  
– Solstrålen i vår lilla grupp, tillade Jadir.  
– Och den som var påhittigast med bus, log Embla.  
Tonks rodnade.  
– Vi var inte så olydiga, det låter på er som om vi inte gjorde annat än ofog, log hon.  
– Men vi satte i ära att irritera en speciell skara utvalda lärare, fortsatte Embla glatt och kastade en blick upp mot honnörsbordet. Där satt Snape ensam vid ena änden av bordet. Han såg upp och mötte hennes blick med svarta irriterade ögon. Embla log brett mot honom och detta orsakade att alla såg dit för att se vad hon log åt. När Snape såg deras blickar vändas mot honom reste han sig hastigt och lämnade salen med den svarta klädnaden böljande runt sig. Embla började skratta och Tonks sa:  
– Ja, det var en av de lärare vi hade på vår lista.  
– Det är nästan synd om honom, en stor del av hans "fiender" samlade på ett och samma ställe, sa Hermione.  
– Bara nästan, sa Harry och höjde på ögonbrynen.  
– Jag var en av hans värsta ovänner när jag gick här på Hogwarts, sa Lupin förklarande till Embla och Jadir.  
– Tillsammans med min far och…, Harry tystnade.  
– Och två andra, fortsatte Lupin, vi kallade oss _Marodörerna_.  
– Marodörerna, utbrast Embla, Jadir och Tonks samtidigt.  
– Det har du aldrig berättat tidigare, sa Tonks.  
– Måntand, Tramptass, Tagghorn och Slingersvans…  
– Skaparna av marodörkartan, fortsatte Embla häpet.  
– Vem var du?  
– Måntand.  
– Hade ni några smeknamn eller namn på er, frågade Saga nyfiket och vände sig till sin bror.  
– Nja, inte sådana, våra var mer enkla och kom från våra namn, Nynna, Welie, Jir och Emmi.  
– Welie var Charlie, er bror, sa Embla och nickade mot Ginny och Ron.  
– Vart tog kartan egentligen vägen, undrade Tonks.  
– Filch tog den, det hela var Jadirs fel, svarade Embla och blinkade konspiratoriskt åt henne.  
Jadir såg förnärmad ut.  
– Vem var det då som insisterade på att försöka hitta vid–behov–rummet mitt i natten?  
– Ja, men om du hade sett vart du satte dina fötter och inte vält fem rustningar som dominobrickor hade vi aldrig blivit upptäckta, sa hon och höjde ett ögonbryn.  
– Vilket liv det blev när de välte, skrattade Jadir vid minnet av händelsen.  
– Då dök Filch upp och naturligtvis såg han att det var något med kartan som Jadir glömt att stänga. Jag sträckte fram trollstaven över axeln på honom och stängde den, men han hade redan sett vad det var. Som tur var visste han ju inte hur man öppnade den igen. Vi fick naturligtvis straffkommendering båda två. Hos professor Snape dessutom! Skura trolldrycksklassrummet varje dag i två veckors tid. Typiskt nog var det när förstaåringarna hade studerat _deftoelixiret_ som har en tendens att explodera, sa hon och rullade med ögonen.  
– Undrar om Filch fortfarande har kvar den och om han kom på hur den fungerade?  
– Det tror jag inte, sa Lupin och blinkade åt Harry.  
Harry såg på Ron och Hermione. Embla såg från Lupin till de tre och sedan log hon, men sa inget.  
– Var hittade ni den, frågade Lupin nyfiket.  
– Nynna hittade den väl instoppad bakom en tegelsten när hon gått vilse och lyckats hamna på vinden.  
– Det satt fast en lapp vid den där det stod att den tillföll den som hittade den. Undertecknat av er fyra, sedan stod det inte mer.  
– Vi förstod ju att det var något användbart, men det tog ett tag innan vi förstod hur den skulle användas.  
– Hur lyckades ni med det då, frågade Lupin intresserat.  
Tonks och Jadir så på varandra och försökte låta bli att le.  
– Jo, efter att Embla förolämpat kartan i tre veckor så behagade den tala om för oss hur vi skulle använda den, skrattade Jadir.  
Embla rodnade lätt, men skrattade också. De andra föll in i skrattet.

På förmiddagen dagen efter reste föräldrarna hem. Eleverna hade fått tillåtelse att följa dem till tåget. Tonks och Lupin stod i entréhallen och väntade på att Harry skulle komma. Tonks skulle sakna Harry och framförallt Jadir och Embla. Den sistnämnda kom springande ner för trappan och kramade om henne.  
– Så, frågade Embla leende med en snabb blick på Lupin.  
Tonks ryckte leende på axlarna.  
– Lova att du ugglar mig så snart du kan, uppmanade Embla.  
– Du också, sa Tonks, vi måste ses till sommaren.  
– Adjö professor Lupin, log hon och sträckte fram handen mot honom.  
– Bad jag inte dig att kalla mig Remus, frågade han leende samtidigt som han tog hennes hand.  
– Jovisst, förlåt mig, vi tar om det. Adjö Remus och lova att se efter Nynna åt mig, sa hon och log stort.  
– Det ska jag, skattade han, på återseende.  
Harry hade kommit ner under tiden och de gick tillsammans ut genom dörren ner mot tåget.

Harry, Ron, Hermione och Ginny gick upp till slottet efter att de vinkat av sina föräldrar och Tonks och Lupin. Det började snöa lite lätt under tiden som de gick. Ron och Hermione diskuterade livligt huruvida det var tvunget att börja på uppsatsen i trolldryckskonst redan nu, eller om man skulle vänta tills lovet var slut. Hermione höll naturligtvis ståndpunkten att man aldrig kunde börja för tidigt medan Ron bestämt menade att man skulle vara ledig under lovet. Harry och Ginny gick tysta bredvid varandra båda två i djupa tankar. Harry fingrade på sin focillo och log, den höll honom varm. Julen hade blivit mycket bättre än han hade väntat sig. Han hade blivit så överraskad när Lupin och Tonks hade dykt upp. Det hade också varit så roligt att lyssna på Embla, Jadir och Tonks när de berättade om sina äventyr under sin skoltid. Presenterna hade varit riktigt bra. Då slog det honom att han glömt att tacka Ginny för julklappen och han kände sig lite dum för att han inte gett henne någon. Även om han hade sagt att hon fått för flera år framöver när hon fått kvasten.  
– Ginny, sa han.  
Hon ryckte till och såg upp på honom, hon verkade ha varit långt borta i sina tankar. Han log mot henne.  
– Jag tänkte bara tacka för julklappen från dig och Saga.  
– Varsågod, mumlade hon och rodnade lite.  
De hade nått Hogwarts grindar när de hörde ett jamande. Harry kände något som strök sig mot hans ben och han böjde sig ner och lyfte upp Tizla. De hade blivit goda vänner sedan igår och hon hade sovit i hans säng. Hon kurade ihop sig i hans famn och han kände sig plötsligt så glad. Han log brett mot de tre andra och de gick in i slottet.


	17. Kap 16: Januari

_Kapitel sexton_  
**Januari**

Jullovet gick fort, nu var det redan mitten av januari. Harry, Ron och Hermione var på väg till Stora salen för att äta middag. De hade precis avslutat en lektion i Örtlära. Kylan i växthuset hade fått deras andedräkter att ryka ur munnen på dem och de var glada att komma in i värmen. I hallen mötte de Saga och Ginny som kom från en lektion i Trolldryckskonst. De var upprörda och berättade ilsket om att Snape hade dragit av 30 poäng för att en av deras klasskamrater hade misslyckats med sitt elixir. Innehållet hade exploderat och stänkt över halva klassrummet. Saga och Ginny hade haft tur i oturen och befunnit sig på rätt sida i klassrummet när det inträffade. De andra hade fått stanna kvar för att få ett motmedel mot bölderna som snabbt blossade upp. Trötta satte de sig ner vid sitt bord och såg upp när Dumbledore reste sig. Han började tala om att det var en dyster tid på året då det var mörkt och kallt ute. Han fortsatte sitt tal med att det nu var ännu viktigare att de höll ihop, även mellan elevhemmen. Många av eleverna skruvade på sig och ville börja äta.  
– För att lätta upp stämningen lite tänkte vi därför anordna en bal den 14 februari. Mer information kommer upp på era anslagstavlor, men jag kan säga redan nu att alla kommer att få gå, dock kommer första till tredje året endast att få närvara till klockan nio. Nu får ni lov att börja äta, sa Dumbledore med glittrande ögon.  
Snape såg oerhört missnöjd ut vid tanken på en bal. Saga reflekterade över att han förmodligen inte var för något som gjorde eleverna glada. Ron vände till Hermione och sa högt så att nästan hela salen hörde det:  
– Hermione, vill du gå med mig på balen?  
Hon log och nickade mot honom. Hela Gryffindorbordet applåderade åt dem och de andra eleverna skrattade. Även lärarna uppe vid honnörsbordet log, dock inte Snape som bara såg ännu surare ut.  
Harry log lite åt dem, men hans leende bleknade snart bort. Han skulle ha ocklumenering imorgon kväll. Det var första gången efter jul. Det hade varit så skönt att slippa de lektionerna och han kände sig mycket piggare nu än vad han gjort tidigare. Ändå hade han inga förhoppningar på att klara det den här gången heller.

---

Embla såg en ljusstrimma sippra ut genom dörren till Snapes kontor. Hon knackade på och steg sedan in. Där fann hon en irriterad Snape och en ganska utmattad Harry.  
– Ja? Vad vill Ni? Jag har ett arbete att sköta!  
Hon såg frågande från Snape till Harry.  
– Potter behöver extra lektioner i trolldryckskonst, annars får han inte läsa vidare i ämnet.  
Snapes röst var full av skadeglädje. Harry sa ingenting utan såg ner i golvet och försökte samla styrka i den oväntade fristen han fick.  
– Jag tänkte be om lite månstenspulver, mitt har nämligen tagit slut.  
Sedan den gången innan jul då Embla hade visat honom sina betyg i trolldryckskonst kunde hon be om ingredienser av honom utan att han ifrågasatte henne.  
– Månstenspulver, upprepade han, ja jag ska hämta det. Vänta här.  
Han försvann in i genom en dörr och stängde den noga efter sig. Embla såg forskande på Harry.  
– Hur mår du egentligen Harry?  
Han såg upp på henne. När hon fick se hans ansikte så hon förskräckt ut. Han visste att det var djupa linjer i det och att han förmodligen var askgrå i ansiktet. Hon tog ett steg mot honom och stannade till när Snape åter uppenbarade sig. Han räckte utan ett ord fram en liten, liten behållare till henne som hon genast tog emot och stoppade i fickan. Hon vände sig för att gå, men såg sedan på dem.  
– Det är den underligaste lektion i trolldryckskonst jag någonsin sett, sa hon och betraktade först Snape och sedan Harry. Han kände hennes hand på sin axel.  
– För att blockera dina tankar för andra så kan du ta hjälp av _Inrisoris Patrocinor_ eller _Acies Aegis_. Den första kan du, men den senare vet jag inte om du har lärt dig. Genom att utföra _Inrisoris Patrocinor_ kan du skydda dig med skölden och låta den ge dig kraft och styrka. Dock kan den vara till nackdel då den baseras på ett lyckligt minne, som kanske inte bör visas upp. Men den kanske kan hjälpa dig på vägen. Om du har möjlighet så vill jag att du tittar in på mitt kontor när du är färdig här, avslutade hon och såg på honom.  
Harry nickade och kände hur han fick energi via hennes hand. Han kände sig genast mycket piggare. _Inrisoris Patrocinor_ kunde han och det var värt ett försök. Hon försvann ut genom dörren efter en kort nick mot Snape. Han å sin sida blängde efter henne, hon rörde alltid till hans tillvaro.

Han hade klarat det! Förvisso var det inte speciellt länge, men med hjälp av _Inrisoris Patrocinor_ hade han lyckats stöta bort Snape två gånger. Han kände sig upprymd och gick med betydligt lättare steg mot Emblas kontor än vad han gjort mot Snapes. Efter att ha knackat på hennes dörr blev han ombedd att stiga in. Han reflekterade över hur annorlunda kontoret såg ut nu mot tidigare. Han var innerligt glad att de hemska tallrikarna med kattungar på från Umbridges tid var borta. Istället täcktes väggarna av bokhyllor och några enstaka tavlor, mest porträtt. Han kunde inte låta bli att le när han tänkte på Lockharts alla porträtt av sig själv som suttit på väggarna under hans tid.  
– Så, du ser ut att vara lite piggare nu, log Embla mot honom.  
Han nickade mot henne och satte sig ner i fåtöljen som hon anvisade honom.  
– Hur gick det?  
– Jag använde mig av _Inrisoris Patrocinor_ precis som du sa och då kände jag mig mycket starkare och lyckades stänga ute honom. Fast sedan orkade jag inte hålla skölden uppe. Så han tog sig igenom igen.  
– Hur går lektionerna till, vad har du lärt dig?  
– Att tömma mina tankar och inte låta några minnen komma upp till ytan. Han anklagar mig för att inte koncentrera mig, men det är inte så himla lätt när han hånar mina föräldrar och mig hela tiden. Jag hatar honom!  
Han såg förskräckt ut när han insåg vad han sagt inför en professor. Så hade han aldrig sagt inför någon vuxen, inte ens Sirius. Han stirrade ner i mattan.  
– Hata är ett väldigt starkt ord.  
– Jag, jag menade det inte så, sa Harry tyst även om det var precis vad han gjort, han kände att han verkligen hatade Snape. Han undrade vad han skulle få för straff för det.  
– Det är okej, man kan inte tycka om alla. Men du borde vara försiktig med att hata, det tär på själen, det gör din motståndskraft mindre. Styrkan ligger i kärleken till allt levande och att älska de som behöver det mest.  
Hon såg ingående på honom.  
– Eftersom du har så svåra minnen har du svårare att koppla ifrån dem. När de blir synliga för dig och din motståndare bryter det ner dig ännu mer. Du måste stå emot redan från början. Du märkte att du klarade det lite bättre nu, men med _Acies Aegis_ kan du göra en minnessköld som hjälper dig att dölja dina tankar. Om du behärskar den riktigt bra kan du till och med visa fram falska tankar och lura vederbörande. Jag är lite förvånad över att ni inte lärt er den tidigare. Jag ska ta upp den nästa lektion. Skulle du vilja prova ocklumeneringen för mig?  
Harry såg tveksam ut, men tänkte att det var värt ett försök eftersom han litade på henne. Han reste sig upp och hon ställde sig mitt emot honom.  
– Är du beredd? Töm dina tankar.  
Harry slöt ögonen en kort stund och uttalade tyst _Inrisoris Patrocinor_. Så öppnade han ögonen och såg på Embla.  
– _Legilimens_!  
Harry kände den nu välbekanta känslan av att någon trängde sig in i hans tankar och minnen. Minnet av Sirius död kom först upp som alltid, det var det minne som fortfarande låg närmast. Sorgen kom över honom, men sedan kände han att han kunde stå emot, att han kunde dölja sina tankar för henne.  
Hon log uppmuntrande mot honom.  
– Det gick ju bra, nu satte jag inte in allt på att få se dina tankar och inte heller var jag illasinnad och tvunget ville se dem. Det gör det lättare för dig att motstå. En sak som du måste var medveten om, men som jag antar att du redan vet är att det inte bara är de minnen du ser och känner som den andre kan läsa av, även de du inte ser kan bli synliga för din motståndare. Därför är det viktigt att du täpper till varje lucka. Ocklumenering är en svår konst att behärska, men det går med övning. En dag kommer du att kunna stöta bort till och med professor Snape och inte låta honom se ett enda minne. Konstigt egentligen att han inte har nämnt någon av formlerna till dig. Visserligen är de bara komplement och det krävs mycket träning för att kunna kasta dem utan trollstav, men han borde ändå talat om det för dig.  
– Han…, jag vet inte riktigt, men ibland känns det som om han fortfarande är dödsätare och går Voldemorts ärenden, som om han försöker mjuka upp mig för att det ska bli lättare för Voldemort att ta sig in i mina tankar.  
– Det är en allvarligt sak Harry, att anklaga någon för att vara dödsätare. Han blev ju friad i rättegången för femton år sedan.  
Harry såg upp på henne, det skulle vara så skönt att få vädra sina misstankar med någon vuxen. Även om Ron stod på hans sida så var det inte samma sak. Samtidigt så var hon inte med i ordern och kanske skulle hon ta hans misstankar på allvar.  
– Han har i alla fall varit dödsätare, för han har märket på armen. Och han vill inte hjälpa mig att lära mig ocklumenering. Jag tror att han är trogen Voldemort fortfarande.  
– Albus litar på honom och då finns det ingen anledning att inte göra det samma, svarade hon bestämt. Men jag förstår att du inte litar på honom, det hade inte jag heller gjort i ditt ställe, fortsatte hon mjukare. Jag vet att han inte är en lätt person, jag är oftast inte överens med honom, men ibland måste man försöka förlåta.  
Hon log sorgset. Han var inte helt nöjd med hennes svar, men det kändes ändå skönt att ha fått det sagt. Han öppnade dörren för att gå.  
– Du är alltid välkommen hit och prata med mig om du är orolig över något. Jag kanske inte alltid håller med dig, men jag vill alltid lyssna och resonera. Och allt stannar mellan oss två. Sov gott och skynda dig nu tillbaka till ditt torn innan klockan blir för mycket.  
– God natt.

---

På kvällen efter quidditchmatchen mellan Slytherin och Ravenclaw, som Slytherin för övrigt vann satt Ginny och Saga tillsammans med Hermione uppe i de två förstnämndas sovsal. Hermione höll på att läsa igenom Sagas uppsats i trolldryckskonst för att de om det fanns några fel.  
– Vem ska du gå med på balen, frågade Ginny.  
Saga ryckte på axlarna.  
– Jag vet inte, ingen har frågat än, själv då?  
Ginny skakade på huvudet.  
– Ingen har frågat mig heller, inte ens Neville detta året, sa hon och suckade lite.  
– Men Harry har väl ingen date än?  
Hermione tittade förvånat upp från uppsatsen och skakade på huvudet.  
– Nä, inte om han inte frågat någon i hemlighet.  
Saga höjde ett ögonbryn mot Ginny, som dystert skakade på huvudet till svar.  
– Nåja, det är ju tre veckor kvar till den fjortonde.  
– Men att ingen frågat dig än, sa Ginny fundersamt, du har ju utseendet för dig.  
Saga skrattade åt henne och himlade med ögonen.  
– Blå ögon och blont hår räcker nog inte, man måste ha det där lilla extra som Jir brukar säga.  
– För de flesta killar brukar det räcka, kommenterade Hermione samtidigt som hon fortsatte ögna igenom texten.  
– Men du ser ju ut som en ängel, det borde de inte kunna motstå, skrattade Ginny.  
Saga kastade en kudde på henne och svarade sedan lite mer allvarligt:  
– Jag får väl fixa en kavaljer själv. Jag får väl ragga upp någon förskrämd förstaklassare, fortsatte hon sedan med ett flin och belönades med en kudde mitt i ansiktet.


	18. Kap 17: Balen

_Kapitel sjutton_  
**Balen**

– Harry, sa Saga och ställde sig bredvid honom där han stod och såg ut genom fönstret. Han såg undrande på henne.  
– Har du någon att gå med på balen?  
Han skakade på huvudet, han hade inte hittat någon som han ville fråga än. Det var inte som förra gången då han mest av allt hade velat gå med Cho. Hon var totalt ute ur hans tankar nu och han reflekterade snabbt över att han varit ganska knäpp på den tiden. Han undrade lite om Saga tänkte fråga honom och om han i så fall skulle svara ja? Han kunde inte se något skäl till att han inte skulle göra det.  
– Har du själv hittat någon då?  
Hon skakade på huvudet och log, han reflekterade över hur leendet lyste upp hennes ansikte och det slog honom att hon var väldigt vacker.  
– Jag hittar väl någon snart, men Ginny har ingen att gå med, sa hon och betraktade honom ingående.  
Han blev förvånad, men insåg att han inte hade tänkt på Ginny när han funderat över möjliga tjejer. Han tänkte mest på henne som Rons lillasyster. Det var egentligen orättvist av honom, det insåg han nu, hon var bara ett år yngre än dem. Dessutom var hon ju riktigt rolig att prata med och både smart och söt, kunde man egentligen önska sig någon bättre att gå med? Han hoppades bara att hon inte redan var upptagen. Han log tacksamt mot Saga för att hon fått upp hans ögon och skyndade sig iväg för att hitta Ginny. Saga såg leende efter honom, men skakade samtidigt på huvudet. Hon hade inte direkt varit så subtil som hon hade tänkt, men huvudsaken var ju att budskapet gick fram.

Han sprang på Ginny när hon var på väg upp till Gryffindortornet och vände om för att följa med henne tillbaka.  
– Hej, jag letade just efter dig.  
– Jaså?  
– Jo, jag tänkte höra om du inte har någon att gå med till balen så kanske vi kan gå?  
Hon stirrade på honom och blinkade ännu mer förvånat.  
– Menar du, eh…ja det kan vi väl, svarade hon väl medveten om att hon lät förvirrad och att hon egentligen borde ha sagt nej. Fast hur skulle hon kunnat motstå de gröna ögonen som just nu leende såg in i hennes? Hon hade inte kunnat svara annorlunda, trots att det skulle dröja innan hon fick någon sinnesfrid igen. De kom in i uppehållsrummet och Ginny gick genast bort till Saga som stod kvar vid fönstret. Hon höjde frågande på ögonbrynet.  
Ginny nickade.  
– Så det var du som sa till honom, frågade hon både glad och sorgsen.  
– Ja, fast jag bara gav honom en hint, dessutom såg han så glad ut när jag påpekat det för honom. Var tvungen att ge honom en puff i rätt riktning.  
Ginny log lite och såg en smula gladare ut.  
– Ja, jo, det kanske vi kunde behöva, men han ser mig fortfarande som Rons lillasyster, det kan ingenting ändra på, så jag får väl vänja mig vid det, sa hon och ryckte på axlarna.  
– Vi ska nog se till att han upptäcker dig, det är inte så svårt.  
– Vem ska du gå med då, nu är det bara en och en halv vecka kvar, frågade Ginny för att byta samtalsämne.  
– Vet inte, fortfarande ingen som frågat, lite trist faktiskt. Fast jag får väl ta och göra något åt det, skrattade hon och gick bort till de pojkar som satt runt Ron och Seamus och såg på när de spelade trollkarlsschack.– Neville, om du inte har någon att gå med på balen, vill du då gå med mig?  
Neville rodnade, men nickade.  
– Bra, sa hon och klappade honom lätt på axeln och gick tillbaka till Ginny som log brett mot henne.

---

Dagen för balen var äntligen inne. Flickorna började göra sig i ordning i god tid. Ron bara skakade på huvudet, han kunde verkligen inte förstå vad det var som kunde ta så lång tid. Men han avhöll sig från att kommentera det för att undvika att hamna i diskussion med sin syster och Hermione. Han och Harry påbörjade sitt sjunde parti schack för dagen.  
– Vad tror du att de serverar för mat?  
Harry såg upp på Ron och brast ut i skratt.  
– Ingen aning, det blir nog gott vad det än är, jag är mer orolig för dansen.  
– Apropå det, du har inte sagt vem du ska gå med?  
Harry såg förvånat på honom, visste han inte det? Han hade nästan trott att Ron undvikit ämnet med flit. Han harklade sig och kände sig plötsligt nervös.  
– Ginny.  
– Ginny!  
Han nickade.  
– Varför har du inte sagt något?  
– Jag trodde att du visste, muttrade Harry och ryckte på axlarna.  
– Varför just hon?  
– Varför inte? Tänker du flytta en pjäs idag eller?  
Ron såg ner på schackbrädet där hans pjäser ropade åt honom att sluta sova. Han blinkade till och flyttade menlöst fram en bonde som svor ilsket när den blev tagen av Harrys springare. Så spände han plötsligt ögonen i Harry.  
– Det finns ju tusen andra tjejer här, du kunde ju valt vilken som helst av dem. Hon är fortfarande för liten!  
– Ron, utbrast Harry, hon är bara ett år yngre än oss! Hon kan ta ansvar för sig själv, det såg du ju förra våren när…när… det är ju bara som sällskap till balen, det är inte precis som att vi dejtar varandra. Hon är ju din lillasyster!  
Ron lugnade ner sig och log fåraktigt mot honom.  
– Jaja, jag måste ju bara kolla.  
Och så ställde han Harry i schack.

Ginny gick sakta upp för trappan igen, hon hade hört hela samtalet mellan Harry och Ron.  
"Han ser mig bara som Rons lillasyster och kommer aldrig att se något annat. Det är lika bra att jag begraver mina känslor för honom en gång för alla nu. Det hade varit mycket enklare om han inte ibland agerade som om jag faktiskt vore en egen person utan etiketten lillasyster. Som nu så försvarade han mig, men var ändå tvungen att avsluta med att jag trots allt bara är en lillasyster till hans bästa vän. Det är så frustrerande!"  
Hon suckade och tog ett djupt andetag innan hon gick in i sovsalen för att plocka fram sin klänning. Tanken på klänningen gjorde inte henne gladare. Hon visste ju att de inte hade råd att köpa nya hela tiden, och den gamla passade ju om man bortsåg från att den egentligen var alldeles för kort. Den var vit med halvlånga ärmar och hade ganska hög, rak ringning. När hon såg på den nu så tyckte hon att den var barnslig. Volangen längst ner hjälpte inte precis till att ge den ett mer vuxet utseende.

Hon gick ytterligare en trappa upp till sjätteårselevernas sovsal. Lavender sminkade sig och Parvati kastade en anti–skrynkelformel på sin klänning. Hermione borstade sitt hår och Saga provade en frisyr, men gjorde en grimas då hon inte lyckades få det som hon ville.  
– Du såg inte Emmi på väg upp?  
Ginny skakade på huvudet.  
– Hon måste komma snart, hon har min klänning fortfarande.  
– Vad ska du ha på dig, frågade Parvati, nu med munnen full av hårnålar, Ginnys spegelbild.  
– Samma som förra, svarade Ginny dystert och lade en hårslinga bakom örat.  
Hermione såg medkännande på henne, hon hade också samma klänning som tidigare, men hennes passade åtminstone fortfarande.  
– Åh, äntligen, utbrast Saga när Embla kom in genom dörren. Embla glatt mot dem och lade klänningen in Sagas förväntansfulla armar.  
– Du måste ta på den så att jag ser att den passar. Den borde göra det, men eftersom du inte provat den innan så är jag inte helt säker.  
Klänningen skimrade i blått och gick i färg med Sagas ögon. Livet var broderat med silvertråd i ett invecklat mönster och ärmarna var i spindelvävstunn spets ner till armbågarna, sedan hängde de löst ner i flikar. Hon drog den försiktigt över huvudet och den satt perfekt. Saga snurrade runt och tyget följde smeksamt med.  
– Den är underbar, tack, sa hon och slog armarna om Embla.

– Jag kan inte gå på balen, utbrast Ginny förtvivlat och slog igen dörren efter sig när hon sprang ut.De ryckte till vid smällen och Embla såg frågande på Saga.  
– Hon tycker inte om sin klänning.  
Embla nickade och såg bekymrad ut.  
– Vill du ha hjälp med håret eller gör du det själv?  
– Hjälp, gärna.  
– Ska bara sätta upp Wynjas först, efter att jag pratat med Ginny. Kommer snart tillbaka.

Embla knakade på dörren till femteårselevernas sovsal.  
– Ginny?  
Hon fick inget svar så hon gick in och såg henne sitta på sängkanten med händerna hårt knutna i knäet. Hon satte sig bredvid henne.  
– Hur är det vännen, vad är det som är fel?  
Ginny tog ett djupt andetag och blinkade bort tårarna som hotade att tränga sig fram. Sedan skrattade hon bittert.  
– Jag sitter här och är inte nöjd med min klänning när ett krig rasar. Hur självisk får man egentligen vara? Harry har en enorm börda att bära och folk dör. Tänk om någon i min familj dör och så sitter _jag_ och oroar mig för min klänning.  
Tårarna började rinna ner för hennes kinder. Embla lade försiktigt armarna om henne och vaggade henne sakta tills snyftningarna avtog.  
– Bara för att vi befinner oss i ett krig så betyder det inte att vardagsproblemen försvinner. De finns kvar och gör fortfarande lika ont. Det är okej att vara ledsen över mindre saker också, det gör en inte till en sämre människa. Bara man inte glömmer att det finns en värld utanför, och det gör du ju inte.  
Hon tystnade för en lite stund, men fortsatte sedan:  
– Vad är det som är fel med din klänning?

– Nä, det kanske är dags att gå upp och byta om nu, sa Harry.  
Ron kastade en blick på klockan.  
– Skojar du, det är ju två timmar kvar?  
Harry ryckte på axlarna.  
– Du vinner ju bara hela tiden, svarade han med ett skevt leende, lika bra att göra sig i ordning så är det färdigt. Slipper ju köa till duscharna.  
Ron skakade på huvudet men reste sig upp samtidigt som Harry.  
– Jag kan ju alltid klå dig i schack senare.  
Harry flinade mot honom och de gick upp för trappan.

Alla fyra flickorna såg upp när dörren öppnades. Ginny kom in med ett strålande leende på läpparna. På sig hade hon sin klänning, men nu såg den helt annorlunda ut. Den var ärmlös och ringningen var djupare och singoallaformad. Volangen var borta, istället gick våder av tunt blekgrönt tyg i spetsar ner från midjan och gjorde klänningen lagom lång. Från axlarna hängde samma blekgröna tyg i en båge ner på ryggen. Saga hoppade upp och kramade om henne.  
– Den är jättefin!  
– Embla gjorde det, hon är jätteduktig! Hon skulle komma upp strax och göra ditt hår.  
– Hon är jättebra på håruppsättningar också, de ser aldrig likadana ut.  
– Finns det inget som hon inte kan, frågade Hermione skrattande.  
– Jodå, det är en hel del saker som jag inte behärskar, bland annat så kan jag inte för mitt livs skull laga mat som smakar annat än morötter och sparris, svarade Embla från dörren med ett brett leende. Bakom henne kom Wynja skuttade i en knallblå klänning. Hennes illröda hår var samlat i en knut på huvudet och blåa blommor var fästa runt den.  
– Saga, jag måste få se din klänning!  
Saga visade upp sin klänning igen. När Wynja berömt den sprang hon ut ur rummet för att återförenas med sina klasskamrater. Saga satte sig på en pall och Embla tog sig an hennes hår. De andra tittade fascinerat på. Hon lyfte upp hennes hår med ena handen samtidigt som hon mumlade en trollformel. Håret formade sig under hennes händer och slutligen så var det uppsatt i en lockig knut. Försiktigt drog hon ut ett par lockar ur uppsättningen och snurrade dem runt två fingrar, när hon släppte dem var de lockiga och ramade in hennes ansikte. Hon avslutade med att skapa ett antal blåklintsblommor som hon fäste oregelbundet i hennes hår.  
– Nu är du vacker som en nyponros, fast med blåklint istället, log Embla.  
De andra nickade bekräftande. Ginny drog handen genom sitt hår och funderade på vad hon skulle göra med det. Hermione angrep sitt energiskt med en borste och Parvati och Lavender satt böjda över en bok med formler för håruppsättningar.  
– Får jag, frågade Embla Ginny och gestikulerade mot hennes hår.  
Hon nickade glatt till svar. Emblas ögon glittrade.  
– Du har underbart hår, färgen är så vacker.  
– Tack.  
Hon såg hur Embla formade hennes hår till lockar, och fäste upp dem väldigt enkelt med silverspännen i form av fjärilar.  
– Hmm, silver gör sig nog fint mot det röda, mumlade Embla och skakade handen över hennes hår. Plötsligt glittrade hennes hår.  
– Är du nöjd, eller hade du något annat i åtanke?  
– Det är perfekt, sa hon och studerade det ingående.  
– Vill du göra våra också, frågade Parvati.  
– Gärna, jag tycker att det är så roligt!

Efter en stund var hon färdig med både Parvati och Lavender. Lavender hade fått håret uppsatt i halv svinrygg med fallande lockar och lavendelblommor instuckna. Parvati fick silverfärgade slingor i sitt mörka hår.  
– Nu ser det nästan ut som om jag ska gå med en Slytherin, skrattade hon och strök med handen över sin knallgröna klänning, men det är snyggt, det måste jag erkänna.  
– Vem ska du gå med?  
– Kevin Vance.  
Embla nickade leende och såg frågande på Lavender.  
– Seamus Finnigan.  
– Aha.  
– Vad är det på gång mellan er, retades Parvati. Medan de fortsatte att småkivas så frågade Embla om hon fick gör i ordning Hermiones hår också. Hon nickade till svar, men undrade vad som kunde göras med det. Hon ville inte ha samma uppsättning som förra gången, särskilt inte när hon hade samma klänning. Men det hade varit den enda som bet på hennes hår. Embla drog händerna genom hennes hår.  
– Så härligt hår, det är nästan otämjbart. Hmm… flätor tror jag blir bäst för att hålla det i schack, sa hon och började fläta små flätor med blixtens hastighet. De började vid ansiktet och slutade i en stor lös knut av lockar i nacken. Blåa band var inflätade i flätorna.  
– Sådär ja, vad säger du?  
Hermione såg förstummad på sin spegelbild. När håret kom bort från ansiktet fick hon ett helt annat utseende.  
– Embla, har du någon dejt till balen, frågade Ginny.  
Embla skrattade och skakade på huvudet.  
– Nej, professorerna har ingen och vem skulle jag gått med? Professor Flitwick eller professor Snape kanske, eller mr Filch?  
Bilden av att ha Snape eller Filch som dejt fick dem att vrida sig av skratt och tårarna rann.  
– Nä, om jag måste gå med någon så blir det Jir.  
Två par ögon såg uppmärksamt på henne. Hon log brett och sa precis innan hon gick ut genom dörren:  
– Jag är säker på att han vill dansa med er om ni bjuder upp honom.  
Båda två rodnade, men Parvati deklarerade:  
– Jag tänker bjuda upp honom.  
– Men han är ju professor, utbrast Hermione.  
Hon ryckte på axlarna.  
– Men han är den snyggaste professor vi någonsin haft, det kan du ju inte gärna neka till.  
Hermione vände sig irriterat ifrån dem. Ginny och Saga skrattade åt dem. Det var strax dags för att gå ner till sina kavaljerer.

Harry och Ron var färdiga tidigt, båda var klädda i sina festklädnader, Rons svart och Harrys grön. Nu satt de och spelade ytterligare ett parti schack. Fler och fler festklädda elever började komma ner till uppehållsrummet. Först var det bara pojkar, men snart kom även flickorna ner iförda sina balklänningar i de mest skiftande färger. Rummet sprakade av alla färger. Ron och Harry var så inne i spelet att de inte märkte när Ginny och Hermione kom ner. När de hörde en harkling så såg de upp och blev helt förstummade. Det gick knappt att känna igen flickorna, de såg så annorlunda ut.  
– Vad fin du är, stammade Ron fram efter en kort stunds tystnad då de fyra bara såg på varandra. Hermione rodnade lite. Harry fann sig efter Rons uttalande och tog Ginnys hand.  
– Du är vacker, sa han tyst till henne. Hennes kinder blev blossande röda och hon såg ner i golvet. Det blev obehagligt tyst igen.  
– Ska ni stå där hela dagen, eller tänker ni följa med ner till Stora salen, frågade Saga och bröt den pinsamma tystnaden. Hon höll i Nevilles arm, han hade en svag antydan till rosa över kinderna. Båda pojkarna tappade hakan när de fick syn på henne och hon bara log brett mot dem. Hermione fick rycka Ron i ärmen ett par gånger innan han kom ur den trans han för tillfället befann sig i. Tillsammans gick de alla ner mot stora salen.

De kom ner till entréhallen som var fylld av elever. Det var en färgsprakande samling och alla väntade på att få gå in i salen. De hörde klockan slå sju och dörrarna slogs upp. Salen var vackert dekorerad och levande ljus var överallt. Elevhemsborden var liksom till förra balen borta och istället stod runda bord utplacerade över hela salen. Dumbledore stod vid lärarbordet och bad dem alla att finna ett bord att sitta vid. De satte sig vid ett bord som var ganska långt bak i salen och fick sällskap av Parvati och Lavender med deras respektive kavaljerer. Precis som förra gången så fanns det en meny vid varje kuvert och efter att Dumbledore önskat dem en smaklig måltid satte de igång att beställa. De åt under trevligt samspråk.

Dumbledore reste sig och svängde sin trollstav så att bord och stolar flög och ställde sig längs väggarna. Systrarna Spök äntrade scenen och spelade upp en sång. Eleverna började fylla dansgolvet. Flickorna såg uppfordrande på sina kavaljerer. Kevin och Seamus fattade vinken direkt och förde ut sina damer på dansgolvet. Neville såg så nervös och obekväm ut allt Saga inte kunde låta bli att skratta åt honom.  
– Kom nu, det kan väl inte vara så farligt.  
– Men jag är inget bra på att dansa, fråga Ginny, jag trampade henne på tårna hela förra balen.  
– Ah, men om du trampar på mig så trampar jag tillbaka, log Saga, kom nu, det är värt ett försök i alla fall.  
Och med de orden drog hon ut honom bland de andra eleverna. Ron och Harry hade börjat diskutera den senaste Quidditchmatchen. Hermione och Ginny såg på varandra och himlade med ögonen.  
– Det skulle inte göra någon skada om ni bjöd upp oss, sa Hermione med ett stänk av bitterhet i rösten.  
Båda två rodnade och sa sedan samtidigt:  
– Vill du dansa?  
De fyra begav sig också upp på dansgolvet.

– Professor Snape, jag anhåller om en dans med er, sa Embla formellt men med skrattet glittrande i ögonen. Han stirrade på henne en kort stund och sa sedan med ett avvisande ansiktsuttryck och kall röst:  
– Nej tack, jag dansar inte.  
– Kom igen nu, sa Embla som övergivit den formella tonen och log.  
– Nej, har jag sagt, svarade han och ögonen mörknade.  
– Severus, man avslår inte en dams anhållan, sa Dumbledore med de blå ögonen muntert glittrande.  
– Jag ser ingen dam här, sa Snape ilsket.  
– Severus, sa Dumbledore varnande, men ögonen glittrade fortfarande.  
– Kanske ni inte kan dansa professor Snape, retades Embla småleende.  
Snape såg ilsket från henne till Dumbledore och tillbaka till henne. Så tog han hennes hand och förde henne ut på dansgolvet.  
En långsam melodi spelades upp. De var varandras kontraster, han klädd som vanligt i svart, hon klädd i en ljust ljust blå klänning, hans svarta hår mot hennes ljusa som svallade ner över hennes rygg i mjuka lockar. Dumbledore och McGonagall gav varandra ett roat ögonkast och log mot det omaka paret.

När klockan slog nio så fick de yngre eleverna gå tillbaka till sina uppehållsrum, samtidigt som ett annat band beträdde scenen. De spelade lite lugnare musik än Systrarna Spök, men var ändå uppskattade. Snape avvek tidigt från balen, bara en kort stund efter att han dansat med Embla. Kanske det var för att undgå att bli uppbjuden av henne ytterligare en gång. Emblas ögon glittrade vid den tanken.

Ginny satte sig med en lycklig suck på en stol vid väggen. Hon hade dansat nästan två timmar i sträck. Flera gånger med Harry, närmare bestämt fem. Visserligen hade hon fått bjuda upp honom fyra av fem, men eftersom hon var hans dam till balen så ansåg hon att hon kunde göra det, utan att det skulle verka konstigt. Hon såg ut över de dansande paren och försökte få syn på några av sina närmaste vänner. På andra sidan såg hon Ron och Hermione stå och betrakta dansarna. Hon tänkte precis resa sig och gå bort till dem när hon hörde en röst bredvid sig.  
– Törstig?  
Hon vände sig om och såg upp på Harry som räckte fram en honungsöl till henne. Hon tog tacksamt emot den och de drack under tystnad.  
– Ginny, eh…, vill du dansa mer?  
Hon såg frågande på honom. Han rodnade.  
– Jag menar, vill du dansa med mig?  
Hon nickade och förbannade rodnaden som kröp upp på kinderna. De pratade lite om nästa quidditchmatch som skulle vara mellan Hufflepuff och Slytherin. Plötsligt avbröt hon honom:  
– Titta där, att hon törs, sa hon och pekade bort mot lärarbordet där Parvati försiktigt närmade sig Jadir.

– Jadir, skulle du vilja dansa med mig, frågade Parvati med en svag rodnad över kinderna. Lavender stod en bit bakom och höll tummarna för att han skulle svara ja.  
Han log ett brett leende och svarade att han var hedrad. Med de orden förde han ut Parvati i dansen och de andra flickorna suckade avundsjukt. Efter den dansen blev han uppbjuden av en mängd flickor, de som var modiga nog att fråga honom. Hermione betraktade honom med rynkad panna, att han fann sig i att dansa med alla de flickor som bjöd upp honom. Hon hade precis blivit av med sin kavaljer för Saga hade kommit och envisats med att bjuda upp honom. Hon kunde inte låta bli att småle när hon sökte med blicken efter dem. Ron hade rodnande försökt att avstå, men Saga hade varit väldigt envis och till slut dragit upp honom på dansgolvet. Hennes leende blev bredare när hon såg dem, Ron fortfarande väldigt generad och Saga som leende pratade med honom under det att han blev rödare och rödare. Hon misstänkte att det inte var på grund av hans bristande danskunskaper som hans ansikte antog färgen av en tomat. Plötsligt kände hon en hand på sin axel och snodde runt. Hon fann sig stående öga mot öga med en brett leende Jadir.  
– Får jag anhålla om en dans, miss Granger?  
Hon klippte med ögonen och rodnade, men fanns sig sedan snabbt och räckte honom sin hand. När hans hand vilade på hennes midja och hennes hand låg på hans axel vågade hon se upp på honom.  
– Har ni för avsikt att bjuda upp alla era elever, frågade hon och försökte göra rösten så munter som möjligt.  
Han skrattade och skakade på huvudet.  
– Jag bjuder bara upp de studenter som har utmärkt eller högre i betyg.  
Hon log och de fortsatte dansen med att diskutera ett kapitel i _Draconis, Gigasgantis, Phoenicis_.


	19. Kap 18: Missade frukostar och en avresa

_Kapitel arton_  
**Missade frukostar och en avresa**

Ron låg vaken. De andra i sovsalen hade somnat för länge sedan. Egentligen borde han ha somnat av utmattning. Han hade dansat nästan konstant den sista timmen, de sista fem med Saga. Det var lite konstigt, de hade bara fortsatt att dansa fast det kom en ny låt. Hon hade inte släppt honom och inte han henne. Han funderade på om hon ens märkt att de bytt låt, hon hade varit så ivrig att diskutera drakar med honom. Det kanske hade varit han som skulle ha tackat för dansen, men när han öppnat munnen fick han inte fram ett ljud. Den sista låten för kvällen hade varit en lugn låt. Då hade han släppt henne eftersom hon inte kunde ha undgått att märka att det var en ny. Ett leende hade spridit sig över hennes läppar och hon hade frågat om han inte ville dansa sista dansen med henne. Han hade sett hur nära de andra paren dansade varandra. Tanken på att ha henne så nära sig hade fått honom att rodna och orden hade fastat i halsen. Då hade hon påpekat för honom att både hennes kavaljer och hans dam redan var upptagna på annat håll. Hermione och Terry Boot dansade med varandra, dock på behörigt avstånd. Neville dansade med en femteåring från Hufflepuff. När hon sträckt fram sin hand hade han fattat den innan han ens reflekterat över om han skulle göra det. Plötsligt hade han varit på dansgolvet igen med Saga i sina armar, mycket närmare än tidigare danser. När låten nästan var slut hade hon lutat huvudet mot hans axel och han fick henne ännu närmare. Det var detta som gjorde att han inte kunde somna. Så fort han slöt ögonen så hade han bilden av henne på näthinnan. Han såg den blå klänningen som smög sig intill hennes kropp och hur den smeksamt följde varje rörelse hon gjorde. Hennes blå ögon som glittrade mot honom. Han stönade frustrerat och gömde huvudet i kudden, han skulle aldrig kunna somna.

– Ron! Ska du med och äta frukost eller?  
– Låt mig sova, muttrade han och drog täcket över huvudet.  
– Sedan när missar du frukosten, frågade Harry misstroget.  
Han mumlade något otydligt, men klev sedan upp. Han gäspade stort och drog på sig sina kläder. Så fort han var färdig gick de ner till Stora salen. De slängde sig ner på ett par lediga platser och tog för sig av maten. Efter en stund hade han piggnat till lite och såg upp mot dörröppningen precis i tid att se syster och Saga komma in. Han rodnade genast och såg ner i sin tallrik. De satte sig på varsin sida om honom.  
– Ron!  
Han ryckte till och vände sig mot Ginny som ropat rakt i hans öra.  
– Vad var det där bra för?  
– Saga försöker prata med dig, men du var helt borta, svarade hon och nickade mot Saga.  
Han vände sig mot henne och höll tummarna för att han inte skulle rodna mer. Det gick verkligen inte bra, för när han mötte hennes leende så kände han hur kinderna blev rödare och rödare.  
– Jo, jag sa det att jag ville tacka för igår. Det var riktigt trevlig, jag har inte haft så rolig på länge som när jag dansade med dig, log hon.  
Nu var det verkligen kört, han visste att han var knallröd i ansiktet nu, förmodligen samma färg som hans hår.  
– Eh…ja, eh…tack…ehm, det var trevligt…, stammade han fram.  
Hon såg lite förvånat på honom och höjde ett ögonbryn.  
Han skakade på huvudet och gick snabbt från bordet. När han kom ut från stora salen slog han knytnäven i väggen och suckade djupt. Han insåg att han var kär i Saga. Trots att hon inte var uppklädd för bal längre så var hon den här morgonen det vackraste han någonsin sett. Han blundade och lutade pannan mot den kalla stenväggen. Samtidigt kom Hermione ner för trappan på väg för att äta frukost.  
– Ron, vad är det, frågade hon oroligt och lade en hand på hans axel.  
– Inget, svarade han med skrovlig röst och gick ut genom slottsporten.  
Hon såg förbryllat efter honom, men gick sedan in i Stora salen för att se om hon kunde få reda på vad som hänt.

– – –

– Jir!  
Han vände sig om och såg Embla i början av korridoren. Han log och väntade in henne. Hon gav honom en snabb kram och tillsammans gick de in i lärarrummet. De skulle ha det sedvanliga lärarmötet de hade varje månad. Den här gången var det dock lite speciellt eftersom det bara var lite drygt en vecka innan studieresan till Rumänien skulle gå av stapeln. De skulle besluta vilka som skulle följa med när och hur schemat skulle se ut. Dessutom skulle eleverna delas in i olika grupper. Embla och Jadir satte sig bredvid varandra mellan Flitwick och Snape. Den sistnämnde blängde surt på dem och vände demonstrativt ryggen till när Embla hälsade på honom. Hon höjde ett ögonbryn och mötte istället Dumbledores blick med glittrande ögon. Flitwick började genast diskutera resan med Jadir. McGonagall bläddrade i sina papper och de andra professorerna pratade sinsemellan. Dumbledore log åt hur mycket de liknade en skolklass. De skulle nog inte ha instämt i hans reflektioner och inte heller sett det roliga i det. Han misstänkte att Minerva skulle ha sett på honom med sin bestämda blick och att Irma skulle rynka på näsan och ta av sig sina glasögon om han gav luft åt sina tankar. Severus skulle förmodligen blänga på honom med kall blick som skulle mörkna ännu mer när han insåg att Embla höll med Dumbledore. Han småskrattade lite, han var säker på att han skulle ha tvillingarna på sin sida i frågan. Han mötte McGonagalls skarpa blick och såg att hon undrade vad det var som han fann så roligt. Han harklade sig och sa:  
– Då kanske vi kan börja mötet. Vi har flera punkter att gå igenom. Den största rör studieresan som kommer att genomföras nu i mars. Kanske Embla och Jadir kan komma fram och presentera det tänkta programmet så får ni sedan komma med synpunkter. Vad jag har förstått så har ni även gjort ett förslag på vilka lärare som ska följa med varje gång?  
Jadir nickade och de gick fram. Embla viftade med handen och planeringen uppenbarade sig på tavlan. Efter en lång diskussion så var de flesta nöjda med planeringen och de övergick till att diskutera de som skulle följa med varje gång. Snape vägrade bestämt att följa med mer än en gång och blev till slut placerad på den sista resan. Flitwick skulle följa med alla gångerna liksom Embla och Jadir. Genom att låta Hagrid följa med på en av resorna så blev de fem vuxna med på varje resa. Klockan närmade sig midnatt när mötet var över.

Vid frukosten dagen efter fick alla femte- och sjätteåringar varsitt brev innehållande gruppindelning och schema för studieresan. Ron suckade när han såg att de fortfarande skulle åka med Slytherin. Och som om det inte var nog så skulle Snape följa med på den resan också. Han rullade med ögonen och vände sig till Harry.  
– Den här resan kommer att bli fruktansvärd, både Malfoy och Snape samtidigt.  
– Mhm, svarade Harry.  
– Så farligt blir det väl inte, ni har ju inga lektioner tillsammans, sa Saga som tittade över axeln på Ron. Han vände sig om och rodnade. Hon log mot honom och satte sig på platsen bredvid honom och öppnade sitt brev.  
– Det kommer att bli jättespännande och lärorikt, sa Hermione glatt, flera lektioner i försvar mot svartkonster.  
– Och massor med drakstudier, fyllde Saga i.  
– Det ska bli så roligt att se Charlie igen, det var mer än ett år sedan sist, sa Ginny, tänk det är bara en vecka kvar tills vi åker.  
– Vi tar inte samma flyttnyckel, sa Harry till Ron och Hermione, ni två åker först och jag i sista gruppen med Neville, Parvati och Dean. Har ni sett att Snape inte ska undervisa oss i någonting?  
Hermione nickade och Ron lyste upp.  
– Jag kanske inte ska undervisa er där, men om tio minuter ska jag undervisa er i mitt klassrum och om ni inte är där ska jag med nöje dra av poäng för er, sa Snape med iskall och triumferande röst när han svepte förbi deras bord.  
Plötsligt fick de väldigt bråttom och hann knappt säga hejdå till Saga och Ginny.

– – –

– Hermione, skulle du kunna stanna kvar ett par minuter, frågade Embla när lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster var slut.  
Hon packade ihop sina saker och sa till Harry och Ron att de inte behövde vänta på henne. Ron hade bråttom ut ur klassrummet och hon anade att han var hungrig eftersom han gått ifrån frukosten i morse. Det var ovanligt att han hoppade över frukosten, men hon misstänkte att det kunde ha med Saga att göra. Hon hade iakttagit honom ett par dagar nu och hon var nästan helt säker på att han var förälskad i Saga. Vid frukosten hade han suttit med henne och Harry och ätit när Ginny och Saga kom och slog sig ner. Saga hade som vanligt lett sitt lysande leende och Ron hade haft svårt att slita blicken från henne. När Harry sedan petade till honom och sa något till honom med ett brett flin på läpparna reste han sig och gick iväg i all hast. Hon gjorde en mental anteckning att hon skulle prata med Harry om det senare.  
Hon såg upp när Embla sa hennes namn.  
– Ursäkta, jag fastnade i tankar.  
Embla log mot henne.  
– Det är lätt hänt. Jo, vad jag ville prata med dig om var att Wynja. När vi åker imorgon är första gången hon inte har någon av oss i närheten. Därför tänkte jag be dig att se efter henne de här fyra dagarna. Bara så att hon vet att det finns någon som hon kan prata med om det är något som händer.  
– Javisst, det är klart.  
– Sedan är det så att hon ibland har svårt att somna och hon drömmer ofta mardrömmar, även om det har blivit mycket bättre nu. Om hon då får lov att väcka dig i så fall? Oftast går det bra att bara följa henne tillbaka till hennes säng och sitta där till hon somnar igen, vilket hon gör ganska snabbt. Men ibland måste hon få prata om vad hon drömt och bli tröstad. Tror du att du klarar av det?  
Hermione nickade.

Det var en glad stämning vid Gryffindorbordet under lunchen. Femte året skulle resa iväg imorgon. Ginny och Saga pratade glatt om vad som skulle ske under resan. Ron satt och skyfflade in mat och försökte låta bli att se på Saga hela tiden. Han misslyckades för det mesta. Harry satt bredvid och läste på sin läxa i förvandlingskonst. Han hade inte hunnit göra den på grund av ocklumeneringen han hade haft kvällen innan. Det gick mycket bättre nu, men Snape hade inte blivit glad när han fått veta att Embla lärt honom de formlerna som hjälpte honom. Det stärkte Harrys misstanke om att han stod på Voldemorts sida egentligen. Men det sa han inte till någon. Över huvudtaget så pratade han inte gärna om ocklumeneringen.  
– Miss Granger, skulle jag kunna få tala ett par ord med dig?  
Hermione vände sig om och såg att det var Jadir som talade med henne. Hon nickade och såg frågande på honom.  
– Kan du följa med till mitt kontor?

Hon såg sig om i rummet när de kom in och noterade att det var välorganiserat och välstädat. På väggarna satt tavlor, dels porträtt och dels bilder av drakar och andra magiska djur. I bokhyllorna trängdes böcker med glasburkar och en och annan bur. De tjocka volymerna bara ropade på att bli lästa, men hon slet blicken från dem och satte sig i fåtöljen som han anvisade henne.  
– Embla sa att hon hade talat med dig om Wynja.  
Hon nickade.  
– Vad jag tror att hon inte talade om för dig var att det kan bli en svår uppgift. Hon sa att hon drömde mardrömmar?  
– Ja.  
– Men hon talade inte om varför?  
Hon skakade på huvudet.  
– För att du ska kunna se efter henne på bästa sätt tror jag att det är bäst att du känner till vår historia. Däremot måste jag be dig att inte föra den vidare. Det är bäst om det tillsvidare inte är en allmänt känd historia. Te?  
Han serverade henne te och berättade syskonens historia i ganska korta drag. Hon betraktade honom allvarligt under tiden. Hon kände både ilska och illamående över det han berättade. När han var färdig såg han att hon inte hade rört sitt te. Han värmde det på nytt och sa åt henne att dricka det.  
– Det är ingen trevlig historia, men jag tror att det är bättre att du vet om den, log han sorgset.  
Hon blinkade bort de tårar som envisades med att krypa fram i ögonvrårna.  
– Tack för att du litar på mig, jag lovar att se efter henne.  
Han nickade och log mot henne när hon gick ut genom dörren.

Äntligen var dagen inne, första torsdagen i mars månad. Ginny och Saga var lediga hela förmiddagen, det var meningen att de skulle använda den tiden till att packa och förbereda sig. Efter lunchen skulle de samlas i Stora salen och sedan bli ivägskickade i smågrupper med flyttnyckel. De åt en snabb lunch innan de gick upp för att hämta sina väskor. När de kom ner i uppehållsrummet var det dags att säga hejdå till de andra. Wynja kastade sig om halsen på Saga och vägrade släppa taget. Hermione och Harry kramade snabbt om Ginny. Ron drog in henne i en björnkram.  
– Hälsa Charlie och var rädd om dig och ha roligt!  
Hon nickade samtidigt som hon fortfarande var lite förvånad över den förändring som hennes storebror genomgått det senaste året. För ett år sedan skulle han aldrig ha gett henne en kram och på sin höjd sagt att hon skulle hälsa.  
Saga försökte trösta Wynja och fick henne att släppa taget när hon lovade att hon skulle få följa med ner till stora salen och säga hejdå till Embla och Jadir igen. Hon vinkade leende till Harry och Ron. Harry sa åt henne att ha det så roligt. Ron däremot fick inte fram ett ljud. Han rodnade och vände hastigt på klacken. Hermione höjde ett ögonbryn och Harry nickade leende. Hermione följde med ner för att Wynja inte skulle bli helt ensam kvar när de åkte.

Wynja höll hårt i Emblas hand under hela genomgången och släppte inte förrän Embla skulle åka med i första gruppen. Då tog hon tag i Jadir istället. Hermione såg Ginny och Saga ge sig av i andra gruppen och vinkade innan de försvann.  
– Wynja, lillan, nu måste du släppa för jag måste åka. Du vet att en flyttnyckel inte väntar, sa Jadir mjukt.  
Hon bet sig i läppen och blinkade för att hindra tårarna.  
– Kan jag inte få följa med, frågade hon med liten röst.  
– Det är inte så länge, bara ett par dagar och miss Granger har lovat att se efter dig. Kom så går vi bort till henne.  
Han ledde henne bort till Hermione.  
– Du måste vara duktig, här finns inget som kan skada dig. Du är trygg här.  
– Men ni då, tänk om ni inte kommer tillbaka.  
– Jag lovar, svarade han tryggt, men nu måste jag gå.  
Han tog hennes hand och placerade den i Hermiones. Han ryckte Wynja lätt i flätan med ett betryggande leende.  
– Gör mig stolt nu lillan.  
Hon svalde gråten och log ett skakigt leende tillbaka.  
Han lade en hand på Hermiones axel och gav henne sitt speciella leende. Sedan gick han bort och förenade sig med sin grupp, den sista gruppen för den här resan. Kvar stod bara Hermione, Wynja, McGonagall och Dumbledore.


	20. Kap 19: Blåsor och rodnad

_Kapitel nitton_  
**Blåsor och rodnad**

På fredagsmorgonen satte de sig i bänkarna i trolldrycksklassrummet. De skulle ha hela eftermiddagen ledig och såg fram emot det. Hermione hoppades att det skulle bli en lugn lektion. Hon var trött eftersom Wynja hade väckt henne vid tvåtiden. Dock hade det varit ganska lätt att få henne att somna igen. Hermione hade däremot haft svårare att somna om. Hon hade legat vaken i drygt tre timmar innan hon äntligen somnat och då var det nästan morgon. Snape stegade in i klassrummet med klädnaden svepande omkring sig. De kunde genast utläsa av hans min att det inte skulle bli en lätt lektion.  
– Idag, sa han med en röst full av istappar, ska vi gör ett elixir som om ni gör det rätt kan hela era sår, men om ni gör det minsta fel täcker er helt med vätskande blåsor. Blåsor som till och med madam Pomfrey har svårt att få bukt med. Elixiret ska vid lektionens slut testas och de som kan gå härifrån utan blåsor blir godkända. Att ägna sig åt trolldryckskonst är något mycket svårare än att vifta med en trollstav. Det är något som inte går att lära sig genom _små utflykter_. Nå, sätt igång! Vad väntar ni på? Fem poäng från Gryffindor för lathet.  
Ron bet ihop tänderna så att de gnisslade, men en hand på hans arm hindrade honom från att göra något. Alla arbetade under tystnad, de ville inte misslyckas med det här. När lektionen närmade sig sitt slut var de nervösa. Harry hade försökt att följa instruktionerna på tavlan exakt, men han var osäker på om han lyckats. Han var nästan säker på att han hällt i krossade groblad en aning förtidigt. Ron stirrade missnöjt ner i sin kittel, hans elixir hade inte alls samma färg som Hermiones, hans var blått när hennes var klargrönt. Hermione däremot var säker på att hennes var rätt och hon kände sig lättad att Harrys hade antagit samma färg som hennes. När hon såg Rons så suckade hon bara och i huvudet började hon gå igenom besvärjelser mot blåsor, förhoppningsvis kunde hon hitta någon som skulle hjälpa.  
– Då är tiden ute, hördes Snapes kalla röst eka mot de fuktiga väggarna.  
De såg tveksamt på varandra.  
– Prova dem nu, annars blir det poängavdrag.  
Alla gjorde som han sa och plötsligt hördes utrop och skrik. De flesta täcktes snart av blåsor som blev större och större. Det såg riktigt otäckt ut. Det var bara tre som inte besvärades av dem. Hermione log svagt när hon öppnade ögonen och såg att hon var fri från blåsor. Harry var förvånad ut över att han inte hade några, han stirrade intensivt på sin arm för att se om de inte skulle komma snart. Den tredje personen som klarat de var Blazie Zabini. Han stod och såg kallt på de andra som jämrade sig.  
– Innan ni går städar ni upp här, sa Snape med isande röst till Gryffindoreleverna. Slytherinarna skickade han iväg till sjukhusflygeln. Han var mycket upprörd över att Harry hade klarat av det. Han gav dem alla en kall blick innan han försvann ut genom dörren och lät den slå igen med en smäll.

Under eftermiddagen satt de i uppehållsrummet och letade i två böcker som Hermione hade hämtat från biblioteket, _Husapoteket, hur du botar de vanligaste åkommorna_ och _Besvärjelser mot magiska skador_. Harry tittade i den förstnämnda och Hermione i den andra. Ron hade gömt ansiktet i armarna, han hade tröttnat på alla yngre elever som tittade på honom med skräckblandad förtjusning. Det fanns i alla fall en fördel, blåsorna kliade inte, även om de var stora som en tioöring. Han hade haft riktig otur, när han hade kommit upp till sjukhusflygeln hade elixiret precis tagit slut. Den sista som fick var Dean. Madam Pomfrey hade beklagat att det var slut och förklarat att det skulle ta ett par dagar innan Snape hade hunnit tillreda nytt. Därför hade han fortfarande hade sina blåsor kvar när de andras höll på att minska och blekna bort. Han suckade djupt och tänkte att det var tur att Saga inte var kvar här nu, han hoppades innerligt att de skulle försvinna till på söndag.

De hade inte lyckats finna något botemedel. Till på köpet hade Hermione läst om elixiret och upptäckt att enda sättet att få bort blåsorna var genom det motgift som madam Pomfrey hade. Alternativet var att vänta ut dem och hur lång tid det tog visste ingen. Han kunde alltså inte göra annat än att vänta. Eftersom det var helg så bestämde han sig för att stanna i sovsalen. Harry tog upp mat åt honom och så gick fredagskvällen och hela lördagen utan att något speciellt hände.

– Hermione!  
Hon vaknade av att någon skakade hennes axel. Hon såg yrvaket upp. Det var en av Wynjas klasskamrater.  
– Vad är det?  
– Wynja har en mardröm och vi kan inte väcka henne, kan du komma?  
Hon hoppade upp ur sängen och följde med ner till första årets sovsal. Där inne satt sex flickor i sina sängar och såg på en sjunde som vred sig av och an i sängen. Hermione gick fram till hennes säng och ruskade henne, samtidigt som hon ropade hennes namn. Wynja slog upp sina blå ögon och stirrade oseende på henne innan hon kunde fokusera. När hon förstod att hon var vaken brast hon i gråt.  
– Kom Wynja, sa Hermione mjukt och svepte täcket om henne. Hon sa åt de andra flickorna att gå och lägga sig igen. De gick ner för trappan och satte sig framför brasan som fortfarande brann. Wynja snyftade fortfarande.  
– Vad drömde du, frågade hon.  
– Emmi och Jir slogs mot rättens män, hickade hon fram mellan snyftningarna, först gick det bra, men sedan började de förlora. De blev inträngda i ett hörn och jag stod bredvid och såg på. De tvingade mig att titta när de dödade Emmi och sedan tvingade de i Jir invertiloserum och då började jag springa, jag ville inte se mer. Men hur mycket jag sprang så kom de bara närmare. Och då började jag tänka på att jag inte hjälpt dem. Och de såg anklagande på mig för att det egentligen var jag som hade dödat dem.  
Hermione vaggade henne sakta i famnen och strök henne över håret samtidigt som hon viskade tröstande ord. Hon såg upp på Harry som kommit ner precis lagom att höra om mardrömmen. Han såg skakad ut när han mötte hennes blick. Plötsligt såg Wynja upp på Hermione.  
– Tänk om det händer dem något, om de inte kommer tillbaka.  
– De kommer tillbaka snart, sa hon lugnande, Jadir lovade ju det. Han brukar väl hålla vad han lovar?  
– Jo, nickade hon.  
De satt tysta en stund.  
– De brukade säga det till mig när mamma och pappa hade dött. Att de bara var bortresta och snart skulle komma tillbaka. Fast jag hade sett dem dö. De trodde inte att jag förstod vad som hade hänt. Det var mitt fel att de dog, mormor och morfar också, mitt fel. Jag skulle ha gjort något, eller åtminstone dött, jag var ju där. Varför dog inte jag, frågade hon och såg med stora ögon upp på Hermione.  
Hermione blinkade häftigt, hon kände en klump i halsen och svalde.  
– Det var inte ditt fel, du var bara tre år, hur skulle det ha kunnat var ditt fel, svarade hon och försökte att hålla rösten stadig.  
Harry stirrade oseende framför sig och satte sig tungt i en fåtölj. Hermione såg förtvivlat mellan dem båda.  
– Tänk vilken sorg det hade gett Embla, Jadir och Saga om du inte hade levt. De älskar dig så mycket, fortsatte hon och rösten blev starkare.  
– Jag vill att de ska komma hem, snyftade hon.  
– Sch…de kommer imorgon.  
– Jag vill inte att de ska vara döda, mumlade hon mot Hermiones axel, jag vill ha mamma och pappa här. Livet är inte rättvist, ingen förstår det. Jag saknar dem.  
Harry reste sig och satte sig på andra sidan om Wynja.  
– De vi älskat lämnar oss aldrig, de finns alltid i ditt hjärta. Leta inom dig så finner du dem, sa Harry med skrovlig röst och tårar i ögonen. Hon vände sig mot honom och såg in i hans ögon en stund och slog sedan armarna om hans hals. Han strök henne över håret och sträckte ut den andra handen mot Hermione. Hon tog den genast och tryckte den lätt. Harry lät tårarna rinna och han kände för en gångs skull inget behov av att dölja dem. De satt där länge och stirrade in i elden. Hand i hand och med en sovande Wynja mellan sig.  
En skugga lösgjorde sig från väggen. Dumbledore betraktade de tre i soffan, det hade gått bättre än han hade hoppats. Han hade kommit för säkerhetsskull ifall de inte hade klarat av att lugna flickan. Han behövdes inte här och försvann leende utan ett ljud.

Efter lunchen på söndagen tömdes Stora salen på elever och den förebereddes för att ta emot de som varit iväg. Wynja och Hermione hade fått lov av Dumbledore att närvara. Harry var också där för att Wynja hade envisats med det. Hon hade blivit väldigt förtjust i honom efter att han tröstat henne under natten. Hon hade varit med dem hela förmiddagen. Så nu stod de där alla tre och såg på platsen där de bortresta snart skulle dyka upp. Harry log mot Hermione i samförstånd när de såg hur ivrig Wynja var.

– Kommer de inte snart?  
Harry skrattade och kastade en blick på den stora klockan.  
– Om exakt två minuter borde de vara här.  
Hon tog hans hand och såg plötsligt orolig ut.  
– Tänk om de inte kommer, tänk om de inte vill komma hem.  
Harry log betryggande mot henne.  
– Det är klart att de vill, du är ju här.  
Plötsligt darrade luften till och så materialiserade sig första gruppen. Hon släppte genast hans hand och sprang fram till Embla. Hon fångade upp henne i sin famn och bar henne av ankomstplatsen. Nästa grupp som ankom var Ginnys och Sagas. De såg pigga och glada ut. Fräknarna i Ginnys ansikte lyste mera nu och Sagas ansikte hade fått en fin solbränna. De gick genast bort till Harry och Hermione.  
– Hur har ni haft det?  
– Bra, utbrast de båda.  
– Hur har det gått med Wynja, undrade Saga.  
– Det har gått rätt så bra, men hon är glad att ni är tillbaka.  
Samtidigt kom Wynja och slängde sig om halsen på Saga.  
De två sista flyttnycklarna hade kommit fram och Jadir anslöt sig till gruppen.  
– Så trevligt med en välkomstkommitté, sa han med ett brett leende.  
Wynja släppte Saga och sprang in i hans famn.  
– Hej lillan, hur har du haft det?  
– Bra, mumlade hon mot hans klädnad.  
Eleverna började lämna stora salen. Jadir som fortfarande bar på Wynja ropade på Hermione och bada henne vänta lite.  
– Jag ville bara tacka för att du har sett efter Wynja så bra.  
– Jag hade lite hjälp, log hon, och så är hon en så snäll att det inte är svår att se efter henne.  
Wynja log brett mot henne och bad att få bli nersläppt.  
– Hermione har varit toppen, deklarerade hon för Jadir. Du borde ge henne en kram som tack.  
Hermione rodnade svagt samtidigt som hon log mot henne.  
– Det är inte nödvändigt, mumlade hon.  
Han log sitt speciella leende mot henne över Wynjas huvud. Sedan hade han innan hon hunnit tänka något så hade han gett henne en snabb kram. Nu rodnade hon ännu mer och hon var glad att se att salen var tömd på alla utom Dumbledore.  
– Är du nöjd nu lillan?  
Hon nickade och ögon glittrade.  
– Då kanske du ska återvända till uppehållsrummet nu, miss Granger följer nog med dig?  
Hermione nickade och tillsammans med Wynja tog hon trapporna upp till porträttet av den tjocka damen. Där hann de ifatt de övriga tre.

– Var är Ron, frågade Ginny när de kom in i uppehållsrummet.  
– Han råkade ut för ett litet missöde, svarade Harry och log skevt.  
– Snarare ett ganska stort missöde, suckade Hermione, han misslyckade med sitt elixir under Snapes lektion. Det var inte bara han som misslyckades utan nästan alla, men han kom sist upp till madam Pomfrey och då hade motgiftet tagit slut.  
– Han har blåsor över hela sig, fnissade Wynja innan hon sprang bort till sina klasskamrater.  
Hermione och Harry nickade bekräftande.  
– Det tar några dagar för motgiftet att bli färdigt. Snape skulle göra mer. När han hade tid! Jag kan slå vad om att han drar ut på det så länge som möjligt, sa Harry bistert.  
Ginny såg bekymrad ut och gick upp för trapporna för att hälsa på Ron.

– Ron?  
Ginny stack in huvudet genom sjätteårselevernas sovsalsdörr.  
– Mm, vad är det nu då?  
– Skulle bara säga att vi är hemma igen, om du undrade, sa hon lite beskt.  
– Ginny! Jag trodde att det var Hermione som skulle försöka övertala mig att äta middag igen.  
Hon log och höjde på ögonbrynen.  
– Jaså, kan du låta bli att äta mat?  
Han mumlade något och satte sig upp. Ginny stirrade på honom, hon förstod att han inte ville gå ner i Stora salen med det utseendet.  
– Gör det ont?  
Han skakade på huvudet.  
– Nej, de känns inte alls, men det ser hemskt ut. Men nog om det, hade ni roligt?  
– Ja, det var jätteroligt, roligt att träffa Charlie igen. Han hälsade. Du skulle sett Embla, Jadir och honom, det blev ett väldigt glatt återseende.  
Hon gav sig ut i en lång beskrivning av hela resan och när hon var färdig var det dags för middag. Hon lämnade honom med löfte om att ta upp lite mat till honom.

På måndagsmorgon vägrade Ron fortfarande att lämna sovsalen för frukost. Men efter mycket övertalning från Harry så bestämde han sig för att gå på första lektionen i alla fall. Det var ju försvar mot svartkonster och det ville han inte missa. När han ätit den frukost som Harry hade tagit med åt honom gick de ner i uppehållsrummet för att möta Hermione. Hon stod vid utgången och pratade med Saga och Ginny. Ron ville inte att Saga skulle se honom så här, men han hade inget annat val än att följa efter Harry fram. Lektionen skulle börja strax och om de inte gick nu skulle de komma för sent. De sa god morgon till vanandra och Ron kastade en försiktigt blick på Saga.  
– Kliar de, frågade hon och såg riktigt bekymrad ut.  
Han skakade på huvudet och rodnade. Det gjorde att han såg ännu groteskare ut eftersom blåsorna nu lyste vita mot hans röda hud. Hermione såg hur obekväm han kände sig och sa att det var bäst att de gick nu, annars skulle de bli sena. Alla fem gick ut genom porträtthålet.

Precis innan de kom fram till sitt klassrum stötte de på Malfoy och hans livvakter. Saga och Ginny var fortfarande med eftersom de skulle till ett klassrum lite längre bort. Malfoy log ett överlägset leende och pekade på Ron.  
– Du är verkligen usel, inte nog med att du misslyckas med allt Weasley, du _ser_ helt misslyckad ut också. Vad är det du har i ansiktet, eller rättare sagt var är ditt ansikte?  
– Han ser bättre ut med blåsor än vad du någonsin gör din…din slemhög, sa Saga argt.  
– Ojojoj, hörde jag någon som pep, sa Malfoy och låtsades inte se henne.  
Plötsligt fann han sig ha spetsen av en trollstav mellan sina ögon och tre andra riktade mot honom. Han bleknade lite.  
– Då borde du kanske skaffa glasögon, sa Saga ilsket.  
– Weasley, hade du inte råd med en större livvakt, skrattade han lite forcerat.  
Saga sänkte sin trollstav och såg sorgset på honom.  
– Det är synd om dig som måste hacka på andra för att vara lycklig. Förstår du inte att verklig lycka ligger i kärlek och vänskap?  
Malfoy stirrade på henne, som om det plösligt vuxit ut två långa lila öron ur hennes hår.  
– Vad händer här, sa Embla vänligt men med viss skärpa i rösten. Ron, Harry och Ginny stod fortfarande trollstavarna pekande på Malfoy. Hermione hade handen på Harrys arm för att förhindra honom från att kasta någon förhäxning. Crabbe och Goyle hade sina trollstavar riktade mot Saga.  
Malfoy kastade en blick på Embla och gjorde sedan tecken åt Crabbe och Goyle att följa med honom. De försvann snabbt bort i korridoren. Embla såg frågande på Saga som skakade på huvudet.  
– Då så flickor är det väl bäst att ni skyndar er till er lektion, annars blir ni sena. Och ni andra tre kanske kan komma in i klassrummet så att jag kan börja lektionen? Jag undrade just var ni hade tagit vägen.  
Saga och Ginny skyndade sig iväg och de andra tre gick förbi Embla mot lektionssalen.  
– Merlin! Vad har hänt med dig Ron?  
Han rodnade men förklarade snabbt vad som hänt. Hon skakade förbluffat på huvudet och gick efter dem in i klassrummet.

Ron satte sig bredvid Harry, men lyssnade inte på Embla. I hans huvud spelades scenen i korridoren upp, om och om igen. Han kunde låta bli att tänka på hur Saga hade försvarat honom. Hon hade sagt att hon tyckte att han såg bättre ut än Malfoy. Det måste ju betyda att hon tyckte att han såg bra ut. Kanske hon tyckte om honom? Eller så sa hon det bara för att platta till Malfoy, så var det nog. Varför skulle hon tycka om honom, hon var helt enkelt bara så där. Ställde upp för alla och tyckte inte om orättvisor. Men kanske? Han skakade på huvudet för att bli av med tankarna. Det var ändå ingen idé, han bara inbillade sig massa saker. Det skulle aldrig bli de två, speciellt inte när han såg ut så här. Han väcktes ur sina dystra tankar av Harry och såg att de andra redan hade börjat para ihop sig för en övning. Han försökte koncentrera sig på lektionen istället.

– Professor Snape!  
Han suckade djupt, inte hon nu igen. Han anlade en bister min och vände sig om. Han såg ner på henne och såg att hon var irriterad. Han stirrade med sina svarta ögon in i hennes blå.  
– Hur kan ni låta dem brygga ett elixir och sedan inte ha tillräckligt med motgift mot det?  
– Det ingår i deras uppgifter att göra det rätt och om de gör det så behöver de inget motgift, svarade han kallt.  
– Ni måste väl ändå vara förberedd på att de inte kommer att klara det?  
– Nu är ni ologisk, tidigare sa ni att jag skulle respektera eleverna, men nu ska jag alltså betrakta dem som dumma?  
– Det gör ni väl redan, utbrast Embla argt och hennes ögon mörknade.  
– Jag antar att det är Weasley ni bekymrar er över, i så fall kan jag säga att han förtjänar det om det lugnar er.  
– Förtjänar?  
– Hans elixir var utan tvekan det sämsta och han var också sist upp till sjukhusflygeln alltså har han enbart sig själv att skylla.  
– När hade ni tänkt tillverka motgiftet?  
– Någon gång, svarade han svävande.  
Embla himlade med ögonen.  
– Ge mig ingredienserna så ska jag göra det. Det tar bara två timmar för det att bli färdigt. Förstår inte varför madam Pomfrey sa till Ron att det tog flera dagar.  
Snape såg surt på henne, men gick in i sitt förråd och samlade ihop det hon behövde. Han räckte över dem och hon gick mot dörren. När hon var på väg ut vände hon sig om, hennes ögon hade ljusnat och hon log stort.  
– Tack så mycket professor Snape. Jag lovar att inte tala om för madam Pomfrey att ni kunde ha haft det klart på ett par timmar. Säger till henne jag råkade ha lite liggande på mitt kontor.  
Hennes ögon glittrade när hon stängde dörren bakom sig. Han stirrade på den stängda dörren och fnös. Hopplös var vad hon var, hon var nästan ett större irritationsmoment än Potter.

– – –

Veckorna gick fort, det var måndag kväll och på torsdag skulle den sista gruppen resa iväg till Rumänien. I biblioteket satt Saga, Ginny, Hermione och pluggade. För en gångs skull satt även Harry och Ron där. Saga och Ginny höll på att skriva en uppgift om polyjuice.  
– Hermione, vet du hur det fungerar om man gör polyjuice och tar ett hårstrå från en bebis. Fungerar det då, blir man lika liten eller ser man ut som en jättebebis då?  
Hermione såg upp från boken hon läste i och rynkade pannan.  
– Det vet jag faktiskt inte, jag kan inte minnas att jag läst något om det.  
– Oj, finns det något som du inte vet, retades Ron samtidigt som han rodnade lite då han märkte att Saga tittade på honom med en blick som sa: "Det var väl inte nödvändigt?". Han rodnade ännu mer och såg bort.  
– Det står här i boken att man inte ska blanda i något som inte kommer från en människa, t.ex. hår från ett djur, men inget annat, sa Ginny.  
Harry och Hermione växlade leende en blick, samtidigt som Ron inte kunde slita blicken från Sagas nerböjda huvud och lockarna i hennes nacke. Han ryckte till när han hörde hennes röst.  
– Emmi, kan du komma lite?  
Embla dök upp bakom en hylla med en jättetjock bok i sina armar.  
– Ja hjärtat, vad är det?  
– Vi har en uppgift i trolldryckskonst om polyjuice och det står inget om vad som händer om man blandar i något från ett spädbarn. Blir man lika liten som barnet eller behåller man sin naturliga storlek?  
– Det var en intressant fråga, det har mig veterligen aldrig provats, men principerna för polyjuice kan liknas vid de som gäller för animagi. När du dricker polyjuice så antar du den andra personens skepnad, likaså vid animagi, alltså borde du rimligen anta ett spädbarns storlek. Frågan är bara vad som händer med dina inre organ och hur hjärnan klarar den belastningen, även om det bara är under så kort tid. Du skulle ju kunna ställa en retorisk fråga.  
Saga såg tvivlande på henne.  
– Tror du att den där…  
Embla gav henne en sträng blick. Saga ändrade sig snabbt.  
– Att professor Snape skulle uppskatta det?  
Ett leende spred sig på Emblas läppar och hon lade ner sin bok på bordet innan hon svarade.  
– Frågar man inget så får man inget svar.  
Saga himlade med ögonen men log samtidigt. Rons blick fastnade vid hennes läppar och han slutade inte att stirra förrän Harry knuffade till honom.

Imorgon skulle de åka iväg. De hade sett fram emot det i flera veckor nu. Harry, Hermione och Ron satt och åt lunch. Hermione hade en tjock bok om drakar uppslagen i knät samtidigt som hon då och då frånvarande tog en tugga av maten. Harry och Ron diskuterade måndagens quidditchträning. Regnet hade öst ner och de hade fått avbryta den när det började åska. Men precis innan hade jagarna lyckats med en formation som skulle bli svårslagen i nästa match. Saga och Ginny dök upp och satte sig vid bordet. Ron kände hjärtat slå fortare när Saga som vanligt satte sig bredvid honom, men han försökte att inte låtsas om henne och fortsatte prata med Harry. Ginny gav sig genast in i deras diskussion. Ron tystnade efter ett tag och sneglade på Saga som pratade om drakar med Hermione. Han log lite, hon pratade ofta om drakar. Han bad att få låna Hermiones bok lite eftersom hon inte tittade i den just nu. Hon bara höjde ett ögonbryn innan hon räckte honom den. Han bläddrade förstrött i den och lyssnade mest på deras samtal.  
– Men hur ser den ut då?  
– Den är på sidan 324.  
Saga vände sig till Ron.  
– Kan du slå upp sidan 324?  
Han fumlade lite med sidorna och fick fram rätt. Saga lutade sig över boken och hennes hår kittlade honom på armen.  
– Aha, den har jag sett innan, fast den var kallad något annat då. Jag kommer inte ihåg vad bara. Fråga Jir sedan, sa hon till Hermione som nickade till svar.  
Rons hjärta slog snabbare när han kände hennes arm mot sin. Hon vände blad och skummade igenom texten. Han betraktade hennes ansikte. Han såg de svaga fräknarna på näsryggen och de tjocka mörka ögonfransarna som stod i kontrast till hennes gyllenbruna hy. Håret som lockade sig, han slet bort blicken och rodnade. Han kunde inte fortsätta så här. Snart skulle någon komma på honom. Harry hade redan skämtat om det ett par gånger och Hermione hade gett honom en del lustiga blickar. Det kanske var tur att de skulle åka iväg ett tag. Han suckade djupt, han skulle dock sakna att få se henne de här dagarna.


	21. Kap 20: Med flyttnyckel till Rumänien

_Kapitel tjugo_  
**Med flyttnyckel till Rumänien**

Det var dags för Harry, Hermione och Ron att gå ner till stora salen. Om en kvart skulle de vara samlade för genomgång och avresa.  
– Hitta inte på något dumt nu, sa Ginny leende, du vet att mamma alltid får reda på det.  
Ron himlade med ögonen och de andra skrattade. Ginny kramade om dem alla tre och Saga följde hennes exempel. Det resulterade i en väldig generad Ron och något rosenkindad Harry. De gick ner till Stora salen under tystnad. Hermione var lite orolig att hon hade glömt något och rabblade upp för sig själv vad hon hade packat ner. Ron yttrade inte ett ljud under hela vägen ner, hans ansikte skiftade fram och tillbaka från en nöjd min till orolig, detta i takt med att rodnaden kom och gick. Harry log brett när han sneglade på Ron. Det var helt uppenbart att han var förälskad i Saga. Han undrade om han hade tänkt tala om det för dem någon gång, eller om de skulle behöva dra det ur honom.

I Stora salen stod deras klasskamrater samt Slytherins sjätteårselever. Utöver de fem professorerna som skulle följa med var även Dumbledore och madam Pomfrey där. Embla talade om hur resan skulle gå till och att även om de inte befann sig på skolan så kunde de ändå vinna och förlora poäng i elevhemsmästerskapen. Hon bad dem ställa sig i de grupper de blivit indelade i. Efter lite omflyttningar stod nu gupp ett beredda att nudda vid ett exemplar av _Draconis, Gigasgantis, Phoenicis_. Harry log mot Hermione som för en gångs skull såg nervös ut. Hon log ett skakigt leende tillbaka. Så sa Jadir till dem att ta tag i boken och plötsligt var de borta.

Harry såg de andra två grupperna försvinna innan det var hans tur. När de stod runt ett slitet exemplar av _Hogwarts historia_ började han känna sig lite nervös. Han tyckte egentligen inte om flyttnycklar. De påminde honom om den som i trekampsturneringen som tagit honom till kyrkogården där Voldemort uppstått. Han bet ihop tänderna hårt när han tänkte på det. Han avskydde att minnas det. En känsla av nervositet spred sig i magen. Dean och Parvati såg koncentrerade ut och han såg att Neville var ännu mer nervös än han själv. McGonagall såg hopbiten ut, kanske inte hon heller tyckte om att färdas med flyttnyckel. Embla sällade sig till deras ring och la en lugnande hand på Nevilles axel. Samtidigt sa hon att de skulle vara beredda. När hon räknat till tre nuddade alla vid boken och Harry kände det välbekanta rycket under naveln.

Efter vad som kändes som en hel evighet, men som i själva verket bara varit tio minuter, kom de fram. Harry vinglade till när de träffade marken, men höll sig på benen. Neville däremot föll ihop i en liten hög. Embla log och hjälpte honom upp.  
– Nu samlas vi här, hördes Jadirs röst en bit bort. McGonagall räknade in sina Gryffindorelever och Snape konstaterade att alla från Slytherin var där. Tillsammans med dem stod de som Harry antog var aurorerna från ministeriet. När han tittade närmare såg han att en av dem var Kingsley. Han rörde inte en min när han mötte Harrys blick. Harry visade inte heller att han visste vem det var, det var ju inte meningen att de skulle känna varandra. Embla drog en kort genomgång av vad som skulle ske under kvällen och vad det var för regler. De fick bland annat inte lämna sina tält under natten och om de blev tillsagda av någon vuxen under tiden de var här skulle de lyda deras uppmaningar. När hon talat färdigt kom Charlie emot dem. Harry hade bara träffat honom ett fåtal gånger, men det skulle ha varit svårt att ta miste. Med det röda håret och alla fräknarna kunde han inte vara annat än en Weasley. Han fick det bekräftat när han klappade om Ron som lyste upp. Embla kysste honom på kinden och Jadir hejade på honom. Snape mumlade något surt om att nu var måttet rågat när professorer betedde sig som tonåringar och flirtade med alla till höger och vänster. Harry log skadeglatt, allt som upprörde Snape gladde honom. Charlie presenterade sig och ledde dem ner till lägret. Det låg i en sänka och bestod av ett tjugotal tält i brokiga färger. I mitten fanns en öppen plats och där stannade de.

– Nu är det dags att resa tälten, sa Embla muntert.  
Malfoy stönade, skulle de behöva arbeta på den här resan också. Inte nog med att de släpades ut i ödemarken de skulle slita också. Han skulle visserligen inte behöva lyfta ett finger, de andra i hans elevhem skulle sköta om det, annars skulle de få med honom att göra.  
– Ni också mr Malfoy, sa McGonagall.  
Han blängde surt på henne men gick med släpande steg bort till sina klasskamrater. Gryffindor reste sitt tält först och fick för det tjugo poäng. Slytherin lyckades till sist få upp sitt när Blazie tagit kommandot och dirigerat sina klasskamrater. Daphne och Tracey hade varit snabba att följa hans direktiv, medan de andra hade gjort det mer motvilligt. Malfoy hade blängt surt på honom och ställt sig vid sidan i protest.

– Nu kommer era förmågor att sättas på prov. Era tält är nu helt tomma och ni måste antingen trolla fram eller förvandla saker om ni inte vill sova direkt på marken. Det är upp till er själva hur ni vill ha det, pep Flitwick.  
De gick in i sina tält och såg att det var gott om plats. Hermione rotade i sin ryggsäck och fick fram ett par raggsockor. Hon petade lätt på en av dem med sin trollstav och vips hade hon en mjuk och varm sovsäck. De andra såg vad hon gjorde och följde hennes exempel, med mer eller mindre lyckade resultat. Neville upptäckte att han inte hade fått med sig fler par strumpor än de han hade på sig och stirrade förtvivlat ner i sin ryggsäck. Hermione förvandlade sin andra socka till en sovsäck som hon räckte honom.  
– Jag kan ju ändå inte använda bara en socka, log hon.  
Efter en stund hade de med gemensamma krafter lyckats få fram ett bord och ett par stolar och tre fåtöljer. Stolarna var en smula vingliga och en av dem saknade ett ben. Hermione tog på sig ansvaret att försöka trolla fram en kamin och efter att ha slagit i de böcker hon hade med sig gjorde hon ett lyckat försök. Flitwick blev så till sig över hennes bedrift att han genast delade ut femtio poäng till henne. De såg nöjda ut med sitt verk, det hade tagit dem nästan två timmar.  
– Vänta, det är en sak vi glömt, utbrast Dean och drog upp två pergament ur sin ryggsäck. Han använde en förstoringsbesvärjelse på dem och så hade han tillverkat två tunna väggar.  
– Kärleksparet måste ju få lite avskildhet, sa han med en nick mot Lavender och Seamus som stod nära varandra. Alla vände blickarna ditåt och båda två rodnade. Det var nog tur att inga andra professorer än Embla var där inne då. Hon bara skrattade och sa:  
– Det är bra Dean, fem poäng till Gryffindor för att du har förståelse för andras privatliv.

Utanför stod McGonagall och talade bekymrat med Flitwick och Jadir. Snape stod bredvid med sin sura uppsyn, men deltog inte i samtalet.  
– Är det verkligen klokt att låta pojkar och flickor dela tält, hade det inte varit bättre om det varit ett flick- och ett pojktält, sa hon och gav Jadir en genomträngande blick.  
– Det har fungerat bra de tre tidigare gångerna, svarade han och försökte skaka av sig känslan av att han fortfarande bara var en elev som gjort något olydigt. Han var ju trots allt professor nu och han hade större erfarenhet av just det här än vad hon hade.  
– Det hade nog varit värre att göra så, speciellt med de här två elevhemmen, sa Embla som kom ut ur Gryffindors tält.  
Snape blängde irriterat på henne.  
– Dessutom är de så pass vuxna att vi måste kunna lita på dem, sa Jadir bestämt.  
McGonagall såg inte övertygad ut, men beslöt att inte diskutera saken mer.  
– Hur blir det med våra tält, var ska vi sova, frågade hon istället.  
– Där, sa Jadir och pekade på ett tält som kommit upp mellan de två elevtälten. Alla fem professorerna gick in i tältet, det var liksom elevernas tält tomma. Embla och Jadir kunde inte låta bli att le mot varandra när de såg Snapes och McGonagalls miner. Flitwick uppfattade deras bestörtning.  
– Minerva, Severus, vi är ju så pass vuxna att det inte kan var något problem för oss att dela ett tält. Det har gått så bra alla andra gånger, sa han med sin pipiga röst.  
– Menar ni att vi ska sova på golvet, sa Snape kallt.  
– Det beror på era förvandlings- och förtrollningskunskaper, log Embla stort mot honom.  
– Först och främst måste vi ha upp någon slags väggar, sa McGonagall bestämt och började vifta med sin stav. Snart hade hon hägnat in ett område med draperier och Snape följde hennes exempel. Tvillingarna och Flitwick såg leende på varandra. Flitwick ryckte på axlarna och trollade fram tre sovsäckar och mjuka madrasser i det övriga utrymmet. Tre fåtöljer och ett toalettutrymme kom fram från tvillingarnas stavar. Golvet täcktes av en mjuk matta och i taket hängde oljelampor. Flitwick såg på de stängda draperierna och ryckte på axlarna. Han mumlade en trollformel som dolde de tre sovsäckarna med ytterligare ett draperi. Han tänkte att det var väl bäst för husfridens skull om McGonagall och Snape slapp se dem sova.

De samlade eleverna och gick tillsammans till det stora tältet för att äta middag. När de var färdiga där tog Charlie Gryffindoreleverna och en av hans medarbetare tog Slytherineleverna och visade dem runt i lägret. Han talade om var sjukhustältet låg och sa att han hoppades att de skulle slippa besöka det. Han visade även vilken väg som ledde till drakarna och vilken som ledde ner till mugglarbyn en dryg mil bort. Efter det var det dags för dem att gå och lägga sig. Alla eleverna samlades utanför sina tält och såg på när Embla ritade en cirkel runt respektive tält. Sedan slog hon lätt på den med sin trollstav samtidigt som han mumlade en besvärjelse.  
– Så där ja, sa hon och rätade på ryggen när hon var färdig med dem, nu kan ingen komma in till er och ni inte heller komma ut. De som försöker korsa linjen får sig en obehaglig överraskning. Det är för att vi inte kan ha er vandrande omkring här under nätterna, det är för er egen säkerhet.  
Längre än så hann hon inte, för Neville snubblade till och föll raklång tvärs över linjen. Han stelnade till och utstötte ett svagt jämmer.  
Embla suckade och skakade på huvudet.  
– Neville då…  
Hon tog bort besvärjelsen runt Gryffindors tält. Sedan väckte hon honom med en motbesvärjelse och hjälpte honom upp från marken. Slytherineleverna skrattade rått åt honom och han rodnade djupt och slog ner blicken i marken. Alla från Gryffindor blängde argt på dem. När hon försäkrat sig om att han mådde bra vände hon sig mot Slytherins elever och gav dem en mörk blick. Sedan vandrade blicken vidare till Snape vars mungipor ryckte som om han ville instämma i förnedringen. Hennes blick mörknade ännu mer och gick fram till honom. Med låg röst sa hon:  
– Ni kanske borde tänka på att det är er plikt att straffa era elever under sådana här omständigheter, vare sig ni vill det eller ej. Om ni inte drar av poäng från dem för deras beteende så ska jag med nöje dra av med råge.  
Han såg på henne med sina svarta ögon.  
– Ett hot, fnös han.  
– Nej, bara information, svarade hon och såg på honom med fast blick. Han svarade inte.  
– Nå som du vill, sa hon och fortsatte med högre röst, femtio poäng från Slytherin för dåligt uppförande.  
Alla såg häpna ut och Snape blängde argt på henne. Hon gav honom en blick som sa "skyll dig själv" innan hon återuppförde barriären runt Gryffindors tält.

– Ska du inte sova Emmi?  
– Nej, Charlie lovade att visa mig en sak.  
– Mitt i natten, utbrast McGonagall, den pojken har då aldrig vuxit upp!  
– Nu är du nog lite orättvis Minerva, sa Jadir med ett brett leende, du ska få se hur han hanterar drakarna så får du nog en annan uppfattning.  
Embla bet sig i läppen för att hindra skrattet att bryta fram. Det var precis som att gå tio år tillbaka i tiden och se Jadir försöka slingra sig ur något han gjort, han hade alltid den minen då. Snape blängde surt på henne.  
– Kanske ni borde vara ett bättre föredöme för eleverna genom att inte smyga iväg mitt i natten, sa han syrligt.  
– Jag hade inte tänkt _smyga_ iväg. Jag är vuxen nog att fatta mina egna beslut och att ta ansvar för mina handlingar. Vad tror du egentligen att jag tänker göra, hångla upp honom i en buske eller, snäste hon irriterat.  
Snape fick ett obeskrivligt uttryck i ansiktet och han öppnade och stängde munnen flera gånger. De andra tre professorerna stirrade på dem. McGonagall trodde inte sina öron och hon tackade Merlin för att det inte var några elever närvarande. Flitwick visste inte riktigt vad han skulle tro. Han hade aldrig sett Embla annat än glad och vänlig. Men samtidigt så såg han det roliga i det hon sagt och hans min blev en blandning mellan ett leende och en förbryllad min. Jadir tog två steg fram till henne och lade händerna på hennes axlar.  
– Emmi, utbrast han.  
Hon såg upp på honom och gav honom en menade blick. Utan ett ord gick hon ut från tältet och försvann i mörkret.

Morgonen därpå vaknade Hermione tidigt. De andra sov fortfarande. Hon skakade på huvudet, att pojkarna kunde sova i samma sal som Ron. Han snarkade något förskräckligt. Hon satte sig upp och sträckte på sig. Harry vände sig i sovsäcken bredvid henne, men vaknade inte. Hon mumlade en trollformel för att ta reda på hur mycket klockan var. Den var bara kvart över fem. Hon borde försöka sova lite till, de skulle inte bli väckta förrän klockan sju. Hon såg verkligen fram emot att få börja med lektionerna sedan. Det skulle bli så intressant! Rons snarkningar ökade i styrka och hon himlade med ögonen, hon skulle aldrig få en blund i ögonen med det oljudet. Bredvid henne satte sig Harry sömnigt upp. Han sträckte sig över henne och gav Ron en knuff. Han mumlade något och slutade snarka. Hermione log tacksamt mot Harry och slöt ögonen.

– Jir, klockan är strax sju, viskade Embla, det är snart dags att väcka eleverna.  
– Mhmm…, mumlade han och vände på sig.  
– Jir, sa hon lite högre.  
Han suckade och satte sig upp. Flitwick rörde sig bredvid dem och sa god morgon innan han försvann ut.  
– Hur kan du alltid vara så oförskämt pigg, undrade Jir utan att egentligen vänta sig ett svar.  
– För att jag är född sådan, det ligger i släkten, skrattade hon.  
– Mm, säkert.  
Han skrattade och luggade henne i den halvt upplösta flätan. Hon slog till honom på skoj och försvann sedan ut genom draperiet. Han log stort när han hörde henne säga:  
– God morgon professor Snape. Har ni sovit gott?  
Hon fick bara något otydligt till svar. Jadir kunde höra henne skratta och hur hon sedan gick in i toalettutrymmet. Han tog på sig sin klädnad och drog undan draperiet. Han bet ihop tänderna hårt för att inte börja skratta när han såg Snapes min. Han insåg genast att orsaken till minen och den svaga rodnaden på kinderna var Embla. Det var kanske inte så konstigt med tanke på att hon varit klädd i bara ett rosa linne och randiga pyjamasbyxor. Inte riktigt de kläder som Snape var van vid att se henne i. Så fort Snape såg Jadir fick han tillbaka sitt vanliga uttryck.  
– God morgon, nickade Jadir.  
– Det vet jag inte om jag vill instämma i, svarade Snape med sur min. Att behöva befinna sig här mitt ute i ingenstans utan tillgång till en hyfsad frukost, bra inkvartering och ett trolldryckslabb är inte min mening om en _god_ morgon. Jag tycker fortfarande inte att detta är någon bra idé. All den undervisning som eleverna missar för en nöjestripp som den här. Jag tänker hålla er två ansvariga för de som misslyckas med sina examensprov.  
Jadir stirrade en kort stund på honom. Ibland var han inte riktigt klok och idag verkade han riktigt sur. Han var beredd att satsa en slant på att orsaken var hans tvilling. Han tänkte inte ge sig in i någon diskussion, det var Emblas område. Själv var han mer för att hålla tyst och inte skaffa sig fiender i onödan. Han nickade bara till svar.  
– Ni kommer bli förvånad över hur mycket de har lärt sig här, professor Snape. Kanske till och med så förvånad att ni inte kan yttra ett ljud på flera dagar.  
Jadir skakade på huvudet. Han kastade en snabb blick på honom och en svartare blick än Snapes var svår att finna. Emblas ögon däremot glittrade okynnigt samtidigt som hon löste upp sin trassliga fläta. Snape gav henne en vass blick som inte tycktes bekomma henne det minsta.  
– Just precis så tyst som ni blev nu, fortsatte hon med ett höjt ögonbryn. Där blev hon avbruten av McGonagall som kom ut från sina draperier. McGonagall gav hennes klädsel en ogillande blick. Embla fann det gott att retirera med både Snape och McGonagall blängandes på henne. Hon tog tag i Jadirs arm och drog med honom in bakom draperierna. Där föll hon ihop i ljudlösa skrattkramper och han kämpade hårt för att hålla masken.

Dagen gick väldigt fort, först hade Harry och hans klasskamrater förvandlingskonst med McGonagall samtidigt som slytherineleverna hade drakstudier med Jadir. Efter lunchen fortsatte de med trollkonsthistoria och egna studier. Alla såg fram emot den sista lektionen som skulle vara efter middagen, drakstudier. Slytherin hade haft trollformellära och försvar mot svartkonster, det sistnämnda skulle de fortsätta med resten av dagen. De gick ut ur det stora tältet där de precis hade ätit middag.  
– Gryffindorelever samlas här, ropade Jadir.  
De samlades spända av förväntan runt honom. Snart skulle de få se drakarna. De hade hört slytherineleverna prata om det under både lunchen och middagen. McGonagall anslöt sig också till gruppen.  
– Slytherin, ni följer med mig. Jag hoppas att ni kommer ihåg vad vi pratade om tidigare idag, sa Embla. De nickade till svar, några mer eller mindre ovilligt. Hon nickade åt Snape och Flitwick som också skulle följa med. Även två av aurorerna skulle följa med. Gryffindoreleverna såg dem försvinna i det tilltagande mörkret.  
– Jaha, då ska vi gå ner till drakreservatet. Anledningen till att vi har en kvällslektion är att vissa drakarter är mer aktiva under mörkrets timmar. Ah, där kommer ju Welie och John, då är det dags. Gå på led två och två, och var så tysta som möjligt. Vi vill inte väcka de andra drakarna om det inte är nödvändigt.  
Ron och Harry gick bredvid varandra, Hermione kom tätt efter tillsammans med Neville. Efter dem kom Seamus och Lavender, vilket lämnade Dean och Parvati att gå med varandra. De kom ner till ett par hus. Runt dem fanns det flera stora inhägnader. I några av dem kunde de se stora mörka skepnader. De stod mellan husen.  
– Vi börjar först med lite kort teori, sa Jadir, hur många drakarter finns det i världen?  
Hermione sträckte genast upp handen, men det gjorde även resten av klassen. Till och med Neville gjorde det, även om det var lite tveksamt. Jadir log brett.  
– Så roligt att ni är så ivriga att svara på frågor. Mr Longbottom?  
– Tio, tror jag, sa han tveksamt.  
– Alldeles riktigt, fem poäng till Gryffindor, tio kända drakarter. Då ska vi se om ni kan namnge dem. Ni får säga en var, vi börjar med mr Thomas.  
– Walesisk grön.  
– Mr Potter.  
– Norsk ryggdrake.  
Så fortsatte de till de räknat upp alla tio och Gryffindor var tjugo poäng rikare.  
– Det här reservatet är till för Rumänska långhorn, men här finns även sju andra drakarter eftersom det också är ett forskningscenter. De två som inte finns här är Opalögat, den trivs inte i bergen men är ack så vackra, och den Peruanska ormtanden, en liten människoätande drake. På grund av det stora avståndet så har det inte varit möjligt att ta hit dem för forskning. Någon som kan säga var man kan finna dem? Ja, miss Granger?  
– Opalögat finner man på Nya Zeeland och på ett par platser i Australien. Ormtanden finns i östra Peru.  
– Alldeles riktigt.  
De började röra sig bort mot en av inhägnaderna. De kunde se att draken där inne rörde på sig. Harry kände genast igen den, det var en sådan han hade kämpat mot under sitt fjärde år i den magiska trekampen.  
– Vet ni vad det här är för en art?  
Harry sträckte upp handen samtidigt som Hermione och han fick svara.  
– En Ungersk taggsvans.  
– Mycket bra. Någon som kan ge min lite fakta om dem?  
Hermiones hand flög upp igen. Harry undrade över hur hon fick plats med all kunskap i huvudet. Jadir log mot henne och bad henne svara.  
– De har svarta fjäll, bronsfärgade horn och en taggig svans. Deras ögon är gula med pupiller som katter har. Deras ägg har väldigt hårt skal och är cementfärgade. De äter får och getter. Även människor. Deras eld når upp till 15 meter och de har ett ylande, skärade läte. De är dessutom nattdjur.  
– Mycket bra! Tio poäng till Gryffindor.  
De fick gå nära staketet och titta på den. Den tyckte inte om att vara instängd i den förhållandevis lilla inhägnaden. Charlie berättade mer om draken och under kvällen fick de se ytterligare en drake, en Ukrainsk järnbuk.

På vägen tillbaka såg Hermione till att hon gick bredvid Jadir så att hon kunde ställa ett par frågor till honom.  
– Det finns en drake i boken som kallas Kalaharidraken eller Ökendraken.  
– Den hittade du under kapitlet "Mytologiska drakar", inte sant?  
Hon nickade.  
– Men Saga sa att hon hade sett den någon annanstans, under ett annat namn. Hon trodde att det eventuellt var i den boken hon hade gett dig i julklapp.  
Han log.  
– Det var en mycket underhållande bok, men samtidigt får man ta det som står i den med en nypa salt. Även om jag tror att det finns vissa spår av sanning i den. Några beskrivningar är för detaljerade för att bara vara påhittade. Dessutom är jag av den åsikten att vi inte vet allt om världen och att det mycket väl kan finnas saker som vi inte upptäckt ännu.  
– Så du tror alltså att den kan finnas? Även om det inte är bekräftat.  
– Det är möjligt, jag ska titta i boken ikväll, jag har den i tältet.  
Hermione log och ögonen glittrade vid tanken på att allt ännu inte var upptäckt. Även om hon älskade att läsa böcker så skulle det vara underbart att få resa runt och upptäcka saker. Hon kände plötsligt att det var det hon ville göra, upptäcka saker och skapa förståelse. Jadir betraktade henne och kunde nästan ana vad som rörde sig i hennes tankar. Hans leende mjuknade och han hoppades att hon skulle få sin dröm uppfylld.

Under tiden var Embla på väg ner till lägret med sin grupp. De hade haft en övning i försvar mot svartkonster. I en ravin ovanför lägret fanns en boplats för _dender_. Övningen hade gått hyfsat bra, de nio slytherineleverna hade skött sig ganska bra. Malfoy hade visserligen satt sig på tvären och Crabbe och Goyle hade varit nära att bli träffade av dendernas pilar. Blazie, Tracey och Daphne hade däremot gjort väldigt bra ifrån sig och hon hade belönat dem med elevhemspoäng. De övriga hade varit medelmåttiga, men hyfsat lugna och tysta så de var godkända. Det hon hade haft mest problem med var Snape. Han hade inte lagt sig i, men hela tiden hade han stått och sett sur ut. Dessutom hade han mumlat kommentarer hela tiden, inte högt nog för henne att höra, men tillräckligt högt för Malfoy som stod närmast honom. Hon kunde se att han fann det mycket roande då hans min var en av yttersta förakt. Det hade stört henne och hon hade inte kunnat göra något åt det. Hon kunde ju inte gärna skicka iväg Snape. Hon suckade när de kom ner mellan tälten, förhoppningsvis skulle hon slippa ha honom med sig under nästa lektion.

De mötte Jadirs grupp utanför elevtälten. Han såg genast att hon var upprörd och skyndade fram till henne.  
– Emmi?  
– Kan du göra säkerhetscirkeln?  
– Bra, vi ses sedan.  
Hon gick bort till Charlie som följt med Jadir upp. Hela hennes uppenbarelse sa att hon var irriterad, de arga stegen och de hopbitna tänderna. Hon tog Charlies hand och försvann med honom ner mot drakarna. Jadir såg efter henne. Ytterligare en blick följde henne, Snape såg efter henne med svart blick. Jadir skakade på huvudet, men antog att han skulle få veta senare vad som hänt. Om han inte tog helt fel så hade det med Snape att göra. Han sa godnatt till eleverna och stängde in dem med säkerhetscirkeln.


	22. Kap 21: Drakar och hemska minnen

_Kapitel tjugoett_  
**Drakar och hemska minnen**

Dagen började precis som gårdagen med väckning klockan sju. Efter frukosten gick de samma väg som dagen innan ner till drakarna och forskningsstationen. Den här gången hade de tyvärr med sig Snape. Harry hade hört hur Embla under frukosten hade vädjat till Jadir att få ta med sig McGonagall istället för Snape på sin lektion. Han måste verkligen ha irriterat henne igår. Jadir hade gått med på det, antagligen för att hans syster verkligen hade sett upprörd ut. Harry suckade lite, lektionen skulle inte bli lika rolig när Snape var med. Fast att se riktiga drakar var något som gick utöver det mesta och han tänkte att inte ens Snape borde kunna förstöra det helt för honom.

När de var nere vid forskningsstationen så fick de hårda förhållningsregler. Nu var det extremt viktigt att de lydde order för nu skulle de få ge sig ut i reservatet och studera de Rumänska långhornen i deras naturliga miljö. Dock skulle de hålla sig på behörigt avstånd. De fick gå två och två tillsammans med Charlie och tre av hans arbetskamrater. De övriga fick under tiden stanna kvar och studera två exemplar av Svensk kortnosing. Harry och Ron var de första som gav sig av. När de hade gått i ungefär tio minuter så tecknade Charlie åt dem att vara tysta. Sedan vinkade han fram dem till klippkanten. Båda två tittade nyfiket ner. Drakarna var enorma! Det var fyra stycken, det såg ut att vara en vuxen och tre mindre. Deras mörkt gröna fjäll glittrade i solljuset och deras gyllene horn gjorde solkatter på klippväggarna. Det var en fantastisk syn att se dem så nära och lite nervkittlande att de inte var bakom något skyddande staket.

När de kom tillbaka var det Hermione och Nevilles tur. Hermiones ansikte sken av upphetsning. Neville såg något osäker ut, men hade ändå ett nyfiket leende på läpparna. Jadir nickade till dem att de skulle följa med Charlie.  
– Är det inte en säkerhetsrisk att låta mr Longbottom göra en sådan expedition, sa Snape nedlåtande.  
Nu skiftade Hermiones ansikte till att var argt och Ron tog ett steg mot Snape. Harry lade en hand på hans arm för att hindra honom från att göra något dumt. Neville sjönk ihop och stannade mitt i steget. Harry såg hur besviken han var och att han var redo att vända om direkt. Han kände ilskan inom sig, varför fick Snape göra så?  
– Nu är det jag som är professor i det här ämnet och jag som avgör vilka som får utföra de olika momenten. Jag anser att mr Longbottom är ytterst kompetent och att han mer än väl klarar av det här.  
Neville sken upp igen och Hermione log stort mot Jadir. Jadir vinkade åt dem att gå och de försvann utom synhåll. Snape antog en ytterst sur och missnöjd min.

– Som jag berättade för de andra när ni var borta så är detta en Svensk kortnosing. Deras silverblåa fjäll gör att de är svåra att se mot himmelen en solig dag. Deras eld är klarblå och kan ge rejäla brännsår om man träffas av den, sa Jadir.  
De fick i uppgift att studera drakarna och rita av dem. Under tiden kom Neville och Hermione tillbaka, båda två med breda leenden i ansiktet. Lavender och Seamus gav sig av. Jadir roade de kvarvarande med en berättelse från de år då han studerade Bestologi. Han berättade hur han stötte på en kortnosing under en studieresa till drakreservatet mellan Arjeplog och Kopparberg. Han hade flugit tillsammans med en annan student och de hade närapå flugit rakt in i draken. Solen hade bländat dem och draken hade smält in i den blå himmelen. De hade klarat sig undan precis, för draken hade inte varit så pigg på att följa efter dem. Det enda som blivit skadat var borsten på Jadirs kvast.  
– En annan egenskap som är speciell för kortnosingarna är att de älskar att sola. Andra drakarter använder solen för att värma upp sig, de är ju kallblodiga som reptiler. Kortnosingen däremot är varmblodig, men har en förkärlek för att vara i solen trots att den inte behöver det. De flyger gärna högt på himmelen en solig dag. De kan ses följa solen runt när det är midnattssol.

När alla var tillbaka gick de bort till en annan inhägnad för att titta på en Norsk ryggdrake. Charlie drog undan Ron, Hermione och Harry en liten bit från gruppen.  
– Känner ni igen honom, frågade han brett leende. Ni har träffat honom förut.  
Hermione sken upp.  
– Norbert, utbrast hon.  
De andra två såg på Charlie som nickade bekräftande.  
– Så Hagrid fick träffa honom igen?  
– Ja, det blev ett kärt återseende, i alla fall från Hagrids sida.  
De skrattade alla fyra och återgick sedan till att lyssna på Jadir. Den svarta draken låg i solskenet och såg ut som om den trivdes med livet. Vid middagstid lämnade de inhägnaderna och begav sig av upp till lägret igen.

– Hur gick det, var han till mycket besvär, frågade Embla oroligt när de möttes i mattältet.  
– Nej, han stod mest i ett hörn och såg sur ut, log Jadir.  
Embla himlade med ögonen.  
– Fast han har dålig inverkan på Longbottom. Han gör honom så nervös bara han är i närheten. Stackaren kunde inte svara ordentligt på frågor som han kunde svaret på igår. Sedan var han så nedlåtande och föreslog att han skulle hoppa över långhornen för att inte sätta allas liv på spel.  
Emblas ögon mörknade.  
– Jag förstår honom inte, utbrast hon och slog ut med händerna.  
– Alla går inte att förstå sys, log han samtidigt som han slog sig ner bredvid Hermione.  
Hermione log mot honom och kände att hon rodnade när Parvati gav henne en blick. Hon mindes diskussionen de haft i tältet igår. Parvati och Lavender hade pratat om hur snygg Jadir var och de hade frågat efter hennes åsikt om det igen. Parvati hade sagt att den som ändå hade en chans hos honom vore lycklig. Då hade Lavender invänt och sagt att hon inte hade en chans, men däremot så verkade han väldigt vänligt inställd till Hermione och båda hade tittat nyfiket på henne. Hon var glad att varken Harry eller Ron hade varit i närheten just då. När hon påpekade för dem att det bara var för att hon var intresserad av ämnet hade de skrattat och skakat på huvudet. De hade gett varandra menade blickar och påpekat att hon pratat med honom på vägen upp från drakarna. Hon hade svarat att det bara var om drakar, men de gav sig inte och undrade fortfarande vad hon tyckte om honom. Hon hade blivit lite irriterad och snäst att han var en bra lärare och sedan inte mer med det. Sedan hade hon krupit ner i sin sovsäck för att visa att samtalet var slut. De hade fnittrat en stund, absolut inte övertygade om att hon bara såg honom som lärare. Varför skulle de ha så svårt för att fatta det? Man blev inte förälskad i sina lärare, punkt slut. Hon suckade lite, problemet var bara att hon inte visste riktigt vad hon kände. Han var ung, såg bra ut och var mycket kunnig och trevlig. Men samtidigt var han hennes professor. Hon visste att hon inte skulle tänka på honom som något annat, men ändå så kände hon sig dragen till honom.  
– Miss Granger.  
Hon rycktes ur sina tankar och såg in i hans mörkblå ögon. Det var så att man kunde drunkna i dem och den första reflektionen hon gjorde var att det var det hon ville. Sedan blinkade hon till och log lite förläget mot honom.  
– Ja?  
– Du såg ut att vara långt borta, log han. Jag har undersökt Kalaharidraken nu och det verkar inte helt omöjligt att den skulle kunna finnas. I min bok kallades den Regnbågsdraken. Uppgifterna skiljer sig lite åt, men det mesta verkade ändå vara ungefär samma. Den omnämns som en hägring i mugglarlitteratur. Den är inte lika stor som sina släktingar här, snarare i storleken av en stor häst eller kamel.  
De fortsatte att prata om Kalaharidraken under hela lunchen tills det var dags för nästa lektion. De skulle ha försvar mot svartkonster med Embla. Hon var väldigt nyfiken på hur det skulle bli.

De samlades i samma tält som de haft lektioner i tidigare. Det var ett mindre tält där bänkar stod uppställda som i ett klassrum. Embla kom in och bad dem sätta sig ner.  
– Idag ska vi studera _dender_. Efter middagen ska vi gå upp till deras boplats som ligger en bit norr om lägret. Där ska ni få prova att försvara er mot dem. Någon som kan tala om för mig vad dender är och vad de har för kännetecken?  
Hermione räckte som vanligt upp handen och Embla nickade leende mot henne.  
– Dender är gråbruna till färgen, de är täckta av fjäll och päls. Deras boplatser är oftast grottor eller klippskrevor. De kan vara svåra att hantera om man stöter på dem ensam i mörkret. På underarmarna har de långa taggar som de kan skjuta iväg mot fiender. De har även vassa klor som kan ge fula sår. De äter gärna kött, men får de inte tag på det så äter de rötter och växter. De klassas i läroboken som farliga. De är också avlägsna släktingar till svartalferna.  
– Tack Hermione. Vet någon hur man kan försvara sig mot dem?  
Till allas förvåning så räckte Neville upp handen.  
– Det går att lura dem, sa han tveksamt, om man får dem att tro att man är ett troll så flyr de. Deras värsta fiender är troll. Sedan så finns den en försvarsformel också.  
Embla log stort mot honom och delade ut tio poäng till honom. Under resten av lektionen fick de öva på försvarsformeln.

När de stod i matkön under middagen hamnade Malfoy bakom Harry. Tillsammans med Crabbe och Goyle trängde han sig förbi honom. När Harry drog sin trollstav och pekade den mot Malfoy hörde han en släpig röst, med en underton av skadeglädje, bakom sig.  
– Tio poäng från Gryffindor för att Potter försöker tränga sig i kön.  
Harry vände sig om och blängde upprört på Snape.  
– Om du inte stoppar undan din trollstav genast kommer jag att dra ytterligare tio poäng.  
Han blängde på honom, men gjorde som han blev tillsagd.  
Ron och Hermione som stod längre bak i kön såg hur irriterad Embla blev och de kunde höra hennes viskande samtal med Jadir.  
– Jag ska minsann säga honom ett sanningens ord. Det var ju inte alls Harrys fel, snarare tvärt om.  
Jadir lade en hejdande hand på hennes arm när hon gjorde en ansats att gå fram till Snape.  
– Emmi, välj dina strider, sa han lugnande, det här är inte rätt tillfälle, inte inför alla elever. Vi har ändå ett ansvar som professorer och vi måste visa samstämmighet utåt, det vet du. Vill du diskutera med honom så varsågod, men gör det någonstans där inte andra behöver lyssna. Sluta se på mig sådär, det leder ändå ingen vart.  
Embla såg på honom med bestämd blick och hennes blå ögon hade djupnat i färg. Jadir skakade på huvudet.  
– Om du inte dämpar din diskussionsiver med honom kommer du att råka illa ut en dag. Den dagen kommer då du inte längre vill vara ovän med honom. Och skärper du dig inte nu så kommer jag att lägga en tystnadsbesvärjelse på dig.  
Nu hade även hans ögon mörknat och han såg allvarlig ut. Hon stirrade honom stint i ögonen. Efter vad som verkade vara en tyst maktkamp slog hon ner blicken och försvann ut genom tältdörren.

Efter att kvällens lektioner var avslutade och säkerhetscirklarna var upprättade satt alla professorerna i sitt tält.  
– Embla, jag fick just en uggla från min gode vän Edriov. Han passerar förbi byn här nedanför imorgon förmiddag. Tror du att det skulle vara möjligt för mig att träffa honom? Det var åratal sedan jag såg honom, sa Flitwick.  
Embla såg upp från pergamentet som hon höll på att skriva på.  
– Ja, det är väl klart att du ska träffa honom.  
– Problemet är bara att ni blir en professor mindre under din lektion imorgon, svarade han eftertänksamt.  
– Det är väl enkelt ordnat, sköt McGonagall in, Severus kan följa med er. Han har ingen lektion och jag kan klara av min själv.  
Snape såg upp från sin bok och gav henne ett ilsket ögonkast.  
– Kanske vi klarar det med bara två professorer, sa Embla hoppfullt.  
– Det vet du att vi inte gör, invände Jadir, det krävs minst sju vuxna för den lektionen.  
– Men…  
– Inga men Sys, vi måste vara sju och eftersom Professor Snape är här som professor så är han det självklara valet.  
– Det vore trevligt om jag fick säga min mening, sa Snape kallt.  
– Du borde inte ha någon talan, du vet mycket väl varför jag inte vill ha dig med. Du förstör mina lektioner.  
Hon hade helt övergivit den formella tonen som hon alltid använde när hon pratade med honom.  
– Förstör jag era lektioner, skrattade han hånfullt, det finns knappt något i dem att förstöra. Eleverna har inte lärt sig någonting under året, snarare har ni fördummat dem, så de kan mindre än när de började och allt detta på grund av ert daltande med bland annat Potter.  
– Du, du ska veta att..  
– Emmi, avbröt Jadir, säg nu inget som du ångrar sedan.  
Hon såg upprört på de andra fyra professorerna, men fortsatte inte sin mening.  
– Det blir helt enkelt så att Severus följer med er imorgon, sa McGonagall och spände blicken i både Snape och Embla. Hon var ändå biträdande rektor och hennes ord vägde tyngst i frågan. Embla nickade kort till svar. Snape bara blängde surt, men efter ytterligare en skarp blick från McGonagall nickade han nästan omärkligt. Då öppnades tältdörren och i öppningen uppenbarade sig Charlie.  
– Där är ni ju, jag började undra var ni hade tagit vägen. Trodde nästan att ni hade gått vilse, sa han med ett brett leende.  
Han såg från Emblas upprörda ansikte till Jadir som såg ovanligt stram ut. Han höjde frågande ögonbrynet åt honom. Jadir nickade diskret mot Embla. Charlie tog två steg fram till henne och lade en arm om hennes axlar. Hon såg upp på honom och hennes blick mjuknade och ett leende började sprida sig på hennes läppar. Hennes arm smög sig om hans midja.  
– Trodde att du inte ville komma, log han retsamt mot henne.  
Hon lutade huvudet mot hans axel.  
– Säkert, log hon, ska vi gå då?  
Jadir nickade och de gick ut, Charlie höll fortfarande armen om hennes axlar.  
– Ett vackert par, sa Flitwick när de försvunnit.  
McGonagall såg med missnöjd min efter dem, men vid närmare betraktelse så syntes ett leende i hennes mungipor. Snape blängde mörkt mot tältdörren.  
– Det är otroligt att sådant beteende är tillåtet för professorer, sa han surt.  
– Nånå, Severus, det är ungdomens kärlek, det kan vi väl tillåta dem. Det finns alldeles för lite kärlek här i världen. Låt du ungdomarna hållas, pep Flitwick, nu ska jag skriva ett svar till min gode vän.  
Snape stirrade ett ögonblick på honom och McGonagall innan han med arga steg försvann in bakom sitt draperi. "Ungdomar, de är faktiskt professorer och borde agera därefter. Och så har han mage att tala med mig som om jag var i samma ålder som honom och Minerva", tänkte han bittert. Han stirrade ilsket på sin sovplats och visste att det skulle dröja innan han kunde somna.

– – –

Efter frukosten på söndagen var Gryffindorarna på väg upp för berget. Deras andra lektion i försvar mot svartkonster hade börjat. En tät dimma låg över stigen som slingrade sig upp mot en platå. Den skulle de gå över och sedan fortsätta uppåt ytterligare en bit. De gick på led efter varandra för stigen var ganska smal. Först gick Embla och efter henne följde en auror. Därefter kom eleverna två och två, med en auror emellan paren.

Embla höjde handen. De andra stannade direkt. Här uppe på platån gick de inte längre strikt på ett led även om de höll ungefär samma ordning. Hon vände sig granskande om.  
– Jir, känner du?  
Han nickade och ett leende spreds sig över hennes ansikte.  
– Vi är förföljda av något, jag vill att ni ska identifiera vad det är. Fem poäng till den som först kommer på och oskadliggör förföljaren!  
Snape fnös föraktfullt, men hon valde att ignorera honom. Alla eleverna började se sig omkring. Aurorerna såg sig också omkring och snart hade även de identifierat förföljaren. Harry kunde inte se något tecken på att någonting förföljde dem. Överallt var det bara sten, men de var ju i bergen så det var inte så konstigt. Sten förresten, ett minne kom för honom, men han kunde inte riktigt komma på vad det var. Det var något med en sten, eller snarare en demon som kunde se ut som en sten. Ja, så var det! En blank rund sten, men han mindes inte vad de hette. Han hade läst om dem i böckerna han fått av Lupin i julklapp. Hur var det nu man blev av med dem. Han grubblade intensivt, en förlamningsformel skulle nog kunna fungera. När han såg sig omkring upptäckte han genast demonen. Han var lite förvånad över att han inte sett den tidigare, den skiljde tydligt ut sig från de andra stenarna. Han drog sin trollstav och ropade ut en formel. Precis samtidigt ropade Neville en annan formel. Resultatet blev att demonen blev en alldeles stel palsternacka med ett stenformat huvud. Neville hade använt en förvandlingsformel och Harry en förstelningsformel.  
– En _pogrebin_, utbrast Hermione som genast kände igen demonen.  
– Alldeles riktigt Hermione, det är en pogrebin. Kan du tala om vad det är?  
– Det är en rysk demon som lever i bergen. Den följer gärna efter människor och om de vänder sig om för att se vad det är som förföljer dem så kryper den ihop och liknar en sten. Efter ett tag gör de människorna nedstämda och olyckliga. När de sedan faller ner på knä i förtvivlan så angriper den dem.  
– Bra, fem poäng. Neville, hur visste du vad det var för något?  
– Eh, jo, jag råkade läsa om dem igår i _Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem_.  
– Vad i all världen fick dig att förvandla den till en palsternacka, undrade Jadir smått road.  
Neville rodnade.  
– Jo…ehm…min farmor brukar alltid hota med att göra palsternacksgröt om jag inte höjer mina betyg så det var det första jag kom att tänka på.  
De andra skrattade. Snape såg uttråkad ut.  
– Huvudsaken är att det fungerad som avsett. Tio poäng för en mycket väl utförd förvandlingsbesvärjelse och för att du lyckades identifiera den. Harry, du då?  
– Jag har läst om dem i _Försvarskonst genom tiderna_. Det stod att det gick att använda en förstelningsformel på dem.  
– Bra, tio poäng. Men jag tror inte att det hade varit nödvändigt att använda en så kraftig besvärjelse som _Petrificus Totalus_, det hade nog räckt med en enklare, till exempel _Resisto_, log Embla.

Efter att de vandrat ytterligare en bit upp för berget kom de till en mindre platå med något som såg ut som en grotta i motsatta änden.  
– Här börjar dagens lektion. Det är en allvarlig lektion och jag vill att ni skärper till er extra mycket. Den kommer att avslöja en del om er själva för de andra. Den är inte farlig i egentlig bemärkelse, men om ni absolut inte vill genomföra den så säg till, sa Embla med allvarlig min.  
De såg frågande på varandra, de var nyfikna men samtidigt lite oroade av det hon hade sagt.  
– Jag skulle inte ha tagit med er hit om jag inte trodde att ni skulle klara av det. Ni är den bästa av mina klasser och jag har fullt förtroende för er. De andra sjätteårseleverna har inte fått den här lektionen för att jag inte anser att de är mogna för den ännu. De fick istället möta en _Kappa_, som visade sig vara nog så svår att behärska.  
– Om detta är den bästa klassen så är det inte mycket bevänt med undervisningen, mumlade Snape. Embla valde åter igen att ignorera honom, men hennes blick mörknade lite och hon bytte en blick med Jadir.  
– Det ni ska möta är en mycket sällsynt art, men den är ändå spridd över hela världen. Därför är det viktigt att veta hur man handskas med dem. De är farliga för den oförberedde och klassas som extremt farlig. En _Memoratrox_.  
Hermione drog häftigt efter andan. Harry kände en rysning längs ryggraden, trots att solen sken. Parvati bleknade och Neville knöt händerna. Solen gassade ner på dem och värmde som om inget ont kunde erfaras dem. Ändå kände de en kyla krypa över dem. Det var bara Hermione som till fullo visste vad det var för en varelse, men de andra kunde förnimma skräcken som låg i namnet. De såg hur även aurorerna rörde oroligt på sig. Plötsligt kändes den ganska stora platån väldigt liten och avståndet till grottan verkade inte längre speciellt långt.  
– En memoratrox, sa Snape föraktfullt.  
– Ni kanske vill gå fram och visa hur man gör, sa Embla lugnt och stirrade honom stint i ögonen.  
– Jag? Jag är bara med av säkerhetsskäl, inte för att vara försökskanin. Ni borde vara kapabel att ta hand om era lektioner själv, fnös han.  
Embla himlade med ögonen och vände sig mot eleverna istället.  
– En memoratrox är en avlägsen släkting till boggarten. Men mycket farligare. Den har ungefär samma angreppssätt som en boggart, men istället för att visa din största rädsla så visar den dig ditt värsta minne. Den kan visa flera olika minnen beroende på hur länge du står emot. När du sedan faller ner på knä av utmattning anfaller den med sina huggtänder och suger ut ditt blod. Den lever i klippskrevor och i grottor. Dock går den att stöta bort med tre olika trollformler. Ni har lärt er allihop, patronusformeln, _Inrisoris Patrocinor_ och _Riddikulus_. Riddikulus fungerar bara då minnet går att omvandla till något skrattretande, vilket oftast är svårt med hemska minnen. Därför rekommenderar jag inte den.  
De såg i någon mån lättade ut, det var formler som de kunde.  
– Jag förstår som ni inte vill genomföra det här, och ni kommer inte att förlora vare sig poäng eller sänka ert betyg om ni avstår. Men ni kan också se det som en chans att få prova era kunskaper mot en reell fara. Tänk över det en liten stund, sa hon och vände sig till Jadir och förde ett viskande samtal med honom.

De såg på varandra, men ingen sa något. Alla hade redan bestämt sig, de skulle inte låta tillfället gå dem ur händerna. Det var alla Gryffindorare och som Gryffindorare vek man inte av för att något bara för att det verkade otäckt. När Embla vände sig om igen och såg frågande på dem så nickade de allihop.  
– Longbottom, jag tror inte att det är värt att du försöker er på det. Du kommer aldrig att lyckas med det. Om det inte är så att ditt värsta minne är palsternacksgröt, sa Snape hånfullt, det är bäst att du avstår om du inte vill att vi ska levitera dig hela vägen ner efter att du anfallits av memoratroxen. Eller du kanske anser att du redan förnedrat dig så mycket framför dina klasskamrater att det inte gör någon skillnad? Tänk bara på alla lektioner i trolldryckskonst.  
Nevilles axlar sjönk och det beslutsamma ansiktsuttrycket försvann och ersattes av ett sårat och osäkert. Harry kände hatet bubbla upp i honom och tog ett steg mot Snape. Han såg upp och mötte Harrys arga blick.  
– Potter, spottade han fram, du kommer bara att se din patetiska gudfar dö igen. Kommer du att klara av det? Här hjälper inte din berömmelse dig. Du är så lik din inbilska far, han trodde alltid att han var något.  
Aurorerna såg förvånade på varandra. Kingsley rörde inte en min. Eleverna såg arga ut och Neville hade gömt ansiktet i händerna och skakade av ljudlösa snyftningar. Harrys hand kramade hårt om trollstaven, han skulle förhäxa Snape så illa att han aldrig mer kunde säga något sådant. Jadir stirrade chockad på Snape. Med sin krokiga näsa skarpt avtecknad mot den klarblå himmelen stod han rak i ryggen som om inget hade hänt. Endast en svag ryckning vid vänstra ögat avslöjade att han visste att han den här gången hade gått för långt. Embla gick fram till honom med gnistrande mörka ögon. Hermione trodde för ett ögonblick att hon skulle ge honom en örfil.  
– Måste du vara så förbannat arrogant och elak hela tiden, utbrast hon förtvivlat. Kan du inte någon gång försöka att inte racka ner på allt och alla? Du bara förstör för andra, som om andra inte hade rätt att få vara glada. Du vill att alla ska lida och speciellt de två. Du gör inget annat än letar fel hela tiden, du är alltid orättvis och överlägsen hela tiden. Du kan inte se längre än näsan räcker. Du är en ofullkomlig människa som inte vet någonting om vare sig vänlighet och kärlek. Be nu Neville och Harry om ursäkt.  
Han svarade inte.  
– Nu, sa hon skarpt och spände sin mörka blick i honom.  
– Det var bara sanningen jag sa, svarade han och såg överlägsen ut.  
– Vi diskuterar det senare, när du inte längre beter dig som ett femårigt barn, sa hon hårt innan hon vände sig om och med två raska steg var framme hos Neville. Hon slöt honom i sin famn och viskade tröstande ord till honom. När han lugnat ner sig vände hon sig om.  
– Nu är det inte längre valfritt att möta memoratroxen. Jag vet att ni alla är fullt kapabla till att möta den och besegra den. Därför ska ni också få bevisa det här. Det finns inte en chans att ni misslyckas. Ni är de bästa av mina elever och jag skulle kunna anförtro mitt eget liv till er, till och med mina syskons liv. Alla ska möta den och besegra den. Jag vill att ni ska prova patronusformeln och _Inrisoris Patrocinor_.  
Hon granskade dem ingående och log uppmuntrande mot Neville.  
– Kom nu. Vi ställer oss i en halvcirkel runt grottöppningen, även ni andra får vara beredda på att försvara er, sa hon och nickade mot aurorerna.

De ställde upp sig så att det stod en professor eller auror mellan varje elev. Hermione stod längst ut på vänsterkanten och mitt emot henne stod Dean vid sidan om en arg Snape. Mellan henne och Neville stod Jadir och i mitten av halvcirkeln, mellan Harry och Parvati, stod Embla.  
– Den har märkt att vi är här, sa Embla och nickade mot grottöppningen. När den kommer ut kommer den att välja en av oss som offer. När detta sker vill jag att ni bekämpar den. Jag vet att ni kan!  
Neville svalde ljudligt när skuggan lösgjorde sig från klippan. Hermione höll hårt i sin trollstav och rabblade för sig själv upp de två formlerna, samtidigt som hon undrade vad för minne hon skulle få se. Harry var nästan säker på att Snape skulle visa sig ha rätt, han skulle få se Sirius död igen. Om det var så hade han ett visst övertag. Memoratroxen kom fram och vädrade i luften med sin långa nos, alla var lite nervösa. Sedan fäste den sina grå ögon på Embla och flöt långsamt fram till henne.  
– Han känner igen mig, sa hon, får se vad han visar mig idag.  
Hon gav varelsen ett utmanade leende.  
Plötsligt tätnade luften kring memoratroxen och de kunde istället se en hall med stenväggar. Harry såg att det var Hogwarts. Två figurer uppenbarade sig, en flicka och en pojke. Flickan höll ett kuvert hårt i handen. Pojken lossade hennes grepp om det och öppnade det. De lutade sig båda över det och läste. När de läst färdigt knycklade pojken ihop brevet och kastade det ifrån sig. Flickan tog upp en liten papperslapp som legat i kuvertet och när hon läste det började tårarna rinna. Han kastade en blick på Embla och såg hennes ögon tåras. Då såg han likheten och insåg att det var Embla och Jadir som var flickan och pojken. En blick på Jadirs bleka ansikte sa honom att han hade rätt. Han undrade vad brevet handlat om och vem det var ifrån.  
– _Insori Patroci_, _Expecto Patronum_!  
Resultatet blev att memoratroxen återtog sin rätta gestalt och att både Harry och Parvati inneslöts i skölden som _Inrisoris Patrocinor_ framkallade. Den vände sig något förvirrad därifrån, men utsåg snabbt ett nytt offer, auroren som stod mellan Neville och Ron. Hon klarade av att stöta bort den med patronusformeln.

Inrisorisformeln hade avtagit och den siktade in sig på Harry. Han förberedde sig för synen. Det var mycket riktigt Sirius död som åter spelades upp för honom. Han kände hur hopplösheten kom över honom och hur han bara ville gråta. Han såg hur Sirius träffades i bröstet av en röd stråle och hur han sakta flöt genom slöjan och försvann. Han måste vara stark, ett lyckligt minne måste han tänka på. Men han kunde inte komma på något. Alla lyckliga minnen var förknippade med Sirius och det gjorde ont bara att tänka på honom. Plötsligt ändrade bilden karaktär. Nu tog den form av kyrkogården där Voldemort uppstått. Han ville inte se Cedrics död igen! Då mindes han att träffat sina föräldrar där och han mindes hans mors kärlek till honom. Att hon hade valt att dö för hans skull. Han kände en enorm styrka och glädje i minnet av sin mors kärlek.  
– _Insori Patroci_, _Expecto Patronum_!  
En silverglob uppenbarade sig runt honom och den vita kronhjorten sprang fram ur toppen på staven. Han hade klarat det! Han hade aldrig tidigare lyckats med skölden. Han kunde inte låta bli att le trots minnena han sett. Han hörde Embla säga till honom att han gjorde bra ifrån sig och att han skulle försöka hålla skölden så länge som möjligt. Nu gick det fort, memoratroxen flyttade sig mellan de andra. Efter att ha sett hur de andra klarat av den så blev de andra modigare och trots att de blev illa berörda av sina minnen så klarade Dean, Parvati, Seamus, Lavender och Ron tillsammans med de övriga tre aurorerna sig galant. De lyckades visserligen inte lika bra som Harry med skölden, men de klarade av varelsen och det var det som var huvudsaken. Nu var det bara fyra kvar.

Neville blev nästa offer, han bleknade märkbart. Den började förvandlas, snart tog dimman form av Hogwarts trolldrycksklassrum. En svag rodnad spred sig på Nevilles kinder. I en bänk satt en ung Neville och Snape stod mörk och ruvande över honom. Han skrattade åt honom inför hela klassen och drog sedan av en mängd poäng samtidigt som han kallade honom för en helt inkompetent och obildbar elev. Nevilles hand darrade när han höjde trollstaven och ropade de två formlerna. Först hände ingenting, men när han försökte andra gången stod han plötsligt i en silverfärgad sfär och hans något suddiga patronus gick till attack. Memoratroxen vände sig genast till Jadir som stod bredvid honom. Den verkade inte bli uttröttad av att bli besegrad hela tiden, snarare verkade det egga den och den förflyttade och förvandlade sig snabbare. En bild formades. Det var vita väggar, något som liknade en sjukhussal. Jadirs blick låstes fast vid bilden som höll på att framträda. Ögonen vidgades och hans knogar vitnade.  
– Jir, ropade Embla skarpt.  
Han såg bort från bilden och till henne. Hon såg bestämt på honom och han ropade _Expecto Patronum_ innan bilden hunnit formas färdigt. Då flyttade den genast sin uppmärksamhet till Hermione.

Hon var skräckslagen, hon hade inte en aning om vad hon skulle få se. Dimman fick fasta konturer och visade en lodrät klippvägg, med en smal liten hylla. På hyllan stod en liten flicka, det bruna otämjda håret gjorde att hon var lätt att identifiera som Hermione. Hon klamrade sig fast med händerna i klippskrevor. Det var omöjligt att säga hur hon kommit dit för avsatsen verkade befinna sig mitt på branten. Hon såg skräckslagen ut och det började åska och regna. Avsatsen blev hal och slipprig. Flera gånger halkade hon. Hon hade glömt det, eller snarare förträngt det minnet. Hon mindes känslan av att vara helt övergiven och hur hon trots att hon bara varit fem vetat att om hon trillade skulle hon dö. Med tårarna rinnande ner för kinderna försökte hon kasta de två formlerna, men kunde inte. Hon försökte tänka vidare förbi minnet till att hon blev räddad, men då mindes hon bara att hennes föräldrar hade skällt på henne för att hon gett sig ut alldeles själv. Dimman ändrades, nu kom en bild av hennes gamla skolgård fram och den här gången visste hon vad hon skulle få se. Gänget som alltid hade retat henne. Hon darrade av skräck, de skulle kanske låsa in henne någonstans eller rispa henne med kniven den här gången. Hon ville kräkas när hon mindes och såg sig om för att få hjälp. Hennes blick mötte Harrys och han såg oroligt på henne. Rons blåa ögon mötte hennes stadigt. Hennes två bästa vänner i världen, som alltid fanns där för henne. Då kände hon att hon hade styrkan att frammana en patronus. Hon bryddes sig inte om att försöka med den andra formeln, hon ville bara ha bort bilden. Den upplöstes och hon sjönk ner på knä, benen bar inte längre. Jadir slog armarna om henne och hon grät mot hans bröst. Alla såg oroligt bort mot henne, Harry ville gå till henne, men hindrades av Embla.

Under tiden smög sig memoratroxen bort till den sista av dem, Snape. Han såg på den med kalla ögon. Den flinade åt honom innan den började förvandlas. Han såg hur den tog formen av ett mörkt rum, en död gravid kvinna på golvet, blod överallt. Strupen snördes åt, han fick svårt att andas. Han mindes lukten av blod och hur han förlorat allt hopp. Bilden försvann sedan hastigt och byttes ut till ett ljusare rum, men ingen ljusare scen. En stor man slängde iväg en liten flicka på högst fem år som om hon var en soppåse. Flickan slog huvudet i en sängstolpe och föll livlös till marken. En ung pojke sprang fram till henne, men hon var redan död när han kom fram. Snape vacklade till vid synen.  
– _Expecto Patronum_, ropade Embla och hennes enhörning drev memoratroxen in i dess grotta igen. Hon såg oroligt på de närvarande. Snape försvann bakom några klippblock. Hon fick de andra att flytta sig bakåt närmare stigen och undan från grottöppningen. Jadir hjälpte Hermione upp och när de kommit en bit bort sprang Harry fram och slog armarna om henne. Ron kom också fram och båda två höll om henne. Aurorerna såg ganska skakade ut och Embla förvissade sig om att alla eleverna var oskadda.  
– Ni var jätteduktiga, sa hon mjukt, allihopa. Vi ska gå ner till platån här nedanför och vila oss lite innan vi tar den sista biten ner.  
Snape kom tillbaka till gruppen, hans ansikte var blekare än det brukade. Embla gick fram till honom.  
– Är du okej, frågade hon oroligt. Du funderade aldrig på att försöka blockera den med ocklumenering?  
Han gav henne ett mörkt ögonkast och började gå med arga steg nerför stigen.

Det var en dyster grupp som kom ner till lägret. Alla var tysta och grubblade på sina egna eller de andras minnen. McGonagall och Flitwick såg förvånat från den ena till den andra, men fick ingen förklaring. Snape försvann in i professorernas tält så fort de kom fram. De andra gick tigande in i mattältet. Inte ens gliringar från Slytherin fick Gryffindorarna att reagera. Detta gjorde Slytherinarna mycket fundersamma. Det var egentligen meningen att eleverna själva skulle tömma sina tält och återställa de saker de förvandlat. Men Embla rörde sin trollstav och mumlade en formel och så var sakerna tillbaka till deras ursprungliga form. De packade ner sina saker och när de var färdiga log Hermione ett skakigt leende mot Harry. Han log tryggt tillbaka. De samlades för att färdas tillbaka till Hogwarts. Charlie kom för att säga adjö och kramade om både Jadir och Ron. Han gick iväg en bit med Embla och när de kom tillbaka såg hon mycket lugnare ut. Harry såg sig om, det skulle vara både tråkigt och skönt att lämna lägret. Den sista lektionen hade varit jobbig, även om han tyckte att det var en bra och värdefull lektion. Han grubblade över Hermiones sista minne, han skulle prata med henne om det sedan. Han kände åter det välbekanta rycket under naveln när han snuddade vid _Hogwarts historia_.


	23. Kap 22: Ovänner, nya vänner och spindlar

_Kapitel tjugotvå_  
**Ovänner, nya vänner och spindlar**

När världen slutat snurra såg Harry de välbekanta väggarna i stora salen. Tillbaka på Hogwarts igen. Dumbledore och madam Pomfrey var där och välkomnade dem. Han såg sig om efter Ron och Hermione och fann att de stod vid dörren som ledde ut i hallen. Med snabba steg var han borta hos dem. Tillsammans gick de upp till Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Ingen av dem sa ett ord på vägen.

När eleverna lämnat salen konfronterade McGonagall Embla.  
– Vad var det som hände under din lektion? Eleverna såg alldeles uppskakade ut när ni kom tillbaka.  
Dumbledore och Flitwick lyssnade intresserat.  
– Vi mötte en memoratrox.  
– En memoratrox, närmast skrek McGonagall.  
– Ja, en memoratrox, svarade Embla lugnt, och eleverna klarade av den utmärkt.  
– De är livsfarliga varelser, hur kunde ni råka stöta på en sådan?  
Snape lät höra något som var ett mellanting mellan en fnysning och ett bittert skratt.  
– Det var inget vi råkade stöta på, det var det som var lektionen, sa han och lade så mycket förakt i rösten som han kunde.  
McGonagall bleknade. Flitwick såg en smula orolig ut, Dumbledore såg bara fortsatt intresserad ut.  
– Du lät eleverna möta en memoratrox medvetet? De som till och med är farliga för fullvuxna trollkarlar. Jag trodde att du hade bättre förstånd än så, sa McGonagall strängt med en min som om hon ville sätta sin yngre kollega på plats. Vilket förmodligen var precis vad hon ville också. Embla såg på Jadir, men han gjorde ingen ansats att hjälpa henne. Hon sköt ut hakan och såg trotsigt på sina äldre kollegor.  
– Det var ingen fara, det fanns bara en av dem i närheten och vi var sju vuxna på plats. Inte att förglömma att eleverna nästan är fullvuxna. Flera av dem är redan myndiga. Alltså var vi femton stycken mot en och hade lätt kunnat övermanna den.  
– Hur kunde du veta att det bara fanns en, det kunde ha varit en hel koloni i grottan? Det var ytterst oansvarigt av dig.  
– Det gick ju bra, inte sant Jir?  
Han såg på henne med mörk blick och svarade inte.  
– Jag visste att det bara fanns en för jag och Charlie rekognoserade där i torsdags natt. De hade funnit den under en av sina expeditioner och vi undersökte om det skulle gå att genomföra en lektion på avsatsen. Vi klarade av den bra, trots att vi bara var två. Jag ansåg att femton stycken inte skulle bli hotade av den. Dessutom så är de inte flocklevande varelser. De trivs bäst ensamma.  
– Det kunde ha gått illa och att döma av elevernas uppsyn så verkar det inte ha varit en lyckad lektion.  
– Jag är inte förvånad, sa Snape föraktfullt, jag har alltid sett professor Icera som ansvarslös, redan under hennes skoltid här.  
Embla blängde på honom.  
– Att alla elever faktiskt lyckades stå emot memoratroxen på egen hand verkar inte intressera er det minsta, utbrast hon, det är den duktigaste klassen jag har och jag hade inte låtit dem möta den om jag inte ansett att de skulle klara av det. De klarade det till och med bättre än professor Snape, som verkade ha svårt att hålla huvudet kallt. Så jag förstår inte varför ni är så upprörda.  
Hon slog ut med händerna och vände sig om för att gå. När hon mötte Dumbledores blick såg hon att hans ögon glittrade mot henne. Han tyckte åtminstone inte att hon gjort fel. Hon log ett lättat leende mot honom och fortsatte att gå mot dörren.  
– Embla, vänta, jag vill prata med dig, ropade Jadir efter henne.  
Hon saktade ner stegen så att han hann ikapp.  
– Vi kan ta det på mitt kontor.

Jadir stängde dörren bakom dem och vände sig sedan till Embla.  
– Varför, krävde han att få veta. Han stirrade stint på henne och hans ögon var mörka precis som hennes blev när hon var upprörd eller arg.  
– Vad menar du?  
– Du vet mycket väl vad jag menar, varför gjorde du så att jag inte kunde bistå Hermione under mötet med memoratroxen? Du lade en tyst avväpningsformel på mig så att jag inte kunde använda min trollstav.  
Hon såg på honom en lång stund.  
– Därför att hon skulle klara av det själv, vilket hon också gjorde.  
– Hon höll på att inte klara det, hon höll på att bryta ihop.  
– Hon tog sig samman sedan och hon kunde ju själv gå ner till lägret. Det var inget fel på henne.  
Han började gå fram och tillbaka i rummet med otåliga steg.  
– Du hörde henne inte när hon klamrade sig fast vid mig sedan, samtidigt som hon frågade 'Varför?'. Vad hade jag för svar att ge henne? Jag kände en sån otrolig känsla av hjälplöshet när jag höll om henne. Du kan aldrig förstå det.  
– Jir…  
Hon försökte få ögonkontakt med honom.  
– Försök inte! Jag är arg på dig och jag måste faktiskt hålla med Minerva att du brast i dina plikter som professor. Att du bar dig oansvarigt åt när du valde memoratroxen. Du borde ha tänkt på att vissa minnen vill man inte minnas. Du hade ett övertag eftersom du redan visste vad den skulle visa dig, alla andra var helt oförberedda. Det var faktiskt inte nödvändigt att visa dem den, så pass ovanlig är den att risken att de stöter på en är minimal. Det var bara för att du ville bevisa något för Severus som du gjorde det. Dessutom ville du visa upp din överlägsenhet i försvar mot svartkonster.  
– Sedan när är du på förstanamnsbasis med Snape?  
– Det har absolut inte med saken att göra. Du misslyckades med din lektion idag, du måste inse det! Annars kan du bli en fara för eleverna. Jag skulle inte säga det här om jag inte på allvar trodde att du gjort fel. Du skrämde eleverna, värre än till och med Severus gör. Du borde ha tänkt lite innan du genomförde lektionen och du bör nog tänka över dina fortsatta planeringar. Dessutom var det väl onödigt att hänga ut Severus inför de andra professorerna genom att tala om att han inte klarade av den. Vad vet du om hans tidigare liv och varför han är som han är?  
Hon kände tårarna välla upp i ögonen, hennes bror försvarade Snape mot henne. Det var helt fel, han skulle ju stå på hennes sida! Varför gjorde han inte det?  
– Albus tyckte i alla fall inte att jag gjort något fel, sa hon med halvkvävd röst innan hon gick ut genom dörren och smällde igen den.  
Hon bet sig i läppen där hon stod utanför den stängda dörren i den tomma korridoren. Hon knöt nävarna och försökte envist blinka bort tårarna. Hon blängde på dörren, "han hade fel", hon gick med arga steg därifrån.

När trion kom in i uppehållsrummet blev de nästan omkullslagna av en röd virvelvind. Det var Ginny som kastade sig över dem. Först kramade hon om Hermione, sedan Ron och sist Harry. Saga stod bakom henne och log. Rons strupe snördes åt när han fick syn på henne. Hon var då det vackraste i världen. Frågorna om hur det hade varit haglade från Ginny. Saga bara log åt sin uppspelta vän. De andra tre försökte svara på hennes frågor så gott de kunde. Det enda de utelämnade var mötet med memoratroxen. Ingen av dem kände sig riktigt redo att prata om den, i vilket fall som helt inte inför hela uppehållsrummet. De båda flickorna hade haft det lugnt, de hade varit lediga nästan hela fredagen eftersom både Snape och Embla hade varit borta. Ron betraktade Saga. Han hade glömt hur mycket han tyckte om att titta på henne och se hur hennes ansikte skiftade vid olika miner och uttryck. Det ingav honom ett slags lugn och minnet från förmiddagen höll på att blekna bort. De hade inte varit borta länge, men på grund av den sista lektionen kändes det som om det nästan varit en evighet. Han suckade och slet blicken från henne när Harry försökte få hans uppmärksamhet. Det var dags att gå ner till stora salen igen för att äta middag.

När de satte sig vid Gryffindors bord kastade Hermione en snabb blick upp mot Honnörsbordet. Hon kunde se att vissa av professorerna inte verkade speciellt glada. Närmare bestämt så kastade både Snape och McGonagall irriterade eller ilskna blickar på Embla. Till sin förvåning såg hon att även Jadir gav Embla mörka ögonkast. Hon hade aldrig trott att syskonen skulle kunna bli osams. Hon undrade vad det berodde på. Det måste ha något att göra med lektionen de haft. Innan den hade de inte varit ovänner. Det slog henne att hon inte sett vad memoratroxen förvandlade sig till för Snape. Det måste ha skett under tiden hon blev tröstad av Jadir. Vid tanken på Jadir kände hon hur det pirrade lite i kroppen, men hon skakade av sig det och försökte förstå vad samtalet runtom henne handlade om. När hon kom fram till att det var quidditch så stängde hon öronen igen och fortsatte fundera på Embla och Jadir.

Uppe vid honnörsbordet satt Embla mellan två tomma stolar. På sin vänstra sida hade hon, på andra sidan Dumbledores tomma stol, McGonagall. Till höger satt Snape med sin vanliga "stör mig och du kommer att ångra dig"-uppsyn. Hennes egentliga bordsgranne på höger sida var Binns, men han var aldrig där annat än vid speciella tillfällen. Hon kunde känna de andra professorernas brännande blickar. Speciellt McGonagalls blick var hård. Hon måste ha berättat för de andra professorerna om den, enligt henne, misslyckade lektionen. Sprout hade hälsat väldigt stramt när hon satte sig vid borde, de brukade annars alltid komma överens. Vektor hade inte ens besvarat hennes hälsning och madam Pomfrey hade bara sett bekymrad ut. Hon tänkte lite bittert att Poppy förmodligen försökte hitta något passande botemedel mot vad hon säkert såg som tillfällig sinnesförvirring. Allt detta hade inte besvärat henne speciellt mycket om det inte vore för att Jadir sällade sig till dem som anklagade henne. Hur kunde han? Hon hade ältat det hela eftermiddagen och inte ens nu ville de tankarna släppa taget. När hon försökt fånga hans blick såg han bara demonstrativt bort. Hon suckade och såg ner i sin tallrik. Maten smakade inte idag. Precis när hon tänkte gå drogs stolen till höger om henne ut. Hon såg upp och möttes av Dumbledores glittrande ögon och varma leende. Hon kunde inte göra annat än att le tillbaka mot honom.  
– Smakar inte maten idag, frågade han vänligt.  
Hon gjorde en skev grimas.  
– Det är kanske sällskapet och samvetet som smakar surt, hördes McGonagalls röst från andra sidan Dumbledore.  
Han blinkade åt Embla och sa:  
– Det förstnämnda är möjligt, men det sistnämnda kan jag inte se någon anledning till. Det är inget fel i väl genomförda lektioner.  
Det var bara en aningens skärpa i de sista orden, men de som satt nära nog att höra förstod vad han ville ha sagt. Han ansåg inte att hon hade gjort något fel. Embla log stort mot honom.  
– Du måste prova de här pajerna, sa han och räckte henne ett fat med små gröna pajer på.  
Hon tog tacksamt för sig och upptäckte att de var fyllda med den ljuvligaste blandning av fetaost och örter.

– Hermione…  
Hon vände sig om vid ljudet av Harrys röst. Hon hade vetat att han skulle vilja prata med henne, men hon hade försökt undvika det hela kvällen. Hon var inte säker på att hon var redo för det. Uppehållsrummet var tomt sånär som på de två.  
– Det…eh… dina minnen som memoratroxen visade. Vad handlade de om?  
Han betraktade henne oroligt. Hon reste sig upp och gick fram och tillbaka. Hon visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle svara. Hur skulle han se på henne om hon berättade?  
– Hermione, du behöver inte säga något om du inte vill, sa han och ledde fram henne till soffan där hon tidigare suttit. Han behöll sitt grepp om hennes arm och önskade för en gångs skull att han vore bättre på legilimering än vad han var.

Hennes första tanke när han sa det var "så skönt, jag behöver inte berätta, jag kan glömma det igen", men sedan tänkte hon om. Det skulle inte tjäna något till att fortsätta ruva på det. Kanske hon till och med skulle må bättre av att få prata om det?  
– Det första minnet…det var när jag för första gången utövade magi. Inte för att jag visste om det då. Först stod jag på plan mark och sedan helt plötsligt klamrade jag mig fast på en smal klipphylla. Jag måste ha använt mig av ofrivillig spöktransfers.  
Han betraktade henne när hon berättade om hur det kunde hända unga trollkarlar, men att det var mycket ovanligt. Ett leende smög sig fram på hans läppar. Nu var hon sig lik igen, hon hade inte varit sig själv sedan lektionen, men nu föreläste hon precis som hon brukade. När hon tystnade satt de en lång stund och stirrade in i den flammande brasan. När hon åter talade var hennes röst inte mer än en viskning.  
– De brukade alltid ge sig på mig. Jag var ju plugghästen. Den som alltid kunde alla svaren och hade alla rätt på proven. Sedan så var jag samtidigt nörden, med stora framtänder och omoderna kläder. De var så tuffa och beundrade av många på skolan. De hade alltid moderiktiga kläder, lagom många rätt på proven, äldre pojkvänner, allt sådant som de andra ville ha. Vissa dagar fick jag vara ifred, men andra dagar… andra dagar var det skit. Ibland hånade och retade de mig bara. Men oftast gav de sig på mig fysiskt. De spolade mitt huvud i toaletten, slängde in mig och mina böcker i duschen, stängde in mig i städskrubben, en gång fick jag sitta där över natten. När vi blev lite äldre så… så hotade de mig med kniv. Några gånger rispade de mig, men bara på ställen som inte syntes, samma sak med blåmärken från slag och nyp. En annan av deras favoritsysselsättningar var, när de börjat röka, att brännmärka mig. Jag har fortfarande kvar märkena.  
Hon drog upp tröjan i sidan och visade honom märkena som satt strax ovanför höften.  
– Det blev bara värre och värre. När vi var elva och slutade för sommaren så lovade de att det skulle bli ännu värre till hösten om jag kom tillbaka. Men då kom jag inte dit… Det är rätt groteskt, att barn kan var så elaka, vi var ju inte mer än elva år.  
Hon hade höjt rösten och den hade antagit en nästan likgiltig ton. Hon stirrade oseende framför sig. Vad skulle han säga nu? Kanske han inte längre ville ha henne till vän, nej nu var hon dum, han var inte sådan, eller? Hon kände tårarna bränna bakom ögonlocken, men hon tänkte inte låta dem komma längre. Det kändes bättre när hon fått häva ur sig allt, men hade det varit värt det?  
Plötsligt slog han armarna om henne och kramade henne hårt. Då kände hon sig trygg i hans famn och hon kunde släppa fram tårarna.

När alla tårar tagit slut såg hon upp och mötte hans gröna ögon. Hon kunde se spår av tårar på hans kinder och det rörde henne. Hon kramade om honom igen och han viskade förlåt mot hennes hår. Hon såg på honom.  
– Förlåt för vad?  
– För att jag aldrig frågat dig.  
– Du kunde ju inte veta att du skulle fråga, svarade hon förnuftigt.  
– Jag tror att jag alltid trott att du aldrig varit med om något sådant. Det är svårt att föreställa sig när man anser att du är en av de mest fantastiska människorna på jorden. Att då inte andra ser det.  
Hon stirrade på honom.  
– Ja, det är du. Du är intelligent så att det räcker för två, du är omtänksam, duktig, lojal, modig, ger aldrig upp. Du en av de två bästa vänner jag har, och om jag så hade fått välja bland alla i hela världen skulle jag inte ha valt någon annan än dig. Hur skulle jag, och Ron också för den delen, klarat oss igenom de här nästan sex åren på Hogwarts om det inte vore för dig? Du är som en syster för mig, liksom Ron är som en bror. Utan er två skulle jag vara halv.  
Hon rodnade av allt beröm och skrattade lite.  
– En tredjedel borde vara mer korrekt, skojade hon. Hon kände en otrolig lycka bubbla upp inom sig. Han log mot henne och hon visste att minnena från den tiden inte längre kunde göra henne illa.

På måndagsmorgonen hade de försvar mot svartkonster, precis som alla tidigare måndagar sedan de började i september förra året.  
– God morgon, sätt er ner. Jag vill att vi idag ska prata om lektionen igår. Tala om vad ni kände och vad ni inte tyckte att det var bra. Fundera lite under ett par minuter så kommer jag strax tillbaka. Ni får diskutera med varandra.  
Embla reste sig och försvann genom dörren in till sitt kontor. De såg på varandra, vad skulle de säga? Ingen av dem yttrade ett ljud under tiden hon var borta.  
– Jag vill veta vad var och en tyckte. Någon som vill börja?  
Ingen sa något, eller rörde sig. Men efter en liten stund räckte Neville tveksamt upp handen. Embla nickade mot honom.  
– Jo, jag tyckte att det var en bra lektion. Den var läskig, men den var bra.  
De andra nickade instämmande.  
– Det är ju inte så att vi är skyddade från ondskan bara för att vi fortfarande går skolan. Det är ju meningen att vi ska vara förberedda när vi kommer ut.  
– Det var bra att vi fick prova det när det var så många vuxna med.  
– Ja, tänk när man stöter på en sådan själv, vet man inte vad det är så är det inte mycket att be för.  
– Det kanske kan vara bra att veta vad ens värsta minne är.  
– Jag tror att jag har läst om en formel som ger ungefär liknande effekt, sa Harry.  
Embla nickade.  
– Mycket riktigt, _Memoria Artroxis_, ni ser namnlikheten där. Den ger sällan samma starka effekt, men som med alla formler så beror det på viljan och styrkan bakom den. Mot den hjälper, precis som mot memoratroxen inrisoris- och patronusformeln.  
– Jag tycker att det är en av de bästa lektioner vi har haft, inte för att de andra varit dåliga, men den här har visat att allting inte är en dans på rosor, sa Hermione eftertänksamt, att man inte får slappna av en sekund när det gäller.  
Embla såg lättad ut.  
– Vad bra att ni inte avskyr mig och ämnet efter den här lektionen. Mina kollegor är inte riktigt överens med mig om att lektionen var lyckad, sa hon och gjorde en liten grimas.  
Eleverna skakade på huvudet och försäkrade än en gång att de tyckt att lektionen var bra.  
– Vill ni prata om era minnen, eller vill ni helst låta bli, frågade hon, fortfarande en smula bekymrad.  
De funderade en liten stund, ville de dra upp minnena igen eller vore det kanske bättre att glömma? Plötsligt brast Parvati i gråt. Alla såg förvånat på henne och Embla var snabbt hos henne och lade en arm om hennes axlar.  
– Schh vännen, berätta vad det är.  
– Jag, mitt minne, det var ju inget jämfört med de andras. Mitt var inte ens hemskt, det känns så dumt. Alla har varit med om så hemska saker, men jag… jag har aldrig…, jag skäms för att jag tyckte att det var det hemskaste som hänt mig, snyftade hon.  
– Lilla vännen, var glad att du inte har några hemskare minnen. Det är inget att skämmas för, att du har haft det bra. Det är en gåva att få ha varit lycklig.  
Hon svalde gråten och torkade bort tårarna med baksidan av handen. Hon försökte le. De andra kunde känna en viss avundsjuka för att hon slapp deras minnen, men samtidigt så var det ju inte hennes fel. De log uppmuntrande mot henne.  
– Vi kanske ska sluta här för idag, om ni vill prata om det så är ni alltid välkomna hit.  
De nickade och reste sig. När de stängt dörren bakom sig sjönk hon ner i sin stol och gömde ansiktet i händerna. Hon hade varit så nervös för det här. Under natten hade hon grubblat och grubblat. Hon hade knappt sovit en blund. När morgonen kom hade hon nästan varit beredd att ge Jadir och de andra rätt. Men nu, hon log stort. Hon hade inte tagit miste när hon ansåg att de var mogna för den lektionen. Och de hade uppskattat den. "Det ska han minsann allt få höra", tänkte hon med en liten aning skadeglädje. Hon reste sig och gick ut ur klassrummet.

– – –

– Vilket ruskväder, det går inte ens att se handen framför sig. Jag gissar att det inte blir någon quidditchträning idag, sa Ginny när hon kom in genom porträtthålet. Utanför slottets tjocka väggar rasade en vild vårstorm, eller så var det kanske vintern som inte ville släppa taget, det var trots allt bara april.  
Harry skakade på huvudet.  
– Jag vet, utbrast Saga, vi tar en tur och utforskar slottet. Det är så stort att det borde finnas något ställe där ingen satt sin fot på länge.  
De andra såg på varandra och nickade, alla utom Hermione. Hon skakade på huvudet och talade om att hon tänkte göra läxor. Det vägrade de bestämt att gå med på och drog upp henne ut stolen.  
– Nu ska du med, hur ska vi annars klara oss med livet i behåll, skrattade Harry. Hon bestämde sig för att följa med dem, hon anade att hon ändå inte skulle få sitt kvar i lugn och ro.

De gick upp för alla trapporna, så långt upp de kunde komma i huvudbyggnaden. De hade alla röstat för förslaget att gå uppåt och att undvika fängelsehålorna. Nu befann de sig på sjunde våningen. Där uppe hade de inga lektioner, så där var de inte speciellt ofta. Saga kom fram till att hon nog aldrig varit där uppe, men så hade ju hon inte varit på skolan lika länge som de andra.  
– Här är en korridor jag aldrig sett tidigare, sa Hermione.  
– Kolla kartan Harry, så att inte Filch är där och vårstädar.  
Harry plockade fram marodörkartan och kontrollerade så att ingen var där. Hela sjunde våningen verkade vara tom. Han kunde se att korridoren ledde till ett större rum och att det på vägen dit fanns ett antal dörrar vilka dolde rum av olika storlekar.  
– Vi går in och tittar vad där finns, sa Ginny.  
De började gå i den svagt upplysta korridoren. Det var lite märkligt, det fanns inga facklor på väggarna utan ljuset verkade komma direkt från väggarna.  
– Här har ingen varit på länge, påpekad Saga, dammet ligger tjockt på golvet.  
– Kan det vara så att korridoren bara öppnas vissa dagar eller tider, undrade Ginny.  
Hermione nickade.  
– Ska vi prova det här rummet?  
De andra nickade. Ron tryckte prövande ner handtaget och såg sedan besviket upp när inget hände. Hermione provade _alohomora_, men det fungerade inte heller.  
– Vi går vidare och provar de andra, sa Saga fast hon anade att inte heller de skulle gå att öppna. De provade alla dörrarna i korridoren, men hon hade haft rätt. Ingen av dem gick att öppna. Nu stod de framför dörren i änden av korridoren. De såg nedslaget på den. Den skulle förmodligen inte heller gå att öppna. Ron lade handen på handtaget utan att förvänta sig att den skulle gå upp. Det gjorde den inte heller. Men plötsligt hördes en melodisk röst:  
– Vilka är Ni som vill här inträda?  
Ron tog ett steg bakåt. De såg sig förvirrade omkring. Källan till rösten kunde inte skönjas någonstans. Saga klev fram framför de andra så att hon stod mitt för dörren.  
– Vi är fem Gryffindorelever, sa hon.  
Rösten lät höra ett porlande skratt.  
– Elever av Gryffindor, då antar jag att Ni modiga är. Och varför är Er vilja att se vad som bakom denna dörr sig döljer?  
Saga tvekade en liten stund.  
– Vi är på upptäcktsfärd.  
– På upptäcktsfärd? Intressant, och Er tanke är att något av intresse här sig döljer. Kanske en gåta skulle ge Er tillträde? Eller, nej en sådan uppgift vore mer passande för elever av Ravenclaw. Inte heller det er ger tillträde genom att visa trofasthet eller slughet. Något som kräver mod skall Ni utföra, Ni elever av Gryffindor. Vad ska vi finna åt Er att göra?  
Rösten verkade förlora sig i sig själv. Då hördes en djupare röst:  
– Älskade, låt dem stiga in. De bevisar sitt mod genom att stå fast i mötet med de okända. De behöver inte utföra ett prov. De är i sanning mina elever.  
– Gryffindor, utbrast fyra av de fem.  
– Och Helga Hufflepuff, fyllde Saga i.  
Det porlande skrattet hördes igen.  
– Jag är besviken att ni inte tillhör mina elever, men välkomna skall ni vara.  
Dörren gled upp och avslöjade ett cirkelrunt rum. Flera soffor och bord stod uppställda, elden sprakade muntert i eldstäderna. Blommande växter stod i fönsterkarmarna och tjocka mattor låg på golvet. Men det som genast drog blickarna till sig var det stora porträttet på väggen mitt emot. Det var två personer avbildade. En man och en kvinna. Mannen var lång och reslig, hade rött hår och var klädd i rött och guld. Kvinnan nådde honom bara till axeln, hennes guldblonda hår böljade ner över hennes rygg. Hon var klädd i svart och gult. Mannen log och slog ut med handen.  
– Välkomna, kom in. Bli inte stående på tröskeln.  
De snubblade in alla fem.  
– Det är trevligt med sällskap. Inte för att jag tröttnar på Godric, men det är roligt att se några andra ansikten ibland.  
– Ta för er av teet och kakorna. Tyvärr kan vi inte göra er sällskap. Att var en tavla har sina begränsningar.

När de lämnade rummet hade de lovat att återvända någon gång, om det gick. De hade fått veta att de två grundarna var bundna till rummet, att de inte kunde lämna sin tavla och vandra till en annan, så som de andra porträtten på Hogwarts kunde. Det senaste besöket hade inträffat för 134 år sedan, exakt på dagen. De andra som funnit dörren senare hade inte varit värdiga att gå in. Alla gick i egna tankar på vägen ner till stora salen för att äta middag. Plötsligt stelnade Ron till. De andra vände sig om och såg frågande på honom.  
– D…där, sa han med skakig röst och pekade på ett stort spindelnät som hängde i taket. I samma stund hissade sig en spindel ner i en tråd precis framför hans ansikte. Den var ganska stor och hade hårig kropp med spinkiga ben. Ett klickande ljud hördes när den öppnade och slog ihop käftarna. Ron bleknade så att alla fräknarna lyste som röda stoppljus i ansiktet. Han lät höra ett kvävt skrik innan han vände om och sprang tillbaka samma väg som de kom. De kvarvarande såg på varandra.  
– Han har lite spindelfobi, upplyste Ginny.  
– Lite? Det menar du inte, sa Saga och kunde inte låta bli att skratta. Snart skrattade de alla fyra, fast de visste att det inte var så vidare snällt. Men det hela hade sett så komiskt ut att skrattet inte gick att stoppa. När de lugnat sig lite uttalade Hermione en formel som fick både spindeln och nätet att försvinna i tomma intet. Hon förklarade att det var en formel som hade flyttat ut den på utsidan av slottet, där den nu förmodligen hade blåst bort. Harry hade fortfarande skrattårar i ögonen när han ropade till Ron att spindeln var borta nu. Han kom tillbaka med slokande axlar och väldigt generad. De andra såg fortfarande väldigt roade ut. Han rodnade ännu djupare när han kastade en blick på Saga. Vad skulle hon nu tro om honom? Han kände plötsligt hopplösheten övermanna honom, hon skulle aldrig kunna tycka om honom nu när hon visste att han var en sådan mes. Han började gå med snabba steg ner mot stora salen, samtidigt antog han en ytterst sårad min. De hade väl åtminstone inte behövt skratta åt honom? Harry och Hermione såg på varandra och gav varandra menade blickar. Tillsammans med Saga och Ginny skyndade de efter honom.


	24. Kap 23: Tro på kärlek

_Kapitel tjugotre  
_**Tro på kärlek**

Allting hade återgått i sina vanliga hjulspår när april började gå mot sitt slut. Embla och Jadir hade försonats. Den övriga lärarkåren försökte glömma bort att de tyckte att hon betett sig oansvarigt, ja alla utom Snape förstås. Dumbledores kommentar om att han tyckte att hon genomfört lektionen på bästa sätt hade gjort dem obenägna att envisas med det motsatta. Harry satt och såg ut genom fönstret och lyssnade bara halvt på när Flitwick gick igenom en trollformel. Han funderade. Det var något med Ginny, men han kunde inte komma på vad. Hon hade förändrats. Det hade skett gradvis, så att han inte hade märkt det. Men hon var annorlunda mot vad hon varit tidigare. Mer färgstark på något vis, hennes hår lyste rödare än det brukade och…  
– Harry, väste Hermione, lyssna nu, annars kommer du inte att fatta någonting sedan.  
Han rycktes ur sina tankar. Han hade nästa fått tag på det, men nu var det helt borta. Hermione såg uppfordrande på honom och han nickade och log mot henne. Nu när han ändå tappat tråden kunde han lika gärna lyssna.

– – –

Embla skyndade sig ner för trappan till källaren. Hon skulle minsann säga ett sanningens ord till honom. Han kunde inte gå omkring och skrämma livet ur eleverna. På bara en vecka hade han lyckats knäcka tre femteårselever. Hon såg honom gå in genom dörren till sitt kontor.  
– Professor Snape, ropade hon innan dörren stängdes.  
Snape suckade. Inte hon nu igen, han orkade inte med det. Han tänkte stänga dörren, men hann inte. Hon hade redan hunnit fram och tagit tag i handtaget. Han backade in i rummet och lät henne följa efter. Han höll hårt om sin skadade arm, som värkte något oerhört.  
– Nå vad är det, fräste han och stramade upp sig.  
– Du kan inte behandla dina elever så, utbrast hon.  
– Dumbledore säger ingenting, så han verkar inte ha några problem med det. Det är eleverna som är för klena, de har egentligen inget här att göra.  
– Så hur kan det då vara att de klarar sig så bra i andra ämnen, sa hon och hennes ögon hade mörknat, precis som de brukade när hon var arg. Blicken han fick var välbekant för honom.  
– För att lärarna är för slappa, de inser inte vikten av disciplin, sa han ilsket, har vi inte haft denna diskussionen tidigare?  
– Jo, men jag anser att den behöver tas upp igen, sa hon med skärpa i rösten och ögonen gnistrade svarta av ilska, du har under den här veckan fått tre elever att bryta ihop totalt. Alla ligger nu i sjukhusflygeln och Poppy har fullt sjå med att försöka få dem på benen igen, detta för att du tror att man kan lära när man är skräckslagen. Du har aldrig funderat på att det är lättare att lära sig med vänlighet, fortsatte hon en aning mjukare.  
Snape gjorde en grimas och satte sig i stolen bakom skrivbordet. Han höll hårdare om armen. Kunde hon inte gå snart? Han kände att rummet började bli suddigt och sa med iskall röst som han försökte hålla så stadig som möjligt:  
– Om det var allt kanske du kan gå nu.  
Embla såg forskande på honom, det var ovanligt att han inte försvarade sig mer. Så såg hon hur han höll om sin vänstra arm och hur hans högra hand färgats med röda fläckar. Hon gick fram till honom.  
– Du är ju skadad, du måste låta Poppy titta på det!  
– Det är inget. Jag sköter om det själv, om du bara vill lämna mig ifred, svarade han ilsket.  
– Låt mig se, sa hon och tog tag i hans hand. Det var en djup skåra i handflatan som fortsatte upp för armen.  
– Det ser inte bra ut, du borde verkligen gå till Poppy.  
– Nej, sa han högt och drog undan handen.  
De stirrade på varandra en lång stund. Han satt tyst med armen i ett hårt grepp, huvudet dunkade och han kände sig illamående. Kunde hon inte bara gå, han orkade inte diskutera med henne nu. Hon gick dock inte, istället tog hon ett steg mot honom.  
– Var inte så barnslig nu, låt mig se på det.  
Han blängde surt på henne.  
– Jag tänker inte låta dig titta på det, sa han med is i rösten, om du vill ha någon att dalta med så kan du ju leta upp Wynja.  
Emblas ögon flammade till, men lugnade sig igen.  
– Om du inte låter mig hjälpa dig så går jag helt enkelt och hämtar Poppy eller Albus. Så kanske de kan tala dig till rätta.  
Han for upp ur stolen och såg ner på henne, de kom så nära varandra att hon kunde känna värmen från hans kropp.  
– Tror du att du kan hota mig, viskade han farligt lågt, det var ovanligt dumdristigt av dig.  
Embla vek inte undan med blicken utan såg trotsigt upp i hans svarta ögon.  
– Så låt mig titta på det då, sa hon och tog hans hand igen och började dra upp ärmen.  
Snape ryckte sig hastigt loss och världen gungade till. Han tog ett hårt tag i Emblas arm så att hon inte skulle kunna fortsätta. Hon såg upp på honom.  
– Du krossar min arm. Låt mig se på det. Det behöver rengöras.  
– Nej, sa han argt, jag ordnar det själv.  
– Med bara en arm, knappast.  
– Du rör det inte, sa han iskallt, men lossade ändå sitt grepp om hennes arm. Hans svarta ögon mötte hennes blå, de hade ljusnat och var milda nu. Han var ovan att få en sådan omtänksam blick av henne.  
– Var inte dum Severus, jag vet att du har mörkrets märke på armen, du behöver inte dölja det för mig, sa hon mjukt.  
Snape andades häftigt in och föll kraftlöst tillbaka i stolen igen. Tankarna for fram och tillbaka i huvudet på honom, hur kunde hon veta om märket? Kanske Dumbledore hade talat om det för henne, han hade talat om att uppta syskonen i ordern. De kanske redan var medlemmar, tänk om det var något som undanhölls honom. Det kanske var fler saker som de undanhöll, de kanske inte litade på honom längre. Vad skulle han göra utan sitt arbete för ordern? Han kunde inte släppa tankarna på att det var något viktigt som han inte visste om. Det var inte förrän långt senare han reflekterade över att hon tilltalat honom med hans förnamn.

När hon på nytt började dra upp ärmen sa han ingenting utan stirrade envetet in i väggen bakom henne. Det var ett långt sår som gick från handflatan upp till armbågen. Kanterna var gröna och blod sipprade ut tillsammans med en oidentifierbar grå substans. Hon förde sin vänstra hand över såret med handflatan neråt samtidigt som hon viskade en trollformel. Han kände hur det stack i såret och han tittade ner. Kanterna var inte längre gröna, de var rena, det hade slutat blöda, men fortfarande var den grå substansen kvar.  
– Vad har du egentligen råkat ut för, frågade hon allvarligt.  
Snape svarade inte, han bara skakade på huvudet.  
– Hade det inte varit så omöjligt hade jag trott att du blivit anfallen av en _seraptest_, fortsatte hon och såg upp i hans bleka ansikte.  
Han nickade och såg hennes ögon vidgas i förvåning. Till hans stora lättnad frågade hon inte hur det kunnat ske utan böjde sig bara åter över såret och började nynna en formel han aldrig tidigare hört. En kraftig värme strömmade ner från hennes handflata. Den grå substansen löstes upp och försvann, såret drog ihop sig.  
– Du kommer att ha kvar ärret, jag är inte så bra på att läka utan ärr, sa hon lite ursäktande och plockade fram ett bandage som hon lindade om.  
– Du får ha det på, för ärret är fortfarande sårbart, fortsatte hon, och så bör du dricka mycket nu när du har förlorat blod. Helst vatten, men det går bra med annat också. Och ta något mot huvudvärken så att du får sova, du behöver vila.  
Hon reste sig från sin knäböjande ställning och gick mot dörren, där vände hon sig om.  
– Godnatt professor Snape, sa hon och stängde dörren bakom sig.  
Snape satt länge kvar i sin stol och stirrade in i den döende elden.

– – –

Hermione hade dragit iväg med Harry till biblioteket för att få honom att bli färdig med sin uppsats i förvandlingskonst. Ron satt ensam kvar i uppehållsrummet. Plötsligt störtade Saga in genom porträtthålet. Han kunde se att hon var upprörd och när han betraktade henne närmare såg han spår av tårar på kinderna.  
– Vad är det som har hänt, frågade han oroligt.  
– Snape, utbrast hon, Embla säger att jag inte får hata honom, men jag gör det ändå! Han är så elak, bara för att vi ska ha våra GET snart så ska vi väl inte behöva arbeta ihjäl oss. Han överöser oss med uppgifter och när vi sedan inte hinner göra dem så straffar han oss. Idag tvingade han Elise att dricka sitt felaktigt tillredda elixir, bara för att hon skulle få veta vad som hände om hon fortsatte göra fel. Hela hon svullnade upp och hon fick jättesvårt att andas. Inte förrän hon började bli blå i ansiktet så gav han henne motgift. Och när Fredria Vogel "råkade" välta ut sitt innehåll över min arm så fick jag poängavdrag! Sedan fick jag lämna lektionen utan att få något betyg.  
Hon var arg så att hon skakade. När hon drog upp ärmen på sin klädnad och visade honom armen, bleknade han lite. Den var röd med vita strimmor kors och tvärs, som om hon blivit riven av en katt.  
– Gör det inte ont? Ska du inte gå till Pomfrey?  
Hon skakade på huvudet och tårarna glittrade i ögonvrårna.  
– Det svider infernaliskt, men det är fullt i sjukhusflygeln och Pomfrey skickade iväg mig igen när jag kom och sa att det skulle gå över av sig självt. Hon verkade väldigt stressad.  
Hon bet sig i läppen.  
– Men så kan hon inte göra, vill du att jag ska leta upp Hermione, hon brukar alltid ha lösningar på allt, frågade han och grubblade på vad han skulle göra. Han stod inte ut med att se henne så nära gråten och att veta att hon hade ont.  
Hon skakade på huvudet igen.  
– Vill du bara hålla om mig en liten stund så kanske det går över? Jag behöver en kram.  
Hon såg bedjande på honom. Han blev förvånad och samtidigt rodnade han häftigt. Hon bad honom krama honom? Det kunde han ju inte säga emot. Han nickade och hon slog armarna om hans hals. Med armarna försiktigt om henne tänkte han att detta var, trots att han tyckte så synd om henne, hans lyckligaste stund här i livet.  
– Tack, det hjälpte, sa hon när hon släppte honom en stund senare. Han kände det som om han svävade på moln. De hade stått där nästan hur länge som helst. Om hon bara hade vetat vad han kände och om hon kunde känna likadant, men den chansen var minimal. Han skulle bevara det här minnet i djupet av sitt hjärta om han så blev 150 år gammal. När han gick och lade sig kunde han fortfarande känna doften av hennes hår i sina näsborrar och hur mjukt det hade varit mot hans kind. Han kunde känna henne i sina armar, trots att det var flera timmar sedan han höll om henne. Hans lyckliga leende var kvar även när han hade somnat.

– – –

Det var morgon och de flesta eleverna satt i stora salen och åt frukost. Snart skulle posten anlända. Vid honnörsbordet var det glest mellan lärarna. Sprout, McGonagall, Jadir och Embla var de enda som satt där. Dumbledore var på väg upp till sin plats när ugglorna började flyga in. Embla kastade en blick upp mot de flygande brevbärarna och bleknade.  
– Jir, ropade hon.  
Han vände sig mot henne och följde sedan henne blick upp mot flocken av ugglor. Även han förlorade färg i ansiktet. Båda två reste sig samtidigt. McGonagall och Sprout tittade frågande på dem. Dumbledore såg orolig ut och blev stående på golvet mitt i stora salen. Tvillingarna gick runt bordet och tecknade åt de båda andra professorerna att komma. Samtidigt fortsatte de att bekymrat studera uggleflocken.  
– Där, sa Jadir och pekade mot en kolsvart uggla med ett svart kuvert fastbundet vid benet. Den flög mot Hufflepuffbordet och landade framför en blek liten flicka med två bruna hästsvansar. Embla och Sprout satte genast av dit. Under tiden hade eleverna uppmärksammat att det var något på gång. De tittade frågande på varandra och från Dumbledore till de andra professorerna. Innan Embla och Sprout hade hunnit fram till flickan hade hon öppnat brevet. Nu satt hon och stirrade oförstående på det. Embla slöt henne i sin famn samtidigt som Sprout tog brevet och läste det. Hon nickade med stel min till Dumbledore. Han satte sig i rörelse och gick med långsamma steg upp till honnörsbordet. Sprout skyndade fram till honom med brevet och småsprang sedan efter Embla och flickan som lämnade salen. Dumbledore förde ett viskande samtal med Jadir och McGonagall. När han sedan vände sig om kunde de se sorgen som avspeglades i hans ansikte.  
– Elever, får jag be om tystnad.  
Alla lydde genast hans uppmaning.  
– Jag måste med tungt hjärta meddela att en av våra elever förlorat sin familj idag. De blev dödade i sitt hem i går kväll.  
Ett oroligt mummel spred sig bland eleverna och fler av flickorna vid Hufflepuffbordet började gråta.  
– Vi ska hedra dem med en tyst minut. Efteråt vill jag att prefekterna samlas på McGonagalls kontor. Om någon känner att de behöver prata så står alla lärare till förfogande och även madam Pomfrey. Lektionerna är under förmiddagen inställda. Får jag be er vara tysta nu.  
Till och med Slytherineleverna tystnade på hans uppmaning. När minuten var över steg sorlet av röster. Alla prefekter skyndade sig ut ur salen. Jadir och McGonagall följde med snabba steg efter dem.

Wynja kom springande bort till Saga och begravde ansiktet i hennes axel. Saga höll om henne och vaggade henne försiktigt. Ginny var blek under fräknarna. Hermione höll krampaktigt i dagens tidning och tog djupa andetag som för att lugna sig. Tidningen hade stora svarta rubriker. I Harrys huvud snurrade tusen tankar. Han reste sig hastigt och när Ron frågade vart han skulle svarade han bara:  
– Ut.  
Ron reste sig också och de andra följde efter honom. De satte sig i det strålande solskenet.  
– Hur kan solen skina när sådant händer, mumlade Hermione uppgivet.  
– Jag tror att mamma kände hennes föräldrar. De var med i…, sa Ginny och avbröt sig innan hon hann säga "ordern". Varken Saga eller Wynja fick ju veta om att den existerade.  
– Är du säker, frågade Ron skeptiskt.  
Hon nickade.  
– Hon hade småsyskon, tror ni att… att de klarade sig? De kanske skonade dem…  
Harry stirrade ut över sjön. De gröna ögonen var frånvarande. Han kände ilska inom sig. Det var hans ansvar, det var bara han som kunde stoppa det. Om han bara visste hur han skulle bära sig åt. Om han bara hade någon han kunde anförtro sig till, någon som var vuxen, någon som Sirius.  
– Förra attacken så gjorde de inte det, viskade Hermione tårögt.  
Wynja började gråta häftigare. Tårar gjorde spår på Ginnys bleka kinder. Ron lade en arm om sin syster och en om Hermione. Saga försökte lugna sin systerdotter, utan att nå någon större framgång. Men när hon viskade något till henne släppte Wynja plötsligt taget och sprang bort till Harry som fortfarande stod och såg ut över sjön. Hon slog armarna om hans midja och han kunde inte annat än att slå armarna om henne också. Hon grät mot hans bröst och han började instinktivt mumla tröstande ord till henne. Det frånvarande tomma uttrycket i hans blick försvann. Saga log ett halvt leende som blev mer som en grimas. Ron såg på henne och önskade att han hade haft fler armar, så att han kunde hålla om henne också. Han var orolig, om en trollkarlsfamilj, som dessutom var ordensmedlemmar, kunde bli attackerade och dödade så kunde samma sak hända hans egen familj. Det hade inte varit några attacker sedan innan jul och de hade invaggats i en falsk säkerhet. Ju längre tiden hade gått desto säkrare hade de blivit på att det inte skulle ske igen. Han visste att från och med nu skulle alla vara oroliga att få se en svart uggla komma mot dem.

– – –

Det knackade på dörren och Snape såg irriterat upp. Vem kom och störde honom nu? Han hade så mycket att göra. Han hade uppsatser att rätta och det var ett stort jobb med så korkade elever. Dessutom hade hans arbetsbörda ökat, mörkrets herre krävde mer av honom nu, snart skulle större planer sättas i verket. Han ryckte ilsket upp dörren och blev inte förvånad när han såg Embla stå där.  
– Jag ville bara se att ditt sår läkte som det ska, sa hon och såg forskande på honom.  
– Kom in, svarade han kort.  
– Mycket att rätta?  
Han nickade till svar, han tänkte inte inleda något samtal, det var hon som kommit och stört honom. Han drog upp ärmen och sträckte fram armen mot henne för att få det överstökat. Hon började linda av bandaget.  
– Du vet, du hade fått byta det under tiden, sa hon och log lite retsamt. Han såg ner på det nu smutsiga bandaget, det hade spår av diverse ingredienser i trolldrycker och annat smått och gott. Han ryckte på axlarna för att visa att han inte brydde sig. Hon knyckte med handen och bandaget rullade ihop sig självt.  
– Då ska vi se, sa hon och följde ärret med pekfingret, från handflatan och upp. Han kände en ilning gå igenom kroppen. Ärret slutade bredvid märket, hon såg upp på honom.  
– Det ser bra ut, det var ett komplicerat sår, men jag verkar ha lyckats, sa hon och såg ner igen. Märket glöder, han är väl aktiv hela tiden nu.  
Han ryckte åt sig armen och såg iskallt på henne.  
– Det var inte en fråga, sa hon, mer en reflektion, fortsatte hon mjukt, det är ingen fara med såret längre. Du behöver inte ha något om det mer, du kan anse dig frisk, avslutade hon och gick mot dörren och försvann.  
Han sjönk ner i sin stol igen och tänkte:  
"Jag får aldrig något gjort när hon bara stör mig hela tiden."  
Han lyckades inte koncentrera sig på några uppsatser mer den dagen.

– – –

Under maj inträffade ett flertal attacker. Det var inte alla som berörde elever på skolan, men två gånger kom den svarta ugglan flygande. Stämningen bland eleverna blev dämpad. Trots den dystra atmosfären genomfördes quidditchmatchen som planerat. Slytherin slog Hufflepuff och därmed var Gryffindor tvungna att vinna mot Ravenclaw i nästa match. Annars skulle cupen avgöras på poäng eftersom Gryffindor och Slytherin skulle ha lika många vunna matcher. I övrigt präglades maj av en ökad press på eleverna från lärarna. De tjatade om examensproven och femte och sjunde året skulle avlägga sina GET respektive FUTT i juni. Flera elever, både femte– och sjundeårselever bröt ihop och fick tas omhand om av madame Pomfrey. Detta bidrog till allt häftigare diskussioner mellan Embla och Snape. Oftast kunde de ses kasta mordiska blickar på varandra närhelst de möttes. Ginny och Saga var stressade, för att inte tala om vad Hermione var. Hon kunde sitta och läsa igenom sina anteckningar och kolla upp dem i böckerna och skriva om dem gång på gång. Ron och Harry kände också av pressen, men inte lika starkt. Dessutom så hårdtränade Gryffindorlaget, så varken de eller Saga och Ginny fick speciellt mycket tid över till att oroa sig för någonting.

Ron rodnade, han visste inte vad han skulle säga till Saga, allt som kom ur munnen på honom verkade bara bli fel. Han snubblade över orden, han snubblade till och med över stolar och bord när hon var i närheten. Han kunde inte ha det så här, han blev knäpp bara han var i närheten av henne. Just idag hade han verkligen gjort bort sig, han försökte säga något roligt, men det blev som vanligt bara fel. Han suckade och slängde sig ner i soffan framför brasan. Det hade nog varit dumt av honom att bara rusa iväg så där, men han hade inte kunnat stanna kvar. Det var droppen att både Harry och Hermione hade skrattat åt honom. De hade förmodligen aldrig varit kära någon gång, i så fall hade de förstått. Han hörde att porträttet öppnades och han gömde ansiktet i händerna, han orkade inte prata med någon just nu. Någon satte sig bredvid honom, men han såg inte upp för att se vem det var. Eftersom det var tyst en lång stund antog han att det var Harry. Plötsligt så bröt personen bredvid honom tystnaden och han kände allt för väl igen rösten.  
– Ron, sa Saga mjukt, jag tror att vi behöver prata lite grann.  
Han var så häpen att han såg upp på henne. Hon tog hans ena hand för att förhindra att han gömde sig i dem igen. Han kände att hon ritade ett mönster i hans handflata och fick en knäpp tanke om att hon skrev ett meddelande till honom. Han såg ner på sin hand som låg i hennes och sedan upp på henne. Hon log mot honom.  
– Tycker du om mig, frågade hon.  
Han rodnade ännu mer. Han försökte göra rösten nonchalant, men den brast lite:  
– Ja, det är väl klart, jag har inget emot dig.  
Hon sträckte fram sin andra hand mot honom och strök honom över kinden.  
– Men mer än bara om?  
Han stirrade in i elden. Hon flyttade sig närmare honom så att de kom att sitta sida vid sida, tätt ihop.  
– För jag tycker i alla fall väldigt mycket om dig, fortsatte hon, jag är kär i dig.  
Han såg förvånat på henne och så lät han sina fingrar snudda vid hennes kind. Han nickade och sa tyst:  
– Mer än om.  
Hon flätade in sina fingrar i hans och kysste honom sedan lätt på läpparna. En lyckokänsla spred sig i hela kroppen på honom och han drog henne försiktigt ännu närmare sig.

– Vad tror ni, sa Ginny, tror ni att min korkade bror fattar att hon gillar honom?  
– Det är ett svårt fall, skrattade Harry.  
– Saga är inte dum, svarade Hermione eftertänksamt, jag tror att hon helt enkelt talar om det för honom.  
Ginny nickade instämmande.  
– Ska vi gissa att de sitter tillsammans helt uppslukade av varandra nu då?  
Harry såg lite förskräckt ut vid hennes ord. Han undrade hur det skulle bli när någon annan än han och Hermione var den som stod Ron närmast. Det var inte så att han inte unnade Ron det, han hade ju sett hur hopplöst förälskad han var i Saga. Men han kände ett stygn av avundsjuka. Ron hade något som han inte hade. Och detta något var någon som kunde ta Ron ifrån honom. Han visste att det var idiotiskt att tänka så, men han kunde inte låta bli.  
– Harry?  
Han såg upp när han hörde Ginny säga hans namn. Både hon och Hermione tittade lite oroligt på honom. Han ryckte på axlarna.  
– Ska vi gå in då?  
– Ja, det vore verkligen på tiden i så fall, sa den tjocka damen, ni slösar bort min dyrbara tid.  
Ginny himlade med ögonen och log stort så att en perfekt vit tandrad visades. Harry kom plötsligt på vad det var han hade grunnat på tidigare. Nu visste han vad det var som var förändrat med henne. Hon var vacker och livfull. Och han kände något inom sig. Det var inte hon som förändrats, det var han. Han hade lyckats gå och bli förälskad i sin bästa väns lillasyster! Han skakade på huvudet och följde efter flickorna in.  
"Det gjorde ju inte livet lättare att leva", tänkte han och log lite bittert.

När de kom in i uppehållsrummet såg de genast Ron och Saga i soffan framför spisen. Båda två vände sig om och en svag rodnad kunde skönjas på deras kinder. Ginny sprang skrattande fram till dem och kramade om dem båda två.  
– Jag visste det! Ni är så söta, utbrast hon medan hon studsade upp och ner på stället. Både Harry och Hermione gratulerade dem och alla fem slog sig ner framför brasan. Den knastrade muntert och det hemtrevliga ljudet fick dem att för en stund glömma världen utanför. Ron och Saga fick soffan för sig själva. Harry och Hermione tog varsin fåtölj medan Ginny slog sig ner på golvet. En behaglig tystnad sänkte sig över den lilla gruppen. Sagas hand hade hittat Rons igen. De satt långa stunder och bara såg på varandra. När det började bli sent sa de tre andra god natt och lämnade de två förälskade ensamma.

* * *

Den som lämnar en konstruktiv review på varje kapitel får nästa kapitel dedicerat till sig... Så det är bara att sätta igång att kommentera... :-D 


	25. Kap 24: Att rymma

_Kapitel tjugofyra  
_**Att rymma**

– Satt ni där hela natten, frågade Ginny med glittrande ögon. Det var morgon och solen sken in genom fönstret. Deras rumskamrater hade redan lämnat sovsalen.  
Saga nickade och gäspade.  
– Men vad gjorde ni då?  
Saga log förälskat.  
– Inte speciellt mycket, mest bara satt vi nära varandra. Vi pratade lite och… och kysstes ett par gånger. Han är så söt. Han har inte haft så många flickvänner tidigare? Jag ville inte fråga honom, det verkade lite dumt.  
Hon brast ut i ett klingande skratt när hon såg Ginnys min.  
– Så resten av året kommer jag alltså att få höra hur underbar min korkade bror är? Oj, jag glömde att jag redan hade fått höra det så att öronen nästan har lossnat.  
En kudde kom flygande och träffade henne mitt i ansiktet.  
– Förlåt, jag ska tiga. Eller åtminstone prata mindre om det. Men har han haft någon flickvän innan?  
– Nej, inte vad jag vet i alla fall. Var han hemskt okunnig? Eller, nej, jag vill nog inte veta, fnittrade hon.  
Plötsligt blev Saga allvarlig.  
– Du tycker att det är helt okej att jag är tillsammans med honom? Jag menar, det är ju din bror och så…  
Ginny blev också allvarlig.  
– Nej, det är helt okej. Men, jag menar, du kommer ju att vilja vara med honom hela tiden nu, sa hon och såg osäker ut.  
– Aah…dummer, utbrast Saga, klart att jag inte överger dig bara för att jag råkar vara förälskad i din bror.  
Hon slog armarna om Ginny.  
– Men du, får jag säga hej till honom ibland. Åtminstone en gång i veckan?  
Ginny slog till henne med kudden och storskrattade. Strax var ett fullskaligt kuddkrig igång.

Antalet attacker ökade lavinartat under den sista veckan i maj. Tre svarta ugglor levererade brev till Hogwartselever. Det var en dämpad stämning under quidditchmatchen. De två spelande lagen bar svarta sorgeband om vänster arm. Matchen fortlöpte utan större incidenter. Enda gången Ron brusade upp var när Ravenclaws slagman helt uppsåtligt skickade en dunkare rakt mot Saga. Då var han på väg att lämna sin post, men hon hejdade honom med en vinkning. Efter en ganska långdragen match fick Harry tag på kvicken. Ravenclaws sökare, Cho, var inte ens i närheten utan på andra sidan planen. Gryffindors lag landade med stora leenden i ansiktet. Ron fångade upp Saga och kramade om henne hårt. Hon log brett och kysste honom mitt på munnen. Harry fick ta emot quidditchpokalen av Dumbledore och ett jubel steg från Gryffindorarna på läktaren. Efteråt var det en ganska stillsam fest i Gryffindortornet.

Ron och Saga satt bredvid varandra i en av sofforna, medan Harry, Ginny och Hermione satt i varsin fåtölj. Runt dem firade gryffindorelever segern i quidditchcupen. Någon sjundeårselev hade lyckats smuggla in lite honungsöl och någon hade övertalat husalferna att komma upp med lite kakor och snacks. Rons arm hade letat sig om Sagas axlar och hans hand lekte med en länk av hennes hår. Hon lutade huvudet mot hans axel och log mjukt. Harry kände ett sting av avundsjuka när han såg dem sitta tillsammans. De såg så lyckliga ut och trots att de båda deltog i samtalet så var de ändå uppslukade av varandra. Han kastade en skygg blick på Ginny och önskade att han hade fått göra samma sak med henne. Hon däremot såg inte åt hans håll utan höll på att för tredje gången berätta hur hon lyckats göra mål på Ravenclaws vaktare trots att deras jagare hade försökt blockera. Ron nickade instämmande medan Hermione såg ut att blockera alla samtal om quidditch. Ett småleende lekte på hennes läppar och han undrade vad, eller snarare vem hon tänkte på.  
– Harry!  
Han ryckte till och såg förvirrat upp.  
– Vad?  
– Vi sa god natt, skrattade Ginny och han kände till sin förtret att han rodnade när han såg på henne.  
Han sa god natt till flickorna och vände sig bort när Ron kysste Saga och sa åt henne att sova gott. Tillsammans med Ron gick han upp för trapporna till deras sovsal. Det skulle bli skönt att sova nu, matchen hade varit ganska ansträngande och seg.

– – –

– Wynja, du får varken gå till Hogsmeade eller använda din kvast. Du får helt enkel inse att det inte är möjligt för vare sig mig eller Jir att gå med dig. Och skolregler är till för att följas, förstaåringar får inte ha kvast, alltså kan jag inte tillåta dig att använda din. Det spelar ingen roll hur mycket du tjatar. Om du inte har märkt det så pågår det ett krig utanför Hogwarts murar! Det gör att jag inte har tid att bråka med dig om en sådan småsak som du själv måste inse är omöjlig.  
– Jag hatar dig!  
Wynja stirrade ilsket på henne och gjorde sedan helt om.  
– Wynja, kom tillbaka, ropade Embla. Hon suckade djupt, men orkade inte springa efter henne. De hade bråkat hela veckan fram och tillbaka om detta. Hon hade så mycket saker som måste göras att hon helt enkelt inte orkade uppbåda kraft till att reda ut saken med sin systerdotter. När hon såg att hon var på väg mot Gryffindortornet så lugnade hon sig. Då var det ingen fara med henne, där skulle hon vara säker. Hon gick in på sitt kontor och satte sig ner för att ta itu med den uppgift som Dumbledore hade gett henne.

Wynja sprang upp för alla trapporna till Gryffindortornet. När hon nästan var framme stannade hon. Hennes ansikte var hopbitet och tårarna glittrade i ögonvrån. Hon skulle minsann visa Embla, hon tänkte rymma så skulle de få ångra sig, allihop. Som om hon inte visste att det pågick ett krig, Embla behandlade henne som ett litet barn hela tiden. Alla behandlade henne som ett barn. Innan hade hon tyckt om det. Men nu var hon trött på det, hon kunde klara sig själv. Hon smög sig in i uppehållsrummet som så här dags var ganska tomt på folk. Ingen hon kände var där och hon sprang snabbt upp för trappan till sin sovsal. Där packade hon ner lite saker i sin skolväska. Ett ombyte kläder, pengarna och sin mantel. Sin trollstav höll hon i handen och sedan skyndade hon sig ner för trappan igen.

Till hennes stora lättnad stötte hon inte på någon som hon kände på vägen ner till stora porten. Hon öppnade den försiktigt och klämde sig ut genom dörrspringan. Ute blåste det och duggade lätt. Hon drog upp sin mantel ur väskan och satte den på sig. Regnet ökade i styrka och innan hon hade hunnit fram till Hogwarts grindar så var hon genomblöt. Men hon lät inte det hindra henne. Hon tänkte ge sig av, hon tänkte visa dem. När hon kom fram till grindarna stannade hon upp. Hon skulle inte kunna komma ut genom dem om ingen öppnade dem åt henne. Det krävdes ett lösenord och hon hade ingen aning om vad det var för något. Skulle hennes rymning sluta redan här? Det var så snörpligt, de skulle ju inte ens ha hunnit sakna henne. Innan hon hann bestämma sig för om hon skulle vänta eller springa tillbaka upp till slottet igen så började grindarna öppnas. Hon såg en stor gestalt komma gående genom grindarna. Hagrid. Hon tryckte sig in i skuggan av muren. Utan att tänka speciellt mycket på det smet hon igenom grindarna innan de hann slå igen. Hon vände sig om för att försäkra sig om att han inte sett henne. Det hade han inte, han gick med stora steg genom det ihållande regnet bort till sin stuga. Hon pustade ut och började sedan vandra på vägen ner till Hogsmeade.

När kon kom halvvägs till Hogsmeade stannade hon till och vände sig om. Hon kunde se Hogwarts avteckna sig som en mörks skugga i regnet. Regnvattnet rann ner längs hennes hals och in under manteln. Det röda håret var genomvått och låg platt mot hennes huvud. Hon huttrade till. Hon började ångra sitt tilltag nu. Om hon skulle vilja vända tillbaka så skulle grindarna vara stängda för henne. Hon kunde inte gå tillbaka, men hon hade helt plötsligt ingen lust att bevisa något längre. Nu ville hon bara komma in i värmen och det spelade ingen roll om Embla var arg på henne. Hon tittade fram och tillbaka mellan Hogwarts och Hogsmeade. Vilken väg skulle hon välja?

En bit bort mellan träden stod två män och iakttog henne. De överlade viskande med varandra. Till slut kom de överens om att flickan som stod där i regnet måste vara en Weasley. Hon hade alla kännetecknen, från fräknar och till det röda håret. En plan började ta form i den längre mannen huvud. En plan som skulle skänka dem hög status hos deras herre. Snabbt förklarade han för sin kortare kompanjon vad han tänkt ut. Denna samtyckte genast och i hans ögon lyste hungern efter makt och ära. Tillsammans kastade de en lamslagningsformel mot Wynja. Hon hade inte en chans att värja sig då hon inte ens hade sin trollstav i handen.

De transfererade sig bort från platsen med Wynja mellan sig. Hon kände hur världen snurrade runt henne för att sedan stanna upp. När hon öppnade ögonen såg hon att de nu befann sig i ett hus, ganska litet och förfallet. Hennes kidnappare löste upp lamslagningen och band henne vid en av stolparna som bar upp trappan. Hur hon än försökte så kunde hon inte komma loss. Repen rörde sig inte det minsta. Den längre av männen satte sig vid ett rangligt bord och började skriva ett brev. Den andre mannen plockade fram en lite rostig nyckel ur ett skåp och viftade med sin trollstav över den ett par gånger tills han verkade nöjd. Då vände han sig om och log ett obehagligt leende mot henne innan han försvann in i det andra rummet. Mannen vid bordet blev färdig med sitt brev och stoppade ner det och nyckeln i ett kuvert. Strax kom den andra mannen tillbaka med en kamera i handen. Hon försökte förtvivlat komma loss från repen, men när de tyckte att hon konstrade för mycket så lamslog de henne igen. Efter att kortet blivit framkallat blev även det nedstoppat i kuvertet och en uggla fick flyga iväg med brevet.

De hade återgett henne rörelseförmågan igen, men hon var fortfarande bunden. Repen skar in i hennes hud och det var omöjligt för henne att ändra ställning. Hon hängde med huvudet och bet sig i läppen för att inte börja gråta. Varför skulle hon ge sig av för? Hon var säker på att något hemskt skulle hända nu och allt skulle vara hennes fel. Hon längtade efter Embla, Jadir och Saga. Vid tanken på dem som betydde mest för henne i hela världen kunde hon inte hålla tillbaka tårarna. Tänk om det sista hon sagt till Embla var att hon hatade henne. Tänk om hon aldrig mer skulle få träffa dem igen. Hon blev säkrare och säkrare på att hon gjort något oförlåtligt när hon rymde och att hon nu skulle få sitt straff.  
– Emmi, viskade hon, jag vill inte var ensam mer, kom och hämta mig.  
Hon slöt ögonen och grät sig till söms trots att kroppen värkte av den onaturliga ställningen och de vassa repen gjorde röda märken i hennes hud.

– – –

Harry satt i uppehållsrummet när en uggla plötsligt flög över honom och släppte ett brev i knäet på honom. Han såg sig förvirrat omkring, var kunde den har kommit ifrån? Så såg han Colin Creevy vid ett öppet fönster vinka åt honom. Han nickade mot honom och vände sedan uppmärksamheten mot brevet. Handstilen var okänd för honom. Ginny, Saga, Hermione och Ron samlades nyfiket runt honom.  
– Ta det försiktigt, det kan ju vara från vem som helst, sa Hermione.  
– Ja, kanske någon av dina beundrarinnor, retades Ron.  
Ginny sände Ron en arg blick  
– Men allvarligt, öppna det försiktigt, sa Saga.  
Han tog upp kuvertet och öppnad det försiktigt. Han använde trollstaven till att få ut brevet.

_Mr. Harry Potter  
__Vi har tagit den yngsta dottern i familjen Weasley till fånga. Om du vill se henne levande igen så kom hit, ensam._

Harry såg förvirrat upp från brevet, vad menade de? Ginny stod ju bredvid honom, hon var inte tillfångatagen. Det hela måste vara något sjukt skämt. Han räckte brevet till Hermione. De andra läste över axeln på henne och så lika förvirrade ut som han kände sig.  
– Det ligger något mer i kuvertet, sa Saga och tog ut bilden. Hon stirrade skräckslagen på den.  
– Wynja, viskade hon, de har tagit Wynja.  
– De måste ha trott att hon var en Weasley, sa Hermione fortfarande obenägen att få ihop alla delarna.  
– Vi måste gå till Embla och Jadir genast, och Dumbledore, utbrast Ginny, de vet vad vi ska göra.  
De andra nickade.  
– Vänta, här är något mer, sa Ron och tittade ner i kuvertet, det ser ut att vara en liten nyckel.  
– Rör den inte, ropade fyra röster samtidigt.  
De kastade sig mot honom för att hindra honom från att ta upp den. Ron föll bakåt under de andras tyngd. Han förberedde sig på ett hårt fall, men blev förvånad över att landa mjukt. Då slöt sig handen om nyckeln och han kände ett ryck under naveln. En flyttnyckel.


	26. Kap 25: Flyttnycklarna

_Kapitel tjugofem  
_**Flyttnycklarna**

Ron slog i marken med en mjuk duns. Han öppnade ögonen och fick se en blå himmel. Han satte sig något förvånat upp.  
– Ron!  
Ginny såg ilsket på honom med händerna på höfterna. I det ögonblicket var hon en kopia av sin mor.  
– Varför måste du alltid vara så klåfingrig? Att du aldrig kan hålla dina händer i styr och göra som man säger åt dig.  
Han reste sig upp och borstade av sig. Saga, Harry och Hermione hade också kommit med, de måste ha fått tag i honom precis när han slöt handen om nyckeln. Hur kunde han vara så dum? Ibland avskydde han att han var så korttänkt, han hade inte haft en tanke på att det kunde vara något konstigt med nyckeln, än mindre att det kunde vara en flyttnyckel. Han hörde ett jämmer bakom sig och svängde snabbt runt. Hermione förkom honom dock och utbrast:  
– Neville! Vad gör du här? Är du okej?  
Han reste sig upp och grimaserade. Han gned sin rygg och såg osäkert på dem.  
– Ron föll över mig, så jag måste ha gripit tag i honom och kommit med flyttnyckeln. Var är vi och varför är vi här?  
Hermione förklarade för honom vad brevet innehållit samtidigt som de andra såg sig omkring för att upptäcka något spår av Wynja. De hade landat på en öde hed och ingenstans fanns en skymt av henne, inte någon annan heller för den delen.

Ron såg på Saga. Hennes läppar var hårt sammanpressade och ansiktet var blekt. Han ville gå fram till henne och hålla om henne, men något höll tillbaka honom. Han kunde inte uppbåda mod nog att gå fram till henne och när hon såg upp på honom med oroliga och upprörda ögon så vek han undan med blicken. Det var hans fel att de var här, om han hade tänkt lite längre så hade de antingen fått sällskap av de vuxna eller låtit dem fara själva. Nu var de på ett ställe de inte hade någon aning om var det låg och inte heller hade de någon möjlighet att kontakta någon. Han undrade om hon fortfarande skulle tycka om honom när de kom tillbaka, om de nu kunde ta sig tillbaka. Det kändes som om han hade svikit henne, som om han inte var god nog åt henne nu när han minskat deras chanser att rädda Wynja.

– Harry! Här är ett brev med ditt namn på. Det måste vara från dem!  
De såg osäkert på varandra, det kunde ju vara en ny flyttnyckel. Efter att försiktigt ha närmat sig brevet föreslog Saga att de skulle hålla i varandra så att de skulle flyttas med allihop. De diskuterade var de skulle kunna hamna och vad de skulle möta. Till slut var de alla överens om att de inte hade något annat val än att helt enkelt se var de hamnade. Alla tog tag i Harry och höll sina trollstavar beredda. Han sträckte sig fram mot brevet och precis när hans fingrar snuddade vid det kände han åter det välbekanta rycket under naveln.

De landade hårt på ett slitet trägolv. Huset de hamnat i var litet och ljuset var ganska skumt. Ginny och Saga hade trasslat in sig i varandra och lite vimmelkantiga kom de på fötter. De fick genast ducka för besvärjelser som kastades emot dem. Innan de hunnit samla sig till motattack och se vilka och hur många fiender det var hade Hermione blivit träffad av en avväpningsformel som kastade henne bakåt och in i väggen. De andra hade inte tid att se hur det var med henne utan fick istället försvara sig. Strax efter blev Ron träffad av en lamslagningsbesvärjelse och föll ner på golvet bakom ett bord. Saga hade fått syn på Wynja och försökte ta sig fram till henne, men stoppades av besvärjelser sända åt hennes håll. De hade upptäckt att det bara var två män de slogs mot, men trots att männen inte såg mycket ut för världen så var de riktigt bra på att kasta kraftfulla besvärjelser. Neville och Ginny försökte med förenade krafter övermanna den kortare av männen, men fann att det var svårt. Harry var inbegripen i en duell med den andre mannen och trollformler flög mellan dem.

Saga hade blivit fälld till marken och när hon kom på benen igen såg hon hur den längre mannen hade fått övertaget på Harry och höjde staven för att hjälpa honom. När hon hörde Wynjas vanvettskrik ändrade hon riktning sprang så fort hon kunde mot henne. I ögonvrån såg hon hur Harry vred sig i plågor på golvet. Den längre av männen kastade _Crucio_ på honom. Hon höjde sin trollstav och kastade en välriktad formel som fick mannen att släppa greppet om Harry. Sedan vände hon sig snabbt tillbaka mot sin systerdotter. Precis när hon kom fram till henne såg hon hur hennes ögon rullade bakåt och huvudet föll slappt framåt. Wynjas ögon såg helt själlösa ut och hon svarade inte på Sagas rop. Med tårar i ögonen slet hon i repen som band henne. Den enda tanke hon hade i huvudet var att hon måste få ner henne och ut härifrån, tillbaka till Embla och Jadir som visste vad de skulle göra. Hennes fingertoppar slets blodiga av det hårda repet och hon mumlade osammanhängande ord på svenska till Wynja. Hon kände hur benen började ge vika och tårarna vätte hennes kinder. Men hon kunde inte bli svag nu, det fanns det ingen tid till. Hon bet ihop tänderna och ignorerade smärtan i fingrarna och vänster axel. Hon hörde åter Harrys rop av smärta och när hon samlat tankarna en sekund insåg hon att hon måste hjälpa de andra.

– Nev, försök få liv i Ron, ropade Ginny samtidigt som hon försökte stänga ute Harrys plågade skrik och koncentrera sig på att möta anfallsformlerna från den kortare mannen. Hon ville inget hellre än att hjälpa honom, men om hon vände koncentrationen en sekund från sin motståndare skulle hon bli träffad. Hon duckade smidigt undan en isformel och kastade _Expelliarmus_ tillbaka. Hon gjorde en grimas när den inte träffade mannen utan blomkrukan i fönstret istället. Då kände hon hur det brände till i sidan och hann precis kasta sig undan nästa formel. Ytterligare en träff fick mannen in på henne, denna gång sveddes hennes arm.

Harry kände hur hela kroppen smärtade. Det fanns inget annat än smärtan, han kunde inte styra tankarna på något annat. En kort stund hade smärtan lättat en smula, men sedan återkom den med full styrka. Inuti och utanpå honom, överallt var det bara smärta. Det gjorde så ont att han inte visste om han skulle skrika eller skratta. Ingenting kunde han göra för att få det att sluta, för ett ögonblick kände han att han kunde gå med på vad som helst, ge upp allt, bara smärtan försvann.

Neville såg tvekande på Ginny, han ville inte lämna henne att själv slåss mot mannen. Men han insåg att de behövde mer hjälp och tog sig fram till Ron. Han såg att han var lamslagen, men kunde inte komma på motformeln. Han flyttade sig snabbt bort till Hermione som var någonstans mitt emellan medvetande och medvetslöshet. Hennes arm stack ut i en konstig vinkel och blodet rann från hennes tinning.  
– Hermione, hör du mig?  
Hon gjorde en svag rörelse med huvudet.  
– Motformeln till lamslå, jag måste väcka Ron!  
Hon slog upp ögonen.  
– _Ennervate_. Neville, allvarligt, det lärde vi oss första året i samband med _Petrificus Totalus_. Den gör en fullständig kroppslåsning och kan vändas med _Ennervate_. Formeln är…  
Han hade inte tid att bli förvånad över hur hon trots situationen kunde ta sig till att föreläsa för honom, utan skyndade tillbaka till Ron. Så fort Ron var fri var han snabbt på benen. Båda två skyndade sig för att undsätta de andra. Saga hade under tiden lyckats distrahera den längre mannen igen så att Harry hade befriats från Cruciatusförbannelsen.

Ginny hade svårt att hålla tillbaka sin motståndare och hade blivit träffad av ännu fler brännande besvärjelser. Ron gav sig ilsket på mannen och tillsammans lyckades de nästan övermanna honom. Neville fick in en bra träff på den andre mannen och hjälpte sedan Harry på fötter. De fyra lyckades styra in de två männen i ett hörn samtidigt som Saga fortfarande försökte få liv i Wynja. Hon hade ännu inte lyckats lossa repen. De två männen insåg plötsligt att slaget var förlorat när fyra trollstavar var riktade mot dem.  
– Vi måste ha förstärkning, sa den längre mannen.  
Den andre nickade till svar och innan någon hann göra någonting så försvann de båda med ett pop. De hade spöktransfererat sig bort.

Det blev alldeles tyst i huset. Bara deras andetag hördes. Harry var blek och Ginny undrade försiktigt hur det var med honom. Han viftade bort frågan och skyndade sig fram till Hermione. Ron såg sig omkring och kände lättnad över att se Saga oskadd. Han tog ett par långa kliv bort till henne och hjälpte henne att lösa repen. Saga fångade upp den lealösa Wynja. Hon skakade henne försiktigt och sa hennes namn, men lyckades inte få någon reaktion från henne. De kunde se att hon andades och kände hennes puls slå, så i övrigt verkade hon oskadd.  
– Vi måste härifrån innan de kommer tillbaka.  
Neville hjälpte Hermione upp och tillsammans med Ginny stöttade han henne. Ron bar på Wynja och Saga höll hårt i hennes hand samtidigt som hon mumlade för honom obegripliga ord. Harry gick sist ut genom dörren och såg sig om för att se så att de inte var förföljda.

De följde den lilla grusvägen från huset ut till en större väg. Där hjälpte de Hermione att sätta sig på en sten. Hennes ansikte var blekt och hon höll den ena armen hårt tryckt mot sig. Saga kramade hastigt Wynjas hand och skyndande fram till Hermione.  
– Jag ska försöka läka såret du har i tinningen.  
Hermione nickade men slutade tvärt då hon märkte att huvudet värkte olidligt av den lilla rörelsen. Saga riktade trollsavsspetsen mot såret och mumlade helande formler. Ginny såg lättat hur såret minskade i omfång, tills det slutligen slöts. Hon vände sig till Neville och de försökte tillsammans komma på ett sätt för dem att ta sig tillbaka till Hogwarts. Saga tittade bekymrat på Hermiones arm och kunde utan att ha större helarkunskaper konstatera att den var bruten.  
– Jag kan inte tillräckligt avancerade formler för att kunna läka armen, den är bruten.  
Hermione gjorde en grimas, hon kände mer av smärtan i armen nu när den i huvudet började avta.  
– Jag ska göra en förstelningsformel på den så att den inte rubbas mer, så att madam Pomfrey kan hela den sedan. Det kommer fortfarande att göra ont, men den kan i alla fall inte bli mer skadad.

Ron sjönk ner på en sten och höll Wynja tätt intill sig. Han såg ner på hennes uttryckslösa ansikte, ögonen stirrade tomma på honom. Det var hans fel, på något sätt visste han det. Försiktigt lutade han hennes huvud mot sin axel så att han inte skulle behöva se hennes själlösa blick. Han såg bort mot Saga och Hermione. Det högg till i bröstet på honom, trots att kampen tilltygat henne var hon fortfarande vacker som en ängel. Han kände hur det blev tjockt i halsen, tänk om hon inte längre ville ha med honom att göra efter det här. Han slet blicken från henne och såg istället på sin syster och Neville istället. Han förstod av det han kunde höra av deras samtal att de försökte komma på hur de skulle ta sig därifrån. Hennes ena arm såg ut att ha blivit svedd av någon besvärjelse. Ärmen på hennes klädnad var svartnad och han kunde se att hennes arm var röd. Saga gick fram till dem och av hennes gestikulering kunde han förstå att hon ville veta om de hade några skador. Hans blick vandrade vidare till Harry som stod för sig själv mitt på vägen. Han såg ut att vara i sin egen värld. Saga frågade också honom efter skador, men han bara skakade på huvudet. Ginny pekade på hennes händer och Ron såg att fingrarna var röda av blod. Saga ryckte på axlarna till svar.  
– Nattbussen, sa Hermione plötsligt.  
Alla vände sig mot henne och det gick upp ett ljus för dem. De kunde ju kalla på nattbussen, den kunde ta dem tillbaka till Hogwarts. Alla ställde sig i vägkanten och Harry stack ut sin trollstav. Ett ljudligt pang hördes och plötsligt stod den där. Den lila trippeldäckaren med lysande lyktor och Stan Shunpike på trappsteget.  
– Välkommen till nattbussen, nödhjälpstransp… Vad i all världen har hänt med er?  
Harry kastade en blick över axeln.  
– Stan, vi måste komma bort härifrån fort!  
– Visst, visst, stig på bara.  
De klev på bussen, Ginny stödde Hermione och Ron hade fortfarande inte släppt Wynja. Harry såg sig en sista gång om kring innan han klev på bussen, det syntes inte till något av männen.  
– Till Hogwarts ska vi, sa Ginny, vad kostar det?  
Hon funderade lite oroligt på vad som skulle hända om de helt enkelt inte kunde betala. I alla fall skulle de vara borta från huset. Men inte skulle de väl kasta av dem. Stan såg ut som om han räknade i huvudet och efter en lång stund sa han:  
– 6 galleoner och 10 siklar.  
Hon stack uppgivet händerna i fickorna, hon hade bara två siklar. Hon såg sig omkring på de andra. Ron och Saga var upptagna med Wynja och Hermione skakade på huvudet, hon hade inga pengar. Neville tog upp en näve mynt och plockade fram den begärda summan. Efter att han hade betalat och Ginny hade frågat Stan var de blivit upplockade och övertygat honom om att han inte behövde veta vad som hänt dem så fortsatte de bakåt i bussen.  
– Du ska få tillbaka pengarna sedan.  
Han skakade på huvudet.  
– Det är inte nödvändigt.  
– Det är klart att du ska!  
Hennes röst var bestämd och Neville insåg att det inte var något att diskutera just nu.

Ron hade lagt ner Wynja på en av sängarna, Saga satt bredvid henne och strök henne över håret. Tårarna letade sig ner för hennes kinder igen. Ron satt på andra sidan och betraktade henne med en klump i halsen. Han ville bara hålla om henne och försäkra att allt skulle bli bra igen. Han såg att hon fortfarande inte läkt sina fingrar. Han knöt sina händer hårt i knäet och suckade. Ginny kom och satte sig bredvid Saga och viskade tröstande ord till henne. Hur mycket skulle han inte ha gett för att få vara den som gjorde det istället. Men han kunde inte förmå sig till det, inte när allt var hans fel.

När nattbussen gjorde halt utanför Hogwarts grindar möttes de av nästan alla professorer. Längst fram stod Embla och Jadir. Saga flög gråtande in i Emblas famn och berättade osammanhängande vad som hänt. Jadir befriade Ron från Wynja. McGonagall läxade upp de andra på stället tills Dumbledore lade en lugnande hand på hennes arm och sa att de nog borde gå till sjukhusflygeln.

I sjukhusflygeln for madam Pomfrey runt för att se över dem alla. Det första hon gjorde var att placera Hermione i en säng och sedan läka henne brutna arm. Sedan gick hon vidare till att se över Ginnys brännsår. Därefter kom hon till sängen där Jadir hade lagt ner Wynja. Hon undersökte henne länge men kunde inte finna något fel på henne, förutom att hon inte verkade vara närvarande. Flera olika besvärjelser och kurer försökte hon använda, men ingen gav resultat, istället verkade andhämtningen bli svagare. Hon såg beklagande på dem och talade om att de bara kunde vänta och se, det fanns inget hon kunde göra.

Efter att Saga hade lugnat ner sig lite i Emblas famn så kunde hon berätta vad som hänt. De andra sköt in lite ord här och där för att hjälpa henne. Ginny talade om för dem var de hade blivit upplockade och Dumbledore såg bekymrad ut. Han skulle kontakta aurorerna sedan. De vuxna kom fram till att det måste ha varit Cruciatusförbannelsen mot Harry som utlöst det här tillståndet hos Wynja. Det måste ha påmint henne om när hennes morföräldrar blev attackerade. När de fick höra att Harry blivit utsatt för Crucio så skyndade madam Pomfrey genast bort till honom, men kunde inte göra annat än ge honom ett sömnelixir och låta honom sova bort smärtan.

– Det är mitt fel, utbrast Embla förtvivlat, jag skulle ha sett efter henne bättre, jag skulle ha tagit mig tid. Jag skulle ha gett henne mer uppmärksamhet.  
Jadir fångade upp henne i sin famn där de stod bredvid Wynjas säng.  
– Vem har sett efter henne bättre än du, det är jag som bär den största skulden, viskade han i hennes öra.  
– Ingen av er bär skuld i detta, sa Dumbledore med sorgsen röst, men så länge det finns liv så finns det hopp.  
Saga snyftade vid fotändan av sängen och McGonagall var snabbt där och slog armarna om henne. Madame Pomfrey stod vid Wynjas sida, maktlös.  
– Vi får bara vänta, det finns ingenting att göra, sa hon tyst.  
Embla slet sig loss från Jadir och sprang ner för trapporna, hon fortsatte ända tills hon stötte på en vägg. Hon slog knytnävarna mot den i förtvivlan och skrek ut sin sorg.  
– Jag hatar, skrek hon och slog ännu hårdare på väggen, jag hatar!  
Hon kände en hand på sin axel och svängde runt och slog armarna om den som stod bakom henne.  
– Jag kan inte ens hata dem, viskade hon, den enda jag hatar är mig själv.  
Tårarna rann ner för hennes kinder och hon gömde ansiktet mot hans bröst. Han förde henne försiktigt in genom en dörr och placerade henne i en stol. Hon såg upp, det var Snape som satt mittemot henne.  
– Du, du kunde gjort något, du kunde förhindrat det, sa hon argt och gömde ansiktet i händerna. Mycket tystare fortsatte hon:  
– Nej, nej det kunde du inte, det är bara mitt fel.  
Hon grät så att hon skakade, hennes smärta var så stark och påtaglig att han kunde känna den. Han reste sig snabbt och plockade ner en liten flaska från en hylla, hällde en droppe i ett glas, som han sedan fyllde med vatten. Han återvände till henne och räckte henne glaset. Hon skakade på huvudet.  
– Drick, sa han med sträv röst.  
Hon såg upp på honom med bottenlöst svarta ögon, har ryggade tillbaka. Det var precis som att se hans egna ögon blicka tillbaka mot honom i en spegel efter ett dödsätarmöte. Han räckte åter henne glaset, men hon slog det ur handen på honom.  
– Jag vill inte ha sömn, jag kan inte glömma.  
Han tog flaskan som stod på bordet och försökte få en droppe i henne, men hon sköt undan honom med förvånansvärd kraft.  
– Du ger mig inget val, sa han och fortsatte tyst, _Petrificus Totalus_.  
Hon stelnade till där hon satt, men det var tydligt att hon kämpade mot. Till sist blev hon stilla, han tvingade upp hennes mun och droppade en droppe på hennes tunga. Han uttalade motbesvärjelsen och hon föll ihop i stolen. Det dröjde bara några sekunder innan sömnmedlet verkat och hon somnade. Han andades ut och såg sig sedan villrådigt omkring. Han lyfte upp henne och lade henne i sin säng. Själv satte han sig på en stol bredvid för att vaka över henne.

Ett par timmar senare vaknade han, han hade slumrat till i stolen och gned sin värkande nacke. Först kunde han inte komma på varför han satt där, så slog det honom och han tände ljusen i rummet. Han såg ner på Embla som sov lugnt med det rågblonda håret utspritt över kudden. Det var en konstig känsla han fick när han såg henne ligga där i hans säng. Hon såg så oskuldsfull ut, han ville beskydda henne från allt. Han skakade på huvudet, vad var det här för absurda tankar? Efter att ha kastat en blick på klockan skakade han hennes axel för att väcka henne. Hon öppnade ögonen och såg rakt på honom, återigen fick han en konstig känsla inom sig. Han såg när minnet återvände till henne, hennes ögon mörknade och hon klev genast upp ur sängen.  
– Hur länge har jag sovit, krävde hon att få veta.  
– Drygt fyra timmar.  
Hon blinkade till och mindes vad hon drömt. Hon hade sett sin mor och mormor, de hade båda sagt till henne att hon var utvald och att hon hade kraften. I drömmen hade både mor och mormor haft ett märke på kinden. Hon försökte minnas vad märket stod för och så plötsligt insåg hon vad de försökte säga henne. Det var det hon hade hört berättas om som liten, att det gick att kanalisera sin kärlek in i en annan människa för att hela henne. Hon rusade ut ur hans sovrum och ut genom den yttre dörren. Han gick sakta efter henne fortfarande oklar i sina tankar.

Hon sprang upp och in i sjuksalen, alla såg upp när hon kom in. Hon skyndade sig fram till Wynja.  
– Har, är…, började hon och tog Wynjas händer.  
– Hon lever fortfarande, svarade Jadir tyst, hon är stark.  
Embla lade händerna om Wynjas ansikte och kysste hennes panna. Sedan tog hon åter hennes händer och koncentrerade sig. Hon skulle hämta tillbaka henne, genom sin kärlek till henne. Kärleken började strömma ur hennes varma händer över till Wynjas kalla, hon kunde känna det. Jadir såg på henne och ställde sig sedan bakom Embla med händerna på hennes axlar, Saga lade en hand på hennes arm. De stod så länge, Snape hade kommit in i salen och tillsammans med de andra betraktade han syskonen, hans blick dröjde kvar vid Emblas koncentrerade ansikte. Så såg de att färgen på Wynjas kinder började återvända och hon andades stadigare.  
– Det är bra nu, sa Jadir tyst och lossade Emblas händer. Han höll om sina systrar och de såg ner på Wynja.  
– Lilla ängelunge, välkommen tillbaka.  
Emblas ord var inte mer än en viskning och hennes kinder var våta av tårar, men ett leende spred sig sakta över hennes läppar.

Ron satt på sängkanten bredvid Ginny. Hon hade somnat tidigare av en sömdryck hon fått. Han kände en enorm tyngd lämna hans axlar när han förstod att Wynja skulle klara sig. Han fick blinka ett par gånger för att hindra tårarna från att krypa fram. Hon hade öppnat ögonen och blev undersökt av madam Pomfrey medan Embla höll hennes hand. Jadir pratade lågt med McGonagall. Saga stod bredvid sina syskon och Ron kunde bara beundra skönheten i det leende som nu lekte på hennes läppar. När hon fick se att han såg på henne lämnade hon dem och kom bort till honom. Hon kastade en blick på Ginny.  
– Hur är det med henne?  
– Hon fick en sömndryck för att skynda på läkningen, det var armen och sidan som var värst.  
Hon såg på honom och plötsligt kände han hennes armar om sin hals. I sin förvåning kunde han först inte göra något, men sedan slog han armarna om henne. Hon snyftade till mot hans hals och han kunde känna hennes salta tårar mot huden. Han strök henne sakta över håret.  
– Förlåt, kan du förlåta mig?  
– För vad?  
Förvåningen kunde skönjas i hennes ögon, det var tydligt att hon inte hade en aning om vad han pratade om. Han försökte stapplande förklara hur allt var hans fel och hur han trodde att hon inte längre ville vara med honom.  
– Inget är ditt fel Ron, absolut ingenting. Dessutom skulle jag aldrig kunna sluta tycka om dig, inte vad som än händer.  
Hennes röst var en mjuk viskning och hon slog armarna om hans hals igen. Han ryckte till och andades häftigt in, hon hade råkat komma åt axeln som han gjorde illa i fallet. Hon släppte honom och såg granskande på honom.  
– Du är skadad.  
– Det är inte så farligt, det värker bara lite.  
– Låt mig se.  
Hennes blick var bestämd och just i det ögonblicket kunde han se att hon var släkt med Embla. Han drog av sig in klädnad och grimaserade när han kom åt axeln.  
– Den är svullen, du måste låta Pomfrey titta på den.  
Hennes blick var orolig och han log mot henne. Han drog in henne i famnen igen och kysste henne försiktigt. Det var så underbart att få göra det.  
– Måste hon titta på det just nu?  
Bekymret i hennes ögon minskade något och när han kysste henne igen beslöt hon sig för att inte bråka om det.  
– Skulle ni inte kunna skaffa er en egen säng, utbrast Ginny på vars säng Ron fortfarande satt. Ett befriande skratt löpte genom hela sjukhusflygeln och Ron rodnade djupt under allas blickar. Saga skrattade och drog upp honom från sängen. Alla log uppskattande mot dem och han beslöt att låta sin blyghet fara åt skogen. Han lyfte upp henne i sina armar och snurrade runt henne samtidigt som han kysste henne igen. Han kände glädjen inom sig över att allt blivit bra till slut och att Saga fortfarande tyckte om honom.

* * *

Jag blir absolut inte arg om någon skulle vilja lämna en kommentar, det är fritt fram...;) Detta var det näst sista kapitlet, förhoppningsvis ska inte nästa dröja lika länge som detta... 


	27. Kap 26: En doft av mynta

_Jag vill tacka alla som har lämnat kommentarer på den här fanfic:en. Det har hjälpt mig vidare i mitt skrivande och uppmuntrat mig att fortsätta. Framförallt vill jag tacka annie som var min betaläsare på de sjutton första kapitlen. Hennes eget skrivande var inspirerande för mig och det är synd att hon har slutat att skriva HP–fanfics. Det här sista kapitlet är tillägnat er alla som läst och kommenterat._

**Tack till:  
**Annie  
Adara, Adrienn, Aloha–girl, Anni, Awn, borg, Caramellie, Cho Chang, Christian, Daini, DeadShadow, Dinny, Elinpelin92, Emma Johnson, Eliza, Emmasofia, Eticha Erix, eva star, Fawkes, Fia, Ginnie Weezly, Ginny W, Hilma, Ina, Izzo, Jenna, Jennifer Lizz, Jo, JullanBullan93, Julia, Katie van Black, Klappa, Kurridutt, Lajgal, LOL the Real, Lord Linnski, Matti, Melanie Malfoy Potter, Miss Moony, Miss Snape, mouze, N. Tonks, Nina79, Osced, pilladilla, Roger, Sandra, Sassa, Snuffles90, Snällen, sopnedkast, Taya, the half blood prince, Tiara, Wanda, Yuona, rullgardiin

_Jag hoppas att jag inte har missat någon, men ev. kan någon ha försvunnit i de olika forumkracharna och någon kan ha blivit tackad två gånger till följd av namnbyte… hoppas att ni har överseende med det..:) _

_Kapitlet är väl inte ett av de bästa, men det är i alla fall nio sidor långt(nu kan du inte säga att det är kort awn)… ni får ha överseende med det, annars hade jag aldrig blivit klar med det. :)

* * *

_

_Kapitel tjugosex  
_**En doft av mynta**

De två syskonen var tysta när de gick mot Jadirs kontor. Efter att de gått in i rummet tände han en brasa och hon gjorde i ordning en tebricka. De satte sig bredvid varandra i soffan och han lade en arm om hennes axlar.  
– Jag trodde vi skulle förlora henne…  
Han nickade och drog henne närmare sig. De satt tysta en lång stund och teet kallnade. Hon bröt tystnaden.  
– Jag drömde, om mor och mormor. De sa åt mig att jag hade kraften och båda hade tecknet under ögat. De måste ha varit utvalda trots att det aldrig visade sig.  
– Det är ingen på länge som haft märket, inte sedan mormorsmormorsmor om berättelserna stämmer. Sägs det inte att det ska till stor smärta för att tecknet ska visa sig? Men borde inte Wilma ha varit den som var utvald? Det har ju alltid varit äldsta dottern i mormors släkt.  
– Ja, jag är faktiskt förvånad. Jag har funderat lite på det. Skulle det kunna vara så att eftersom Wilma… eftersom hon dog före mor så kunde inte kraften gå till henne. För visst är det så att det bara är en åt gången som har den, den vandrar väl mellan generationerna? Men egentligen borde det betyda att Wynja vore den utvalda.  
– Eller så kanske det alltid varit du som var utvald. Det är ju inte säkert att det behöver vara den äldsta, det kan ju bara ha slumpat sig så.  
Hon nickade tankfullt. Han värmde deras te och de drack den nu upphettade drycken.  
– Hur kunde du drömma, jag menar hur kunde du somna?  
Ett blekt leende flög över hennes läppar.  
– Det var Severus som tvingade mig att sova. Han fick i mig sömnelixir. Konstigt egentligen, han var så omtänksam, om man nu kan använda ett sådant ord om honom. Han tvingade visserligen i mig elixiret, men han verkade ha gjort det för mitt eget bästa. Det var bara lite konstigt att vakna upp i hans säng och det första jag såg var honom sittandes i en stol bredvid.  
Han skrattade åt detta, men blev sedan allvarlig.  
– Men det betyder att vi måste tacka honom. Utan hans hjälp hade vi kanske förlorat henne…  
– Ja…  
– Du får göra det.  
Hon såg skeptiskt på honom.  
– Men han är mer vänligt inställd till dig. Och du bråkar ju aldrig med honom.  
– Men du var trots allt den som han tog hand om.  
– Han kommer inte att bli glad om jag tackar honom. Kanske jag ska göra det just därför.  
Hon skrattade.  
– Var nu snäll mot honom Emmi, sa han varnande, men han kunde inte låta bli att skratta han med.

Embla stod utanför Snapes kontor och höjde handen för att knacka.  
– Söker du Severus?  
Hon vände sig leende om.  
– Albus! Ja, jag tänkte tala med honom om en sak.  
– Han är inte där, jag såg honom för en stund gå ut genom stora porten. Jag tror att han skulle tala med Pomona.  
Hans blå ögon glittrade mot henne och hon fick en känsla av att han visste var hon skulle göra.  
– Åh, tack. Jag ska gå ut och se om jag kan hitta honom.

På vägen ut till växthusen mötte hon Sprout som talade om att visst var Snape där ute, i växthus fyra. Hon öppnade dörren till tidigare nämnda växthus och doften av jord och växter slog emot henne. Längst in borta vid pepparmyntan stod han och försiktigt plockade de späda bladen. Hon gick in i djungeln av växter och aktade sig för att komma nära Huggtandspelargonian.  
– Har Poppy slut _Menthaelixir_?  
Han snodde runt, hon hade närmat sig utan att han hört det. Han gav henne en vass blick, typiskt henne att komma och störa när han för en gångs skull trodde att han hade en lugn stund.  
– Jag förstår att hon vill ha ett lager av det nu när examensperioden börjar. Jag har märkt att man kan förstärka elixirets verkan genom att blanda i en nypa krossade kamomillblommor mellan ingefäran och de pulveriserade skarabéerna. Då ger det en mer lugnande effekt.  
– Icera, jag antar att du har en annan anledning att komma ut här, än att bara försöka briljera med dina kunskaper.  
Hon såg lite irriterad ut vid det nedlåtande tilltalet med endast hennes efternamn, men lät inte det stå ivägen för det hon kommit hit att göra.  
– Jag ville bara tacka dig. Utan dig hade vi kanske förlorat Wynja.  
Det enda som visade på hans förvåning över det hon sa var att hans ögon vidgades en aning. Annars behöll han sin sura min och hårt slutna ansikte.  
– Om du inte tvingat mig att sova hade jag förmodligen aldrig insett hur jag skulle kunna kalla henne tillbaka.  
Han sa ingenting utan fortsatte bara att se på henne med mörka ögon. Hon log ett litet leende och gjorde något som förvånade både honom och henne. Med två snabba steg var hon framme vid honom. Hon ställde sig på tå och gav honom en snabb kyss på kinden.  
– Tack, sa hon sedan innan hon skyndade sig ut genom dörren.  
Han stod och stirrade efter henne en lång stund. När han andades in ett djupt andetag fylldes hans näsborrar av doften från krossade pepparmyntsblad. Han öppnade sin hårt knutna hand och såg på de mosade bladen. De skulle inte längre kunna användas, elixiret krävde hela och oförstörda blad. Det var hennes fel alltihop, nu var han tvungen börja om. Alltid skulle hon störa eller förstöra för honom. Det var ingen hejd på hur irriterande hon kunde vara. Han muttrade argt för sig själv medan han på nytt försiktigt nöp av bladen. Samtidigt steg en ytterst svag rodnad på hans kinder när han tänkte på vad hon gjort. Han var säker på att hon gjort det bara för att det skulle reta honom. Ett kort ögonblick funderade han på varför han lät henne reta upp honom så, men slog sedan bort tanken. Han hade viktigare saker att göra, som till exempel att starta med tillverkningen av _Menthaelixiret_ innan bladen blev oanvändbara igen. På vägen ut ur växthuset stannade han till en kort stund och nöp av ett par kamomillblommor.

I uppehållsrummet rådde en hektisk stämning, snart skulle examensperioden börja. Det var bara fyra stycken som istället för att plugga satt framför brasan och pratade tyst. Saga satt uppkrupen i Rons knä och han höll armarna om henne. Hermione satt i en av fåtöljerna, visserligen med en bok uppslagen i knäet, men hon läste inte i den. Ginny snurrade tankfullt en länk av sitt röda hår runt fingret. De diskuterade Harry. Han vägrade prata med någon och de var oroliga för honom. Han brukade visserligen stänga inne sina känslor, men han hade alltid försökt verka som vanligt. Det gjorde han inte nu, bara stirrade i taket när någon försökte tala med honom. Ron hade i frustration höjt rösten, vilket hade lett till att de fick besöksförbud i sjukhusflygeln. Saga var den enda som fick lov att komma in där eftersom Wynja fortfarande var kvar.

Embla såg bort mot sängen där Harry låg och stirrade upp i taket. Efter att ha kastat en blick på den sovande Wynja reste hon sig och gick bort till honom. Hon satte sig på sängkanten.  
– Harry.  
Han nickade, men fortsatte att stirra upp i taket.  
– Hur känner du dig?  
Han gjorde en svag grimas. Det var inget han ville tala om. Han ville bara ut ur sjukhusflygeln. Fast han var inte säker på vad han skulle göra när madam Pomfrey beslutade sig för att släppa honom fri. De andra hade lämnat sjukhusflygeln för två dagar sedan, det var bara han och Wynja som låg kvar nu.  
– Poppy kommer inte att släppa ut dig härifrån förrän du börjar prata och den där uttryckslösheten försvinner från ditt ansikte.  
Hon tog mjukt hans hand.  
– Finns det ingen du kan tänka dig att prata med? Remus Lupin kanske? Vi kan be honom komma om du vill.  
Han skakade på huvudet. Han ville absolut inte ha hit Remus, de hade aldrig kommit varandra riktigt nära. Vad det berodde på visste han inte, kanske att Remus var lite reserverad av sig. Eller att han trott att Sirius alltid skulle finnas där för honom och därför inte brytt sig lika mycket om Remus. Trots att även Remus hade varit en av hans fars vänner närmaste vänner så hade Sirius och James varit de som stått varandra närmast. Att han blev vald till gudfader visade ju på det. Det berodde nog på det och på att Remus en gång varit hans professor, vilket inte alltid var så lätt att bortse ifrån eftersom han hyste en viss auktoritetsrespekt för honom .  
– Någon annan då? Ron, Hermione, Ginny? Mrs Wesley?  
Han vände blicken mot henne. Tanken på Molly gjorde honom trygg, kanske han skulle kunna prata med henne. Men sedan insåg han att inte ens det skulle gå. Han skakade på huvudet igen och såg på nytt upp i taket.  
– Vi är oroliga för dig Harry. Har det med Cruciatusförbannelsen att göra?  
Han svarade inte, men han mindes smärtan. Den blev så påtaglig att ett jämrade lämnade hans läppar. Tårar fyllde hans ögon och utan att egentligen vara medveten om det viskade han ett ord, det var som ett rop på hjälp.  
– Mamma…  
Embla kände hur det enda ordet gick rakt in i hennes hjärta och hon slog armarna om honom. Han såg så innerligt ensam och övergiven ut.  
– Sch…lilla vännen…  
Hon vaggade honom sakta fram och tillbaka. Han grät mot hennes axel och hon mumlade tröstande ord till honom. Det lugnade honom att bli tröstad som ett litet barn.  
– Du får berätta, det finns ingen som kommer att klandra dig för det du säger.  
Han såg osäkert på henne, men beslutade sig sedan för att lita på henne.  
– När jag… när förbannelsen träffade mig gjorde det så ont att jag inte visste var jag skulle ta vägen. Det var värre än ocklumeneringen. Jag hade kunnat ge upp allt, förråda alla. Berättat allt jag visste om Fenixordern…  
Han stängde munnen häftigt. Nu hade han gjort det. Avslöjat ordern för någon som inte skulle veta om den. Han stirrade förskräckt på henne.  
– Det är okej Harry, jag vet om att Ordern existerar. Jir och jag blev upptagna i den för en nästan månad sedan.  
Han andades ut ett andetag som han hållit inne. Han kände lättnade skölja över honom, än hade han inte gjort något av det han var rädd för att göra.  
– Jag förstår nu varför de har undanhållit mig saker angående Ordern. Om jag skulle bli tillfångatagen så skulle jag utan tvekan ha förrått dem. Mot den smärtan hade jag inte kunnat sätta emot någonting. Jag är för svag för att anförtros saker, jag kommer att sätta alla i fara.  
Hon skakade på huvudet.  
– Harry, vännen, du är allt utom svag. Ingen kan stå emot en Cruciatusförbannelse någon längre tid. Det spelar ingen roll hur stark man är. Du är inte en större fara än någon annan som arbetar inom Ordern. Alla skulle ge med sig och berätta vad de vet om de blev utsatta för förbannelsen. Vissa lättare än andra, men jag har svårt att tro att du skulle vara en av dem.  
Han såg på henne som om han förtvivlat gärna ville tro på henne, men inte visste om han vågade.  
– Jag kan inte se mina vänner i ögonen, någon av dem. Tänk om jag någon gång förråder dem, då är jag inte bättre än Slingersvans.  
– Det är skillnad att medvetet byta sida och att inte klara av smärtan. Men hur kändes det, när förbannelsen släppte, ville du då berätta alla hemligheter eller bara under tiden den pågick?  
– Mest när den pågick, men om jag fått chansen att slippa den igen hade jag tagit den. Även om det lett till mina vänners död. De kommer att förakta mig, förakta min svaghet. Jag kommer aldrig att klara av det jag måste. Han kommer att vinna.  
Hon kramade om honom igen.  
– Man kan inte alltid vara stark, det ligger en viss styrka i att våga visa sig svag. Att visa att man är mänsklig. Och det är just det som är din största styrka, din mänsklighet och din förmåga att älska.  
Han stirrade på henne, ibland lät hon precis som Dumbledore. Han kände en stor längtan att få berätta för henne om profetian, få höra vad hon tänkte. Men han tvekade, Dumbledore hade sagt att han skulle hålla den hemlig och bara berätta om den för Hermione och Ron. Och det hade han inte gjort än. Han nöjde sig med att sitta kvar i hennes famn och för en stund bara känna sig trygg.

Efter ytterligare en dag så lät madam Pomfrey Harry lämna sjukhusflygeln. När han kom in genom porträtthålet såg han sina vänner sitta på sitt vanliga ställe framför brasan. Saga var den första som fick syn på honom och utropade hans namn. Hermione var först framme vid honom. Hon kramade om honom hårt och han fick hela hennes hårman i ansiktet. De andra flickorna följde hennes exempel och Ron gav honom en klapp på axeln. Han kunde inte låta bli att le åt det varma välkomnandet, det fick honom att känna sig efterlängtad. De satte sig alla fem framför brasan igen. Efter en stund var han och Ron inbegripna i ett parti trollkarlsschack. Saga, som placerat sig i Rons knä igen, diskuterade med Ginny om vilken av svävarförtrollningarna som skulle kunna tänkas komma upp under deras GET–prov i förtrollningskonst. Hermione hade fördjupat sig i _Svartkonster och förbannelser_. Embla hade talat om vilka kapitel som var de viktigaste och Hermione ville försäkra sig om att hon inte hade missat något i dem.  
– Hur går det Harry, du ser ut att ligga illa till?  
Saga och Ginny hade vänt uppmärksamheten mot spelet. Han ryckte på axlarna, han var van vid att förlora mot Ron.  
– Kanske du behöver lite hjälp, jag kan tänka mig att distrahera Ron en smula, sa Saga och log ett okynnigt leende. Hennes hand letade sig upp till Rons nacke och började leka med hans hår. Hennes andra hand ritade konturen av hans läppar.  
– Hjälp, utbrast Ron, fast de kunde se att han inte menade allvar med det. Flickorna började skratta och under tiden passade Harry på att göra ett drag.  
– Du får gärna fortsätta med det du gör, sa han med en menade blick på Ron, det gav mig chans att återhämta mig.  
Ron kastade en blick på bordet och såg att Harry hade tagit sig ur fällan som han gillrat för honom. Hermione tittade roat på dem och reflekterade över hur bra Saga och Ron passade ihop. Hon kunde dämpa hans barnslighet en smula, men utan att kväva den. Han hade mognat mycket under det senaste året. Hermione visste genom Jadir vad Saga hade varit med om och hon insåg att Ron kunde vara en trygghet för henne. Vid tanken på Jadir log hon omedvetet.

Solen sken på den klarblå himmelen när det var dags för Gryffindors sjätte år att ha en lektion i skötsel och vård av magiska djur. Eleverna såg fram emot lektionen efter att ha haft en hel förmiddag med trolldryckskonst. Snape hade inte varit på sitt bästa humör och dragit av trettio poäng för dem. Jadirs leende var helt klart mycket mer välkomnande än Snapes bistra min.  
– Om ni delar in er i par så ska vi ha en liten frågetävling. Jag tror ändå inte att ni kan få in mer i era huvud nu såhär veckan innan examensproven börjar. Det kommer att gå till så här att jag ställer en fråga och ni får i ert par enas om ett svar som ni skriver ner på ett pergament. Därefter ber jag er läsa upp era svar. De som har svarat rätt får fortsätta tävla, de som svarar fel åker ut. Naturligtvis finns det ett pris till vinnaren.  
De delade in sig i lag, Harry och Ron i ett och Hermione var med Neville. De första frågorna var ganska enkla, men efter hand så trillade fler och fler par bort. Harry och Ron hade svarat fel på en fråga om _Nundun_. Till slut var det bara Hermione och Neville kvar som tävlade mot Blazie och Daphne. De båda lagen var mycket jämna och det dröjde ända till den tjugonde frågan innan Hermione och Neville svarade fel. De två Slytherinarna gick segrande ur kampen och belönades med två jättechokladkakor från Godisbaronen och tio elevhemspoäng. Efter en ganska lam applåd från Gryffindorarnas sida och en lite mer entusiastisk från Slytherinarna fick de sätta sig i gräset och fika. Husalferna dukade upp läckerheter för dem och det var bara att sitta i solen och njuta.

– – –

Harry vaknade med en obehaglig känsla i magen. Han visste först inte vad den berodde på, men så kom han på det. Idag var det precis ett år sedan Sirius dog. Han kände saknaden välla över honom, men bet hårt ihop tänderna för att inte låta den komma fram. Helst ville han krypa ner i sängen och dra täcket över huvudet, men han kunde inte. De skulle först ha en lektion i förvandlingskonst, sedan en i trolldryckslära nu på morgonen och på eftermiddagen hade de försvar mot svartkonster. Han behövde verkligen gå på dem för att förbereda sig inför examensproven. Även om det kändes som om det inte spelade någon roll. Han drog sakta på sig kläderna och gick ner till stora salen. Ron var redan där och bredvid honom satt som vanligt Saga. De satt inte klistrade vid varandra, men man kunde ändå se att det lyste om dem, han kände ett litet sting av svartsjuka. Hermione satt, ganska blek, med näsan i en bok. Det hade hon gjort den senaste veckan. Hon blev bara nervösare och nervösare för varje dag som gick. Bredvid henne satt en sömnig Ginny och stirrade håglöst ner i sin gröt. Han visste att hon skulle ha ett GET–prov imorgon. Han hjärta slog något fortare när han såg henne, han var glad att han inte betedde sig som Ron när han blev kär. Idag orkade han dock inte hålla fast tankarna vid Ginny. Han satte sig tyst ner vid bordet och plockade lite i maten.  
– God morgon, du var inte speciellt munter idag. Det är klart, vi har ju förvandlingskonst om en kvart. Du hinner knappt äta, sa Ron med ett brett flin.  
Både Ginny och Hermione såg upp samtidigt. Ginny kastade ett äpple i huvudet på honom, samtidigt som Hermione sa:  
– Du är då en av de mest ouppmärksamma personer jag känner!  
Ron såg förvirrad ut och gned sin panna där äpplet träffat.  
– Vadå då, frågade han.  
Hermione kastade en blick på Harry och sa till Ron:  
– Du vet vad det är för dag idag.  
Ron såg ännu mer förvirrad ut och Harry tyckte nästan lite synd om honom, fast han blev lite irriterad över att han inte kom ihåg det.  
– Vi har väl inget prov idag?  
Ginny himlade med ögonen och Hermione suckade.  
– Det var för ett år sedan Harry förlorade Sirius, sa Saga tyst och kramade Rons arm.  
Ron såg helt förkrossad ut, han försökte få fram något, men fick inte ur sig ett ljud.  
– Till och med Saga visste om det, utbrast Ginny.  
– Det gör inget, sa Harry tyst och vände ner blicken mot sin orörda frukost. De andra såg tysta på varandra.  
Embla kom gående mellan borden hon lade en hand på Harrys axel.  
– Harry, gå ut i solen, det är riktigt varmt nere vid sjön.  
Han såg förvånat upp på henne.  
– Seså, ut med dig nu, det duger inget till att sitta här inne. Hermione talar om för professor McGonagall att du inte kommer och jag ska tala med professor Snape.  
Ron och Hermione såg ut som om de tänkte protestera, men Embla höjde handen mot dem.  
– Efter lunch får ni ledigt, men jag tror att Harry behöver vara lite för sig själv. Och det bästa stället idag är ute vid sjön.  
Harry reste sig, han kände att han bara ville springa, men benen kändes tunga som bly. Han sa inget när han gick ifrån dem.  
– Tänk om det händer honom något, sa Hermione när Harry gått ut genom dörren.  
Embla skakade på huvudet.  
– Han är säker här på skolans område. Iväg med er nu, så att ni inte kommer för sent. Efter lunch kan ni leta upp honom, ni behöver inte komma på min lektion.  
Ron och Hermione reste sig för att gå. Saga kysste Ron på kinden, han rodnade lite, han hade ännu inte vant sig helt vid att ha en flickvän som öppet talade om för världen att hon tyckte om honom. När de hade gått vände sig Embla till Saga och Ginny som fortfarande stod kvar.  
– Ni är lediga från min lektion, vi tar den i kväll halv åtta istället på mitt rum. Gå ut i solen och var där ute ifall Harry behöver någon. Men låt honom vara för sig själv så länge han inte gör något dumt. Ut med er nu flickor!

Embla gick ut i korridoren och ropade på Snape när han var på väg mot trappan. Han stannade och vände sig mot henne. Han suckade lite när hon kom fram till honom. Vad var det nu hon skulle diskutera med honom, han var trött på deras ständiga diskussioner om hans undervisning och annat som hon ansåg han gjorde fel.  
– Professor Snape, jag har entledigat mr Potter från er lektion.  
Han höjde på ögonbrynen och antog en mycket sarkastisk uppsyn.  
– Vad gav _er_ den rätten, frågade han föraktfullt.  
– Vad jag vet så har jag rätt att låta elever som inte mår bra slippa en lektion. Jag råkar också vara professor på den här skolan.  
– Potter är bra på att skapa sig ursäkter för att slippa skolan, svarade han bitskt.  
– Han har en anledning, svarade Embla och hennes ögon mörknade en aning.  
– Vad jag vet, svarade Snape hånfullt, så har Potter aldrig haft en bra anledning att slippa undan från lektionerna, ändå har han varit borta.  
– Idag är det ett år sedan hans gudfar dog, det är något som fortfarande plågar honom mycket.  
– Det är en dag jag skulle kunna tänka mig att fira, dagen då världen en gång för alla slapp Black. För övrigt så är det bara sig själv han har att skylla i det här fallet.  
– Professor Snape, ni är då den mest okänsliga människa jag har träffat, utbrast Embla ilsket och hennes ögon gnistrade nästan svarta. Hon såg argt på honom och fortsatte:  
– Även om ni hade personliga meningsskiljaktigheter så kanske du kan tänka på att det fanns dem som tyckte om honom och sörjer honom nu.  
Hon drog frustrerat en hårslinga bakom örat och såg trotsigt på honom. Håret lockade sig lite vid hennes tinningar. Några testar hade smitit ut ur flätan och ramade in hennes ansikte. Hon såg så ung ut. Häftigt drog han efter andan. Han insåg plötsligt att han var förälskad i henne. Tanken slog honom som en spark i magen från en hippogriff! Nej! Det var inte möjligt, men han kunde inte förneka det hur gärna han än ville. Han stirrade på henne och vände sedan tvärt om och gick med snabba steg till den relativa tryggheten i sitt arbetsrum. Embla tittade förvånat efter honom, men ryckte sedan på axlarna, hon var numera van vid att han uppförde sig irrationellt och underligt.

– – –

Salen var pyntad för avslutningsfesten, kvällen till ära var den smyckad med löv och blommor. Det förtrollade taket var lugnt och mot den mörkblå himmelen kunde stjärnor ses blinka. Eleverna hade fått tillåtelse att ha valfri klädsel så salen lystes upp av olika färger istället för att som vanligt domineras av svart. Embla var en smula sen så de flesta hade redan anlänt när hon steg in genom dörrarna. Det hördes en samfälld suck från den manliga delen av Hogwarts elever. Hon var klädd i en vit klädnad med mossgröna broderade blommor. Den var bara en aning mer figurskuren än hennes vanliga klädnader, men det framhävde hennes figur på ett helt annat sätt. Håret hade hon låtit vara utsläppt och det räckte henne ända ner till midjan. I lockarna hade hon stuckit in blommor i olika färger. Snape blängde svart på eleverna vars blickar var som fastklistrade vid henne. Han kunde visserligen inte förneka att första anblicken av henne hade fått honom att hålla andan och att hjärtat hade slagit dubbla slag, men det hindrade honom inte från att uppföra sig som en man. När han såg hur även de manliga professorerna sände henne uppskattande blickar så mörknade hans blick ännu mer. Något av lugnet i salen återställdes när hon hade satt sig ner. Dumbledore reste sig upp och äskade tystnad.  
– Det har varit ett händelserikt år, det har fört med sig både sorg och glädje. Vi måste minnas de som förlorats i kriget, men samtidigt får vi inte glömma de goda stunder vi har haft. För att vi ska orka fortsätta kämpa så måste vi samarbeta och hålla sams. Vi måste också ta vara på det som är bra, som vänskap, kärlek och skratt. Jag vill tacka er för året som har gått. Som ni ser så är det Gryffindor som tar hem elevhemskampen. Efter fina prestationer så vinner de med sina 523 poäng över Slytherins 445, Hufflepuffs 430 och Ravenclaws 428. En stor applåd för det vinnande elevhemmet.  
I salen utbröt applåder och jubelrop, mest energiska från Gryffindors bord och minst entusiastiska från Slytherin. De andra två elevhemmen gratulerade Gryffindor till seger över Slytherin, men sörjde att deras egna elevhem gått miste om pokalen. I år hade de varit så nära att i alla fall besegra Slytherin, men lite extra poäng från Slytherins elevhemsföreståndare hade satt käppar i hjulet. När segerjublet från Gryffindors bord lagt sig klappade Dumbledore händerna två gånger och borden fylldes med allehanda läckerheter.

– Vimgf hur mah i nahn, sa Ron.  
– Om du inte pratar med mat i munnen så är det lättare att förstå vad du säger, svarade Ginny och himlade med ögonen över hans bordskick.  
Ron svalde en stor tugga och upprepade sedan vad han sagt.  
– Vilken tur att vi vann, tänk om Slytherin hade vunnit, då hade de inte varit lite uppblåsta.  
– De lyckades inte komma ifatt, trots att Snape försökte ge dem poäng för ingenting. Hans favorisering är så uppenbar, men vad kan man annars vänta sig av en slemmig och otvättad Slytherin, sa Harry.  
En mörk skugga föll över honom och de andra tystnade snabbt. Harry vände sig om och fann sig öga mot öga med Snape.  
– Även om terminen officiellt är slut så betyder det inte att du kan ta dig vilka friheter som helst. Eftersom det inte är möjligt att dra bort poäng och inte heller ge dig strafftjänst så får ditt straff bli ett annat. Jag vill till nästa termin, första lektionen i trolldryckskonst ha en tio pergament lång uppsats om _aconite_.  
Harry bleknade och Snape gav honom ett elakt leende innan han försvann ut genom dörrarna.

Snape gick genom de svagt upplysta korridorerna ner till sina rum i källaren. För varje steg muttrade han mer och mer irriterat för sig själv. Hur han än försökte kunde han inte få bilden av den leende Embla från sin näthinna. Han hade bestämt sig för att lämna salen tidigare för att inte behöva fortsätta kämpa med att inte titta åt hennes håll. Hans blick hade hela tiden vandrat över till hennes smäckra figur och gärna fastnat vid hennes leende. Håret hade svallat ner i mjuka lockar ner för hennes rygg och hon hade hela tiden fått föra undan slingor av håret som letade sig fram i hennes ansikte. Inte ens nu när han inte längre såg henne lämnade hon hans tankar. Irriterat sa han lösenordet för att öppna dörren. Den svängde upp och han klev in i rummet som svagt lystes upp av en falnande brasa. Han svor för sig själv, han visste att han betedde sig som en kärlekskrank skolpojke, men han kunde inte hjälpa sig själv när han var i närheten av henne. Visserligen var han väldigt bra på att hålla sitt yttre i styr och inte röja några av sina känslor, det hade han tränat sedan barnsben. Men det tog på krafterna att inte visa något. Det var bara ett par veckor sedan han gjort sin upptäckt, men under den här tiden hade han insett att han föll djupare för varje dag. Han andades djupt för att få henne ur sina tankar. Detta var något som han var tvungen att få ett slut på, om han bara kunde komma på hur.

Morgonen efter avslutningsfesten var det dags att sätta sig på Hogwartsexpressen för att återvända till Kings Cross.  
– Ska du inte ta med din väska ner?  
Saga skakade på huvudet.  
– Vi ska ändå tillbaka hit, husalferna flyttar den till våra rum sedan.  
– Så det är bestämt att ni ska bo här i sommar?  
– I alla fall en del av den. Embla tyckte att vi skulle åka med Hogwartsexpressen för att göra allt så normalt som möjligt. Jag tror att det är mest för Wynjas skull, men jag säger inte emot, då får jag ju vara med er ännu en liten stund. De kommer och möter oss där.  
– Jag kommer att sakna dig. Tror du att ni kan komma och hälsa på någon gång?  
– Jir sa något om det, så vi ses nog i sommar. Vi får hålla kontakt med ugglor.  
De hjälptes åt att bära ner Ginnys koffert till entréhallen.

Ombord på Hogwartsexpressen lyckades de hitta en ledig kupé. Ron och Hermione hade inte lika mycket prefektuppgifter nu på hemresan, de skulle bara patrullera korridoren ett par gånger under dagen. Saga satt uppkrupen i Rons knä, som vanligt, och pratade med Ginny om avslutningsfesten. Ron lät fingrarna leka med hennes utslagna hår. Han såg ut genom fönstret och önskade att det skulle dröja länge innan de kom fram till Kings Cross. Han skulle sakna att få vara nära henne, det skulle bli tomt. Visserligen skulle det inte dröja så länge tills de sågs igen, men ändå. De visste inte heller riktigt när de skulle ses, det verkade inte vara bestämt än och det är ju skillnad på två veckor och flera månader. Han drog henne en aning närmare sig och drog in doften av hennes nytvättade hår. Hennes hand fann hans hand och hon flätade in sina fingrar i hans. Hon log mot honom och placerade en mjuk kyss på hans läppar innan hon vände sig tillbaka till Ginny. Han kände lyckan bubbla inom sig och han lutade huvudet mot hennes axel samtidigt som han slöt ögonen.

Hermione hade somnat med en bok uppslagen i knäet. Harry log åt henne, att hon inte kunde lägga ifrån sig böckerna ens när de var på väg mot sommarlov. Inte för att han såg fram emot att spendera sommaren på Privet drive, men det fanns i alla fall inga examensprov att oroa sig för där. Han lät blicken svepa över Ginny. Hon försökte energiskt förklara något för Saga och hennes röda hår dansade runt hennes ansikte. Han studerade hennes ansikte närmare och fann sig gilla fräknarna på hennes näsa och de bruna ögonen som glittrade. Efter en stund rodnade han lite och såg sig om kring, men till hans lättnad så var det ingen som verkade intresserad av vad han tittade på. Så efter en stund vandrade hans blick tillbaka till hennes ansikte. Han betraktade henne intensivt för att pränta in bilden av henne i hans minne. Minnet av henne skulle vara något han kunde plocka fram sedan när han var tillbaka på den plats han gillade minst av alla. Det kanske skulle göra väntan lättare.

När det började närma sig kväll rullade Hogwartsexpressen in på stationen. Eleverna började sakta ta sig av tåget. Stationen kryllade av vuxna trollkarlar, många föräldrar och en icke föraktlig mängd aurorer och ministerieanställda. Harry kom ifrån sina vänner i folkmassan och när han inte kunde få syn på dem beslöt han sig för att gå ut genom spärren. Dursley tyckte inte om att vänta på honom. Det var lika bra att försöka att inte göra dem allt för sura, ingen visste hur länge han skulle behöva dras med dem den här sommaren. Även om han blev myndig när han fyllde år så var han inte myndig i mugglarvärlden och han visste inte riktigt hur det fungerade med det, om han kunde lämna dem så fort han fyllt sjutton. Han gick med dystra steg mot spärren och sköt sin bagagekärra igenom den. Sakta rörde han sig med strömmen mot utgången där han antog att hans morbror och moster väntade på honom. Ett försiktigt hopp tändes inom honom, kanske de inte hade Dudley med sig den här gången. Men hoppet grusades så fort han kom ut. Han såg dem alla tre stå och vänta på honom. Om det inte vore för att Petunia snörpte på munnen och Vernon såg allt annat än vänlig ut kunde man nästan ha trott att de välkomnade honom då de kom för att möta honom alla tre. Han släpade benen efter sig och ville verkligen inte gå fram till dem. Han tänkte på sina vänner som han inte ens sagt hejdå till. Varför hade han inte stannat kvar på perrong 9 ¾? Så bråttom hade han ju egentligen inte. När han var nästan ända framme hos familjen Dursley hörde han någon ropa hans namn. Plötsligt var han omfamnad av Hermione som grälade lite på honom för att han försvunnit så fort. Han kunde se hennes föräldrar en bit bort. Innan han hunnit försvara sig mot hennes ord så var han omringad av rödhåriga personer i alla dess storlekar. Mr och mrs Weasley hade sina mugglarkläder på sig som så allt annat än moderna ut. Till gruppen sällade sig också Lupin, Tonks och Moody. Moody hade samma plommonstop som förra gången. Vernon blängde på den omaka gruppen som orsakade sådant ståhej. Mrs Weasley omfamnade Harry och sa att han skulle ta hand om sig. Ron sa till honom att skriva och att de snart skulle ses igen. Fred och George stack åt honom en påse med ett tvivelaktigt innehåll när deras mamma inte såg och uppmanade honom att testa det på sin kusin. Saga kom springande med Wynja i släptåg och den sistnämnda kastade sig om halsen på honom. Hon sa att hon tänkte skriva till honom och att han måste skriva tillbaka. Leende lovade han den lilla flickan, som verkade ha utsett honom till sin speciella vän, det. Sedan kramade Saga om honom och frågade diskret om det var hans släktingar som stod bakom honom. Han nickade dystert till svar. Hon såg med mörk blick på dem.  
– Wynja, Saga! Där är ni ju, vi undrade vart ni hade tagit vägen!  
Embla och Jadir kom emot dem. Harry häpnade över hur rätt klädda de såg ut. Precis som man kunde vänta sig av mugglare. Wynja var genast framme hos dem och tog Jadirs hand. Hon förklarade att de letat efter Harry allihop.  
– Harry! Var nu rädd om dig, jag är ganska säker på att vi ses snart igen, sa Embla och kramade snabbt om honom. Hon kastade en blick på Vernon och Petunia som blev tilltalade av Lupin, Moody och mr Weasley. De brottstycken av ord som hördes gjorde klart för Harry att de upprepade sitt hot från föregående sommar. Det var dags för honom att åka. Han kände en tomhet inom sig som inte bara kom sig av att han skulle lämna den värld som han egentligen hörde hemma i, utan även av att Ginny var den enda som inte sagt farväl till honom. Han hade hoppats på att få en kram av henne, men om inte det så åtminstone en blick och kanske en uppmaning om att skriva till henne. Han suckade och såg bort mot henne innan Vernons upprörda röst trängde in i hans tankar. Saga sa något till Ginny och knuffade henne i riktning mot Harry. Det fick honom att stanna upp. Hon gick mot honom och såg på honom med lite osäker blick. Rodnade bad hon honom att skriva ibland och sedan kramade hon försiktigt om honom. Hans armar slöt sig automatisk om henne och han höll kvar henne bara en aning längre än brukligt. Sedan sprang hon tillbaka till Saga som log brett. Han kunde inte låta bli att le stort själv. Han vinkade åt dem och klev sedan in i den väntande bilen.  
– Vad flinar du åt, glad att slippa ifrån dina knäppa vänner, sa Dudley försmädligt samtidigt som hans ansikte pryddes av ett elakt grin.  
Harry gav honom vad han hoppades var en överlägsen blick och underlät sig att svara. Istället vände han sig om och såg ut genom bakrutan. Han såg Ron som stod med armarna om Saga, bredvid dem stod Hermione och Ginny stod också där. Det sista han såg innan bilen svängde var hennes flammande hår. Hans leende blev bredare, kanske sommaren inte skulle bli helt hemsk i alla fall.

* * *

_Det här var det sista kapitlet, men jag har lite löst planerat en fortsättning. Däremot har jag ingen aning om när jag kan få ihop det till en historia. :)_

_Än en gång stort tack till alla som har uppmuntrat och kommenterat! Delar ut kanelbullar och saft till er allihop (det finns glutenfria också :P)!_


End file.
